Entre tu y yo
by citlallimildred.pachecolopez
Summary: Hinata Hyuga era una chica como cualquier otra, como todas tenia ciertas complicaciones en su vida, no se consideraba una persona bonita y sin embargo habia logrado obtener la atención de varios chicos, incluyendo la atención de Naruto Namikase, el playboy de la escuela al cual ella mira con cierto recelo por su personalidad ¿Que tenia Hinata que atraía a los demás chicos?
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1: Normalidad

Aburrido. Era la única palabra que rondaba por la mente de la chica que se encontraba mirando por la ventana del camión. Se le había hecho un poco tarde pero no le importaba, quería ahorrarse la parte de las presentaciones en su primer día de clases en el instituto.

No era nada nuevo, lo conocía muy bien, después de todo se había inscrito a finales del ciclo escolar pasado y solo estudio dos meses antes de que se terminara, esta vez lo único diferente seria que tendría nuevos compañeros por lo que técnicamente seguiría siendo la nueva del salón ya que se inscribió algo tarde y las clases tenía una semana que ya habían iniciado.

Suspiró, tal vez debió haberse ido a vivir son su madre en lugar de quedarse con su padre y su… pues no había forma de llamarle a esa señora y madrastra no es una palabra que quisiera utilizar, aunque tristemente era la realidad.

Se sacudió la cabeza olvidando esas ideas, no estaba para pensar en problemas familiares, ella eligió quedarse con su padre y tendría que atenerse a las consecuencias, la señora tenía dos hijas que actualmente asistían al mismo instituto que ella, ojala a la mayor no le tocara en el mismo salón.

Cruzó por la escuela haciendo caso omiso de todo su alrededor, ya sabía que salón le tocaba, la primera clase era laboratorios de biología, se paró en la puerta logrando captar la atención del profesor, quien de inmediato se acercó a ella.

-Soy de nuevo ingreso-dijo entregándole un papel.

-Ya veo-dijo echándole un vistazo rápido al papel-¿Por qué no te presentas con tus compañeros?

Justo lo que no quería, pero por desgracia no tena opción.

-Soy Hyuga Hinata, es un gusto-dijo sin más, pues verdaderamente no tenía ánimos de dar una extensa presentación.

-Bueno Hinata… Siéntate al fondo con el joven Namikaze, serán compañeros de laboratorio-la chica volteó a ver dónde señalaba el profesor y se acercó notando al chico algo familiar.

Hinata era muy olvidadiza, lo que es memoria relacionada con familiares y amigos es un campo muy pequeño para ella, puede que olvide los rostros muy fácilmente, pero textos y cosas que tienen que ver con el estudio suele permanecer en su cabeza por más tiempo, de hecho hace mucho tiempo que olvido por qué razón exactamente se separaron sus padres, pero piensa que es mejor así, antes sus ojos su madre sigue siendo la mala de la historia solo superada por su terrible madrastra, a menudo se cuestiona como serían las cosas si estuviera viviendo con su mamá, pero no sabe dónde se encuentra o que esté haciendo ella.

Volviendo a la realidad, se sentó en su lugar mirando como el extraño chico rubio esbozaba una sonrisa… ¿De dónde se le hacía tan familiar?

Namikaze… Había escuchado el nombre Namikaze Naruto muy a menudo en conversaciones que tenían las chicas… parecía bastante popular.

Era apuesto, rubio y de ojos azules, su nombre era Namikaze Naruto… ¡Lo recordaba! Ese fue el chico al que sacó de la biblioteca cuando se estaba manoseando con una chica, ella estaba realmente indignada por que al dirigirse a la estantería a buscar su libro favorito en la biblioteca se encontró con esos jóvenes besuqueándose en un lugar sagrado para ella. ¿Cómo se atrevían a hacer eso en la biblioteca? Los hecho de ahí indicándoles que buscaran otro lugar, la joven se fue avergonzada y Naruto algo irritado por que le habían arruinado su momento.

Oh, si Namikaze Naruto era uno de los cinco chicos rompecorazones más famosos de la escuela, era guapo, venia de una buena familia y era un playboy de primera que solo salía con las chicas más bonitas del instituto, pero al parecer ninguna llenaba sus expectativas ya que no entablaba una relación seria, solo jugaba con ellas y si había algo que Hinata aborrecía era esa actitud de "todas caen por mi" en un chico.

-Así que somos compañeros Hinata.-le dijo él.

-Eso parece, solo espero que no me retrases en las actividades del laboratorio porque si saco una mala nota por tu culpa te hare pedacitos Namikaze-le espetó fríamente, lo último que ella quería era tener una calificación baja debido a la inutilidad de su compañero.

-Para su información señorita, yo soy el mejor promedio de la escuela, en todo caso quien debería decir eso soy yo.

-Lo sé-le dijo entre dientes, pues en el ciclo escolar pasado, de no haber sido por los inconvenientes de su transferencia ella habría sido el promedio más alto de toda la escuela, sin embargo fue superada por un diez perfecto de un tal Naruto Namikaze, que resultó ser el mismo de los rumores de las chicas, pero jamás le había tomado mucha importancia… hasta ahora, no le molestaba el hecho de que alguien le hubiera ganado, ella sabe perder, le molestaba el hecho de saber que ese maldito playboy le había ganado.

-Puedes llamarme simplemente Naruto, ahora que somos compañeros de laboratorio deberíamos poder llevarnos mejor entre nosotros-le dijo, ya que él y la señorita perfecta habían tenido un par de roces, nada que la chica se dignara a recordar, pero ella le había ganado al rubio en un par de eventos de la escuela que para ella no representaban gran importancia, de hecho, ni siquiera se había enterado de que había competido con Naruto debido a que eran trabajos entregados por grupo.

Por supuesto que Naruto recordaba el proyecto de inglés sobre vídeos de parodias o el evento de recaudación de fondos para los huérfanos, la recolección de comida para los necesitados y el reciclaje de botellas, demasiados eventos ganados por el salón de ella en los cortos dos meses que llego, desde entonces el chico se había interesado un poco en la presencia de chica, no podía dejarse ser vencido por esa joven sin chiste, por eso disfrutó mucho cuando fue nombrado el mejor promedio del ciclo escolar dejando a la chica en segundo lugar por un mísero punto.

Claro, Hinata había sido la que más había aportado en esos eventos y Naruto era demasiado competitivo, por esa razón tenía que ganarle a toda costa, lo que más le gustaba de ganar era ver a su enemigo humillado y derrotado, pero eso no sucedió en el caso de Hinata, cuando la venció en el promedio general ella solo se encogió de hombros y dijo "lo haré mejor la próxima vez" No había frustración, tristeza o enojo simplemente aceptación de la manera más fácil logrando que el objetivo de Naruto no se viera cumplido.

La presencia de Hinata nunca fue importante, ella era aburrida, usa uniforme para ir a la escuela cuando en realidad no es necesario debido a que es una escuela privada y puedes ir como te dé la gana, ella estudia en ese instituto gracias a la beca, no viene de una familia rica, pero más o menos acomodada como para que sus hermanastras estudien en el mismo instituto, es alguien muy simple, sin más y no suele ser muy sociable, pero tiene un numero aceptable de amigos, la mayoría son chicos y solo tiene una amiga.

Lo que desencadenó que Naruto la notara fue el hecho de que el primer concurso al que la peliazul entró, que era él de escribir un ensayo literario, lo ganó ella dejando al joven en segundo lugar, le dio curiosidad saber quién era esa chica, que casualmente estaba en el mismo salón que su amigo Sasuke, otro de los más populares de toda la escuela.

La susodicha era una chica nueva con las mejores calificaciones de su escuela de procedencia, no era muy bonita, sus largos cabellos siempre estaban amarrados en una cola, llevaba lentes y no parecía llamar mucho la atención, pero le molestaba que alguien le ganara y así fue como comenzó a competir con ella, ahora esa joven era su compañera, de esta forma seria más fácil echarle en cara su victoria.

Las chicas odian a Hinata, Naruto no entiende el por qué, o no lo entendía… hasta ahora.

El maestro salió del salón solo por un par de minutos, pues al parecer había una señora en la puerta queriendo hablar con él, probablemente una secretaria y como es normal cada quien se metió en sus asuntos, la peliazul se disponía a leer un libro cuando dos chicos se le acercaron, casualmente los amigos de Naruto y dos de los cinco chicos más populares de la escuela, Sai y Sasuke.

-¡Hinata, estamos en la misma clase!-dijo con algo de alegría el pelinegro que se veía mayor.

-Ah, Sai, no me había dado cuenta-dijo la chica estándole una gentil sonrisa.

-De nuevo en el mismo curso Hinata-le dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Naruto sabía que Sasuke había estado en el mismo salón que ella, pero no tenía ni idea de cómo conocía a Sai, no tardo en notar las miradas de las chicas celosas alrededor ¿Y cómo no? Si la peliazul parecía llevarse muy bien con los dos chicos y le había tocado ser compañera del más guapo de toda la escuela.

-Oh, pero creí que te ibas a mudar a otra ciudad ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-le preguntó Sasuke.

-Al final mi padre encontró un trabajo fijo aquí por lo que al parecer nos quedaremos aquí por un buen tiempo.

-Me alegro mucho-le sonrió el pelinegro-Ah, por cierto, teníamos planeada una salida al cine ¿Te gustaría venir?

-Por supuesto, veré si puedo ¿Cuándo es?

-Este fin de semana

-Lo intentare, envíame más tarde un mensaje por con los detalles ¿Vale?

Naruto frunció el ceño, sabía que Sasuke estaba interesado en ella, pero bastaba ver como Sai le sonreía pare darse cuenta de que también sentía algún tipo de afecto ¿Qué le ven de bueno a una chica como ella? Ni si quiera es la mitad de bonita que Amaru, la actual cita del rubio.

-Señorita Hinata-le habló el maestro quien había entrado de inmediato al salón-Es necesario que se reporte en la dirección.

Al instante comenzaron los susurros y las chicas decían cosas como "Esta en problemas" "¿Qué habrá hecho?"

Naruto debe aceptar que la idea de verla en problemas era muy interesante, después de todo ¿Qué hay mejor que ver a la señorita perfecta cometiendo errores? La chica se fue como sin nada mientras el rubio imaginaba los posibles escenarios en los que la chica podía encontrarse, tal vez fue a falta de algún documento en su inscripción o mejor aún, tal vez hizo trampa en los exámenes y será expulsada, el joven no pudo contener una risita, sin ella ya no había nadie que le pudiera hacer competencia.

La clase finalizo y Naruto se dirigía a la siguiente aula preguntándose el motivo por el que cierta peliazul termino en la dirección, por otro lado, Hinata caminaba cabizbaja tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando chocó con el rubio ocasionando que sus lentes se cayeran y Naruto sin darse cuenta lo piso rompiéndolo en fragmentos cuando la peliazul se disponía a recogerlo.

-¿Cuál es tú problema?-le espetó furiosa dándose cuenta de los hermosos ojos perla cuyo brillo no era muy notorio debajo de los lentes.

-¡Es tú culpa por andar muy distraída!-le dijo en el mismo tono que ella había utilizado ¿Cómo diablos se atrevía esa chica a levantarle la voz?-¿Qué? ¿Triste porque seguramente descubrieron que hiciste trampa en los exámenes y te expulsaron?

-Yo no hice trampa. En todo caso seguramente tu pagaste por tener altas calificaciones, pero no porque seas un niño rico y de familia quiere decir que eres mejor que yo.

-¿Es un reto señorita perfecta? Bien, entonces apostemos, quien obtenga las mejores calificaciones en los primeros exámenes parciales se gana el derecho de tener de sirviente al otro por un mes ¿Qué te parece?

-¿Una apuesta? No gracias no necesito apostar para saber que soy mejor que tú.

-Si estas tan segura pongámonos a prueba, no pierdes mucho ¿O sí?

-Muy bien Namikaze tú lo pediste. Sirviente por un mes ¿Cierto?-dijo extendiéndole la mano lo cual sorprendió un poco al rubio.

-Hecho-estrechó su mano, ya se podía imaginar a la chica cumpliendo todos y cada uno de sus caprichos, sería divertido tener una sirvienta personal para variar y ella no estaba nada mal, un momento ¿Estaba pensando en ella como una chica linda? Por supuesto que no, ella no es muy bonita, pero sus ojos son verdaderamente hermosos cuando tienes la oportunidad de observarlos de cerca sin esos feos lentes que utiliza.

-Bien y por cierto me debes unos lentes, agradecería mucho que dejaras de aplastarlos.

Naruto reaccionó dando un paso para atrás mientras la chica comenzaba a recogerlos fragmentos.

-Ah, pensaba mandarlos a reparar pero parece que necesitare unos nuevos-y al levantar un poco el rostro pudo notar que el rubio también se había inclinado para ayudarla, pero su rostro estaba bastante cerca-Waaah-retrocedió cayendo de sentón algo sonrojada.

Naruto no había notado esta acción de la chica hasta que levantó la vista.

-¿Por qué usas estos lentes que no sirven para nada?-dijo logrando notar que ni siquiera tenían aumento.

-Me gustan-dijo sin más y luego se puso de pie para tirarlos a la basura-lástima que ya no podré usarlos nunca más.

-Por cierto ¿Cuál fue el motivo por el que te llamo la directora?

-Ah, eso…-la chica suspiró-Odio los deportes, pero ni hablar, al parecer estaré en tenis con Sasuke, supongo que será divertido…

-Je y yo que creía que te habías metido en problemas.

-Pues disculpa por romper tu burbuja-le dijo algo fría sabiendo que sin duda Naruto hubiera disfrutado ver que le dieran un castigo o mínimo la mandaran a detención, después de todo él la odia y ella lo odia a él-Ahora con tú permiso, tengo un par de cosas que hacer-se fue claramente algo irritada.

Naruto la miró alejarse, sus ojos le recordaban a alguien…

-Naru-se acercó a él Amaru agarrándolo del brazo e incomodándolo un poco, la pelirroja era bonita, pero por desgracia era muy melosa, quizás iba siendo hora de que se consiguiera a otra chica, si, una como la rubia con la coleta de lado que iba por los pasillos.

Y mientras tanto Hinata parecía algo indignado por los impulsos que su ira la obligaron a hacer, ahora tendría que esforzarse en estudiar, cosa que nunca hacía ya que la mayoría de las cosas las aprendía fácilmente, para no perder ante el estúpido de Naruto Namikaze.

Naruto… era el nombre de su queridísimo amigo de la infancia y su primer amor, aunque justo ahora no podía recordar cómo era o casi nada sobre él, sin duda sabía que esa persona existía, era un niño muy lindo que le gustaba, se preguntaba dónde estaba y que estaría haciendo ese Naruto, jamás se le pasó por la mente que ese Naruto podía ser el mismo con el que actualmente interactuaba, porque la personalidad que ella recordaba era muy distinta, no había forma de que ese niño dulce y tierno terminara por convertirse en un playboy.

No la había y ni en sueños podía ser él.

Pero que equivocada estaba…


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 2: Un par de conflictos.

En un parque una pequeña peliazul caminaba sin dirección fija, tal vez haya sido mala suerte, o al menos en un principio eso creyó ella, porque mientras comía su helado de vainilla de la nada un perro se aventó hacia ella y la tiró al pasto haciendo que su helado saliera volando mientras el perro la lamia.

-Waah ¡Quítenmelo, quítenmelo!-decía la pequeña intentando quitárselo de encima.

-Golden, no, Déjala-le ordenó su dueño jalándolo para atrás y quitándoselo de encima a la pobre niña.

-¿Estas bien? De verdad lo siento-dijo el niño cuyo rostro no podía ver.

-Sí, estoy bien-dijo aceptando su ayuda y suspiró-Quien sabe dónde acabo mi helado-comento con tristeza limpiándose su vestido.

-Lamento lo de tu helado, por favor déjame reponértelo-la tomo de la mano llevándola con él-Ven, vamos a comprar otro helado ¿Quieres?

La peliazul se sonrojo un poco ante la sonrisa que aquel niño le dirigía.

-Está bien-respondió algo nerviosa-Por cierto ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-le preguntó con algo de curiosidad.

-Naruto ¿Y el tuyo?

-Hinata

.

.

.

Solo habían pasado cuatro días de clase y ya había tenido varios roces con cierto rubio que a menudo lograba sacarla de sus casillas, no era solo el hecho de que le había tocado hacer varios trabajos en pareja con él como si el destino se empeñara en juntarlos, si no que en esas tareas los dos tenían puntos de vista diferentes, por ejemplo, en uno de los trabajos tenían que elegir un tema para la exposición y los dos comenzaron a discutir sobre cual deberían tomar, al final fue el maestro quien decidió dejando a los dos insatisfechos.

Otro de los problemas de Hinata eran las confrontaciones con las fans de Naruto, a ellas les molestaba como la peliazul se comportaba con el chico, ya que si era algo grosera, pero la joven mayormente decidía ignorarlas no quería meterse en problemas aunque fácilmente habría podido golpearlas o mandarlas de visita al hospital si seguían incesantemente sacándola de quicio.

Claro, todo esto aparte de encontrarse a cada rato con el rubio, besando, coqueteando o seduciendo a diferentes chicas que sin una pizca de dignidad se dejaban hacer por él chico lo que él quisiera, realmente era el colmo parecía como si todo hubiera estado estrictamente planeado para que Hinata se topara con en cada lugar al que iba, pero ella consideraba que no todo era culpa del joven, sino también de las chicas que lo iban a buscar a pesar de saber que él tenía fama de jugador.

Y ahí estaban, todas las ilusas creyendo que podrían llegar a ocupar un lugar especial en el corazón del sexy rubio, creyendo que serían la persona por la que él cambiaria y se le haría un chico fiel, que ingenuas, a él no le interesaba más que usarlas, incluso Hinata dudaba que una persona como Naruto se hubiera enamorado o que llegase a querer verdaderamente a alguien.

Lo odiaba, todo de él lo odiaba, en especial cuando el muy maldito gozaba de molestarla, lo ignoraba pero muy en el fondo ardía en rabia de su maldita actitud seductora y que aprovechaba cada situación para burlarse de ella.

La peliazul se despertó, se había quedado dormida en la biblioteca sin siquiera darse cuenta, fue a sacar un libro para leer en sala haciendo tiempo para llegar a casa, mientras más tarde mejor, la noche anterior le había tocado cubrir el turno de la tarde en su trabajo y al llegar a casa se desveló haciendo la tarea, era una suerte que tuviera esa tarde libre.

Caminó de regreso a los libreros para poner el libro en su lugar y al darse vuelta chocó con la persona que menos quería ver, la peliazul rebotó suavemente contra un estante ocasionando que un libro le cayera bruscamente sobre su cabeza.

-Disculpe señorita-dijo Naruto quitándole el libro de encima-Ah, eres tú-cambio su tono a uno desinteresado-Ten más cuidado por donde caminas.

-Eso debería decirlo yo-dijo entre dientes arrebatándole el libro-¿Buscando un lugar para seducir chicas? Son unas tontas creyendo que de verdad las quieres ¿O es que salen contigo sabiendo que solo juegas con ellas? ¿No te aburres de eso?

-Creo saber que podría ser divertido-dijo seductoramente acorralándola contra el librero, sin embargo la peliazul ni se inmuto ni mucho menos se sonrojo como todas las chicas al tenerlo cerca, lo cual lo hizo extrañarse, quería molestarla jugándole una broma al hacerle creer que estaba interesado en ella, pero en lugar de eso la joven con su dedo le dio un pequeño golpecito en la frente que lo hizo retroceder, justo antes de eso pudo notar una cadenita colgando del cuello de la chica que tenía una pequeña plaquita dorada con una H y una N grabado en ella.

-Ja, Ja, muy gracioso Namikaze, pero sé muy bien que yo no soy tu objetivo, mejor vuelve a coquetear con chicas lindas-dijo retirándose, se dio cuenta de que aun sostenía el libro que le cayó en la cabeza y el titulo se le hizo muy interesante "La guardiana" por lo cual decidió llevarlo consigo.

Naruto se quedó algo indignado ¿Cómo es que simplemente decidió ignorarlo? Todas caen por él y Hinata no debía ser una excepción, chicas más hermosas habían cedido a sus encantos y ahora una jovencita sin chiste había rechazado su acercamiento ¡Inaceptable! Y el rubio no iba a dejar las cosas así, por otro lado la cadenita que colgaba de su cuello se le hacía muy familiar…

-Espera Hinata-dijo alcanzándola-Pareces casada ¿Quieres que te lleve a tu casa?

La peliazul se dio vuelta sorprendida por su ofrecimiento. Namikaze Naruto estaba intentando ser amable con ella y eso era más raro que esperar que lloviera en el desierto, definitivamente algo andaba mal con esa escena.

-¿Qué es lo que estas tramando?

-¿Qué? ¿No puedo ser amable con mi compañera?

-Puedes, pero no lo haces. Tú me odias, y yo te odio, así funciona-le dijo Hinata fríamente-Ahora dime ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

-Bien, bien, me atrapaste… el collar que traes puesto ¿Podrías prestármelo un momento? La chica lo miró tomando re celosamente el dije de su cadena, solo lo quería un momento ¿No? Se lo quito del cuello con delicadeza y se lo entregó.

-¿Para qué lo querías?-le preguntó notando que el rubio no dejaba de inspeccionarlo.

-Lo que sucede es que…

-¡Hinata!-se escuchó una voz a lo lejos que se dirigía hacia ella corriendo.

-Ah, Ino-dijo mirado a su amiga que se acercaba a toda prisa.

-Hinata-tomó del brazo a su amiga jalándola-Hinata, te necesito, rápido, tienes que venir conmigo, es una emergencia.

-¿Eh? ¿Pero qué sucede?

-Te lo explico luego, tú solo ven conmigo.

Sin más que dejar la rubia se la llevó a la fuerza dejando a Naruto algo extrañado, planeaba devolverle a la chica su collar pero primero planeaba averiguar de dónde se le hacía tan familiar.

-Nos vemos Hinata-dijo despidiéndose de ella mientras la veía desaparecer ente los pasillos.

-¿Qué? No, espera.

Ino es en realidad la única y mejor amiga de Hinata, a pesar de que van en la misma escuela no se logran ver muy seguido, ella está muy al tanto de la peliazul, quiere estudiar para ser diseñadora de modas y en ocasiones hace vestidos tomando a Hinata de modelo, le gusta mucho hacer ropa para ella porque considera que se ve como una muñequita.

Hinata y Ino se conocían desde la secundaria, a la rubia, a pesar de ser de buena familia nunca le gusto ir a colegios lujosos y costosos, así fue como entró a una escuela pública y conoció a la peliazul, de inmediato se hicieron muy buenas amigas, sin embargo para estudiar la prepa se tuvieron que separar, ambas terminaron por cambiarse de ciudad y finalmente se volvieron a encontrar.

.

-¿Y esta era la emergencia?-dijo la peliazul mirándose al espejo el vestido blanco y esponjado de holanes que traía puesto pero aún no estaba terminado, le quedaba algo grande y había que ajustarlo.

-Por supuesto que si ¿A poco no se ve hermoso?

-¿Exactamente por qué me haces ponerme un vestido de novia?-le preguntó Hinata notando que solo le hacía falta un velo para un conjunto perfecto.

-No es un vestido de bodas, es tú disfraz de ángel para la fiesta de disfraces que haré ¿Recuerdas? Cuando acabe todo el conjunto te verás magnifica.

-¿Cómo olvidarlo? dentro de poco será tu cumpleaños ¿Y tú disfraz?

-Ya lo acabe-dijo abriendo su armario-¿Lo ves?

Era un hermoso vestido morado con negro no muy detallado en comparación con el que ella llevaba puesto, a Ino le gustaba poner más empeño en la ropa que Hinata usaba, la peliazul en realidad era muy bonita pero se la pasaba ocultando su aspecto debido a que no le gusta llamar la atención pero la rubia gozaba de hacerla resaltar con sus diseños, Hinata no presumía su belleza y eso era lo que a Ino le gustaba, en especial por que con sus diseños la hacía lucir como una supermodelo.

-Te cambio de disfraz, apuesto a que tú te verás mejor con este.

-Ni hablar, lo estoy haciendo para ti y tendrás que ponértelo.

-Al menos dime que puedo usar un antifaz.

-Sí, un antifaz te daría un aspecto misterioso cuando subas a cantar, muy buena idea.

-¡¿C-cantar?!-reacción asustada-No puedo hacer eso, sabes que me congelo.

-Tranquila, nadie sabrá que eres tú-dijo intentando animarla.

-Pero… pero…-comenzó a tartamudear la peliazul nerviosa.

-Por favor Hinata-le rogó con ojos de perrito a medio morir.

-Ino.

-Hinata…

La peliazul suspiró pesadamente.

-Muy bien, pero solo porque es tú cumpleaños.

-Muchas gracias-saltó muy emocionada a abrazarla.

Mientras tanto Naruto había llegado a su enorme mansión y entró directo a su cuarto buscando algo entre todos los cajones y en eso momentos su celular sonó. Era Amaru, se le había olvidado que había quedado de ir a su casa a… bueno, era más que obvio que no iba solamente a visitarla como un buen novio.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres Amaru?-respondió con un tono de voz un poco frustrado.

-Naru ¿No piensas venir a jugar un rato conmigo?-se atrevió a insinuarle coquetamente.

-Lo siento, Amaru tengo cosas más importantes que hacer-colgó sin más.

En menos de un minuto su habitación se había vuelto un desastre antes de que su celular volviera a sonar mientras seguía buscando desesperada mente por cada rincón de su amplia habitación, apago su teléfono para así ignorar las llamadas de su melosa novia y finalmente en su armario, específicamente escondido en la parte de arriba en una caja estaba una cadena igual a la que en esos momentos tenía en sus manos y pertenecía a Hinata.

¿Qué significaba eso? ¿Porque ambos tenían dos cadenas iguales? Tal vez solo fuera una coincidencia, justo en esos momentos no recordaba mucho acerca de cómo había conseguido ese dije.

Cabe mencionar que Naruto no recordaba mucho de su infancia, tenía una amiga cuyo nombre no recordaba y de la cual hacia cinco años que no sabía nada, pero según su memoria era una niña muy bonita de cortos cabellos azulados y hermosos ojos perlas, para ese entonces él estaba enamorado de una niña pelirosa, una tal Sakura y estuvo tan obsesionado con ella que jamás notó cuando su amiga se tuvo que ir, pero antes de que la pelirosa apareciera él pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo con su amiga.

Debido a siempre estaban juntos mucha gente a pensar que eran hermanos y esa era una excusa o ventaja que Naruto tenía para pasar más tiempo cerca de ella, de hecho fue él quien había comprado las cadenas iguales para ambos, jamás supo adonde fue o por qué no se despidió.

Inconscientemente Naruto se dio cuenta de que en realidad estaba enamorado de su amiga de la infancia, comenzó a ser playboy mientras su subconsciente buscaba una chica con las características de ella, por eso mayormente salía con chicas que consideraba bonitas y de preferencia peliazul, aunque no habían muchas por lo cual buscaba que al menos tuvieran la personalidad amable que vagamente recordaba, Amaru solía ser así, pero una vez que se volvió novia de Naruto comenzó a ser muy melosa, lo cual claramente ya lo estaba hartando, aunque Hinata tenía ciertas características de su querida amiga, jamás se le pasó por la mente pensar que era ella ya que la peliazul se comportaba fría e indiferente.

.

.

.

Viernes por la mañana, Naruto estaba esperando en los pasillos poder encontrarse con Hinata para preguntarle de donde había sacado aquella cadena y por supuesto devolvérsela, pero en lugar de eso terminó encontrándose con una pelirroja no muy contenta.

-¡Naruto! ¿Qué era tan importante ayer para que te atrevieras a dejarme plantada?-se quejó ella.

-Estaba ocupado, no empieces a hacerme una escenita por eso.

-¿Ocupado haciendo que?-la pelirroja ya empezaba a sacar al rubio de sus casillas.

-Nada que te importe-le espetó.

-Estabas con otra ¿verdad?

Bueno, eso ya era el colmo, no solo era muy melosa si no que sus malditos juegos ya lo tenían harto, solo la había utilizado como a todas las demás, debía de admitir que era buena en la cama, pero nada más, no sentía nada más por ella y ya era hora de acabar con su falso acto de pareja.

-Terminamos-le dijo con sequedad haciendo que la expresión de Amaru cambiara a una de sorpresa.

-¿Qué? No puedes terminar conmigo así por así-dijo con algo de desesperación al notar que su plan para hacer que el rubio se interesara más en ella generando una pequeña discusión no había funcionado-Naruto, hagamos como si esto no hubiera sucedido ¿Si?-dijo agarrándolo del brazo pero él rechazó su acercamiento.

-Se acabó ¿No lo entiendes? Para empezar nunca estuve enamorado de ti, jamás me interesaste, salí contigo solo porque me parecías bonita pero ya me hartaste-le dijo fríamente.

-Na- Naruto-dijo al borde de llorar-Pero me dijiste…

-¿Qué te amo? Que ilusa, es solo un juego en el que todas caen ¿Creíste que eras más especial que todas las demás? Por favor, no me hagas reír.

-¿Cómo pudiste?-la pelirroja salió corriendo.

-Al fin me libre de la molestia-dijo Naruto recargándose contra la pared.

-Vaya que tienes tacto con las chicas ¿Así tratas a todas tus novias?-dijo cierta peliazul acercándose.

-Hinata-dijo algo animado sacando de su bolsillo la cadena con el dije de la cual se había apropiado el día anterior

-Aquí tienes.

-Ah, muchas gracias-dijo recibiéndolo algo inexpresiva.

-Por cierto quería preguntarte…

-¡Hinata!-se escuchó alguien llamar su nombre a lo lejos y en menos de un par de segundos aquel chico ya se encontraba frente a ella.

-Ah, Sasuke, buenos días-sonrió levemente la chica, pero esa expresión era claramente diferente a las que normalmente ponía con Naruto.

-Sera divertido ir mañana al cine ¿No lo crees?-le preguntó el pelinegro.

-Me encantaría mucho ir, pero tengo trabajo así que temo que tendré que dejarlos solos.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hay del domingo?

-Es mi único día libre

-Entonces vayamos el domingo en la noche a la feria ¿Quieres? Ya nos debes una salida a mí y a Sai, así que no puedes decir que no.

-Iré, después de todo no tengo nada mejor que hacer.

El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de clases.

-¿Eh? Hay que darnos prisa-dijo la peliazul adelantándose.

-Pero, Hinata, tenía que hablar contigo-le reprochó Naruto.

-Pero yo no-respondió retirándose de inmediato seguida de Sasuke.

Naruto Maldijo por lo bajo, tendría que hallar otra oportunidad para preguntarle, pero estaba más que claro que ella no quería siquiera dirigirle la palabra.


	3. Chapter 3

**He estado subiendo los capítulos así sin darles ningún comentarios, lo olvide por completo pero esta historia es una adaptación de otro de mis fics**

 **Agradecimientos a Isabela Hérnandez que lo está adaptando para que ustedes puedan leerlo, yo solo lo estoy subiendo jeje.**

Capítulo 3: Amigos y enemigos

Como era de esperarse, el playboy número uno ya tenía su próxima conquista para antes del domingo, desde antes de terminar con Amaru ya había fijado un objetivo y con un par de palabras dulces logró convencerla de salir ese domingo junto con Sasuke, Sai y otros amigos a la feria.

Su nueva cita era una chica de largos cabellos duros amarrados en una cola de lado, era linda y era la hermanastra de Hinata, pero eso él no lo sabía, en especial porque ellas ni siquiera llegaron juntas a la feria, durante su vida era difícil que alguien se ganara el odio de la peliazul pero Sari y Naruto definitivamente lo hicieron.

-Sasuke, Sai-se acercó Hinata algo alegre, notó que había más gente con ellos, lo cual era un alivio, pues se le hubiera hecho incomodo estar sola con esos dos, pero su sonrisa se desvaneció en cuanto vio a Naruto acompañado de Sari. No por ver que su querida hermanastra había caído en las garras del playboy número uno, de hecho eso en cierto modo la complacía porque estaba segura que las cosas no terminarían bien entre ellos, fue el ver que precisamente Naruto se encontraba ahí lo que la irritó.

El rubio la miró detalladamente, era algo llamativo verla con otra cosa que no fuera el uniforme escolar, debía admitir que no estaba nada mal, sus delgadas ropas delineaban muy bien la figura que ocultaba debajo del uniforme y su cabello se veía mil veces mejor suelto que amarrado en una coleta o en trenzas como solía hacerlo.

-¿Eres tú Hinata?-se acercó uno de los chicos.

-¡Kiba!-dijo Hinata sumamente sorprendida y no dudo en abrazarlo para sorpresa de todos.

-¿Se conocían?-preguntó Sai.

-Ah, sí, estudiábamos en la secundaria, pero me tuve que mudar jamás esperaba encontrármelo aquí.

-¿Ah, no? Pero si va en nuestra escuela, bueno acaba de regresar de intercambio-explicó Sasuke.

-Pues no sabía-confesó avergonzada ella.

Los dos pelinegros habían invitado a los otros dos chicos que eran considerados los más guapos de la escuela que eran precisamente Kiba y Deidara, ambos habían invitado a cada quien a su cita, pero el castaño estaba más interesado en su amiga.

Los pelinegros no tardaron en llevar a Hinata de aquí para halla ignorando por completo a sus otros amigos, durante toda la cita Sari parecía muy emocionada pero Naruto le hacía caso omiso a sus comentarios en lugar de eso se la pasaba observando a Hinata, ella parecía muy feliz y sonreía abiertamente con Sasuke y Sai, mientras que a él le dedicaba una mirada de "ojala y te mueras" y ni un solo segundo le dirigió la palabra.

Verla feliz y sonriente por alguna razón lo hacía sentirse incomodo, muy en el fondo le disgustaba, inconscientemente deseaba que esas sonrisas fueran para él, ella era igual a su amiga de la infancia y eso era lo que más le molestaba.

Solamente escuchó a Sari cuando ella menciono a Hinata en un comentario.

-¿Hinata?

-Sí, la verdad es muy molesta, gracias al cielo la mayor parte del tiempo no está en casa.

-¿Cómo que no está en casa? ¿Vive contigo?

-Somos hermanastras por lo cual si vive conmigo y Matsuri, nuestros padres se casaron hace aproximadamente cuatro o cinco años, pero es verdaderamente irritante cuando presume de sus calificaciones, yo creo que la razón por la que los chicos se hacen sus amigos es solo para que los ayude con sus tareas, es decir, mírala, ni siquiera es bonita y no sabe cómo arreglarse, usa ropa tan simple que ni mi abuelita hubiera usado cuando era joven.

-Se nota que no se llevan.

-¿Yo con ella?-dijo Sari fingiendo un tono de indignación-Por favor, es una nerd, no ha tenido un solo novio y apuesto a que ni siquiera ha dado su primer beso.

-¡Lo hice!-dijo Hinata triunfante después de haber jugado un juego de escopetas-Les gane-sonrió satisfecha, su repentina efusividad llamó la atención del rubio.

-Vaya, eres buena, derribaste seis de diez objetivos-dijo Sai algo impresionado ya que el apenas pudo derribar dos y Sasuke tampoco tenía muy buena puntería, pero el juego era más complicado debido a que los objetivos estaban en constante movimiento.

-¿Solo seis? Yo puedo hacerlo mejor-dijo Naruto acercándose, después de todo tenía la oportunidad de ganarle a Hinata en otra cosa además de calificaciones.

-¿Me estas retando?-preguntó levantando una ceja.

-¿Por qué no? Sera como un ejercicio para que te resignes a tu derrota una vez que gane nuestra apuesta-dijo el rubio confiado.

La joven apretó los puños.

-Adelante, veremos si logras vencerme.

Naruto tomó una escopeta, la peliazul fijo objetivo, pero el chico disparo un par de segundos antes que ella derribando la figurita que tenía en la mira, la joven frunció el ceño pero en sus siguientes tres objetivos sucedió lo mismo mientras él al ver sus rabietas soltaba una risita complacida, grave error, esta vez en lugar de apuntar a uno de los caballitos en movimiento disparo uno de los balines al pie del chico justo en el momento que Deidara y Kiba regresaban de comprar unas bebidas junto con sus acompañantes.

-¡¿Por qué diablos hiciste eso?!-le reclamó Naruto claramente enojado.

-¡Deja de burlarte de mí Namikaze!-dijo disparándole de nuevo.

-¡Hinata deja de hacerlo!

-¡Muere!-le volvió a disparar.

-¡Hinata, detente!-le gritó su hermanastra.

-No te metas Sari o a ti también te disparo-dijo apuntándole.

-Eh… ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-le preguntó Kiba a los dos pelinegros que notaban una nueva faceta de la peliazul que hasta ahora no habían visto.

-Naruto quiso competir con ella, él iba ganando y haciéndole burlas y entonces se enojó-dijo Sasuke aun sin poder creer que la peliazul seguía discutiendo con Naruto y disparándole.

-Esto no es común de Hinata, pero deduzco que lleva un buen tiempo suprimiendo su enojo por que pocas veces explota de esta manera, aunque no lo crean ella también tiene sus límites.

-¡Ya detente!-dijo Naruto cubriéndose de los disparos-¡De verdad duele! ¡Hinata!

Finalmente pararon los balazos debido a que la peliazul se quedó sin municiones.

-¡Maldición!-dejó la escopeta en su lugar-Por esta te salvaste Namikaze-le espetó fríamente al rubio y después volteo a ver a los chicos con una sonrisa-¿Qué tal si vamos a la rueda de la fortuna?-dijo haciendo como si lo de hace unos segundos no hubiera pasado.

-¡¿Qué acaso eres bipolar?!-le gritó.

-Ignórala está loca-le dijo Sari.

-Ah, no, esto no se va a quedar así, vamos-dijo jalando a la castaña de la coleta para poder alcanzarlos.

Si había algo que a Hinata le encantaban eran las ruedas de la fortuna y esa feria tenía la más grande que había visto, solo podían entrar máximo tres personas en cabina y lo más probable era que Kiba, Deidara y Naruto, subieran con sus parejas por lo que Sai y Sasuke subirían con Hinata.

El rubio aún tenía ciertos asuntos pendientes con Hinata, ella fue la primera en entregar su boleto y aprovechó el momento de distracción de los dos pelinegros para subir con ella en la cabina, Hinata se dio cuenta demasiado tarde, cuando Naruto cerró la puerta y el juego mecánico comenzó a moverse.

-¿Qué diablos? ¡¿Cuál es tú problema Namikaze?!

-No, Hinata ¿Cuál es TÚ problema?

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-le espetó fría cruzándose de brazos, se supone que se divertiría un rato admirando el paisaje desde las alturas pero Naruto echo su plan a perder con su sola presencia e ignorarlo no serviría de nada si él tenía un objetivo, obviamente no haría una jugada sobre ella porque eso solo acabaría con el rubio en el hospital además de que según Hinata él solo se interesaba en las chicas bonitas y ella no lo era, o al menos no lo aparentaba.

-Solo quería hablar contigo.

-¿Y para eso tenías que subirte aquí conmigo?

-Dijiste que no querías hablar conmigo, me estuviste ignorando y esta fue la única forma para hacer que me escucharas.

La peliazul refunfuño y miró directo a los ojos del joven aun con una mirada algo enojada.

-Bien, habla.

-Al fin me escuchas-dijo finalmente algo aliviado-Bien, lo que te quería decir es acerca del dije que siempre llevas.

-¿Qué es lo que tiene?

-¿Quién te lo dio?-le preguntó Naruto.

-Un amigo de la infancia-dijo sin más volteando la mirada hacia la ventana -Es curioso, tiene el mismo nombre que tú.

Eso fue lo que hizo que Naruto se sorprendiera ¿Era ella? ¿Era ella la niña peliazul que vagamente recordaba? ¿Su mejor amiga y de la que demasiado tarde se dio cuenta que se había enamorado? ¿La chica tímida que extrañamente siempre se sonrojaba cuando estaba a su lado?

-¿Acaso… el compró dos iguales y te regaló uno diciéndote que con eso ambos se iban a recordar?-le preguntó.

-¿Y tú…-volteó a verlo con intriga deseando que sus sospechas no fueran ciertas-como lo sabes?

-¿Sera por esto?-dijo sacando de su bolsillo y mostrándole la cadena tan similar a la suya que poseía, la peliazul lo miró atónita.

-No es cierto…-dijo incrédula notando que ambas cadenas eran exactamente iguales.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado? ¿Cinco o seis años?

-No, no, no, no y NO-dijo entrando en negación-Tú no puedes ser el mismo Naruto que yo conocí ¡No juegues conmigo Namikaze! ¿De dónde lo sacaste?

-Si yo no soy ese Naruto tu tampoco eres la misma niña dulce que conocí, admítelo Hinata, hemos cambiado y por más que lo niegues tú y yo nos conocimos y fuimos muy buenos amigos y ese collar lo prueba ¿Lo ves? Así es como funciona.

-Pues no lo acepto, me niego a creer que el niño tierno que conocí se convirtió en un maldito playboy ¡No eres tú y se acabó!-gritó entre enojada y alterada.

-¡Si, si lo soy!

-¡Que no!

-¡Que sí!

Se la pasaron discutiendo todo el rato que duro el paseo hasta que finalmente se terminó, Hinata y Naruto fueron de los últimos en bajar mientras los chicos los miraban extrañados sin entender el motivo de su pelea pero parecían querer matarse en ese mismo instante.

-Hinata-dijo Sasuke intentando calmar a la peliazul.

-¡¿Qué?!-voltearon a verlo los dos enojados por entrometerse en su discusión.

-Nada, continúen-dijo intimidado.

-No, ya no tiene sentido, he estado perdiendo el tiempo inútilmente en una discusión sin sentido. Me largo de aquí-dijo Hinata suprimiendo su rabia.

-¡Hinata! ¡No hemos terminado de hablar!-le gritó Naruto furioso porque a pesar de las pruebas que le dio a la chica para que se convenciera de que realmente eran amigos ella no le creyó nada.

-¡Hazle un favor al mundo y muérete Namikaze!-le espetó sin siquiera voltear a verlo mientras se alejaba.

Aun si era él, si realmente era el Naruto que conoció, el niño tierno con el que alguna vez convivio Hinata no podía aceptar que se hubiera convertido en todo lo que ella odiaba ¡Inaceptable! Quería convencerse de que Naruto había pagado para que le hicieran una copia de su cadena para así tener algo más con que molestarla, pero eso no tendría sentido ¿Para qué se lo había dicho? Quería recuperar a su amiga de la infancia ¿con que motivo? Simplemente no tenía sentido.

Por otro lado Naruto estaba muy enfadado ¿Tan cabezota era Hinata para que no le entrara por las buenas que eran amigos? Bien, su terquedad era una razón más para odiarla, el jamás había hecho nada para herirla, ni siquiera usarla como un juguete por que no valía la pena, ella no era tan hermosa como sus antiguas novias, bueno, no lo era tanto hasta que bobamente se ponía a recordar a su amiga de la infancia, estaba enamorado de la inocente Hinata que conoció cuando eran pequeños, no de la actual que parece odiarlo sin razón aparente. Además ella le debía una explicación de por qué no se despidió de él cuando decidió mudarse, así que si alguien aquí debía estar enojado era él.

.

.

.

Finalmente llegó el lunes y Naruto simplemente decidió darse la gentil tarea de molestar a Hinata hasta que finalmente ella aceptara que él fue el Naruto que conoció, tenía que hacerle entender pero no sabía exactamente por qué, tal vez sacaría algo divertido de verla molesta o frustrada.

-Hina~-canturreó acercándose a ella mientras la peliazul ponía los ojos en blanco y tomaba asiento en su lugar, que para su desgracia no era muy lejos de él, el rubio no era de los que llegaba temprano a clases por que sin duda se quedaba a hacer sus "ejercicios matutinos" con otras chicas así que para no toparse con Naruto la peliazul llegaba un poco más temprano, pero esta vez el Namikaze le ganó decidiendo esperarla muy temprano en el salón.

-¿Qué diablos quieres Namikaze?-le espetó intentando ignorarlo lo cual era imposible dado que el chico se encontraba extremadamente cerca y el muy maldito hasta se dignó a abrazarla produciéndole escalofríos.

-Dime pequeña Hinata ¿Recuerdas cómo nos conocimos?-dijo frotando su mejilla con la de la joven que estaba casi atónita ante lo que el rubio estaba haciendo pero que lo hacía con toda la intención de molestarla, definitivamente Naruto la estaba fregando a un nuevo nivel y eso no se iba a quedar así.

-Tienes menos de diez segundos para soltarme antes de que yo me ponga de pie, te agarre de la muñeca y doble tu brazo hacia atrás-le dijo fría.

-Vamos Hina, tú y yo somos amigos de la infancia, estoy intentando ser contigo el dulce y tierno Naruto que tu recuerdas ¿Lo ves?

-Se acabó el tiempo.

Los pelinegros se dirigían a entrar al salón y se encontraron con Hinata sosteniendo a cierto rubio contra la mesa doblándole el brazo por detrás y al instante se dispusieron a separarlos.

-Ya es suficiente ¿Por qué razón se la pasan peleando desde ayer?-preguntó Sasuke algo harto de la situación, Hinata no era para nada así ella era muy amable, servicial y cálida, pero Nnaruto definitivamente la sacaba de sus casillas.

-Realmente lo lamento-dijo algo avergonzada la peliazul-¡Pero él no me deja de molestar!-se quejó infantilmente haciendo unos de los pucheros que a Naruto le gustaba ver cuando eran más pequeños.

-Solo intento hacerle recordar que somos amigos-dijo el joven con naturalidad.

-No, no lo somos-repuso la joven de inmediato-Tal vez lo fuimos cuando éramos niños pero en estos momentos tú y yo somos enemigos y no dudes que barreré al suelo contigo cuando yo gane nuestra apuesta.

-Perfecto Hinata ¿quieres que seamos enemigos? pues lo seremos y me encargare de hacerte la vida de cuadritos-dijo Naruto ya harto de toda la situación.

-Bien Namikaze, esto es la guerra.

.

.

.

miirellinu : no estaba segura de poner a Hinata o adaptarlo a road to ninja pero definitivamente esta bien asi el fic, que bueno que te guste.

AkimeMaxwell: jeje Naruto nunca iba a cambiar, seguira igual de despistado que siempre.

Axeex: Ya se que es cliche lo de la apuesta pero creeme con forma la historia avance veras que en si la historia no es tan cliche como te imaginas y lo de las faltas ortograficas... pues si, soy pesima en la ortografia y se le pasaron algunas a la chica que esta haciendo la adaptacion pero hacemos todo lo posible por no demorar con el fic.

annie marvell: Sera una larga historia y probablmenete actualice cada uno o 2 dias asi que siguela.

tsukasa200 : Hinata tierna y timida es encantadora pero aqui su personalidad solo se vuelve explosiva con Naruto debido a que él es un playboy y ella los odia.

Lucy : Por su puesto, me alegra que te guste.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo 4: Riña

La pequeña pelota amarilla fue lanzada pero la peliazul no pudo enviarla de regreso a su compañero.

-Inténtalo de nuevo Hinata, vas mejorando-dijo la gentil y suave voz del chico.

-¿Así?-dijo rebotando la pelota de tenis para luego pegarle con la raqueta.

-Perfecto-dijo Deidara complacido sobre como Hinata comenzaba a jugar tenis. Le había tocado ser quien entrenara a la chica.

Estar en el club de tenis no estaba del todo mal, de hecho le parecía algo interesante y no le iba tan mal considerando que ella realmente es un asco en todos los deportes. Solo había tres cosas que no estaban nada bien.

Era la única chica del club, en donde para su mala suerte los chicos más populares de la escuela habían decidido entrar pensando que ninguna mujer entraría. Creyeron que de esa manera se librarían un poco de sus locas fans y no habría muchos problemas.

Precisamente Naruto era el capitán del equipo y cabe recordar que se declararon la guerra por lo que él dentro y fuera de la escuela sigue haciéndole la vida de cuadritos.

El uniforme se le hacía incomodo porque tenía que usar un short algo corta para sus gustos.

-Nada mal para tú segundo día, pero sigues siendo pésima-dijo cierto rubio acercándose.

Naruto había decidido que de todos los chicos seria Deidara quien podría ayudar a Hinata con su entrenamiento ya que parecía ser el menos interesado en ella, él no entendía por que la peliazul lo odiaba, Sai y Sasuke no era muy buena opción al igual que el resto del club que estaban muy emocionados por la única chica entre ellos y ni hablar de Kiba quien era de todos el más allegado a ella.

-Lamento no ser tan buena como usted príncipe, pero creo que mínimo puedo mantener tú ritmo-le espetó fríamente una vez que Deidara había detenido el juego.

-Oh ¿Eso crees? ¿Qué tal un mano a mano?-le dijo Naruto en un tono arrogante que no hizo más que subir la irritación de la chica ¿Acaso humillarla era lo único que quería? Pues ella no lo permitiría.

-Acepto.

El rubio salió de la cancha dándole a Naruto la pelota para iniciar su partida contra Hinata, mientras los chicos se disponían a observar algo interesados.

-Hinata ha estado muy competitiva últimamente-dijo Kiba

-Pues al parecer la inteligencia no es lo único que tiene en común con Naruto-dijo Deidara.

-Aquí van de nuevo, pero esta vez está más que claro quién va a perder-suspiró Sai.

-Más bien parece que a Hinata no le importa perder, lo que quiere es demostrarle a Naruto que no esta tan debajo de él como piensa-decía Sasuke mientras miraba como Naruto comenzaba el juego.

Al principio el rubio no jugo en serio, pensó que en un par de minutos la chica ya no podría seguirle el paso, pero se equivocó, la joven comenzaba aumentar su velocidad con forme él lo hacía.

-¿Se puede mejorar tanto con tan solo dos días de entrenamiento?-preguntó Deidara.

-Parece que Naruto está comenzando a ir enserio-informó Sasuke.

Finalmente en un esfuerzo por alcanzar el servicio de Naruto la peliazul se presionó demasiado y se torció el pie cayendo al suelo y dándole así la victoria a chico.

-Parece que gane-dijo complacido de ver a la fastidiosa chica en el suelo mientras sus amigos se acercaban a ella.

-Disfrútalo por ahora Nnamikaze-dijo poniéndose de pie, luego casi cae por el dolor de su torcedura pero fue detenida por Sai.

-Hinata ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó el pelinegro muy preocupado.

-Sí, es solo una pequeña torcedura-dijo intentando tranquilizarlo.

-¿Puedes caminar bien?-le preguntó Kiba.

-Por su pues….-dijo intentándolo pero suprimió una mueca de dolor.

-Ni hablar señorita, te llevare a la enfermería-dijo cargándola al estilo nupcial para sorpresa de todos y sonrojo de ella.

-No…no, no es necesario-dijo nerviosa mientras sus compañeros los observaban, eso le iba a traer problemas, pero Sai lo ignoro y se la llevo.

Y ver esa pequeña escena hizo que Naruto se molestara, ella se había sonrojado.

Si las miradas mataran Hinata habría muerto antes de llegar a la enfermería y una vez ahí Sai se dispuso a vendar el tobillo de la chica, tratándola con delicadeza y cuidado.

-¿Ya no te duele?-le preguntó el pelinegro mirando a la joven que había sentado en una de las camas que habían.

-No mucho, no tenían de que preocuparse, fue una inocente torcedura a causa del estúpido de Namikaze-dijo lo último entre dientes, justo en los momentos que Naruto estaba por tocar la puerta pero se detuvo.

-No se llevan nada bien-soltó Sai una risita.

-No puedo creer que fuimos amigos-dijo Hinata cruzándose de brazos con un infantil puchero-Se ha vuelto un maldito playboy que cree que puede conquistar a cualquier chica con una sonrisa y es un… Ah, lo siento, ustedes son amigos-dijo Hinata algo avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, es divertido ver como al menos una chica no cae en los encantos del "príncipe"-le sonrió el pelinegro gentilmente-Por lo general no hay ninguna que no caiga por él… incluso Amaru…-dijo algo afligido.

-¿Te gustaba Amaru?-le preguntó Hinata por mero impulso.

-Sí, pero ella prefirió a Naruto, no importa, porque en estos momentos me gusta alguien más.

-¿En serio?-preguntó Hinata algo alegre de que a Sai le guste alguien más, después de todo sabe lo que se siente estar enamorado de alguien a quien le gusta otra persona pues eso le sucedió hacia como cinco años con Naruto-Dime quien es y tal vez pueda ayudarte.

El rubio se golpeó la frente ante lo ingenua que Hinata podía llegar a ser. La chica simplemente era muy despistada para detectar cuando alguien estaba enamorado de ella, tal vez porque realmente no le importa el tema del amor debido al par de decepciones que anteriormente tuvo.

-Pues la chica que actualmente me gusta parece ser alguien muy difícil de alcanzar debido a la cantidad de pretendientes.

-Vaya, debe ser una chica muy bonita-sonrió ella.

-Lo dices como si tú no fueras bonita, eres muy linda, solo que ocultas tu aspecto ¿Por qué?

-Ser bonita no va conmigo, sabes…-dijo con algo de incomodidad-Realmente no odio a Naruto… bueno, es complicado… él se convirtió en lo que yo más odio, un jugador, yo salía con uno en secreto, el más popular de mi escuela, al final salía conmigo solo por una apuesta, aposto que conquistaría a las cinco chicas más bonitas y yo solo fui uno de sus objetivos, por eso no me gusta verme bonita-sacudió la cabeza quitándose lo afligida-Pero olvida eso ¿Quién es la chica que te gusta?-dijo renovando ánimos.

-Es fácil, esa persona es…

-Hinata ¿Te encuentras bien?-preguntó Naruto entrando justo a tiempo para así interrumpir a Sai.

-Namikaze ¿Qué haces aquí?-le preguntó fría.

-Pues ya que ha sido mi culpa que te lastimaras debido a que no pudiste seguirme el ritmo en el juego he venido a cuidar de ti-dijo sonriendo falsamente y la peliazul le lanzó una almohada directo a la cabeza.

-Largo no necesito que nadie me cuide, estoy bien-dijo dispuesta a ponerse de pie pero fue detenida por Sai.

-Necesitas descansar un rato Hinata si te sobre esfuerzas te ira peor-le dijo el pelinegro amablemente cosa que hizo que la peliazul se tranquilizarla.

-Bien…-suspiró, me quedare a descansar un rato aquí, ya se pueden ir.

-Sai, regresa con los chicos, yo me encargo de Hinata.

-Mmm…-sopesó no muy convencido pues encima de que la peliazul no quería su compañía lo más probable era que se la pasaran discutiendo o se quisieran matar y al parecer la chica leyó sus pensamientos.

-Está bien, solo lo ignorare-le dijo Hinata recostándose y cubriéndose con las sabanas.

-Nos vemos luego Hinata-dijo el pelinegro saliendo de la enfermería mientras Naruto tomaba asiento a lado de la peliazul.

-Sí, adiós-se recostó contraria a Naruto.

-¿Realmente te la pasaras ignorándome?-le preguntó el rubio algo divertido.

-Si me vas a decir tonterías es mejor ni escucharte, por otro lado tú y yo no tenemos nada de qué hablar y esa es otra razón para ignorarte.

-Podríamos llevarnos bien si no fueras tan testaruda-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-No soy testaruda y tú y yo no necesitamos llevarnos bien, mientras más rápido te entre en la cabeza que no somos amigos mucho mejor ¿No lo crees?-sonrió falsamente-Así de paso me quito a tus fans de encima así que deja de molestarme.

-Mmm…-lo sopesó un momento-No, es divertido verte haciendo berrinches cual niña pequeña ¿No crees que estas siendo muy infantil?

-El único que está siendo infantil aquí eres tú, conozco a los de tu clase, solo estas molestándome porque soy la primera chica en ponerte en tu lugar y decirte las cosas tal cual son, no soportas que alguien esté en tu contra ya que todas caen por ti, pero yo no caeré en eso. No, no estoy molesta ni celosa de que estés saliendo con mi hermanastra si eso es lo que seguramente llegaste a pensar, de hecho voy a disfrutar ver como esa relación fracasa como estoy segura de que lo hará, porque para ti ella es igual que todas las demás, solo me encantaría que te enamoraras de una chica que te haga lo mismo para que comprendas como se siente que te rompan el corazón en mil pedazos.

-Hina-dijo Naruto divertido-Eso no pasara.

-Tienes razón, no pasara por que tú no tienes sentimientos, pero de lo que puedo estar segura es de que algún día te cansaras de tu jueguito.

-No Hinata, jamás me cansare de jugar contigo-dijo dándole unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-Muchas gracias por aceptarlo Namikaze-le dijo indiferente-Hazle un favor al mundo y muérete.

-Realmente no sé cómo Sai pudo enamorarse de una chica como tú-soltó Naruto como si fuera lo más normal del mundo-Ni siquiera eres la mitad de bonita de lo que lo es Amaru.

-¿Qué Sai que?-reaccionó con sorpresa.

-Por favor Hinata, no hagas como si no lo sabias-dijo algo irritado cosa que la peliazul notó de inmediato-Era más que obvio.

-Como sea, ese asunto no es de tu incumbencia-la chica frunció el ceño ¿Por qué él parecía enojado? Ese no era su problema.

-Por supuesto que es de mi incumbencia, no puedo dejar que mi amigo salga con una chica bipolar como tú que no tiene ni gracia ni chiste y no es bonita-el rubio sintió que le dieron una fuerte palmada en la cabeza.

-No se quien te crees que eres pero no te permito hablar le así a mi amiga-dijo Ino y después cambio su tono a uno de preocupación-Hinata ¿Te sientes bien? Vine en cuanto me entere de que te torciste el pie ¿Te duele? ¿No es grave?-preguntó inspeccionándola.

-Tranquila Ino, estoy bien-le sonrió a la rubia.

-Perfecto, dios las hace y ella se juntan… las dos son igual de bipolares-susurró por el repentino cambio de humor de la chica y luego de asegurarse que su amiga estaba bien la mantenía abrazada mirando fijamente al rubio como si quisiera resguardar a Hinata de él.

-¿Qué hace Namikaze aquí? ¿No se supone que él te odia y tú lo odias y no se llevan para nada?

-Así es, pero decidió molestarme un rato más antes de ir a seducir chicas ¿Verdad?-se dirigió al rubio con otra de sus usuales sonrisas fingidas, algo que Naruto odiaba, antes las sonrisas sinceras que ella esbozaba solían ser solo para él, pero ahora solo recibe esas falsas sonrisas frías y un comportamiento indiferente por parte de la peliazul.

Ino no paro de inspeccionar de pies a cabeza a Naruto y después se separó de su amiga para examinarla mejor, sabía que ambos eran amigos de la infancia y que en algún momento Hinata se había enamorado de él cuando eran pequeños, el rubio no parecía mala persona, había oído muchos rumores al respecto y comenzó a odiarlo desde que se enteró que le encantaba molestar a Hinata, pero mirándolo bien no parecía que el Namikaze la odiara tanto como creía… había algo más.

-Hinata-llamó su atención la rubia-No será que a él le encanta molestarte por que le gustas-se atrevió a decir Ino.

-¡¿Qué?!-reaccionaron los dos atónitos como si la sola idea representara el fin del mundo.

-Ja, ni hablar-se levantó de su asiento Naruto indignado-No hay forma de que a mí me guste ella, la sola idea es una ofensa, ni en un millón de años me enamoraría de Hinata, es infantil, terca testaruda, descortés, grosera y hay chicas mucho más bonitas y mejores-salió de la enfermería.

Hinata apretó los puños sobre las sabanas, eso definitivamente no se iba a quedar así, tenía ganas de hacerlo picadillo en esos mismos instantes mientras Ino sentía salir de ella un aura amenazante.

-Lo mato.

.

.

.

-¿Cuánto más crees que pueda aguantar?-preguntó Sai un poco más descansado que Sasuke quien apenas estaba recuperando fuerzas.

-SI fuera por ella jugaría incluso toda la noche-dijo el pelinegro mirando como Hinata no paraba de jugar tenis con Ino y la rubia parecía ya no poder soportar más mientras el sol comenzaba a ocultarse.

-Hinata, tomemos un descanso-suplicó la chica ya fatigada de jugar con todas sus fuerzas para seguirle el paso a la peliazul.

-Ni hablar, tengo que lograr igualar el nivel de Naruto para barrer el piso con él-dijo irritada de solo pensar en el Namikaze.

-¿Pero cuanta energía tiene esa chica? ¿Qué no estaba lesionada?-preguntó Deidara que había regresado de comprar una botella de agua, después de todo él también fue una víctima de la ira de Hinata que en cuanto salió de la enfermería se puso a entrenar.

-Pues alguien debió de hacerla enojar para que este así-dijo Kiba con un suspiró, los cuatro ya se habían enfrentado a ella y había que admitir que increíblemente mejoraba muy rápido-Y él único que puede irritarla tanto sin duda es Naruto, me pregunto qué le habrá dicho esta vez… y hablando de eso ¿No se suponía que serían ustedes dos quienes se encargarían de que no hubieran más roces entre ellos?-dijo dirigiéndose a ambos pelinegros.

-Je, Je-rio Sasuke nerviosamente-No es tan fácil como crees.

-Es como si el destino se empeñara en que ellos dos chocaran-dijo Sai-Habría que mantenerla vigilando todo el tiempo y a Naruto también.

-Entonces, les ayudare, solo debemos mantener a esos dos alejados ¿Verdad?-dijo Deidara solo para confirmar-Hinata es mejor cuando no está irritada o estresada por culpa de Naruto.

-Sí, ese es el caso yo también me uno-sonrió Kiba-Pero quienes más problemas tendrán serán Sasuke y Sai, ya que están en el mismo salón de él y Hinata, será un poco más difícil separarlos y también deberíamos decirle a Ino, ella podría ser de mucha ayuda.

-Bueno, está decidido, a partir de mañana los mantendremos lo más lejos que podamos el uno del otro-dijo Sai.

.

.

.

Me alegro que esten disfrutando de este fic, jeje, habra muchos cliches en la historia pero creanme cuando les digo que vendran cosas inesperadas.

AkimeMaxwell: cuidado con li que deseas, luego hago mucho drama o tragedia y se arrepienten de pedir que Naruto sufra jaja.

hinata-sama198: jeje, aunque buebo, este fic es una adaptacion de otro creqdo por mi asi que basicamente. Solo esta siendo adaptado jeje.

Patohf: bueni, algo asi, no es tanto como dices pasaran por un par de cosas antes de besarse jeje.

Lucy:Tan larha que subiendo un capitulo diario me tomaria un mes terminarla jejeje. Bueni, las cosas se van a poner un poquito raras, algunos de los sucesos de esta historia estan relacionadas con cosas que me pasaron pero eso se vera mas adelante... La situacion de sus padres es un tanto similar a la mia.

tsukasa200: jeje see, no se como se me ocurrio pero me parecio divertida la situacion, en fin, gracias por el comentario.

una chica: jeje me alegra mucho que te guste, en cuanto a la otra historia, muy pronto, probablmente mañana suba la continuacion.

Guest: no tardare mucho en volver a actualizar jeje.

Tatis GR: muchas gracias jeje. Que bueno que la historia les guste.

Chicos, su la historia continua con buenas criticas estare subiendo uno por dia a mas tardar a las 9 pm, si no subo un capitulo echenle la culpa a la adaptadora Isa jeje.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 5: Enamorado

-¡Hinata! Tienes que ayudarme a buscar un libro en la biblioteca-le dijo Deidara sacándola del salón rápidamente después de que el timbre anunciara el final de clases.

-Ah, si ¿Qué tipo de libro buscas?-apenas pudo preguntar mientras el rubio la sacaba a toda prisa pareciendo desesperado por alejarla del lugar.

-¿A la biblioteca?-susurró Naruto algo extrañado dispuesto a seguirlos pero fue retenido por Sasuke.

-Naruto, debemos ponernos de acuerdo sobre el tema de la clase de ética que expondremos pasado mañana.

-¿Eh? ¿No puedes enviarme los detalles más tarde por mensaje?-le preguntó el rubio pues quería hablar con Hinata y tal vez molestarla un poco.

-No, será rápido-dijo Sasuke velozmente bloqueando su camino a la salida mientras cada vez quedaban menos compañeros, el Namikaze suspiró, conocía bien a su amigo y no saldría de ahí hasta que hubiera un tema definido.

-Hinata-se acercó Kiba-Te acompañare a tu casa ¿Qué dices?

-Ah, me encantaría, pero justo ahora me dirijo con Deidara a la biblioteca para buscar un libro.

-¿Libro? Ah, es cierto, dijiste que te interesaba este-dijo sacando un libro de su mochila para dárselo al rubio.

-Oh, sí, así es, este era, ya no es necesario que vayamos a la biblioteca ¿Te parece si nos vamos todos juntos Hinata?-le preguntó Deidara mientras la peliazul se extrañaba, pero ignoró a situación.

-Si… no estaría mal-miró hacia atrás, nuevamente no había señales de él rubio y luego les sonrió a sus amigos frente a ella-Vámonos.

Naruto ya se encontraba en la biblioteca buscando a cierta chica pero sin éxito, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba.

Durante dos largas semanas los chicos se las ingeniaron para mantener a Naruto alejado de Hinata, a ella parecía no importarle pero se le hacía extraño no chocar ni una sola vez con él. Siempre que Naruto quería acercársele a la chica aparecían Sai, Deidara, Kiba o Sasuke de la nada y lo llevaban a otro lado con distintas excusas que planeaban para mantenerlos distraídos a ambos, incluso en los entrenamientos del club de tenis, que eran tres a la semana, con algo de dificultad lograban mantenerlos separados.

En clases Sasuke y Sai habían convencido a ciertas chicas de cambiar de lugares para estar cerca de Hhinata, Naruto no estaba ni muy lejos ni muy cerca, pero cada vez que intentaba acercarse directamente a la peliazul las otras jóvenes se interponían en su camino, secretamente los dos pelinegros le habían dicho a algunas chicas del salón que Naruto gustaba de Hinata y ellas encantadas aceptaron mantenerlos separados y las fans de ellos dos no podían hacer nada ya que pasaban todo el tiempo a lado de Hinata como si se tratase de sus guardaespaldas y si no eran ellos dos se trataba de Deidara y Kiba quienes parecían hacer cambio de guardia con los pelinegros por que no pasaban ni dos segundos antes de que ella estuviera acompañada nuevamente.

En la escuela no paraban de escucharse rumores acerca de los cuatro caballeros custodiando a la "princesa" como si en cualquier momento un dragón quisiera secuestrarla o en este caso que el príncipe vinera a robársela, Hinata era muy despistada, pero no tardó en darse cuenta que al parecer la mantenían intencionalmente alejada de Naruto, realmente no le importaban las razones debido a que se sentía un poco más tranquila sin el Namikaze cerca, por otro lado Naruto también se percató del plan de los chicos y no era como que pudiera echárselos en cara porque fingían demencia u otra cosa pasaba.

A pesar de que no interactuaran no quería decir que Naruto no pudiera observarla a lo lejos, siempre la veía acompañada de alguno de los chicos pero no podía hacer nada, inexplicablemente se enojaba cuando la miraba sonreír abiertamente hacia ellos, si, ya se encontraba enamorado de Hinata, pero internamente no lo iba admitir, no iba aceptar que ella le gustaba y se convencía vanamente de que se enojaba porque sus amigos pasaban más tiempo con ella que con él, odiaba ver a la princesa protegida por sus fieles caballeros y no era difícil ver que todos y cada uno de ellos habían caído para ella.

-Interesante ¿No lo crees?-se acercó Ino al Namikaze que miraba a lo lejos por aquella ventana como Hinata almorzaba felizmente con los chicos al pie de un enorme árbol-Apuesto a que en estos momentos desearías ser tú el que este a su lado.

-Por supuesto que no-dijo con un tono de molestia-Solo me preguntó por qué mis amigos han decidido perder su tiempo con ella.

Ino rió por lo bajo, estaba más que claro que el rubio estaba celoso.

-Te he estado observando, la forma en que la miras… no tiene sentido que lo niegues, al igual que ellos caíste enamorado de Hinata-le dijo Ino-Si, tal vez no se vea muy llamativa, pero ella es más hermosa de lo que aparenta, aun así no es su apariencia lo que los hace caer por ella, es su personalidad, si yo fuera un chico también me habría enamorado de ella.

-No estoy enamorado de ella.

-Sí, lo que digas, pero para cuando puedas aceptarlo ya será demasiado tarde, por cierto Naruto, me gustaría invitarte a mi fiesta de disfraces-dijo dándole un sobre-Precisamente trabajo en un disfraz para ti por si decides ir ¿Puedes pasar esta tarde a mi casa para que te tome las medidas?

-¿Por qué tendría que?

-No tienes por qué, es tu decisión, los padres de Hinata saldrán con sus hijas este fin de semana y ella se quedara en mi casa a partir de hoy, así que tengo unos asuntos que arreglar, nos vemos-la rubia se dirigió a la salida de la escuela y él solo se quedó mirando la invitación.

.

.

.

Después del descanso y la hora libre Naruto decidió saltarse la última clase, aún estaba algo disgustado por lo que Ino le dijo, ella ya se había ido puesto que sus horarios eran distintos, no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a casa así que deambuló indefinidamente por la escuela, intentaba convencerse mil veces de que no estaba enamorado de Hinata, se negaba a aceptarlo y no quería hacerlo, ni iba a caer por ella cuando se suponía que las cosas debían ser al revés, odiaba su actitud tan hostil y fría, odiaba que se comportara como la niña que él recordaba sonriendo ampliamente para otros chicos y muy en el fondo le dolía, jamás la recuperaría.

El rubio se encontraba sentado a la sombra de un gran árbol en la parte norte de la preparatoria, todos estaban en clases así que no había nadie por los alrededores o eso creyó hasta que curiosamente observó pasando cerca de él a una adormilada Hinata que sostenía un libro entre sus brazos.

-Vaya, que interesante, la señorita perfecta está saltándose una clase-inquirió en un tono burlón hacia la chica.

La joven bostezó somnolienta y se frotó los ojos intentando deshacerse desesperadamente del sueño que la abrumaba tenía tan poca energía que ni siquiera le apetecía discutir con el joven frente a ella.

-Ah, eres tú Naruto ¿También te quedaste dormido fuera de clases?-dijo con los ojos un poco más abiertos sentándose a lado de él.

-¿Dormido? ¿Qué estabas haciendo para quedarte dormida?-le preguntó algo extrañado no solo por el hecho de verla muy adormilada y que se sentara a su lado como si fueran amigos de toda la vida, sino también porque hacia un buen rato que se hablaban, lo había llamado por su nombre en lugar de Namikaze como siempre acostumbraba, no estaba acompañada de ninguno de los chicos y sobre todo era la primera vez que ella no le decía algo en un tono hostil o venenoso.

-Pues por fin encontré un rato para estar sola así que fui a la biblioteca a leer un libro, cuando me di cuenta ya era tarde para ir a clase.

-¿Te quedaste dormida?-dijo aún sin poder creerlo, durante el descanso parecía estar llena de energía, aunque tal vez se estaba sobre esforzando para no ser descortés con los chicos y dejarlos plantados con el almuerzo.

-La vida para algunos no están fácil como crees… he estado trabajando extra en el videoclub para comprar un regalo para Ino y cubrir algunos de mis gastos, me desvelé haciendo algo de tarea después de una discusión con mi padre-dijo haciendo un esfuerzo por mantenerse consiente.

Naruto la miró con sorpresa, ella había respondido fácilmente a su pregunta e incluso se había abierto con él en lugar de espetarle que ese asunto no era de su incumbencia, algo no estaba bien así que pegó su frente con la de ella cerrando sus ojos para sentir su temperatura y comprobar si estaba enferma pues no creía que ella estuviese hablando con él tan abiertamente solo a causa de sueño.

-¿Qué esas haciendo?-le preguntó ella aun adormilada consiente de la cercanía del rubio pero sin tomarle importancia.

-Cuando éramos pequeños de esta forma comprobaba tu temperatura ¿Recuerdas?

-Ah, pero ya no somos pequeños, ambos hemos crecido-dijo mientras el rubio se despegaba.

-Bueno pues no estás enferma, tal parece que no dormir de verdad te afecta gravemente.

-Te dije que no dormí bien porque discutí con mi padre-le repitió algo cansada.

-¿Por qué razón fue la pelea?-se atrevió a preguntar, después de todo pocas veces tenía la oportunidad de hablar tranquilamente con ella.

-Mis padres se divorciaron hace alrededor de cinco años, mi madre nos abandonó, ella me dejo con mi papá y por su trabajo nos tuvimos que mudar… tal vez debía irme con ella-guardo silencio un momento volviendo a bostezar.

-"Así que por eso desapareció repentinamente"-pensó Naruto en ese instante.

-Papá se casó con esa señora, no le caigo muy bien que digamos, ni a ella ni a sus hijas Matsuri y Sari, a menudo hay varias discusiones en mi casa, esa señora dice cosas como que gasto en tonterías el dinero que mi padre me da, le ha metido a la cabeza muchas ideas tontas sobre mí y se las arregló para ponerlo en mi contra, es triste, pero confía más en ella que en mí, por lo cual suele darme una cantidad limitada, tengo que trabajar para cubrir el resto de las cosas que usualmente necesito, no me considero parte de esa familia y por esa razón discutí con mi padre dado que no quería ir al cumpleaños de la abuela de mis hermanastras…-su voz había ido bajando hasta quedarse dormida apoyando la cabeza en el hombro del chico mientras aun sostenía entre sus brazos el libro que traía consigo.

-¿Hinata?-preguntó notando que se había quedado profundamente dormida.

Naruto la observó durante un rato notando las ojeras de la exhausta chica y su respiración regular, sin tener control de sus acciones acarició con dulzura la mejilla de la joven sintiendo deliciosamente el contacto con su suave piel blanca, paso su pulgar por sus húmedos y rosados labios que podía jurar que lo invitaban a probarlos, se acercó lentamente hacia Hinata embriagándose por su olor y sintiéndose extrañamente atraído hacia ella.

Besó sus labios con delicadeza y lentitud disfrutando de aquel cálido contacto, aquello era simplemente tan exquisito que deseaba obtener más de su boca, temiendo que Hinata se despertara, profundizó un poco el beso prolongándolo todo lo que pudo y finalmente despegándose de sus labios.

Ya no tenía caso negarlo.

-Hyuga Hinata… estoy enamorado de ti-susurró pegando su frente con la de ella.

.

.

.

Finalmente la peliazul se despertó encontrándose extrañamente en una habitación desconocida, salió de esta solo para comprobar que se encontraba en la casa de Ino, camino por los pasillos dirigiéndose a uno de los estudios en donde sin duda estaba porque al acercarse comenzó a escuchar su voz platicando con otra persona.

-Y ¿De qué se disfrazara Hinata?-dijo una voz familiar.

-Je, es un secreto.

-Ino…-la llamó abriendo la puerta y encontrándose con cierto rubio a lado de ella.

-Ah, Hinata, veo que ya despertaste ¿Dormiste bien?-le preguntó la rubia.

-Eh, sí. Namikaze ¿Qué diablos haces aquí?-preguntó un poco irritada.

-¿Así me hablas después de que amablemente te traje a casa de tu amiga? Que fría-dijo él.

-¿Me trajiste?-dijo extrañada.

-Hinata, te quedaste dormida en la escuela y como anteriormente le había dicho a Naruto que te quedarías en mi casa te trajo aquí.

-Ah, sí, me quede dormida leyendo un libro en la biblioteca y luego me encontré con él… Momento ¿Por qué le dijiste que me quedaría contigo? ¿Estuviste hablando con él?-le preguntó algo a la defensiva.

-Vamos, vamos, no le prestes importancia, son compañeros de clase después de todo, deberían poder llevarse bien ¿No lo crees?-le dijo Ino.

-Yo pienso que es mejor retirarme, después de todo no tengo nada más que hacer aquí y no quiero hacer molestar más a Hinata-dijo poniéndose de pie para salir de la habitación.

La peliazul recordó un poco de lo que había hablado con Naruto y que se quedó dormida a su lado, apretó los puños algo enojada consigo misma por haberse mostrado débil frente a él y contarle abiertamente de su vida cosas que podría usar en su contra, pero en lugar de eso el Namikaze solo le sonrió y se detuvo una vez que se encontraba a su lado para cruzar la puerta.

-Sobre lo que me dijiste… hare como si nada hubiera pasado-continuó avanzando lentamente.

-Namikaze-lo llamó haciendo que el aludido se detuviera de espaldas a ella-Mmm… Naruto gracias… por traerme aquí-dijo algo difícil y avergonzada pues decir aquello resultaba algo difícil.

El rubio sonrió y se dio media vuelta.

-Ahhhh, es la primera vez que Hina me agradece-dijo abrazándola efusivamente por detrás.

-¡Namikaze!-gritó la chica que había sido tomada desprevenida mientras intentaba librarse del abrazo.

-Eres linda cuando haces pucheros-dijo complacido, seguido de lo que le dio un cálido beso en su mejilla tras lo que huyo rápidamente de la vista de la peliazul-¡Nos vemos!

Al principio la joven se quedó pasmada con la mano sobre la mejilla y finalmente reacciono con la risita de la rubia frente a ella que la hizo volver a la realidad dándose cuenta de lo que había sucedió.

-¡NAMIKAZE!-gritó a todo pulmón la peliazul furiosa disponiéndose a perseguirlo, corrió a la entrada de la mansión de Ino notando como el chico ya estaba subido en su coche listo para arrancar.

-Te veo luego Hina-le guiño un ojo avanzando con su coche.

-¡Vuelve aquí Namikaze! ¡Esto no se va a quedar así me oíste!

Naruto solo soltó una risita mirando a la joven por el retrovisor.

.

.

.

AkimeMaxwell : con forme la historia avance se desarrollara un poquito de SaixIno pero no me centro mucho en esa relación.

Patohf : gracias, que bueno que les haya gustado espero que les continue divirtiendo esta historia

Guest : Estar enamorado es castigo suficiente para él.

Lucy: por supuesto que la continuare, mientras mi editora no tarde en pasarme los capítulos.

Tatis GR Aquí tienes el beso jejeje, bien, ya actualice el otro fic, si tardo les pido paciecia ya que soy alguien muy ocupada XD.


	6. Chapter 6

Capítulo 6: Fiesta de disfraces

El fin de semana para Hinata paso muy tranquilo, volver a casa no fue muy reconfortante dado que su padre ni siquiera le dirigía la palabra pero no le importaba, con su trabajo y la escuela tenía muchas otras cosas de que preocuparse y el hecho más inquietante era que en lo que iba de la semana Ino hablaba a espaldas de ella con Naruto, no es que la estuviera espiando, si no que por pura casualidad se los encontraba dialogando personalmente o vía teléfono y la rubia le decía que hablaban de asuntos sin importancia, pero tal vez…

La alocada idea no pudo dejar de rondar por su cabeza…

¿Y si Ino estaba enamorada del Namikaze o viceversa?

Realmente no le importaba si Naruto salía con tres chicas a la vez, lo que pasara en la vida del rubio era un asunto irrelevante ya que ni siquiera lo consideraba un amigo, lo preocupante era que su próximo objetivo fuera Ino, después de todo es una de las chicas más populares del instituto y no solo era linda e inteligente si no que provenía de buena familia y si a la rubia le atraía Naruto eso podía ser un gran problema, después de todo él es un playboy y no quería que su amiga saliera dañada.

-¿Entonces no piensas decirme de que la disfrazaras? ¿Cómo se supone que la reconoceré?-le preguntó Naruto a la chica.

-Créeme, la reconocerás al instante, me encargare de que se vea más hermosa de lo que es.

-Me lo he estado preguntando desde hace un tiempo pero… No eres lesbiana ¿Verdad?-le preguntó ya que la rubia solía estar verdaderamente apegada a la peliazul y únicamente hablaba de ella como si de su idol se tratara, además de que tenía un sinfín de fotos en trajes que le había confeccionado y si, en ocasiones chantajeaba a Naruto con eso, de hecho esa fue la única razón por la que acepto que la chica hiciera el disfraz que iba usar en su fiesta y aun que él prefería un disfraz de príncipe ella termino por hacerle uno completamente distinto.

Ante la pregunta Ino solo sonrió ampliamente cosa que no hizo más que intrigar a Naruto.

-Yo amo a Hinata, es mi mejor amiga y si lo decidiera no tendrías ni una sola oportunidad de acercarte a ella así que más te vale aprovechar mi ayuda Naruto.

-Y de verdad te lo agradezco…-musitó un tanto intimidado.

-Hmm-se aclaró la garganta Hinata detrás de los dos chicos-Y ¿De qué tanto estaban hablando?-les preguntó la peliazul fingiendo interés.

-Ah, veras-dijo Ino un poco nerviosa-Lo invite a mi fiesta de disfraces aunque al parecer no está interesado ¿Verdad?-dijo dándole al joven un leve codazo en el estómago indicando que le siguiera el juego.

-Oh, sí, no podré ir, tengo otras cosas que hacer.

La peliazul lo llevó consigo un par de metros lejos de Ino y lo jalo del brazo hacia abajo para poder susurrarle al oído ya que él era más alto.

-Escúchame bien Namikaze, te atreves a hacer una jugada en Ino y despertaras en un hospital conectado a varios tubos sin saber cómo diablos llegaste ahí o que fue lo que sucedió-lo soltó irritada y se dirigió a su amiga dejando al rubio algo paralizado.

Las dos chicas salieron de la vista de Naruto.

-Y ¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando al invitarlo a tu fiesta?-le preguntó acusadoramente Hinata a la rubia.

-Pues…-dijo hallando rápidamente una respuesta falsa-Creí que más gente iría si invito a los chicos más populares del instituto.

-Sí, seguramente esa es la razón-dijo cruzándose de brazos y luego suspiro suavizando su expresión, era imposible que estuviera enojada con su mejor amiga-Escucha Ino, si estas enamorada de él puedes decírmelo, no hace falta que me mientas.

-¿Qué?-reaccionó con sorpresa pero la peliazul ignoró esto.

-Si de verdad te gusta yo te voy a apoyar-dijo agarrándola de las manos-Pero solo te pido que tomes muy en cuenta que él es un jugador, yo de verdad no quiero que salgas lastimada así que por favor ten mucho cuidado ¿sí? Pero si te rompe el corazón dímelo para que yo le rompa los huesos.

Hinata siempre era muy cálida y amable, esas solo eran más razones para admirarla y Ino de verdad estaba feliz de escuchar que sin importar quien le gustara ella la apoyaría y que se preocupaba por lo que le sucediera.

-Muy linda Hinata-le sonrió-Pero de verdad no estoy interesada en él.

-No tienes que negarlo Ino, de verdad a mí no me afecta solo porque hallamos sido amigos de la infancia, lo mío fue solo cosa de niños así que realmente no me gustaba.

-Pero Hinata…-dijo consciente de que no podría sacarle a la chica esa idea de su cabeza y en ese momento sonó el timbre de regreso a los salones.

-Bueno, debo ir a clase, nos vemos en tú casa más tarde-se apresuró a la peliazul a regresar a su salón mientras la rubia suspiró, sería difícil hacerla entender que realmente no le gustaba Naruto.

.

.

.

La fiesta ya estaba comenzando, la mayoría de los invitados ya estaban llegando excepto su invitada principal, finalmente recibió un mensaje de ella diciéndole que se encontraba entrando por la puerta trasera, pues no podía entrar a la fiesta sin un disfraz.

-Hinata ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-le preguntó al instante.

-Perdóname Ino, es que tuve que lavar mi ropa otra vez, cuando llegue a casa estaba toda enlodada y para evitar que cayera otra vez tuve que colgarla por toda mi habitación.

-Déjame adivinar, fue esa señora ¿verdad?

-Eso creo, pero encima de eso no me quería dejar venir a menos que trajera a Matsuri y Sari conmigo.

Ino se sintió un poco culpable pues era obvio que lo de la ropa era venganza ya que a las únicas de todo el instituto a quienes no invito fueron precisamente las hermanastras de Hinata.

-¿Y entonces cómo pudiste venir?

-Oh, solo salí por la puerta ignorándola y estoy segura de que me gane un muy buen castigo pero no importa, no podía faltar.

-Bueno, hay que darnos prisa y vestirte, la fiesta ya comenzó y casi es tu turno de ir a cantar.

Por otro lado Naruto y los chicos ya se encontraban en la fiesta, el rubio estaba mirando atentamente a todas las chicas intentando reconocer a Hinata ya que Ino no le había dado ni una pista de lo que la había disfrazado, creyó que tal vez era algo similar a lo que ella vestía ya que la rubia iba disfrazada de la reina de la noche.

-Vaya Naruto, ser demonio te queda muy bien-dijo Sai notando lo bien detallado de su atuendo, sus ropas eran completamente negras con bordes dorados, lo reconoció de inmediato ya que no llevaba puesta la máscara que le daba un poco más de misterio al conjunto.

-Y a ti el de príncipe-sonrió falsamente observando el vestuario del príncipe azul que traía su amigo-¿Dónde están los demás?

-Sasuke está por allá-dijo señalando a donde las bebidas-Es el que esta vestido de caballero.

-Je, interesante, solo faltan Kiba y Deidara.

-No estoy seguro de donde se encuentren pero los vi hace un momento, Deidara viene vestido de vampiro y Kiba de detective.

Los murmullos comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar y las atenciones se centraron en la escalera donde la silueta de una chica comenzó a ser iluminada y Naruto fue el único que logró reconocerla.

Era un verdadero ángel, iba bajando las escaleras con la gracia y fragilidad de una princesa, sus largos cabellos azules estaban amarrados en una media cola dejando sus sedosos y rizados mechones caer, su vestido costurado con relieves de hilo dorado estaba perfectamente pegado a su cuerpo dejando delinear su bella figura, sus hermosas alas y su aureola estaban complementadas con una máscara que como la de Naruto solo cubría la mitad de sus rostro con un diseño de brillantina dorado.

En ese momento el rubio comprendió la concepción que Ino tenía al hacer los disfraces. A los ojos de la rubia, por su amabilidad, bondad, dulzura, carisma y sonrisa Hinata era un ángel y él, por ser un Casanova, seductor de chicas que solo jugaba con ellas era un demonio, ambos tan similares y a la vez tan distintos, era por eso que si ella era un ángel él debía ser lo opuesto.

Por supuesto que Naruto no era el único absorto en la ilusión del bello ángel que descendía a la sala, todos los demás chicos se habían perdido en aquella figura sin parar de mirarla en ningún instante, la peliazul se dirigió hacia la tarima subiendo al escenario.

-Bueno, a petición de la cumpleañera voy a cantar una canción que escribí hace mucho tiempo titulada Onegai Sekai y espero que les guste.

Comenzó a entonar su delicada voz de acorde a la melodía mientras todos la miraban muy interesados y más que nada Naruto, pues había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que la había escuchado cantar, tanto, que ya hasta se le había olvidado como sonaba su hermosa voz.

-En la parte trasera de mi hay dos personas caminando a casa

De la forma usual de siempre

Bajo la lluvia nos encontramos.

Caminemos juntos, respiremos juntos, tú sueles

Ser muy amable

Dejamos de avanzar y con un tono de voz, susurraste

"Hasta pronto"

Una gota cae sobre mi oreja

Que extraño ¿Habré escuchado mal?

¿Por qué habrá dicho algo como eso?

No, no, no, no, no ¡Quiero escucharlo!

Por favor dime que esto es una broma

Quiero escuchar de ti esas palabras

Mi mundo futuro sería mucho mejor contigo a mi lado

No lo voy a aceptar, un mundo en donde no estés a mi lado

Cada vez más en esta lluvia, en esta

Profundidad, profundidad me hundo

No puedo hacer nada

Ni siquiera puedo avanzar más el tiempo se detiene

Pensé que hice todo lo que quisiste

¿He hecho algo mal?

Aún no para de llover, aún no sale el sol

Algún día ¿será más fácil?

Eso es, eso es bueno si yo deshago todo

Olvidar todo lo que hice contigo

Luego, odiare todo lo parecido a ti

Odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, no puedo hacerlo

Por favor te pido regresar atrás

Quiero empezar todo de nuevo

Un mundo sin ti es realmente doloroso que parte en dos mi alma

No lo aceptare

Que fui abandonada por ti

Por favor dime que esto es una mentira

Quiero escuchar de ti esas palabras

Un mundo contigo sería mucho mejor que este frio futuro sin ti

No lo aceptare

Que ya no estarás a mi lado

Por favor te pido regresar atrás

Quiero empezar todo de nuevo

Un mundo sin ti es realmente doloroso que parte en dos mi alma

No lo aceptare

Que fui abandonada por ti

No necesito al mundo… no necesito futuro…

Porque no lo necesito…

No lo necesito

Al término de la canción la sala estalló en chiflidos y aplausos, Naruto se quedó prácticamente inmóvil, era casi como si esa canción hubiera sido compuesta para él después de que comenzaron a separarse cuando él prefirió a Sakura por sobre ella y hasta ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que haberla hecho aún lado le había dolido, es especial porque por esas fechas iniciaron los problemas en su familia y él como su mejor amigo no estuvo ahí para apoyarla.

Tenía que recuperarla, de alguna u otra forma tenía que recuperar mínimo su amistad.

Ino fue la primera en acercarse a abrazar efusivamente a su amiga.

-¡Lo hiciste bien Hinata!-dijo muy contenta.

-Gracias Ino-le sonrió.

-Y ya que cumpliste puedes ir a divertirte-dijo empujándola a la pista de baile.

-¿Eh? Pero ¿Qué…?

-Adelante, yo debo ver algunos asuntos-dijo retirándose.

-¡¿Eh?! Ino, espera-dijo pero la perdió fácilmente de vista entre todos los invitados-Perfecto-susurró algo disgustada y luego suspiró-Supongo que iré por algo de tomar.

La peliazul se dirigió a la mesa donde estaban los bocadillos y las bebidas bajo las atentas miradas principalmente de los chicos, Naruto se había puesto la máscara al término de la canción para no ser reconocido ya que se percató de que algunas de las chicas comenzaban a buscar compañeros de baile y tres de sus amigos ya habían sido atrapados.

-Hey Naruto ¿A dónde vas?-le preguntó Sai siendo con él los únicos dos de los chicos más populares aun libres por la sala.

-Voy a seducir a una tierna angelita.

La música de baile era suave por lo que la mayoría de las parejas bailaban apegados, Hinata bebió algo de ponche y dirigió su mirada al centro de la pista en donde con algo de dificultad logró vislumbrar a su amiga rubia bailando con un rubio disfrazado de un vaquero por lo que concluyo que se trataba de Naruto.

-¿Qué no se suponía que no vendría?-apretó el vaso algo irritada pero al ver a Ino bailando y sonriendo felizmente se calmó-Supongo que lo dejare pasar por esta vez, después de todo es su cumpleaños-sonrió con dulzura al ver a su amiga contenta.

-Señorita Hinata ¿Sería tan amable de concederme este baile?-se acercó Naruto consciente de que Hinata no lo reconocería.

La chica lo inspeccionó un momento y soltó una risita, un demonio bailando con un ángel, eso sería muy divertido, además el joven le parecía alguien cordial y amable ¿Por qué no?

-Supongo que podría concederle mínimo una pieza-tomó su mano siendo guiada por él hacia la pista, con movimientos suaves él inicio el baile siendo seguida por ella-¿Nos conocemos de algún lado?-le preguntó hallando sus ojos extrañamente familiares.

-Mmm… pues asistimos al mismo instituto-le sonrió.

-Ah, sí entonces ¿Cuál es tú nombre?

-Puedes llamarme como lo desees Hinata.

-Eso me deja algo en desventaja considerando que sabes cómo me llamo.

-Se un poco más que eso, se podría decir que soy tú admirador secreto pero si tanto quieres saber mi nombre te lo diré al final de la velada-dijo el rubio aun sonriente.

-No me parece un trato justo-dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero que saco una risita por parte de Naruto.

-Entonces pregúntame lo que quieras y yo te responderé

-Mmm… ¿Cuál es tú color favorito?

-Naranja-le contestó Naruto.

-¿Tú comida favorita?

-Rammen

-¿Animal favorito?

-Conejo-dijo con cierta risita haciendo alusión a Hinata pues cuando eran niños no habia podido evitar compararla con un tierno conejito, siguió respondiendo las preguntas de Hinata cada vez a mayor velocidad.

-¿Materia?

-Química

-¿Deporte?

-Tenis

-¿Actividad?

-Leer

-Tu nombre

-Buen intento, pero no te lo diré

-Bien-suspiró la chica-Esperare…

Y mientras los dos bailaban apegados y platicaban desde lo lejos cierta rubia simplemente observaba.

-Ino-se acercó a ella Sasuke después de haber bailado con unas de sus fans-¿Dónde está Hinata?

-Eso era lo que yo iba a preguntar-se acercó Kiba.

-Asumí que vendría vestida de conejita pero no le he visto por ningún lado-dijo Deidara

-Ah, pues ella esta…-se sintió algo intimidada a la vez que Sai también se acercaba, creyó que la reconocerían al instante al verla bajar de las escaleras pero al parecer el único que supo quién era fue Naruto-Ella solo vino y se fue, no la dejaron venir mucho tiempo así que se disculpó conmigo y me dio mi regalo, era una linda cajita musical, debió haberse esforzado mucho en conseguirla.

-Es una lástima, creí que vendría-dijo Sasuke algo preocupado-Por cierto ¿Dónde está Naruto?

-Ah pues él esta…-dijo Sai siendo de inmediato interrumpido por Ino antes de que todos voltearan atrás y se percataran de lo que estaba sucediendo, en especial porque en esos momentos Naruto se estaba besando con la peliazul y la rubia abrió los ojos como platos sin créselo, si, le había ayudado a Naruto pero no esperaba que tan pronto se aprovechara de la situación, ya se lo intuía fue solo que la sorprendió.

-¡Karaoke!-gritó ella.

-¿Karaoke?-dijeron los tres chicos extrañados volteando a verla.

-Si, en la tarima y mis invitados se animaran a cantar si ustedes suben primero así que vamos-dijo jalando a dos de los chicos y siendo seguidos por los pelinegros.

Ino tendría una divertida noche cubriendo a Hinata y Naruto, pero valdría la pena por ver a su amiga sonriente

.

.

.

AkimeMaxwell : créeme te arrepentirás de que yo haga sufrir a algún personaje pero lo que tengo planeado para esta historia es muy… bueno, no tengo palabras pero se pondrá bueno.

Patohf: Esos tipos son unos muy buenos amigos jeje.

lucy29set : Gaara es muy serio para ser el seductor del grupo de chicos por eso me fui mejor por Deidara jeje EN cuanto a lo del cliché supongo que es por ciertas situaciones que a simple vista parecen muy predecibles pero la realidad es que no lo son, cuando menos se lo esperen la historia dara un giro inesperado, como por ejemplo en el siguiente capitulo donde hay una supuesta boda entre Naruto y Hinata, a mi parecer el siguiente capitulo esta lleno de cosas inesperadas.

Anacar: la personalidad de Hinata es un poco más atrevida que como lo es ella originalmente, sin embargo aun mantiene el ser muy amable y servicial, excepto con Naruto.

Tatis GR : Ahí tienes tu beso correspondido ¿A poco no fue lindo? En el siguiente habrá una supuesta boda entre ellos pero es muy gracioso la forma en la que acaban en esa situación jeje.


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 7: La Kermes parte I

Hinata estaba vestida hermosamente con un vestido blanco de tirantes bien detallado, modelo que por supuesto Ino le había hecho, pero aparte del bello vestido lo que realmente la hacía resaltar ese día a parte de lo hermosa que había sido arreglada para salir en público (Cosa que normalmente no hacia salvo cuando Ino la obligaba) era el hecho de que traía puesta en la cabeza un velo de novia y se encontraba tomada de las manos de Naruto que vestía de pantalón y chaleco negro con una camisa blanca y una corbata amarilla.

-Ya puedes besar a la novia-dijo el ministro.

Ahora todos se preguntaran como rayos llegamos a esto, fácil, retrocedamos tan solo un día en la vida de Hinata, si, después de haber sido castigada por dos largas semana sin salir a ningún lado que no fueran la escuela o el trabajo.

Resulta que cuando llegó a su casa su padre la estaba esperando ya muy molesto, por supuesto que le dio una muy buena regañiza, el concepto que el señor Hyuga tenía de ella (gracias a su esposa) era el de una chica muy rebelde, si, puede que tuviera buenas calificaciones pero eso no le importaba en lo más mínimo si no sabía respetar a sus mayores, ya que según su madrasta ella la había insultado y dicho un montón de cosas como que no era nadie para mandarle, que era una maldita ramera que seguramente había seducido a su padre para separarse de su madre y un sinfín de cosas más que jamás salieron de la boca de la peliazul y fueron secundadas por sus celosas hermanastras como venganza de no haberlas llevado a la fiesta.

Por supuesto que Hinata se defendió pero era ella contra la palabra de esa señora y sus hijas y obviamente perdió, por suerte dado a que últimamente había tenido un buen comportamiento y no iba nada mal en clases solo la castigaron por dos largas semanas.

En fin durante ese largo rato ni siquiera discutió ni una sola vez con Naruto, su mente estaba más hundida en otras cosas y uno de los temas que rondaban su cabeza fue el hecho del chico que la beso en la fiesta de Ino, no pudo escuchar su nombre dado que tuvo que salir a toda prisa de la fiesta pues su padre la había llamado muy enojado, desde entonces había estado algo deprimida y los chicos habían intentado todo para animarla pero solo Ino lograba sacarle una mínima sonrisa.

.

.

.

-Entonces mañana estas libre tú castigo ¿Verdad?-quiso corroborar Sasuke.

-Sí y estoy un poco más aliviada por eso-contestó Hinata mientras guardaba sus cosas para salir al descaso.

-Entonces… ¿Quieres venir mañana a la Kermes de la escuela?-le preguntó el pelinegro.

-Me encantaría pero sinceramente no tengo ganas… prefiero quedarme en casa si no te molesta.

-No, no hay problema, solo esperaba poder animarte un poco con esto.

-Muchas gracias Sasuke-le sonrió y el pelinegro se sintió un poco más aliviado al ver ese gesto-Bueno, iré a ver a Ino.

La chica camino por los pasillos y se encontró precisamente con Sai.

-¡Hinata! Te quería preguntar si… si te gustaría venir a la kermes de mañana conmigo ¿Qué dices?-le preguntó frente a varias otras chicas que se morían por ser invitadas y miraban con recelo a la peliazul.

-¿Tú también?-se preguntó extrañada-Me gustaría pero la verdad no estoy de humor, lo siento.

-Oh bueno, no importa-no pudo evitar sentirse un poco decepcionado.

-¿Por qué no invitas a Amaru?-dijo intentando animarlo-A ella si le gustara ir contigo y tal vez puedan empezar desde cero…

-Hinata…

-Inténtalo, quizás las cosas resulten mejor de lo que esperabas-dijo intentando animarlo ya que el tema de Amaru no era el favorito de Sai, ella había preferido a Naruto y le había dolido, pero ni una mujer valía la amistad con su amigo, por eso fue que aunque conocía a Naruto y lo que probablemente le haría a Amaru decidió no meterse-Naruto es un idiota, pero si yo hubiera sido Amaru te habría elegido a ti, te he visto mirarla sigues enamorado de ella quizás puedas…

-Lo pensare…

-Bien, nos vemos en un rato iré a ver a Ino-dijo continuando con su camino mientras el pelinegro no se movía de su lugar.

-Yo no sabía que en verdad te gustaba Amaru…-dijo el Namikaze que sin ser notado había estado cerca escuchando la conversación.

-Estoy seguro de que no-dijo algo entristecido-¿De nuevo siguiéndola? ¿Es que se ha vuelto tú nuevo objetivo?-le preguntó Sai refiriéndose a Hinata.

-¿Objetivo?

-Anteriormente me he mantenido al margen de tus conquistas Naruto, soy tu amigo, pero no te voy a perdonar si llegas a hacerle daño a Hinata y yo soy el único con el que tendrás problemas si eso llega a suceder.

-Yo no sería capaz de lastimarla-dijo continuando con su camino.

-Ah, Hinata-se la encontró Deidara de paso-¿Rumbo ver a Ino?-le preguntó caminando a su lado.

-Sí, precisamente-le sonrió.

-Te veo un poco más animada ¿Qué tal si vienes conmigo mañana a la Kermes? ¿Te agrada la idea?-le preguntó con un poco de coquetería el rubio.

-Me agrada la idea salvo que no estoy de humor para eso así que realmente lo lamento.

-Vaya, eres algo difícil de atrapar conejita, pero no importa, será la próxima vez, nos vemos luego-se despidió él después de todo el único asunto a tratar con ella en esos momentos era ese.

-Sí, nos vemos-dijo continuando su camino y finalmente en la puerta del aula de Ino se encontró con Kiba que iba en su mismo salón y se encontraba saliendo.

-Hinata, justamente te iba ir a buscar a tu salón para preguntarte…

-Si de casualidad quería venir a la Kermes de mañana contigo ¿Cierto?

-Eh, si ¿Cómo lo supiste?-le preguntó el castaño algo extrañado.

-Solo lo adivine-le sonrió.

-Entonces ¿Iras?

-La verdad no estoy muy de humor así que realmente prefiero quedarme en casa durante el resto del día, espero que no te moleste.

-Pensé que sería buena idea para animarte-dijo un poco decepcionado de que la chica no hubiera aceptado.

-Gracias por intentar animarme, a ti y a los chicos también así que deberían dejar de preocuparse, ya me siento mejor de todo lo que sucedió.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, nos tenía muy preocupados que ni siquiera discutieras con Naruto cómo sueles hacerlo.

-Ja, ja-rio nerviosamente, era cierto que no había discutido mucho con él porque no estaba muy de ánimo pero eso también se debía a que desde que le habló sobre sus problemas familiares se sentía muy expuesta ante el rubio y no sabía en qué momento podía abrir la boca diciendo todo aquello-Bueno… entrare a ver a Ino.

-Ah, si-dijo haciéndose a un lado.

-¡Hinata!-la llamó Ino sentada en su lugar mientras la peliazul se acercaba-Entonces ¿Con quién vendrás a la Kermes mañana?

-¿Por qué todos quieren que venga a esa famosa Kermes?

-Es muy divertida, hay de todo tipo de cosas y es justo lo que necesitas para animarte en especial ahora que por fin se acaba tú castigo.

-Si… simplemente no iré, realmente no tengo mucho ánimo… no mal pienses estoy más contenta pero sencillamente no quiero venir.

-¿Sigues pensando en el chico del disfraz de demonio?

-¿Qué? ¡No!-dijo sonrojándose en extremo, fue una verdadera tontería que ni siquiera supo su nombre y aquel joven hasta la besó, era muy vergonzoso recordar aquello y todo lo que sabía es que estaban en la misma escuela, pero había más de un chico rubio con los gustos de él así que era prácticamente imposible encontrarlo si no tenía su nombre.

-Hina~-canturreo ella-A mí no me puedes mentir, caíste enamorada de ese chico misterioso así que no lo niegues-decía mientras en su fuero interno no soportaba la risa y se armaría un gran escándalo cuando la peliazul se enterara de que fue Naruto quien la besó en la fiesta, pero claro, no era a ella a quien le tocaba decírselo.

-¡No me lames así! Me recuerdas al estúpido de Namikaze.

-¿No será que más bien te enoja que te llame así porque él es el único que te lo puede decir?

-¡Ino!

-Bien, bien, ya, me callo, pero ya que no vendrás a la Kermes con ninguno de los chicos ¿Qué te parece venir conmigo?

-Adiós Ino-dijo dirigiéndose a la salida.

-Espera Hinata, no seas así.

-Bye, bye-se dirigió de nuevo a su salón.

.

.

.

10 Llamadas perdidas y 20 mensajes, todos por parte de Ino intentando convencerla de que fuera con ella a la Kermes, bueno, ni siquiera los chicos habían sido tan insistentes y de los cinco más populares Naruto era el único que no le había preguntado lo cual le extraño un poco ya que mínimo lo haría de broma pero al parecer decidió dejarla en paz por ese día.

Finalmente antes de irse a dormir tranquilamente decidió mandarle un último mensaje a su amiga diciéndole que no iría, realmente no estaba de ánimo para eso, cayó en los brazos de Morfeo dejándose hundir en un mundo de sueños.

…

Llamada entrante a las ocho de la mañana y como era de esperarse era por parte de Ino.

-¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó la peliazul algo adormilada pues el sonido de su celular la acababa de despertar.

-Hinata… ¿Te acabas de levantar? Bueno, no importa, baja en este mismo instante y ábreme la puerta.

-¿Qué rayos…? ¿Estás en la puerta de mi casa?

-Asómate por la ventana-la peliazul hizo lo que su amiga le indicó.

-No puede ser…-dijo mirando a su amiga saludándola desde abajo-Este va ser un largo día.

.

.

.

Así es como llegamos a Hinata hermosamente arreglada y maquillada por su mejor amiga y en la puerta del instituto para entrar a la Kermes.

-Bien ya venimos, ya vimos y ahora nos vamos de aquí-dijo dando la media vuelta a la rubia.

-Ah, no Hinata, ni lo sueñes, tú y yo vamos a dar un lindo paseo por aquí.

-¿Qué?-sintió algo apretando su mano y un sonido muy extraño-¡¿Qué diablos?! ¡Ino ¿de dónde sacaste esas esposas?!-le preguntó mirando que las dos estaban encadenadas.

-Las compré en línea ¿Por?-le dijo inocentemente mientras la peliazul intentaba zafárselas.

-¿Cómo que "¿Por?"? ¡Quítalas!-le exigió.

-Lo haré, después de que te hayas divertido ¡Vamos!-dijo jalándola.

Bien, definitivamente su amiga había perdido el juicio ¿Cómo diablos se le había ocurrido esposarla? Está bien que quería que se divirtiera y animara pero esa no era la forma de lograrlo, suspiró, no podía estar enojada con Ino pese a las locuras que hiciera, solo le quedaba intentar disfrutar de la Kermes.

Ambas fueron de aquí para allá mirando los puestos y todo lo que había, debía de admitir que todo el lugar se veía muy divertido. Pasaron juntó a un teatro de títeres, era de esos que se manejaban con la mano y parecían estar interpretando una historia divertida donde el protagonista era un pequeño y tierno conejo que a Hinata le llamó mucho la atención, estaba tan absorta en la actuación que casi no notó lo que sucedía a su alrededor hasta que la pequeña obra termino.

-Estuvo muy graciosa ¿No lo crees Ino?-volteó a ver a su amiga y su mueca de alegra cambio a una de total incredulidad.

-Sí, muy divertida-dijo cierto rubio que se hallaba a su lado encadenado a ella en lugar de la rubia.

-¡¿N-Na-Namikaze?!-dijo con total sorpresa y susto-¿En qué momento…? ¿A qué horas…? ¿Cómo rayos…?-decía sin poder finalizar sus preguntas coherentemente dada la impresión-¡INO!-gritó a todo pulmón sumamente enojada.

Ya a lo lejos a la rubia le pareció escuchar su nombre y solo soltó una risita, había planeado todo con Naruto y fue por eso que él fue el único que no la invito a la Kermes pues ya estaba más que seguro de que pasarían juntos ese día.

Ambos iban caminando por el lugar.

-Vamos Hina no es tan malo-dijo juguetonamente como siempre burlándose de ella mientras la chica iba con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados.

-Solo démonos prisa en encontrar a Ino para que me de las llaves de esta cosa-dijo irritada alzando la mano para que quedara en claro que se refería a las esposas.

-No será necesario que las encontremos, yo tengo las llaves-dijo con una sonrisa el Namikaze.

-¿En serio?-volteo a verlo un poco ilusionada de que todo acabara en ese mismo instante.

-Sí y nos liberare de estas esposas después de habernos divertido un rato en este lugar así que por ahora hay que disfrutar.

-Naruto… yo solo quiero irme a casa-rogó haciendo una carita de perrito a medio morir que casi hace que la liberara de las esposas pero recordó que eso era solo un truco que le hacía muy seguido anteriormente.

-Casi caigo de nuevo pero esta vez no será así-dijo firme.

-¡Demonios!-maldijo audible ante la falla de su plan.

-Si te diviertes conmigo prometo quitártelas antes del anochecer así que será mejor que disfrutes el recorrido querida, vamos, hay muchas cosas que hacer-dijo jalándola.

-Cuando todo esto termine los asesinare-dijo entre dientes siguiendo al Namikaze.

-No pienses en eso en estos momentos Rin, la diversión está a punto de comenzar-soltó una risita ante todo lo que tenía planeado para pasar ese día.

…

 **Se que querían mas de la escena del beso… seria una lastima que la autaro hubiera saltado directo a la kermes XD bueno bueno, aun asi les dire que las cosas comienzan a ponerse entretenidas y no les veo haciendo apuestas para ver quien gana un esclavo por un mes eh…**

 **Bien chicos, solo quiero agradecerles por los comentarios XD, me alegra que esta historia les guste.**

 **Mañana les subo la siguiente aparte de esta historia y reo que se llevaran una sorpresa ante el giro de acontecimientos XD oh y lo de las esposas se me ocurrió porque eso me hicieron en una feria científica, no recuerdo de donde diablos mi amiga saco unas esposas el caso es que anduvimos por ahí esposadas y cuando menos me di cuenta habia sido esposada a cierta persona con la cual tengo muchos conflictos por que su hobbi es molestarme, bueno a mi y a todos los que conoce.**


	8. Chapter 8

Capítulo 8: Kermes parte II

Todo estaba muy oscuro y ambos iban caminando por aquellos pasillos mientras Hinata se aferraba fervientemente al brazo del Namikaze e internamente maldecía su situación.

La chica podía ser fuerte, pero si había algo que Naruto sabía perfectamente y que aún hoy en día le causaba risa, era que la joven, pese a su carácter duro era muy asustadiza, por eso fue que con el fin de burlarse un poquito de ella y volver a los viejos tiempos, que primero la obligo a que vieran una película de terror y luego entrar con él a una casa de sustos, claro, las de las ferias eran mejores pero esa mínimo servía para sus planes.

-Ah, Hina, no tienes por qué tener miedo, estoy aquí contigo-dijo burlonamente acariciando su cabeza.

-Eres un… ¡Kyaaaaaaa!-se abrazó a él más fuerte cuando sintió como una mano huesuda la agarraba del tobillo y Naruto solo soltó una risita complacido.

…

-No sabes cuánto te odio Namikaze-musitó cruzándose de brazos una vez que el joven se detuvo en un puesto de pulseras, no solo le irritaba la situación en la que en ese momento se encontraba, si no también que todos a su alrededor la miraban y murmuraban un sinfín de cosas, a lo mejor se estaban haciendo ideas erróneas de cómo termino esposada al chico número uno en la lista de popularidad en la escuela, pero no tenía tiempo de preocuparse por eso, en ningún momento pensó que de hecho algunos chicos se preguntaban quién era la hermosa chica a lado de aquel rubio ya que ella realmente no pensó que el vestuario que Ino le hizo había llamado mucho la atención además de que había ignorado que traía aquellas ropas puestas creyendo que vestía como habitualmente estaba acostumbrada.

-Escoge una Hina, te la compraré como muestra de mi afecto-dijo sonriendo cosa que sacó a la chica de sus pensamientos acerca de las formas en las que lo torturaría una vez conseguida su libertad.

-No me digas que crees que comprarme una pulsera restaurara nuestra amistad perdida, si es así déjame decirte que estas muy equivocado yo era amiga del chico tierno que fuiste no del playboy seductor en el que te convertiste-dijo cortante, palabras que muy en el fondo le dolió al rubio.

-Si volviera… si volviera a ser ese chico que conociste ¿Serias de nuevo mi amiga?-preguntó un poco esperanzado ocultando su tristeza, cosa que logró ablandar un poco a Hinata, le recordaba mucho al viejo Naruto.

-Tal vez… si dejaras de ser un playboy tal vez podríamos retroceder a aquellos tiempos… pero terminemos con esto de una vez por todas para que pueda irme a mi casa-dijo cambiando su tono a uno un poco serio y jalando a su compañero.

.

.

.

En esos momentos Sai se encontraba paseándose por la Kermes, no estaba muy animado y lo que lo hizo sorprenderse fue ver a cierta rubia medio escondida.

-¿Ino?-dijo algo extrañado haciendo que la susodicha se diera vuelta instantáneamente ocultando los binoculares que tenía.

-¿A quién estabas espiando?-le preguntó el pelinegro algo interesado.

-¿Espiando? ¿Quién a quién?-dijo ocultando su nerviosismo.

-Un momento… ¿No son esos Hinata y Naruto?-dijo mirando a lo lejos a los dos inconfundibles chicos y abrió más los ojos al darse cuenta de la razón por la que iban tan juntos-¡¿Acaso están esposados?!-preguntó sumamente sorprendido mientras Ino solo sonreía con nerviosismo.

-No, claro que no, como crees, no son ellos-decía intentando convencerlo pese a saber que era inútil, el pelinegro volteo a ver la expresión de la joven que era sumamente sospechosa, luego fijo su mirada a sus vinculares y entonces lo entendió.

-¿Los estabas vigilando? ¿Eso es obra tuya?

-Yo, no sé de qué estás hablando, te aseguro que no obligue a Hinata a venir con el vestido que hice para ella y después la espose a Naruto para que pasara el día con él-terminó por confesar todo pues no era muy buena mintiendo bajo presión, en especial cuando un chico tan guapo en cuyos ojos podía perderse la tenían hipnotizada.

-Claro y supongo que tampoco disfrazaste a Hinata del ángel de la fiesta con el que Naruto estuvo bailando y nos mantuviste entretenidos a todos para que no nos diéramos cuenta-dijo cruzándose de brazos meditando que aquello sonaba un poco descabellado.

-Je, je pues…

-No, puede ser ¡Lo hiciste! Pero ¿Por qué? Si sabias que ellos dos no se soportan y sus discusiones acaban siendo un problema para nosotros-le reclamó más que nada impactado que enojado, Ino como su mejor amiga debía ser la primera en mantener al margen a Naruto de la peliazul y en lugar de eso se empeñaba por mantenerlos juntos.

-¡Ustedes no lo entenderían!-gritó un poco alterada para después suavizarse-Sé que Hinata no soporta a Naruto, pero la verdad es que está enamorada de él.

-¡¿Qué?!-reaccionó con sobresalto.

-Shh…-dijo cubriéndole la boca para que no comenzara a llamar la atención de los presentes-Te prometo que te lo explicare todo solo tranquilízate ¿Si?

El pelinegro asintió con la cabeza e Ino solo suspiró.

-Bien, mi querida Hina y el idiota de Naruto son amigos de la infancia, ellos dos se quieren pero ella no lo va aceptar tan fácilmente por eso es que intento ayudarle haciéndole pasar un tiempo con él.

-Mmm, todo eso es muy lindo y así pero ¿Pensaste que tal vez Naruto la vea como solo un juego? ¿Qué sucede si termina por herirla?

-No lo hará-afirmó Ino-Cuando la miraba estar con ustedes pude notar que comenzaba a sentirse triste y a la vez celoso, el realmente quiere recuperar a Hinata y si la lastima…-la rubia sonrió siniestramente cosa que asusto un poco a Sai-Pues bueno, digamos que nadie sabrá de él en un buen rato.

-Temo por su vida-dijo el pelinegro sin borrar la expresión de su rostro.

-Perfecto y ya que estas enterado de todo tienes dos opciones, ayudarme con mis malignos planes y simplemente mantener tu boca cerrada o salir del camino si no quieres ser asesinado-dijo con una sonrisa fresca contraria a sus frías palabras.

-¿Lo puedo pensar?-preguntó con nerviosismo ante el cambio de actitud justo como lo hace Hinata, ahora ve por qué son amigas ¿Las dos tenían algún tipo de doble personalidad o algo? Porque realmente no entendía sus rápidos cambios de carácter.

.

.

.

-Bien, fuimos aquí, fuimos allá ¿Cuánto falta para que mi tortura se termine?-le preguntó Hinata para dar un suspiró.

-¿De verdad no te has divertido Hina? Harás que me sienta mal-dijo el Namikaze fingiendo tristeza.

-Entonces solamente suéltame y se acabó.

-No, no hasta que logre sacar de tú rostro una sonrisa sincera… y creo que tengo la manera justa para hacerlo-sonrió para sus adentros.

-Je ¿Cómo se supone que harás eso?-inquirió en un tono divertido creyendo firmemente que no había nada que pudiera hacer y Naruto solo sonrió.

-Ya lo veras-dijo deteniéndose frente a la tarima de Karaoke de la Kermes.

-Ah, no, eso sí que no-dijo un tono de enfado.

-Vamos Hinata, solo una canción-intentó convencer a la peliazul.

-No, no, y no, no hay nada que puedas hacer para convencerme.

-¿Ah no?-inquirió burlón.

…

 _sukiyo kirai wakannai kirai_ _  
_ _sukida igai arienai sukida!_ _  
_ _suki to kirai wakannai tomarenai_ _  
_ _suki kirai_

Hinata maldijo en su mente como fue que estúpidamente se dejara chantajear por Naruto quien le había dicho que si no cantaba con él le diría a todo el mundo que secretamente son pareja para que todas las chicas la molesten, realmente no era como si eso le importara pues era molestada muy seguido por las chicas y con su desinterés Naruto tuvo que recurrir al plan B.

-"Muy bien cariño, si cantas conmigo te diré con qué persona bailaste en la fiesta de disfraces de Ino. Te mueres de ganas de saber quién era el que estaba disfrazado de demonio ¿cierto?"

 _mou! aitsuno kokuhaku tteyatsu_ -cantó la chica interpretando muy bien su papel.  
 _atama no naka guruguru to mawaru_ _  
_ _suki kirai mannaka wa aruno?_ _  
_ _semarareru ni taku_

 _mou henji wa kimatteru hazusa-_ Len tomó abrazó a la joven por detrás. _  
_ _"Wedding" (Ke-ke-ke-kekou?-la peliazul soltó su agarre) sou bijon wa kanpeki!_ _  
_ _souda, sumu no wa shotou atari ga ina_ _  
_ _kodomo wa san nin kanaa_

 _datte matte nande ?_ _  
_ _datte juuyon sai desu-!-la chica hizo un pequeño puchero poniendo una mano sobre su cadera en señal de desaprobación- ... desuyo?_ _  
_ _"tsukiau toka ..." (sukida-se acercó mucho el rubio hacia ella) "hanashi kiite baka !"-lo hizo a un lado._ _  
_ _noogaado daze suki ga ooi no_  
Hinata reía por dentro, la canción iba muy de acorde con la relación que había entre ellos y debía admitir que hacían un muy buen dueto, eso le hacía recordar los viejos tiempos como en los que solían jugar juntos.

 _koishi temitaiwa fuwafuwa to_ _  
_ _hage no supiichi ni sumairu_ _  
_ _miruku to panda wa shirokuma de_ _  
_ _sekai gahazumuno_

 _suki to kirai wakannai_ _  
_ _kirai demo suki ?_

 _"hoi !"-Naruto puso exactamente en las manos de la chica lo que decía la canción-"ee!?"-reaccionó de acorde a la letra y también la sorpresa de recibir aquel artículo, entonces entendió que el rubio ya lo había planeado todo._

 _reinbookuootsu kaerimichi hoshi gate-tayatsu_ _  
_ _nagameru kimi wo boku wa mite ita-esa parte solo hizo que Hinata se estremeciera y retrocediera._ _  
_ _tsuugakuro hantai dakedo sore wa kini shinaide_

 _teyuuka! anmari suki janai taipu_

 _yueni handou deshou ka_

 _sokka, kyuuni yasashiku nante sareta kara gura tsuite douyou_

 _tatte gutte sotto nuite reisei ninatte mite mo_

 _machigai naku! inakuu? rikutsu nuki de suki_

 _noo puroburemu boku wo shinjite_

 _hora~!_

 _kimi ni hi wo tsuketa yura yura to_

 _moete High ninaru pairo mania_

" _aishite irunda!"-cantó poniéndose de rodillas y tomando la mano de la chica como si se tratase de una princesa- yoku wakaranai kedo_

 _osoraku seikai_

 _yadana somerare sou-se sonrojó ante la acción preguntándose si aquello era parte de la actuación._

 _shitte shimata yasashisa_

 _tokini hentai demo suki ni somerareteku …-él la soltó y se puso de pie._

 _koishite mitai wa gira gira to_

 _panda ga netecha tsumaranai_

 _aishite dashite mizu wo agete hajimete sodatsu no_

 _butsu karu futari to douji no suki karami au furomaaju_

 _kirai sae uraomote bokura ima koishiteru_

Y en ese punto enlazaron sus manos haciendo de ese gesto parte de la actuación.

 _suki yo kirai wakatteru suki yo_

 _suki da igai arienai suki da_

 _suki to kirai owaranai_

 _suki kirai-al final Naruto aprovecho para darle un beso a la chica en la mejilla que la tomó muy desprevenida._

Los aplausos se comenzaron a escuchar por todo el lugar mientras todos pedían a gritos que esos dos cantaran otra canción.

-Bueno, tengo que admitir que hacen un muy buen dueto, pero eso no quiere decir que hagan buena pareja-dijo Sai terminando de aplaudir.

-Si no tienes nada bueno que decir abstente a mantener tú boca cerrada y decídete ¿Estás conmigo o en mi contra?-dijo Ino sin mirarlo mientras también aplaudía por la interpretación.

-Siento que de negarme seré brutalmente asesinado-mustio el pelinegro un poco temeroso.

-Oh, no te preocupes, contrataré un asesino profesional para que tú muerte sea rápida y sin dolor ¿Qué te parece?

-Ah, vaya, eso me hace sentir mucho mejor-dijo sarcásticamente.

…

-Bien, ya cantamos así que cumple tú parte del trato y ¿Cómo es que sabes quien fue la persona que bailo conmigo?

-Mmm… bueno, si voy a decírtelo y después vas a asesinarme será mejor que valga la pena así que solo haz conmigo una última cosa y no solo te diré a quién fue si no también te libero en ese mismo instante.

-¿En serio? ¡Dime que cosa! ¡Hare lo que sea!-dijo emocionada de que por fin seria libre.

-¿Lo que sea?-dijo con una sonrisa malévola.

-No debí decir eso-susurró para sí misma.

Y así es como llegamos a Hinata hermosamente coronada con un velo de novia tomada de las manos de Naruto después de que hubo firmado el acta de matrimonio que por su puesto era falsa, pues el registro civil era solo para simular en forma de juego una boda.

-Ya puedes besar a la novia-dijo el ministro.

-¡¿Qué?! Eso no es necesario ¿O sí?-preguntó algo asustada.

-Ah… no si no quieren-dijo el chico algo confundido pensando que lo harían ya que se veían como una muy bonita pareja-Aquí tienen su acta-dijo extendiendo la mano para entregarle la carpeta a la chica pero Naruto fue más rápido y la tomó.

-¡Oye, dámela!-ordenó Hinata intentando alcanzarla pero por más que intentaba el rubio era más alto y no podía alcanzarla.

-De ninguna manera~-canturreó el chico-Sera mi más grande tesoro, lo mandare a encuadrar y lo colgaré en mi habitación.

-¿Estás loco? ¡No puedes hacer eso!

-¡Policía!-dijo una chica acercándose al joven que los había casado y le mostro la placa de seguridad de eventos-Señor ministro usted está arrestado por casar ilegalmente a un chico tres veces con distintas chicas-dijo la joven de pelo morado.

-¡No tengo ni idea de lo que usted está hablando, soy inocente!-dijo emprendiendo su huida.

-¡Deténgase!-comenzó la joven a perseguirlo mientras los dos chicos los veían perderse entre el resto de la gente.

-Eso fue… muy extraño-dijo Hinata mirándolos alejarse pero sabía muy bien que en esa Kermes todo era como un juego así, habían pasado ya por el salón que se consideraba "la cárcel" en donde dejaban algunos chicos detenidos dependiendo del delito que hubieran cometido-Bueno, no importa, solo devuélveme eso-dijo poniéndose de puntitas pero ni aun así llegaba.

-Lo siento Hina, pero si quieres que te quite las esposas y te diga sobre el chico tendrás que dejar que la conserve.

La joven solo hizo un pequeño puchero y retomó su distancia.

-¡Has lo que quieras!-mustió muy irritada.

-Je así está mejor-dijo acariciando su cabeza.

-Bien, hice lo que pediste así que es hora de que cumplas tú parte del trato.

El joven saco el collar donde colgaba la llave de entre sus ropas y procedió a liberarlos a ambos de las esposas.

-Mucho mejor-dijo sobando su muñeca-Ahora solo te falta decirme quien era el chico con él que estuve en la fiesta.

-¿Tan ansiosa estas porque te diga a quien besaste?-dijo para la sorpresa de Hinata.

-¿C-como sabes eso?-tartamudeo temiéndose lo peor.

-Tonta e ingenua Hinata ¿En verdad no te diste cuenta?-dijo en tono burlón acercándose a ella para reducir el espacio entre ambos-Entonces permíteme aclarártelo.

-¿Qué estas…?-antes de que si quiera pudiera terminar de preguntar sintió los labios de Naruto posados en los suyos, se quedó prácticamente congelada de la impresión sin que su cerebro pudiera procesar nada durante el tiempo que duró el beso.

-No, no, no y ¡No!-gritó empujando a Naruto un poco lejos de ella-¡Es mentira! ¡Tú no eres él! ¡Deja de jugar conmigo de esta manera Namikaze!

-Oh, vamos Hinata, no creo ser tan mal besador ¿O sí? O esa reacción es acaso porque te enamoraste de mí y no puedes asimilarlo-Naruto sabía que había dado justo en el blanco pero la peliazul no lo iba a aceptar.

-¡Eres un idiota Namikaze! ¡Jamás en mi vida estaría enamorada de un playboy como tú, ni creas que voy a caer en tú juego!-le dijo irritada casi tirándose a llorar por la rabia que sentía en esos momentos de la forma en la que el maldito rubio se burlaba de ella.

-Así que simplemente negaras lo que sientes por mí.

-No lo voy a negar por que no siento nada por ti-dijo dándose media vuelta, tenía ganas de darle al joven una buena paliza pero eso no solucionaría nada así que lo único que le quedaba era huir a casa e intentar olvidarse de lo que sucedió.

-Diciendo eso solo te mientes a ti misma, estoy más que seguro que sientes lo mismo que yo Hinata ¿Por qué simplemente no lo quieres aceptar?-preguntó con algo de tristeza sosteniendo su mano para evitar que saliera corriendo.

-No es así Naruto, estas confundiendo tus sentimientos, fuimos amigos, si, pero ya no somos los mismos no volveré a enamorarme de ti para después terminar con el corazón herido, tú no me quieres solo haces todo esto porque no aceptas que alguien te rechace-dijo prácticamente a punto de llorar, así eran las cosas y le dolió más al recordar que él era lo único que tenía y lo triste que fue sentirse remplazada cuando él la cambio por Sakura.

-Entonces… si estuviste enamorada de mi… y yo me di cuenta demasiado tarde de lo que te lastime al hacerte un lado… nunca sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes.

-Si amas algo déjalo ir y si regresa a ti quiere decir que siempre fue tuyo, por desgracia ese dicho no aplica para ti y para mí-dijo volteando a verlo-Así que por favor suéltame para que me pueda ir de aquí.

Naruto solamente soltó su mano al ver su mirada entristecida lo último que quería era hacerla llorar, pero tenía que recuperarla a como diera lugar, cuando la joven estuvo algo lejos, pero no lo suficiente para que pudiera oírlo gritó su nombre haciéndola girar y algunos de los presentes voltearon su atención a la distanciada pareja.

-Hare que las cosas cambien-dijo comenzando a caminar hacia ella ignorando como sus compañeros observaban aquella escena-Sé que no me darás la oportunidad nunca y es por eso que tendré que hacer que esta surja. Hyuga Hinata, la apuesta entre tú y yo ha cambiado, si tú ganas juró que jamás en la vida volveré a molestarte e incluso acatare cualquier orden que tú me des cumpliendo con ser tu sirviente por un mes, pero… si yo gano… entonces tú serás mi novia por una semana-declaró deteniéndose a menos de un metro frente a ella.

No solo Hinata se quedó atónita al escuchar eso sino que la mayoría de los presentes comenzaron a murmurar cosas sin poder creer el valor que el rubio había tenido para declarar aquello.

-¿Acaso has perdido el juicio Namikaze? ¡Por supuesto que no voy a aceptar eso!

-¿Por qué? ¿Tienes miedo de perder?-inquirió en tono un poco burlón solo buscando provocarla.

-¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Jamás perdería ante alguien como tú!

-Entonces no tienes nada que perder ¿cierto? ¿Qué prefieres? Ser mi sirvienta por un mes y hacer absolutamente TODO lo que yo te diga-remarcó la palabra todo dándole a entender que eso la ponía a ella en una posición peligrosa-O ser mi novia por una semana y pasar simplemente un buen rato conmigo ¿Qué decides?

Por donde lo viera ser su sirvienta sonaba mucho peor ¿Y si la obligaba a hacer algo pervertido? Por otro lado siendo su novia corría un poco menos de riesgo debido a que en esa posición no podía obligarla a nada ¿Cierto? Además si ganaba él la dejaría finalmente en paz.

-Ni creas que voy a perder tan fácilmente-dijo extendiendo su mano para estrecharla con la de él.

-Pues no me vas a ganar fácilmente querida-sonrió con satisfacción.

 **Escena extra**

-Vaya, parece que las cosas se salieron un poquito de control-dijo Sai que junto con la rubia habían visto toda la escena de la apuesta.

-¡¿Un poquito?!-dijo Ino sumamente alterada-¡Hinata va a culparme por esto! ¡Me torturara como no tienes idea! ¡Primero me atara y sumergirá en un caldero con aceite hirviendo y luego seguro me revivirá para volverme a matar! ¡Hará que experimente más de mil maneras de morir!

-¿No estas exagerando un poco?-preguntó el pelinegro con una gotita en la cabeza al ver a la rubia ir de aquí para allá desenfrenadamente.

-¡Debo irme muy lejos de aquí! ¡Si, viajare a otro país, cambiare mi nombre y hare como si nada hubiera pasado! ¡¿Cuándo sale el próximo avión al lugar más alejado de aquí?!

-Vamos, no creo que este así de mal-dijo Sai intentando tranquilizarla.

De repente llega Hinata con un aura súper-asesina como si fuera a destruir el mundo.

-¡I-N-O!-dijo su nombre pausadamente ardiendo en llamas.

-Estoy muerta.

.

.l

.

 **Están todos invitados al funeral de Ino XD**

 **Bien, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, también lo estan subiendo en comunidad Naruhina en facebook, la historia la actualiso muy rápido gracias a mi editora Isa, ya saben si me atrazo es por que ella no me ha mandado el cap adaptado.**

 **En fin, solo dire que las cosas se pondrán realmente buenas con el cambio de apuesta ¿A quien le van?**


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 9:

Hinata iba caminado por la escuela sonriendo falsamente mientras en su fuero interno maldecía su estúpida situación, no presto atención a las chicas que la veían celosas o a los jóvenes que se quedaban mirándola impresionados al verla pasar, y es que ¿Cómo no? Si después de todo se había estado hablando mucho acerca de Hinata Hyuga, la apuesta que hizo y su aparente cambio de look.

Por primera vez desde que asistió a clases, Hinata no llevaba puesto el uniforme escolar, si no ropa que le había regalado Ino anteriormente, su largo cabello caía como una cascada de agua azul decorado por unas horquillas blancas, no traía consigo su mochila, en su lugar una bolsa que combinaba a la perfección con su atuendo, dándole a la chica un aspecto muy moderno, tanto, que parecía una modelo y caminaba agraciada por el lugar mientras cargaba un par de libros entre sus brazos dado que no habían cabido en su bolso.

Finalmente se topó con la persona a la que menos quería ver, quien no disimulo su sorpresa al ver lo llamativa que la chica se veía.

-Hinata ¿Qué rayos…?

-Sin comentarios-dijo continuando con su camino seguida del chico.

-¿Por qué razón hoy decidiste…?

-¡Es todo culpa tuya y de Ino!-dijo a la defensiva volteando a verlo, casi derramando lágrimas de vergüenza por ser el centro de los ojos de todos, no le gustaba como la miraban.

-¿Nuestra culpa?-dijo él sin entender bien.

-¡Si, ustedes me hicieron pasar todo el día en esa estúpida Kermes, había puesto a remojar mi uniforme pero "accidentalmente" le cayó cloro, se arruino, perdí mis coletas, creí que se me había hecho tarde, mi mochila se rompió y heme aquí con este aspecto ¿Feliz?!-reprochó la joven un poco alterada.

Naruto miró a Hinata a los ojos por un momento y luego a su alrededor, todos los chicos tenían sus miradas posadas en ella y comenzaban a susurrar cosas como "Wao ¿Esa es Hinata Hyuga? Por dios, no sabía que fuera tan hermosa" "¡Maldición ella es tan linda!" "Vaya, tengo pedirle una cita a esa chica" y eso no le gustaba nada a Naruto, Hinata se veía demasiado linda… eso no era nada bueno, era mejor cuando mantenía un perfil bajo sin ser notada mucho por la población masculina de la escuela, si ella se convertía en una de las chicas "populares" gracias a su aspecto, encima de tener que lidiar con los otros príncipes de la escuela, quienes por desgracia desde antes de su cambio de aspecto estaban muy interesados en ella, ahora tendría que hacerlo con los demás chicos que habían posado sus ojos en ella.

-Me gustaba más cuando venias con el uniforme, gracias al cielo esto es solo por hoy ¿Verdad?

-Los uniformes de la escuela son muy caros y difíciles de conseguir, tardare dos semanas en reponer el mío, si es que puedo hacerlo-dijo ella de brazos cruzados.

-¿Qué? ¡No puedes estar hablando en serio!-dijo un poco alterado.

-A decir verdad mi padre no fue quien me compró el uniforme, dijo que no lo necesitaba y que no podía hacer gastos innecesarios, mi tío fue quien me lo regalo por haber logrado entrar en esta escuela y mantenerme con una beca.

-¡Hinaaaaaaa!-se acercó una Ino muy contenta-Por fin decidiste quitarte ese anticuado uniforme y venir con la ropa que escogí para ti, me haces verdaderamente feliz-dijo Ino muy emocionada tallando su mejilla con la de ella.

-Ino… suéltame-dijo la chica sonrojada.

-Pero si te ves bien ¿No es cierto Naruto?

El aludido miró con disgusto. Si Hinata seguía asistiendo a la escuela con ropas como las que traía sin duda llamaría mucho la atención y eso no le convenía nada.

-Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda-dijo el joven indiferente.

-¿Qué? ¡¿Cómo te atreves a…?!

-Tranquilízate Hinata-dijo la rubia calmando a la joven que sin dudas se iba a lanzar contra el rubio arrogante-Lo que pasa es que esta celoso.

-Ja ¿Celoso yo? ¿De qué debería estar celoso exactamente?-se defendió con un tono burlón hacia la idea.

-Hinata es muy bonita y ahora que viste de forma más acorde con su belleza pues… Naruto, ya no vas a ser el único que se interese en ella, aunque realmente nunca fuiste el único ¿Lo sabes cierto?

A la peliazul no le intereso el comentario mientras el joven simplemente frunció el ceño, la chica lo había leído por completo y aun así se lo había echado en cara por lo que él no pudo evitar pensar: "Maldición Ino ¿De qué lado estas?"

-Nee ¿No deberías estar ya en tú salón?-le preguntó la peliazul a su amiga.

-Nope, tengo hora libre igual que ustedes, así que, Vayamos por ahí a mostrarle al mundo lo linda que eres-dijo la rubia jalándola consigo.

-¿Qué? Ah Ino, no tengo tiempo para esto, los exámenes son la próxima semana y…-la vista de la chica se topó con unos hermosos y llamativos ojos perla que la dejaron por demás sorprendida y sin habla.

La peliazul lo notó de inmediato y sonrió para sus adentros soltando a su amiga, quien para sorpresa de Naruto salió corriendo a abrazarse con el misterioso tipo castaño frente a ellos.

-¡Neji!-dijo muy contenta lazándosele, cosa que no le gustó nada a Naruto que simplemente se limitó a observar-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? ¿Por qué no me dijiste que vendrías?-interrogó Hinata de inmediato.

-Yamanaka, explícate-le exigió Naruto no muy contento, era más que obvio que le molestaba la forma en que Hinata se le acerco a ese chico, pero no podía hacer nada.

-Ah, vamos Naruto, no te pongas celoso-dijo en tono burlón-Solamente se trata del primo de Hinata, pero debiste a ver visto la expresión en tú rostro-la joven contuvo una risa-En verdad no tuvo precio.

-No sabes cuánto te odio-mustió entre dientes viendo la conmovedora escena de la pequeña reunión familiar.

-Waa, eso no es cierto Naru-dijo cambiando su comportamiento a uno infantil ¿Es que enserio ella y Hinata eran bipolares?-Ambos sabemos que no me odias-sonrió ampliamente caminando hacia su amiga.

-Pero no sabes cómo me encantaría hacerlo-la siguió.

-Ah, sí, le dije a Ino que no te dijera nada, quería que fuera una visita sorpresa, después de todo muy pocas veces puedo ver a mi prima favorita-dijo el castaño acariciando la cabeza de Hinata.

-Neji ¿Cuánto tiempo te quedaras?

-Mmm… Hasta el fin de semana ¿Te agrada la idea Hinata?

-¡Por supuesto!-dijo muy emocionada-Ah, toma-dijo sacando algo de su bolso-Son las llaves de mi habitación ¿Prefieres dormir en mi cama o en el futon?

Naruto frunció el ceño ¿Cómo que se iba a quedar en su habitación? ¿Qué sucede con esos dos? Odiaba admitirlo pero estaba celoso del primo de la peliazul, quien al parecer lo notó esbozando una sonrisa un poco burlona.

-Tú debes ser Naruto ¿Cierto?-le preguntó Neji.

-Ah, si ¿Cómo es que…?

-Hinata y Ino me han hablado mucho sobre ti anteriormente-dijo el castaño-Me parece que a Hinata le gus…

Neji se cayó de repente con una expresión un poco dolorida debido a que su adorada prima le pisó el pie para silenciarlo.

-Nee Neji… ¿Por qué no hablamos un momentito en privado?-dijo jalándolo un poco nerviosa lejos de los chicos.

El Namikaze no les despegó la vista, al parecer la peliazul estaba regañando a su primo, pero Naruto aún seguía algo disgustado.

-Sabe de mí, está involucrado contigo y es el primo de Hinata ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo aquí en realidad?-preguntó el rubio pues tenía la liguera sospecha de que su presencia es parte de algún loco plan de Ino y en realidad, no estaba equivocado.

-Lo traigo para distraer a Hinata y ¿así es como me agradeces?-dijo haciendo un mohín.

-Explícate-dijo en un tono un poco aburrido.

-Hinata está decidida a ganar y si lo hace ¿Sabes que sucederá?

-Seré humillado por ella un mes-contestó Naruto.

-Sí y es probable que gracias a mi influencia te haga vestir como mucama francesa, pero ese no es el asunto-dijo algo pensativa.

-¡¿Mucama francesa?!-reaccionó algo alterado al ver que la rubia ya se estaba imaginando como se veía.

-Bueno, es que pienso que te verías lindo con un vestuario como ese, Hinata jamás lo usaría y pues necesito que alguien lo modele así que como ya tengo tus medidas…

-¡No me voy a travestir Ino!-le gritó con nervios de tan solo imaginarse.

-Por voluntad propia no, pero si pierdes entonces haré que Hinata te ordene hacerlo.

-Tú… -mustio entre dientes-Eres una…

-Como te decía-lo interrumpió Ino-Neji está aquí para distraer a Hinata.

-A ver, déjame entender esto, supongo que ese castaño está enterado de la apuesta y todo eso ¿Cierto?-dijo Naruto.

-Así es y esta de nuestro lado así que no te preocupes, no representa ninguna amenaza para tú relación con Hinata, te diré, él solía ser un jugador igual que tú y estuvo enamorado de Hinata.

-Si es así ¿Eso no sería incesto? Aunque yo lo haría incluso si Hinata y yo fuéramos hermanos-dijo después de sopesarlo un segundo.

-Bueno, de hecho no son primos de sangre-admitió la rubia.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Y cómo es que ese tipo no representa una amenaza?!-preguntó de inmediato algo espantado.

-Eso es porque siempre supo que Hinata quería a alguien más, sabía que no podría estar con Hinata como quería, ella solo lo veía como su primo, más que eso, como un hermano y se volvió un jugador igual que tú.

-Sabes, eso no me tranquiliza y por el contrario ¡Solo me pone celoso!-casi le gritó asegurándose de que solo Ino lo escuchara.

-El caso es que Neji encontró a Tenten y ahora ellos son novios, como él estuvo en tu misma situación quiere ayudarte, una forma de que avances con Hinata es que ella pierda la apuesta y como veras no se dejara ganar tan fácilmente.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura de que voy a perder?-le preguntó el Namikaze un poco indignado.

-La verdad los resultados no son seguros pero, más vale prevenir que lamentar ¿No crees?-le sonrió la rubia.

-Ino… ¿Qué es lo que ganas con todo esto?-finalmente preguntó el rubio pues desde hace tiempo había pensado que era un poco extraño la forma en que la joven hacia todo tipo de cosas para ayudarlo, sin duda no era por él, sino por ella, pero aun así… seguía siendo demasiado, es decir, una cosa era la ayuda mediante consejos y situaciones, pero hacer perder a Hinata para que estuvieran cerca era ir muy lejos y más tomando en cuenta que la prioridad de la rubia siempre seria Hinata, entonces ella tenía que simplemente respetar sus deseos, ayudarla a alejarse de él y no meterse en la apuesta, pero en lugar de eso se empeñaba por acercarlos ¿Por qué?

-Ya te lo había dicho ¿No? Es porque quiero a Hinata y quiero que sea feliz, ella no aceptara sus sentimientos a menos que la empujemos a ellos.

-No, me refiero a eso, me refiero a esto en específico, a hacerla perder, estaba seguro de que la apoyarías a vencerme.

-Sabes, si perdieras obtendría esa foto-dijo refiriéndose a lo de vestirlo de maid-Pero me gustaría más una de la Hinata así que cuando ganes ¡Vístela de mucama francesa!

-Y me estás diciendo… que esa es la principal razón… ¿Solo por qué quieres verla vestida de maid?-interrogó incrédulo.

-Esa es mi razón primordial y es para…-sacó un enorme libro de su mochila y lo abrió-Esto-dijo señalando un lugar específico del libro.

Naruto abrió los ojos como platos mientras inspeccionaba todo el libro, habían varias fotos de Hinata con distintos tipos de vestuarios, la más reciente era el disfraz de ángel que ella había usado en la fiesta de Ino, pero al parecer en toda la colección de disfraces solo le faltaban cinco y el más importante era el de maid.

-Hago lo que quieras pero dame una copia de este libro-dijo Naruto intentando salir de su estado de shock.

-De ninguna manera~-canturreó la rubia quitándoselo y guardándolo de nuevo-Si acaso será tú regalo de bodas.

-Te odio-dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Me adoras-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Como sea… no confió mucho en ese tal Neji-dijo notablemente con un poco e irritación, si ese chico solía ser un playboy como él ¿Cómo es que Hinata podía estar a su lado sonriéndole como si de su mejor amigo se tratase? Eso no era justo.

-Ya te dije que él no es una amenaza-le repitió Ino.

-Bueno, fuera de que él no es una amenaza, la ropa de Hinata si lo es.

-Pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a esto.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué hiciste?-la miró pues ya sospechaba que Ino se traía algo entre manos, ella sonrió enigmáticamente y le dio a él una revista.

-Digamos que le conseguí a Hinata un nuevo y mejor empleo.

El rubio abrió los ojos desmesuradamente sin molestarse en ocultar su sorpresa.

-Esto… esto es…

La rubia rio muy divertida.

-Así, es, no me imagino su expresión cuando se entere.

-¿Ella lo sabe?

-Aún no, me da curiosidad saber de qué forma se enterara.

-Le dará un infartó y probablemente después revivirá para asesinarte.

-Correré el riesgo, pero valdrá la pena.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo es que te salvaste de Hinata después de lo de las esposas? Podría jurar que no vivirías para contar otro día.

-Ah, eso es fácil, la soborné con pan de canela-respondió con una sonrisa, es una suerte que a último momento se le haya acordado que Hinata ama mucho el pan de canela o de lo contrario habría muerto.

-Si hago lo mismo ¿Crees que se comporte menos hostil conmigo?

-Lamentablemente no funcionara ya que yo le prometí una caja de pan de canela cada mes durante tres años. Y a propósito ¿Le tomaras la foto de maid?

-Si te la consigo ¿Me darás una copia del libro?-le preguntó Naruto.

-Ya te dije que en todo caso será para su boda, pero si logras conseguirme esa foto te daré un plato de ramen semana mes durante dos años.

-Hecho-dijo estrechando su mano sin pensarlo.

-¡Excelente! Ahora vayamos a donde están Hinata y su primo.

-Este va a ser un largo día-suspiró el rubio siguiendo a la rubia .

.

.

.

AkimeMaxwell: seee todos sempre quieren que gane Naruto, nadie piensa en la pobre de Hinata.

FaryLu: muchas gracias me alegra que te gusten los giros inesperados que esta historia da.

Patohf:pus se salvo Ino.

Tatis GR: pobre de Hinata todos quieren que pierda.

lucy29set: por supuesto que la continuare, trabajo en ello.

Jezmint: muchas gracias a ti mis historia, me hace feliz revibir comentarios.

Nikisei3503: Sasaki! Que bien que la hayas leido jeje me alegra que te hayan gustado las historias, en fin, sigo esperando que dibujes mitsuhima ehhh .


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 10:

-¿No te has aburrido?-le preguntó Hinata a su querido primo, quien en esos momentos leía una revista mientras la chica se sentaba en la cafetería frente a él pues el castaño había decidido quedarse hasta la hora de la salida de Hinata y ella apenas acababa de salir al descanso.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien esperando, no quiero llegar ahora que sé que solo mi tía esta en casa, sería muy incómodo-contestó Neji viendo que tanto Ino y Naruto tomaban asiento.

-No te culpo-dijo la peliazul sintiendo algo extraño las miradas de todos sus compañeros sobre ella.

-Por cierto Hinata, no sabía que fueras famosa.

-¿Famosa? ¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto confundida mientras que Ino y Naruto se tensaron un poco.

-Ah, sí, mira-dijo pasándole la revista que tenía en su posesión y lo primero que Hinata visualizo en esta fue su imagen con el traje de ángel que había usado para la fiesta de disfraces de su amiga.

-¡¿Qué rayos?!-reaccionó con sorpresa y comenzó a leer el artículo.

"Hace alrededor de dos meses la famosa diseñadora Kaguya Otsutsuki anuncio que para su nueva línea de ropa titulada "Sueño Fantasía" escogería una modelo jamás antes vista y con objetivo de ayudarla se realizó un concurso de fotos aquí en FashionLove en el que todas las aspirantes a modelo podían ingresar enviando una foto con algún disfraz, la más llamativa y llena de estilo ganaría y apenas ayer se dio a conocer el resultado"

"Felicidades Hyuga Hinata, eres la nueva modelo de la línea de ropa de "Sueño de Fantasía" pues en palabas de la mismísima Kaguya: "Definitivamente es precisamente lo que buscaba, fresca hermosa y con un gran porte y presencia y muchas gracias señorita Yamanaka por proporcionarnos las fotos" la revista FashonLove segura de cerca el Debut de esta nueva modelo."

-Ino…-dijo apretando sus dedos en puños-¿Serias tan amable de explicarme, que significa esto?-dijo entre dientes con una sonrisa forzada y una venita en la frente.

-Vamos Hinata, es justo lo que necesitas, dijiste que te gustaría llegar a ser una cantante ¿No? ¿Qué mejor manera de comenzar que ser una modelo? Además ganaras más dinero que trabajando en ese videoclub e incluso podrás costearte tú misma la universidad ¿No querías algo así?

Hinata estuvo a punto de gritarle pero Ino simplemente había estado intentando ayudarla, aun así la idea de ser modelo le parecía claramente imposible, es decir, ella no suele vestir bien, ni arreglarse, estaba completamente segura de que sería un fracaso como modelo y prefería no intentarlo.

-Lo siento Ino, pero simplemente no podría ser modelo-dijo la peliazul un poco decepcionada de sí misma.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Hinata-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie-Ella no puede ser modelo.

-¿En serio?-dijeron todos sorprendidos de eso.

-Por supuesto-sentencio con seguridad.

-Naruto-dijo la rubia jalándolo un poco lejos de Hinata y Neji-Apóyame en esto, la veras con trajes lindos.

-No solo yo la veré con trajes lindos-dijo él rubio obstinado cruzándose de brazos.

-Cierto-dijo sacando algo de entre sus ropas-Pero solo tú la veras de esta forma-dijo mostrándole una foto que dejó a Naruto boca abierta y apunto de tener una hemorragia nasal.

-¿Cómo rayos…?

-Sabía que te opondrías así que me prepare para esto-dijo Ino orgullosa.

Naruto se quedó embobado un momento con la foto, en ella se encontraba Hinata en un traje de baño MUY revelador pacíficamente dormida sobre una cama flotante en medio de una piscina. El rubio se cubrió la nariz conteniendo su hemorragia nasal.

-"Por dios Naruto, contrólate, solo está en traje de baño, has visto a cientos de mujeres desnudas así que no tendría por qué razón afectarte"-pensó él-"Pero esta no es cualquier mujer si no Hinata."

Los dos fueron de vuelta a la mesa y Hinata miró extrañada al rubio.

-Naruto ¿Te pasa algo en la nariz?-le preguntó la chica.

-No, no te preocupes, a propósito, Ino tiene razón, serias una muy buena modelo ¿No lo seria Neji?-sonrió al castaño para que Hinata desviara su atención de él.

-Yo creo que deberías intentarlo Hinata, realmente no pierdes nada.

-¿Qué? Pero yo… Realmente no creo que-volteo a ver a Ino que la miraba con ojos de perrito rogándole.

-Vamos Hinata, al menos hazlo por mí, cuando seas una modelo famosa me ayudaras a hacer mi debut como diseñadora-dijo la rubia -Plisssssssssssss

La peliazul miro a su primo, luego a Naruto que extrañamente desvió la mirada sonrojado.

-"¡Maldición Naruto, deja de imaginar que esta frente a ti en traje de baño!"-se gritó mentalmente.

Finalmente la chica volteo a ver de nuevo a su amiga y suspiró.

-Lo intentaré.

-¡Yey! Así se habla Hina-salto a abrazarla-Y es perfecto por que mañana tenemos que ir a la editorial para que Kaguya te conozca.

-Pues será un largo día.

.

.

.

Durante el trascurso de la semana Hinata no tuvo muchos instantes para estudiar con lo de su trabajo y las visitas al set para las sesiones de fotos, mayormente ocupo su tiempo en estar con Neji, su primo por parte de su padre no tenía una muy buena relación con su madrastra y sus hijas, aunque con frecuencia Matsuri y Sari coqueteaban con él.

Neji no era primo de sangre de Hinata, casualmente era hijo del hermanastro de su padre, ellos realmente no tienen relación filial. Hinata normalmente pensaba que los problemas de pareja realmente eran herencia de familia, pues en el largo historial de la familia Hyuga siempre había bodas, divorcios, conflictos, traiciones y demás cosas.

Avanzados un poco los días Neji decidió que sería bueno llevar a Hinata a pasear a un museo, pues sabía perfectamente que la peliazul tenía cierto interés en cosas antiguas, de hecho la más preciada pertenencia de Hinata era un reloj de bolsillo que ella misma le regalo al castaño con esperanzas de que le diera un buen cuidado pues no quería que Matsuri o Sari dieran con su reloj y lo destruyeran "accidentalmente" como habían hecho con su cajita musical que su madre le había regalado.

Su primo sin dudarlo dos veces invito a Ino y por consecuencia a Naruto.

-Hinata ¿Qué pasa con esa forma de vestir?-preguntó el Namikaze un poco sorprendido de las ropas que Hinata llevaba puestas.

-Ino y Kaguya dicen que debo vestir con este tipo de ropas porque…-se dio cuenta de que se estaba molestando en darle una explicación al rubio cuando no era su obligación hacerlo-¡Arg! No importa.

-Ella debe mantener una imagen fresca y llamativa como modelo-concretó Neji.

-Emm… Ino-llamó su atención-¿Estas saliendo con Naruto?-preguntó ella un poco intrigada.

-¡¿Qué?! No, ¿Por qué?-dijo de inmediato.

-Es solo que últimamente los he visto muy cerca el uno del otro y como no he visto que Naruto coquetee mucho con las chicas temo que quiera hacer un movimiento sobre ti.

-"Eso es porque planeamos una manera de que esté más cerca de ti"-pensó Naruto para sus adentros con un poco de irritación, definitivamente Ino no era una buena opción a siguiente novia y la verdad no quería seguir coqueteando con chicas y tener más problemas con la peliazul.

-No es nada de eso Hinata, simplemente ayudo al pobre de Naruto con unos problemas amorosos-dijo poniendo sonriente una mano en el hombro del rubio.

-Oh, así que tienes un nuevo objetivo ¿Y quién es la desafortunada presa?-dijo en un tono un poco burlón la chica.

-Alguien por quien soy capaz de dejar de ser un jugador-dijo Naruto decidido.

Hinata frunció un poco el ceño, ciertamente sabía que podía haber una joven capaz de hacer que Naruto dejara de ser un playboy, pero no pensó que ese día llegaría tan pronto, como sea, si esa persona podía hacer cambiar a su ex-amigo entonces estaba bien, pero aun con ese pensamiento algo le disgustaba.

-Y dime ¿Cómo es tu siguiente victima?-le preguntó con un toque de indiferencia cruzándose de brazos.

-Pues ella es…-dudo de decirle que era ella así que rectifico sus palabras, decirle en esos momentos que ella era la chica de sus sueños no era precisamente lo más adecuado y no podía actuar como spice porque esa faceta a Hinata no le interesaba y solo hacía que lo odiara, aunque realmente amaba verla hacer rabietas-Ella es una joven muy linda y hermosa-sonrió Naruto sin darse cuenta de la leve irritación de Hinata ante sus palabras-Por ella sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa incluso si debo cambiar.

-Je, dudo mucho que puedas cambiar-susurró un poco decepcionada dándose vuelta.

-Naruto eres un idiota-susurró Ino dándose una palmada en la frente y Neji solo ladeo la cabeza en señal decepcionada.

-¿Qué fue lo que dije?-preguntó Naruto confundido.

-Solo olvídalo-dijo la rubia siguiendo a su amiga.

Durante todo el recorrido en el museo Hinata se limitó a ignorar a Naruto jalando a Neji y Ino como si él no estuviera ahí y más cuando al dejarlo atrás varias chicas fijaban sus vistas en él y suspiraban cual enamoradas decidió esperarlo al tiempo que Ino y Neji se adelantaban.

-"Ja, apuesto a que no se ilusionarían con él si supieran como es"-pensó la peliazul cruzándose de brazos y mirando como algunas bobas se acercaban a él, pudo reconocer a una de ellas que por desgracia era una compañera modelo que no le caía nada bien a Hinata, para su sorpresa Naruto no les coqueteo si no que gentilmente les sonrió y se acercó a ella.

-Lo siento chicas, pero vengo con mi novia-dijo poniendo un brazo alrededor del cuerpo de Hinata quien se sonrojo un poco y se quedó inmóvil.

-Perdón, creímos que venias solo-dijo una peliverde un poco avergonzada.

-Ah, pero sí es Hina, querida, según se tú no tenías novio, la verdad parece más como si fueran solo amigos-dijo la morena sorprendiendo un poco a los dos.

-¿Amigos?-repitió la palabra Hinata, en esos momentos no tenían ni el más pequeño fragmento de la amistad que durante tanto tiempo cultivaron pero su puso que al menos en sus recuerdos aun eran amigos, sin embargo en esos momentos tenía la oportunidad perfecta para fastidiar a su compañera-Somos más que solo amigos-afirmó la peliazul.

-¿Ah no?-dijo la morena en un tono sospechoso-Si no lo son entonces pruébenlo.

-¿Qué lo probemos?-dijo la peliazul extrañada.

-Así es, bésense.

-¡¿Besarnos?!-reaccionó Hinata sorprendida.

-Sí, si como dices son más que amigos no tiene nada de malo, y si no se besan y no tienen ninguna relación pues no te molestará que nos lo llevemos un rato ¿Cierto?-dijo con arrogancia la morena de cabello verde mientras se aferró al brazo del rubio, lo cual no le gustaba nada a Hinata, odiaba a las personas tan creídas como esa chica.

Fuu era muy presumida, ambas jóvenes ya habían tenido varios roces pequeños donde la morena siempre la hacía menos presumiendo de ser mejor, Hinata normalmente era calmada pero en ocasiones podía llegar a volverse muy competitiva, como la vez que Naruto la quiso hacer menos en el tenis y ella dio todo para demostrarle a ese engreído que estaba a su nivel.

-Pues lamento decepcionarte pero él ira conmigo-dijo jalándole el brazo para alejarlo de aquella joven.

-No tienes derecho a llevártelo contigo si no es nada tuyo-dijo Fuu jalándolo también.

Por desgracia la morena tenía mucha razón, no eran novios, ni siquiera eran amigos, pero si lo dejaba ir sentiría como si estuviera perdiendo frente a ella y eso era algo que definitivamente no iba a permitir, no ante esa oji naranjas pretenciosa.

-Él es mi novio-refunfuño ella-Y te lo voy a demostrar-con un rápido movimiento aceró a Naruto y estampó sus labios sobre los de él.

Por un momento Naruto se sorprendió, pero no podía estar más contento de que su Hinata lo hubiera besado voluntariamente así que aprovecho la situación rodeando a la chica con sus brazos y acercándola todo lo que pudo a su cuerpo haciendo el beso un poco más intenso.

A la chica le tomó por sorpresa el repentino acercamiento de rubio pero en ese momento no podía hacer nada para alejarlo así que un poco sonrojada se esforzó en seguirle el paso con el beso y finalmente se separaron por parte de oxígeno en los pulmones de la peliazul.

Naruto la miró con una sonrisa algo divertida y ella desvió la mirada avergonzada sin molestarse en deshacerse del agarre que el chico aún tenía sobre ella.

Fuu estaba claramente disgustada. Es decir ¿Cómo una chica sin mucha gracia como ella llegó a ser la modelo estrella de la colección de la famosísima Kaguya Otsutsuki y además salía con un joven tan guapo y sensual como ese rubio?

-Vámonos-dijo dándose vuelta irritada para alejarse a toda prisa con las chicas que de inmediato fueron tras ella, Hinata no pudo evitar sonreír al sentirse victoriosa, haber tenido que besar al playboy había valido la pena solo por darle una lección a la presumida de Fuu.

-Gracias por seguirme el juego Hina-dijo en tono un poco juguetón acomodando un mechón del cabello de la peliazul, la chica lo miró a los ojos, ambos estaban muy cerca y sintió algo muy extraño en su corazón, un latido irregular causado por él.

-Como sea-dijo intentando sonar un poco indiferente y lo empujó un poco para que la soltara-Solo lo hice por motivos personales.

-Oh ¿Sera que por fin te estas enamorando de mí?-preguntó algo esperanzado.

-Sueñas-dijo fría.

-No puedo creer lo que acabo de ver-dijo Neji que estaba escondido con Ino quien había tomado una foto del acontecimiento.

-Jeje, ni yo pero debe tener un odio un poco más grande por Fü que por Naruto del que creía-dijo la rubia.

-¿Odio?-dijo el castaño un poco extrañado ya que era difícil ver esa emoción en Hinata.

-Sí, cuando cosas así suceden ella actúa únicamente por impulso

-Bien, con esto ya solo queda que Hinata pierda la apuesta-dijo Neji-Mi trabajo aquí de distraerla está hecho y ocupó su semana de estudio conmigo, aunque eso también fue debido a su nuevo trabajo como modelo y con los exámenes iniciando mañana lo más probable es que Naruto gané, pero aun así… ¿Estas segura de que todo esto es correcto? Si Hinata se entera de que tuvimos algo que ver con el resultado de la apuesta estamos fritos y esta vez no podrás sobornarla con pan.

-No se enterara, además estará muy ocupada con el asunto de Naruto como para hacernos algo y admitámoslo, es imposible que a ti te haga algo-dijo Ino.

-Eso espero.

.

.

.

El día del inicio de los exámenes llegó muy pronto para Hinata, el día anterior no había podido estudiar ni un poco dado que se despidió de su queridísimo primo y tuvo una extensa sesión de fotos junto con una entrevista, finalmente se vio obligada a repasar sus apuntes minutos antes del primer examen, maldijo como diablos termino así, ella prácticamente estaba hecha un manojo de nervios mientras Naruto iba por ahí sonriente sin ni un atisbo de preocupación mientras en su mente quería saltar de alegría por el beso con Hinata, por supuesto que la peliazul ardía en llamas de ver su calma y ocupó cada segundo que pudo para ponerse al corriente con sus estudios.

Finalmente las calificaciones salieron publicadas en el pasillo de trofeos de la escuela, Hinata y Naruto se dirigieron al lugar de inmediato abriéndose paso entre la multitud y el resultado publicado fue…

.

.

.

 **Bueno, yo estaba segura de que la mayoría votarian que fuera Hinata quien ganara la apuesta y asi hubiera sido ya que seguramente todos querían ver a Naruto de sirviente de Hinata durante todo un mes y que ella fuera ac3eptanto los sentimientos del rubio y bla bla bla**

 **O eso pasaría hasta que inesperadamente cambia las condiciones de la apuesta y pues ni modos ahora apoyan a Naruto o se ira al carajo todo el romance pero… ¿Realmente ganara él? ¿O será Hinata quien lo hará?**

 **¿Estan realmente seguro de quien va a ganar? Porque no veo muchos votos he, como quiera que sea, en el próximo capitulo se revelara al ganador hagan sus apuestas!**


	11. Chapter 11

Capítulo 11: Hora de pagar la apuesta

Infierno.

Era la única palabra en la mente de Hinata que estaba hecha un caos al comprobar con sus ojos las calificaciones y ¿Qué era lo peor de todo?

¡Que había perdido ante Naruto por un mísero punto! ¡UN MALDITO PUNTO! Hinata estaba que le iba a dar un ataque o un paro cardiaco, volteó a ver a Naruto que miraba las calificaciones con sus ojos brillando y una enorme sonrisa que se le hizo algo espeluznante.

-Entonces Hinata-dijo pasando un brazo por el cuello de su ahora novia-Creo que después de clases deberíamos ir a un café para celebrar ¿No lo crees querida?-inquirió en un tono burlón.

Maldita sea la hora en que accedió a apostar con él y lo peor de todo era que toda la escuela estaba enterada y definitivamente tenía que pagar, intentó tranquilizarse, suspiró y después miró a Naruto intentando sonreír.

-Muy bien Namikaze, un trato es un trato-dijo extendiéndole al rubio su mano aun sin borrar su falsa sonrisa, cosa que el joven imitó para estrechar su mano con la de la chica.

-Ah…Hinata ¿Estás bien? Pareces tensa…-el rubio sintió como la chica estrujo su mano fuertemente conservando su sonrisa fingida como si todo estuviera bien.

-¿Tensa? ¿Por qué debería de estar tensa? Estoy completamente bien ¿no lo ves?-dijo entre dientes forzando más su sonrisa-Ahora, si me disculpas…-dijo soltándolo para dirigirse al baño.

-Parece que lo tomó bien-dijo Ino acercándose al rubio que estaba sobando su mano por el fuerte agarre de la chica.

-¿Tú crees?

De repente el grito de Hinata estalló por todo el lugar.

-Sí, no te preocupes-dijo la rubia como si no hubiera escuchado lo de hace unos segundos.

.

.

.

-"Tranquilízate Hinata, no es necesario que pierdas los estribos por algo como eso, me haces sentir culpable de que hayas perdido"-dijo Neji del otro lado de la línea del celular pues por consejo de Ino le había llamado en el descanso.

-No, no es tú culpa, solo que me emocione porque hacía mucho que no te veía y con el trabajo y las tareas de último momento de los maestros se me fue volando el tiempo.

-"Bueno, afortunadamente para ti solo es una semana, habría sido peor el mes entero"

-Gracias por reconfortarme Neji, me siento un poco mejor.

-"Bueno Hinata, me tengo que ir pero te llamare luego ¿Vale?"

-Ok-sonrió un poco más animada y luego guardo su celular, en esos momentos se encontraba con Ino sentada a la sombra de un árbol para evitar a Naruto y almorzar con su amiga.

-Mmm… ¿No deberías…?-Ino fue interrumpida por su amiga.

-Él no especifico los acuerdos del termino novios-dijo apunto de comer un trozo de sandía de la ensalada de frutas que traía pero al parecer Naruto le gano interrumpiendo en la trayectoria de su comida.

-Tienes razón cariño, creo que debimos dejar eso en claro, pero si estoy contigo y somos novios tienes que actuar de manera tierna conmigo y estar a mi lado todo el tiempo posible.

-¡¿Qué rayos haces aquí Namikaze?!-reaccionó algo irritada.

-Debes llamarme Naruto y moderar tu tono de voz-le indicó el rubio, la chica solo suspiró pesadamente intentando controlarse.

-Bien ¿Qué haces aquí Naruto?-preguntó con una sonrisa fingida.

-Pues almorzar contigo querida, ahhh-dijo lo último abriendo la boca para que Hinata le diera más de su ensalada de frutas.

-No esperaras que yo…-dijo algo desconcertada antes de ser interrumpida por el joven.

-Eso es lo que una buena novia haría.

-Pues… hiciste una apuesta y perdiste Hinata, así que…-dijo Ino sacando con sigilo su cámara.

-Sí, sí, ya entendí-clavó su tenedor en un pedazo de melón y lo dirigió a la boca del rubio, sinceramente no podía creer que tenía que alimentarlo, eso era… se sonrojo, eso era demasiado vergonzoso.

-Gracias Hina-dijo viendo como la chica tomaba otro trozo de sandía para metérselo a la boca pero él se lo impidió-Bien, es mi turno-dijo tomando el tenedor de las manos de la chica y clavándolo en una piña-Día Ahhh

-No es necesario que…

-Vamos Hinata abre la boca.

La peliazul se puso algo nerviosa y se sonrojo un poco, realmente prefería golpear a Naruto antes de dejar que le diera de comer cual pareja de recién casados pero no tenía más opción, hizo lo que Naruto le indicó y saboreó la piña poniendo una expresión un poco incomoda.

-¿Muy acida?-le preguntó Naruto a lo que ella asintió-Oh, no te preocupes, se cómo hacerla dulce.

La joven se extrañó y en un pestañeo lo siguiente que supo fue que Naruto había estampado sus labios con los de ella, sintió de nuevo un latido irregular en su pecho mientras se quedaba paralizada por la sorpresa sin saber cómo reaccionar.

Finalmente el rubio se separa lamiéndose sus propios labios con delicia.

-Era deliciosa-dijo con una sonrisa socarrona mientras el rostro de la peliazul se tornaba más carmín del que ya estaba pero esta vez por enojo.

-Naruto… ¿Qué tan veloz eres?-le preguntó Ino.

-Mucho ¿Por?

-Corre-fue lo único que dijo la rubia antes de que Hinata se levantara con un aura asesina.

A lo lejos ciertos chicos veían la escena.

-Esperemos que Hinata no pierda la cordura teniendo que soportar de esa manera a Naruto-dijo Deidara.

-Eso dicen ustedes pero los que tendrán más problemas con eso seremos nosotros, tendemos a ser un objetivo fácil para ella cuando se enoja-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa preocupada.

-Je, hubiera sido mejor que Hinata no hubiera hecho esa apuesta en primer lugar o que le hubiera ganado a Naruto-dijo Kiba por un suspiro.

-Pues…-Sai parecía algo nervioso lo cual atrajo notablemente la atención de los otros chicos-Tal vez las cosas no sean tan malas y terminen por volver a ser amigos ¿No lo creen? Todo este tiempo nos hemos empeñado en separarlos cuando tal vez lo que debíamos hacer era juntarlos para que volvieran a ser amigos.

Los tres jóvenes lo miraron intensamente, él era el más interesado en Hinata y les resultaba muy extraño que de la nada dijera esas palabras.

-Muy bien ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-dijo Sasuke perspicaz siendo el que más lo conocía.

-Nada…-dijo casi temblando del nerviosismo-¿Qué uno no puede cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué necesariamente tuvo que sucederme algo?

Ellos presionaron sus miradas en el pelinegro que cedió persa del pánico.

-¡Esta bien, está bien, todo esto fue plan de Ino, cree que Hinata posiblemente este enamorada de él y está intentando juntarlos para que mínimo se vuelvan amigos, yo lo sabía y ayude un poquito, no quería pero tuvo métodos muy buenos para convencerme y no sabía que hacer yo…yo!-dijo desesperado el pobre chico.

-Tranquilo Sai-dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo-Parece que todo este tiempo Ino tenía sus propios planes.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Kiba.

-Por ahora conejita tendrá que arreglárselas sola, una apuesta es una apuesta y todos estaban enterados de ella así que de una u otra manera se verá obligada a cumplirla-dijo Deidara.

-Tendremos que hablar con Ino sobre esto-dijo el pelinegro más joven.

-¡NARUTO! ¡Vuelve acá!-gritó Hinata a todo pulmón persiguiendo al joven por todo el lugar.

-Jeje, así que esta es su expresión cuando le dan un beso sorpresa-dijo Ino sentada en su lugar observando la imagen que recién acababa de tomar.

.

.

.

-Sigues sonriente como idiota, no sé por qué y no me gusta-dijo Hinata.

-Soy feliz, la gente sonríe cuando es feliz, deberías intentarlo-le dijo el rubio.

-Mmm…Si ¿Por qué vienes a casa conmigo?

-Eso es lo que hacen los novios, ir tomados de las manos ¿Cierto?

-Si-dijo bajando la mirada algo irritada su mano entrelazada con la del chico, por alguna razón no le molestaba tanto como debería, tal vez era porque se sentía como en los viejos tiempos y eso internamente la hacía feliz-¿Dónde quedó tú lado playboy? Últimamente verlo se ha vuelto más raro que Ino dejando su obsesión por la moda.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ¿Quieres que regrese?-preguntó con un ágil movimiento tomándola de la cintura y juntando sus cuerpos de tal forma que sus rostros estaban muy cerca por un momento le pareció ver un breve sonrojo a Naruto pero desapareció cuando ella lo empujo por el rostro.

-Ve a hacer eso con otras.

-Ahhh, Hina, pero ahora tú eres mi novia-dijo volviéndola a tomar de la mano para continuar su camino.

-Sí, y a más tardar mañana ya estarás engañándome con otra-dijo sonando un poco desinteresada e incluso ignorando el hecho de que nuevamente su mano estaba entrelazada con la del chico hasta que sintió un tiró debido a que Naruto se detuvo.

-No haría eso…-musitó con un atisbo de duda en su voz que después sonó más segura-Al menos a ti jamás te lo haría-dijo cabizbajo sabiendo que Hinata probablemente nunca le creería sus palabras-Te lo prometí-susurró lo último en tono casi inaudible que la peliazul alcanzó a escuchar.

Por un momento Hinata quedó impactada, le resultaba difícil creer que esas palabras que se escuchaban tan sinceras hubieran salido de los labios de Naruto.

-No me culpes por no creerte-dijo ella en voz baja sonando un poco triste y preocupada por Naruto.

-Lo sé, ni siquiera tengo derecho a sostener así tú mano-dijo en un tono que logró conmover a Hinata-Pero dado que perdiste la apuesta puedo hacer eso y más.

La peliazul al instante lo golpeó en el brazo con una venita en la frente.

-También que íbamos-mustió entre dientes.

-Hey, Hina, tengamos una cita-dijo cual niño pequeño poniéndose al día con la peliazul.

.

.

.

Ino abrió la puerta de su mansión solo para encontrarse con cuatro chicos que obviamente no estaban muy contentos.

-Oh ¿A que debo el honor de la visita de cuatro de los príncipes de la escuela?-dijo en tono burlesco.

-Ino, debemos hablar-dijo Sasuke actuando serio lo cual borró la sonrisa de la rubia.

-Sai ¿Les dijiste?

-Mmm… tal vez solo un poquito-dijo nervioso.

-Bien… sé que lo que hice probablemente no fue muy bueno, tal vez no debí traer a Neji para que distrajera a Hinata y perdiera.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!-reaccionaron Sasuke, Kiba y Deidara con sorpresa.

-Oh, oh-dijo notando el terrible error que acababa de cometer y miró acusadoramente a Sai.

-¡Te dije que les dije muy poco!-gritó nervioso.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijiste?-preguntó con molestia.

-¿Hay otras cosas como estas de las que no estemos enterados?-preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Aparte del hecho de que Hinata se besó con Naruto en la fiesta de disfraces sin saber que era él?-musito Sai.

-¿Qué cosa?-le preguntó Deidara sin poder creerlo.

-No, nada… no dije nada-contestó nervioso.

-Muy bien Ino, por favor explícanos de que se trata esto-pidió Kiba.

-Es una muy Laaaaaaaarga historia así que esto va a tardar un momento.

.

.

.

 _La niña estaba algo triste en la orilla del lago esperando a alguien, anteriormente en la escuela unos niños se habían burlado de ella y esa era la razón de su decadente ánimo, un niño rubio a ella llegó muy contento y le entrego una pequeña cajita para animarla después de lo que había sucedido en la escuela, la niña lo acepto desconcertada tras lo cual el pequeño le mostró un dije que colgaba de su cuello, era una plaquita con las iniciales de ambos._

 _El niño le dijo a ella que abriera la cajita y la niña se sorprendió ya que dentro de esta encontró una cadena con un dije igual al que el niño poseía, ella se lo puso muy contenta y efusivamente abrazo a su amigo._

 _-Muchas gracias-dijo Hinata sonriente._

 _-Es para que jamás nos olvidemos del lazo que tenemos-dijo el pequeño Naruto-Así ambos podremos recordar que siempre seremos amigos._

 _-Sí, no importa lo que pase siempre seremos amigos ¡Te lo prometo!-dijo aferrando se a él casi a punto de llorar, en la había protegido en la escuela y ahora intentaba subirle el ánimo._

 _-Tranquila Hinata, te prometo que yo jamás te voy a lastimar, siempre estaré aquí para ti-le devolvió el abrazo._

Hinata miró a su alrededor, como parte de su cita obligatoria Naruto la había llevado a ese lugar para hacer un picnic, tal vez con intenciones de que recordara la promesa que se hicieron de niños o tal vez simplemente para honrar viejas memorias.

-Lo había olvidado y rompí la promesa-susurró para sí misma-Pero fuiste tú quien la rompió primero-entristeció.

-Ya regrese-dijo el rubio llegando con las bebidas, había preparado tan rápido las cosas para el picnic y planeo comprar las bebidas en una tienda cercana.

-Toma, tu favorito es el jugo de naranja ¿Verdad?-se lo entregó.

-Eh, si, muchas gracias-dijo recibiéndolo y le sonrió, cosa que extrañó un poco al rubio por no decir que lo dejó muy sorprendido y algo desconcertado.

-Hinata acabas de…

-¿Pasa algo?-dijo al notar de inmediato la expresión fuera de lugar del chico.

-Ah… no, nada-dijo sentándose a un lado y volteando al frente recordando brevemente la silueta de aquellos dos niños jugando en la orilla del lago.

Hinata lo miró y luego volteo al frente teniendo la misma visión que él, entonces inconscientemente volvió a sonreír, por un momento… se sentía… como si hubieran vuelto a los viejos tiempos.

.

.

.

luzmi.01: Ni modos gano Naruto jejeje, pero ya empieza lo bueno mujajajaja.

Toushiro06 : Pues… gano Naruto, pero no te preocupes, el próximo cap compensare eso.

AkimeMaxwell: He saciado tu duda , ahora lamenteo si votabas por Hinata.

lucy29set: Bueno, ya viste quien gano, ni modos, pero ya le tocara a Naruto pagar jejejej

moonkoublack: Ya sabias, quien tuvo más votos tanto en comunidad Naruhina como aquí y en el grupo Naruhina y Sasusaku fue Naruto

Tatis GR: Ya puedes ser feliz, pero no creas que Hinata no se la cobrara.

Guest: Muchas gracias y espero que hayas disfrutado leyendo.

Sharmy1000: Okey, tu sí que eres diabólica, no te conformas con ver sufrir a Naruto en un fic sino que quieres verlo sufrir en otro, te vas a arrepentir eh.

Mamiush: Pues si, ni modos , gano justamente gracias a mi influencia al cambiar las reglas de la apuesta, básicamente fueron manipulados para votar por el.

Victor: Un falta para terminar la historia jejej, por supuesto que la continuare.

Guest: Gano Naruto, ya puedes ser feliz

 **Chicos espero que hayan disfrutado el capitulo, para los que votaron por Hinata, no se preocupen, el próximo capitulo se desquita.**


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 12: Hora de pagar la apuesta (Versión Hinata)

 **Este capítulo es relleno, todo el mundo hacia relleno en todos los animes asi que yo solo queria ser popular, para los que querían que Hinata ganara, pues aquí les dejo lo que hubiera sucedido si todos hubieran votado por ella, desgraciadamente fueron manipulados por mi para votar por Naruto cuando se hizo el cambio de apuesta jejeje.**

Infierno.

Era la única palabra en la mente de Naruto al ver las calificaciones.

Si, había perdido. Había perdido ante Hinata por un mísero punto, con algo de temor volteo a volteo su mirada solo para encontrar a la peliazul sonriendo muy emocionada y luego comenzó a reír con una expresión algo psicópata que causo miedo mientras su flequillo tapaba sus ojos.

-Gane-dijo levantando la vista y comenzando a reír más fuerte-Yo Hyuga Hinata acabo de vencerte… je, je…

-Hinata… ¿Estás bien?-preguntó el rubio preocupado y un poco asustado de la reacción de la joven.

-Parece que se quebró-dijo Ino-Supongo que realmente no esperaba ganar y ahora no lo puede asimilar.

-¡Yo he ganado y ahora eres mi sirviente! ¡Inclíname ante mí y jura lealtad esclavo!-le dijo Hinata al joven con un tono de voz entre arrogante y emocionado.

-Por lo tanto, ahora estoy a sus órdenes mi princesa-dijo apoyándose en una rodilla y tomando la mano de la chica para después posar un beso en ella mientras Hinata sonreía maliciosamente con soberbia, oh si, la venganza es un plato que se sirve frio.

-Así que serás fiel a mis mandatos ¿Eh? Esto será muy divertido.

.

.

.

-Oh, sí, Neji. ¡Gane! ¿Puedes creerlo? Realmente creí que perdería ante Naruto ya que siento que no me prepare lo suficiente.

-"Lamento haber sido una distracción para ti Hinata"-dijo Neji desde el otro lado de la línea.

-No, nada de eso, pero de todas formas no importa porque ahora tengo a Naruto de mi sirviente por un mes.

-"Solo no lo humilles demasiado ¿Si, Hinata?"

-Je, lo intentare-dijo con un tono un poco oscuro.

-"Bueno, me tengo que ir, te llamare luego ¿Vale?"

-Ok-sonrió y luego guardo su celular, en esos momentos se encontraba con Ino sentada a la sombra de un árbol y al parecer Naruto también se encontraba presente.

-Naru-dijo con una sonrisa un poco sombría-Mira-sacó de su bolso una pelota y luego la lanzó lejos-¡Vamos, ve por ella!

El rubio prácticamente corrió a gatas para después recoger la pelota con su boca y regresar a lado de su dueña.

-Eso es, buen chico-dijo Hinata acariciando la cabeza de Naruto y rascándole la barbilla-¿Quién es un perrito Lindo, eh?

-Hinata…-dijo Ino un poco desconcertada de que la primera orden de su amiga fue hacer que Naruto actuara como un perro y este sin oponerse acató muy bien su papel-¿No es esto un poco…?

-¡Guaf!-ladró Naruto en una clara señal de que se callara e Ino solamente suspiró.

-Da igual…

-¿A que es un lindo cachorro no es verdad?

-¡Guaf!-volvió a ladrar el rubio esta vez para después darle a Hinata una lamida en la mejilla haciéndola sonrojar y cubriéndose esta al instante.

-¡¿Que rayos crees que…?!-la chica no pudo alcanzar a gritarle porque al instante el "perro" se abalanzó sobre ella y comenzó a lamerla haciéndole cosquillas por todo el cuello mientras la chica intentaba ahogar sus risas pero simplemente no podía al tiempo que intentaba quitárselo de encima o mínimo hablar para que se detuviera-¡No… jajaja… Naruto… Ino… jajaja… ayúdame!

-Oh, las cosas parecen ponerse interesantes-dijo sacando discretamente su cámara para fotografiar.

-¡Ya… pa…! ¡Hiaaa!-un gemido muy vergonzoso que sorprendió tanto a la rubia como al rubio salió de los labios de la chica que al instante se cubrió la boca más roja que la cereza de un pastel.

-Naruto-dijo Ino poniéndose de pie con una expresión de susto como si acabara de ver un fantasma.

-Sí, Dime-habló el chico aun a horcadas sobre la peliazul pero paralizado por lo que acababa de suceder.

-¡CORRE!

A lo lejos ciertos chicos veían la escena.

-Esperemos que Hinata no pierda la cordura teniendo que soportar de esa manera a Naruto-dijo Deidara.

-Eso dicen ustedes pero los que tendrán más problemas con eso seremos nosotros, tendemos a ser un objetivo fácil para ella cuando se enoja-dijo Sasuke con una sonrisa preocupada.

-Je, hubiera sido mejor que Hinata no hubiera hecho esa apuesta en primer lugar o que le hubiera ganado a Naruto-dijo Kiba por un suspiro.

-Pues…-Sai parecía algo nervioso lo cual atrajo notablemente la atención de los otros chicos-Tal vez las cosas no sean tan malas y terminen por volver a ser amigos ¿No lo creen? Todo este tiempo nos hemos empeñado en separarlos cuando tal vez lo que debíamos hacer era juntarlos para que volvieran a ser amigos.

Los tres jóvenes lo miraron intensamente, él era el más interesado en Hinata y les resultaba muy extraño que de la nada dijera esas palabras.

-Muy bien ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-dijo Sasuke perspicaz siendo el que más lo conocía.

-Nada…-dijo casi temblando del nerviosismo-¿Qué uno no puede cambiar de opinión? ¿Por qué necesariamente tuvo que sucederme algo?

Ellos presionaron sus miradas en el pelinegro que cedió persa del pánico.

-¡Esta bien, está bien, todo esto fue plan de Ino, cree que Hinata posiblemente este enamorada de él y está intentando juntarlos para que mínimo se vuelvan amigos, yo lo sabía y ayude un poquito, no quería pero tuvo métodos muy buenos para convencerme y no sabía que hacer yo…yo!-dijo desesperado el pobre chico.

-Tranquilo Sai-dijo Sasuke poniendo una mano en el hombro de su amigo-Parece que todo este tiempo Ino tenía sus propios planes.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-preguntó Kiba.

-Por ahora conejita tendrá que arreglárselas sola, una apuesta es una apuesta y todos estaban enterados de ella así que de una u otra manera se verá obligada a cumplirla-dijo Deidara.

-Tendremos que hablar con Ino sobre esto-dijo el pelinegro más joven.

-Por cierto ¿No sienten como si todo esto fuera un deja-vú?-preguntó Kiba algo extrañado.

-Prácticamente es como si la escritora hubiera pegado la misma escena del capítulo anterior por que le dio flojera escribir más-dijo Deidara.

-Podría jurar que sería Naruto quien ganó la apuesta ¿Esto es lo que hubiera pasado si ganaba Hinata?-preguntó Sai.

-¡NARUTO! ¡Vuelve acá! ¡Y tú también Ino, no creas que esta vez te vas a salvar!-gritó Hinata a todo pulmón persiguiendo al joven por todo el lugar.

-¡Hinata, no puedes matarme o ya no existirá el trato del pan de canela!-pidió la rubia huyendo de su amiga.

-Oh, pero si no los voy a matar… ¡SOLO LOS PIENSO TORTURAR!

.

.

.

-¿Puedo preguntar por qué razón estamos en la casa de Ino?-preguntó Naruto.

-Ya lo hiciste-dijo Hinata.

-Listó-entró la rubia a la habitación con dos trajes-Bien Naruto, elije uno, será el que estarás usando por el resto del mes para ir a la escuela-dijo colocando las ropas sobre la cama.

-¿Es una broma? Es obvio que no me voy a travestir Ino-dijo tomando el traje de mayordomo y dejando sobre la cama el de maid.

-Jeezz, al menos lo intente-dijo ella haciendo un puchero-¿Qué tal tú Hinata? Apuesto a que te veías genial con este traje puesto-Ino estaba segura de que a Hinata le llamaría mucho la atención ese tipo de ropa linda.

La chica miró la ropa que sostenía su amiga, el traje de sirvienta se veía coqueto y a la vez muy llamativo, tanto que le avergonzaría que cualquier persona viera que lo llevara puesto, era una lástima no complacer el esfuerzo que Ino había hecho al confeccionar el traje pero aún estaba algo enojada con ella.

-No me voy a poner eso-dijo mientras Naruto entraba a cambiarse al baño.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué?-la rubia casi rogó con la mirada.

-¡Ese pervertido casi me viola y tú solamente tomaste fotos de eso!-gritó la peliazul avergonzada e irritada.

-¡Te escuche Hinata! ¡Que quede claro que solo estaba obedeciendo tus ordenes de actuar como un perro!-le gritó Naruto desde el baño.

-Cierto, eso no hubiera pasado si le hubieras ordenado…

-¿Ahora es mi culpa?-interrumpió Hinata incrédula.

-Lo es Hina, una mascota cariñosa debe mostrarle afecto a su amo-la peliazul prácticamente podía ver la sonrisa en el rostro de Naruto al decir eso.

-Esto no se va a quedar así, definitivamente haré que te arrepientas Namikaze-espetó la peliazul irritada cruzándose de brazos y sentándose en la cama.

Finalmente, después de lo que pareció ser muy poco tiempo, Naruto salió vestido con el traje de mayordomo que Ino había confeccionado y la peliazul debía admitir que se veía… muy guapo.

-¿Y qué tal se me ve?-preguntó luciendo muy bien el traje.

-"Endiabladamente sexy…"-pensó la peliazul para sus adentros y después hablo haciéndose la interesada-Supongo que no está mal-desvió la mirada.

-Mmm… creo que tendré que ajustarlo un poco más ¿No sientes que te queda un poco grande o algo así?-preguntó la rubia.

-Solo un poco de las mangas-admitió Naruto.

-Iré por unos alfileres-dijo Ino.

-Y yo iré a tomar agua-dijo el rubio también saliendo de la habitación y dejando únicamente a Hinata que estaba sentada a lado del traje de sirvienta.

La chica miró con interés la ropa a su lado.

-"Me pregunto si yo…"

Ino sonrió con la cámara en las manos, finalmente tenía una foto de Hinata vestida de maid, todo fue gracias a que Naruto conoce muy bien a Hinata sabía que al dejarla un rato sola con el traje cerca ella no iba a poder aguantar la curiosidad de cómo se le vería y en esos momentos se encontraba frente al espejo vestida inocentemente con el equipo confeccionado por Ino.

-Así que como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato-rio Naruto por lo bajo-Por cierto, espero que cumplas el trato.

-Parece que estoy endeudada con ramen y pan de canela.

…

Más tarde mientas Ino revisaba las fotos que había logrado tomar después de que sorprendieron a Hinata con el disfraz sonó el timbre, abrió la puerta de su mansión solo para encontrarse con cuatro chicos que obviamente no estaban muy contentos.

-Oh ¿A que debo el honor de la visita de cuatro de los príncipes de la escuela?

-Ino, debemos hablar-dijo Sasuke actuando serio lo cual borró la sonrisa de la rubia.

-Sai ¿Les dijiste?

-Mmm… tal vez solo un poquito-dijo nervioso.

-Bien… sé que lo que hice probablemente no fue muy bueno, tal vez no debí traer a Neji para que distrajera a Hinata y perdiera.

-¡¿Qué hiciste qué?!-reaccionaron Sasuke, Kiba y Deidara con sorpresa.

-Oh, oh-dijo notando el terrible error que acababa de cometer y miró acusadoramente a Sai.

-¡Te dije que les dije muy poco!-gritó nervioso.

-¿Qué fue exactamente lo que les dijiste?-preguntó con molestia.

-¿Hay otras cosas como estas de las que no estemos enterados?-preguntó Sasuke.

-¿Aparte del hecho de que Hinata se besó con Naruto en la fiesta de disfraces sin saber que era él?-mustio Sai.

-¿Qué cosa?-la preguntó Deidara sin poder creerlo.

-No, nada… no dije nada-contestó nervioso.

-Muy bien Ino, por favor explícanos de que se trata esto-pidió Kiba.

-¿Eh? Pero si ya se los explique en el capítulo anterior-dijo la rubia.

-¿Lo dijo?-preguntó Kiba extrañado.

-Sí, si lo dijo, la escritora volvió a pegar y cortar la escena-dijo Sai cruzándose de brazos.

-¡Solo sigan el libreto!-les reclamó Sasuke.

-Ah, si ¿En que estábamos?-preguntó Deidara.

-En que Ino debía explicarnos todo de nuevo-dijo Kiba.

-¿Y si mejor nos vamos a comer helado?-preguntó Sai.

-Mm… si, suena mejor-fue la conclusión de todos.

.

.

.

Había pasado solo una semana y Hinata había procurado ser cuidadosa con las órdenes que le daba a Naruto ya que mayormente él siempre volteaba la situación logrando acorralar de alguna manera a la peliazul, sin embargo y pese a todo eso la mayoría de las ordenes de Hinata eran para humillar a Naruto quien parecía no importarle, al contrario, cumplía todos los mandatos muy alegremente.

-No lo entiendo, por más que ridículas y estúpidas de mis órdenes sigues cumpliéndolas con una sonrisa ¿Por qué?-le preguntó la peliazul después de que le había ordenado bailar la macarena encima de una mesa y debió admitirlo, fue muy divertido, todo el mundo se puso a hacer lo mismo ya que Naruto se veía feliz haciéndolo.

-Por que a ti te parece divertido y te ríes, me encanta cuando sonríes y estás feliz-contestó el joven con sinceridad creando algo de sorpresa por parte de la chica.

-¿Te humillas solamente por eso?-le preguntó aun sin poderlo creer.

-¿Ya te lo había dicho no?-el joven rubio esbozó una sonrisa-"Tu siempre te ves más linda con una sonrisa, por eso siempre voy a intentar mantenerla"

La peliazul con impresión rememoró aquellas palabras, eran las mismas que él le había dicho cuando eran niños, ella estaba llorando por que se había tropezado cuando corrió hacia el niño, él imitó su llanto sonando como niña lo cual a Hinata le causo gracia y comenzó a reír.

 _-"Naruto, lloras como niña"-dijo la pequeña peliazul entre risas._

 _-"¿Ya está mejor Hinata?"-le preguntó inspeccionando la pierna de la niña, tenía una pequeña raspadura._

 _-"Si, muchas gracias, me hiciste reír"-dijo feliz._

 _-"Tu siempre te ves más linda con una sonrisa, por eso siempre voy a intentar mantenerla"_

 _-"Entonces prometo que siempre voy a sonreír para ti Naruto"-la peliazul curvo los labios-"¿Ves? De esta manera"-dijo señalando su propia sonrisa._

Inconscientemente Hinata esbozó una sonrisa, había olvidado esa promesa, aquellos recuerdos de hacía mucho tiempo hoy volvían a conmoverla, la persona frente a ella siempre lograba hacerla feliz, pero en el transcurso de los años varias cosas habían cambiado, aun así quería regresar a aquellos tiempos, aunque fuera una vez más, aun si era por un corto periodo.

-Hinata… Tú estás…

-¿Si, dime?-preguntó dándole una cálida sonrisa, una como aquellas que le daba cuando eran niños, una bella y brillante sonrisa de esas que le recordaban por qué razón se había enamorado de ella.

-No, nada-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

Por un momento se sentía… como si hubieran regresado en el tiempo a la época de cuando eran pequeños.

-"Quizás… cuando esta apuesta termine, tal vez podamos volver a ser amigos"-pensó Hinata.

.

.

.

luzmi.01 : Espero que te haya gustado este capitulo, es la compensación que prometi XD.

Tatis GR: Cuando dije que Hinata se las iba a cobrar me refería expresamente a este capitulo jeje.

AkimeMaxwell : Asi que esperabas ver su progreso de novios, seria una lastima que el capitulo de hoy fuera relleno.

moonkoublack : Yo que tu no apostaría por ello, jejeje, esto parece un lindo fic escolar ¿No es verdad? Seria una lastima que la autora decidiera cambiarlo mujajajaja, si intentas predecir lo que va a suceder te llevaras una sorpresa.

Victor: Claro… emm… seee, lastima que nunca se enterara jejejeje

Sharmy1000: Asi que querías ternura por aprte de Naruto, pues siéntete complacida con esta capitulo jejeje, espero que te haya gustado.

Touken: Pero si estas es una historia tierna, XD si habrá lemmon pero aun falta mucho para ello pues es cerca del final de la historia.

 **Cuando escribi este capitulo me divertí mucho, en general escribir esta historia fue muy divertido para mi porque en ella están reflejadas varias situaciones medio locas por las que eventualmente pase… como lo de esposarme para ir a recorrer una feria científica obligada y terminar encadenada a una persona que ama molestar a todo el mundo o el hecho de que en una Kermes me obligaron a casarme, por suerte llego el "policía" a arrestar a juez jejeje y me salve o otras cosas que verán más adelante.**


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 13: Día dos

 _Querido Diario._

 _El día de hoy me entere de que tristemente perdí la apuesta en contra de Naruto. ¡Maldición! En fin, lo peor de todo es que perdí ante él por un maldito punto ¡Un PUNTO! ¿Puedes creerlo? Intente evitarlo pero me encontró en el descanso argumentando lo que una buena novia debería de hacer y me obligo a darle de comer en la boca… lo hice y luego el…_

 _¡Me besó! Lo más extraño es que por un momento sentí algo… yo me sentí ¿Feliz? ¡¿Pero en qué diablos estoy pensando?! ¡Naruto es un maldito playboy, por supuesto que ese beso no significó nada para él! Pero… incluso cuando prácticamente me obligo a tener una cita con él en ese lugar en el parque… sentí que por un momento todo volvía a ser como antes, como cuando éramos pequeños y yo… tal vez ya sea hora de que lo acepte y lo confiese._

 _Yo, Hyuga Hinata, estuve, estoy y siempre estaré enamorada del estúpido playboy de Namikaze Naruto._

 _Si esto es un juego, entonces no pienso ser yo quien caiga primero, he logrado reprimir mis emociones hacia él pero cada vez se vuelve más difícil… no pienso perder ante él, haga, diga, cueste lo que cueste no caeré por Naruto._

 _Si él quiere que yo le confiese mis sentimientos lo tendrá muy difícil en verdad, porque… yo solo lo aceptaría si…_

-¡Hinata, baja a comer!-a voz de su padre llegó a sus oído y ella cerró el diario.

-¡Ya voy!-gritó poniéndole candado para después meterlo en la parte más alta de su ropero donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo, pasaría algún tiempo antes de que volviera a escribir en él.

 **Día dos del noviazgo de Hinata y Naruto.**

 **Ubicación: Puerta de la casa de Hinata.**

 **Día martes.**

-¿Exactamente qué haces aquí tan temprano?-preguntó la peliazul viendo a su "novio" frente a ella con una sonrisa.

-¡Hey, Hina, viene a acompañarte a la escuela!-dijo con una gran y fresca sonrisa mientras la chica solo suspiró, ah, sí, esa era otras de las cosas que tenían que hacer como novios.

Mientras iban caminando Hinata no pudo evitar su curiosidad así que se dispuso a hacerle a Naruto una pregunta.

-¿Por qué no trajiste tu coche?

Recordemos que Naruto, a pesar de no aparentarlo mucho, al igual que Ino viene de una familia de buena posición y normalmente llegaba a la escuela conduciendo su auto último modelo, pero ese día había llegado a casa de la peliazul en autobús para ir juntos a la escuela.

-Si hubiera traído el coche el camino a la escuela hubiera sido muy rápido y yo quería disfrutar de mi tiempo contigo, por eso me levante temprano y me mantuve esperando afuera de tu casa alrededor de 45 minutos hasta que salieras-dijo sonriente.

-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!-dijo sorprendida mientras ambos continuaban caminando.

Las razones por las que a Hinata ese comentario la tomó por sorpresa eran tres.

Naruto no había ido a su casa antes así que no debía saber dónde vivía, aunque lo más seguro es que Ino le hubiera dado su dirección y hasta su número de celular.

Su querido amigo es pésimo con las direcciones, cuando eran pequeños solía ser ella quien lo guiaba por los lugares ya que se perdía con facilidad dado que nunca había necesitado andar por su cuenta, por lo general el chofer de la familia lo llevaba donde quería.

Ciertamente esa mañana hacia mucho frio por lo que Naruto debió haberse muerto del frio al estar parado frente a su casa por más de media hora.

-¿Por qué no simplemente me llamaste para despertarme?-le preguntó.

-Es que te veías tan linda durmiendo que no quería despertarte-dijo con otra brillante sonrisa.

-Ah…-le tomo tres segundos procesarlo-¡Espera ¿Cómo que me veía linda durmiendo?!-preguntó algo sobresaltada.

-Solo te diré que no quieres que nadie te mire por la ventana deberías acomodar mejor las cortinas-dijo el rubio señalando el cuarto de la joven que tenía a lado un frondoso árbol en el cual se había trepado para observarla-Por ahora te lo pasare solo porque debo admitir que usaste una pijama muy sexy pero para la próxima ten más cuidado, acosadores locos podrían verte mientras duermes.

-¡El único acosador loco del que debo tener cuidado eres tú pervertido!-dijo muy sonrojada.

-No dirás lo mismo cuando nos casemos Hinata-dijo en tono de burla.

-Como si, no sueñes Naruto-le dijo entre avergonzada e irritada.

Prácticamente se la pasaron todo el camino a clases discutiendo, realmente Naruto amaba cuando hacia enojar a Hinata y ella comenzaba a hacer rabietas cual niña pequeña, por alguna razón la cosas se sentían como si fueran algo diferentes.

.

.

.

Un día de clases transcurriendo de lo más normal y al final de esta definitivamente Naruto quería tener una cita con Hinata.

-Hina querida ¿Qué quieres hacer hoy?-le preguntó con una sonrisa.

-Pues…

En ese momento el celular de la peliazul sonó a lo cual ella contestó de inmediato.

-¿Bueno? Ah, hola ¿Qué sucede? ¿Hoy? Si, de acuerdo-ella colgó.

-¿Quién era?-preguntó Naruto inquisitivamente.

-Oh, se trataba de un compañero de trabajo, me acaba de decir que hoy tendré una sesión de fotos y una entrevista así que debo ir al estudio, lo siento Naruto, no podremos salir hoy-dijo en el interior un poco aliviada y decepcionada.

Tres cosas molestaron a Naruto en ese momento. Primero: El hecho de que sonrió a decir "compañero de trabajo". Segundo: Que esa sesión de fotos arruinaba los planes del rubio. Y tercero: que Hinata no se veía ni un poco afectada de no pasar el día con él a pesar de ser su novia, definitivamente las cosas se quedarían así.

-Bien, es ese caso te acompaño-dijo con una sonrisa falsa ocultando su irritación.

-¿Qué? No, no puedes ir, es decir, no es necesario que lo hagas-dijo nerviosamente lo cual solo hizo a Naruto más deseoso de acompañarla.

-Por supuesto que es necesario, un buen novio apoya a su chica en lo que sea y voy a ir contigo quieras o no.

-Sabes, estas abusando mucho de esa palabra, lo nuestro ni siquiera es real-le reprochó Hinata de brazos cruzados.

-No, pero puedo fingir que si lo es mientras esto dure-sonrió victorioso.

-Te odio-le dijo entre dientes adelantándose a salir del salón, sabía que el rubio tenía razón, fue culpa de ella por aceptar la apuesta.

-Yo también te quiero Hinata-dijo muy feliz persiguiéndola.

No tardaron a llegar al lugar indicado y la primera persona con quien Hinata se topó fue con…

-Oh, Hinata, llegas a tiempo-dijo muy contento cierto peliblanco-Te están esperando para prepararte.

-Ah, hola…

-¿Toneri?-dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-¿Naruto?-dijo él extrañado.

-Mmm… ¿Se conocen?-preguntó Hinata.

-Sí, somos hermanastros-confesó Naruto para la sorpresa de Hinata.

-¡¿Hermanastros?!

-Es una larga historia, mi padre y su madre se casaron hace tan solo un par de años.

El padre de Naruto se había vuelto una persona fría desde la muerte de su madre, se había convertido en alguien a quien únicamente le importaban los negocios y Hinata no pudo evitar el toque de recelo que Naruto le dio a la palabra padre.

-Eso lo explica, jamás me hubiera imaginado que Naruto Namikaze seria hermano del famoso Toneri Tsutsuki-concretó Rin.

Toneri y Naruto realmente no se llevaban y no solían vivir juntos dado que se odiaban y como quiera que fuera su hermanastro viajaba constantemente dado su trabajo de modelo/actor. Así, es, su hermanastro era actor desde pequeño y se podría decir que una persona famosa en el mundo del espectáculo, Naruto también lo habría podido hacer más desarrollado en una carrera musical pero considero que quería disfrutar de una vida normal.

-Naruto, hace mucho que no nos vemos ¿Qué hace alguien como tú por aquí?-resaltó la palabra "tú" refiriéndose a él como una persona que por lo general no tendrá nada que hacer ahí.

-Vine a ver la sesión de fotos de mi novia-dijo jalando a la peliazul hacia a sí mismo.

-Hina, me dijiste que no tenías novio, realmente creo que te mereces alguien mejor que este ¿Sabías que tiene mala fama con las chicas?-dijo Toneri.

-Si bueno no es…-su voz fue interrumpida.

-¡No le llames Hina!-le reprochó ante la forma dulce en que se atrevía a hablarle a la chica.

-¿De esa forma te diriges a tu querido hermano mayor? Muy mal Naruto-dijo el peliblanco-¿Qué acaso no me extrañaste?

-¡¿Quién rayos te extrañaría?!-le gritó irritado.

-¿Eh? ¿Naruto, porque eres tan cruel conmigo?-fingió sentirse herido de la forma en que su hermano le hablaba.

-No seas hipócrita Toneri, esa actuación no funcionara conmigo.

-Je, no sé de qué estás hablando hermanito-dijo con una sonrisa-Realmente te extrañe e incluso me preocupe por ti.

-Saben que chicos, debo ir a…-retrocedió lentamente sin dejar de sentirse algo extraña por lo que presenciaba-Solo me iré-dijo dándose media vuelta y dejo discutiendo a los dos hermanos.

Toneri y Naruto se odiaban tanto que precisamente por esa razón no asistían a la misma escuela, él conoció a Hinata cuando la vio en una sesión de fotos y estaba preparándose para la suya, le impacto y le encantó lo fresca que la chica era e intentaba muy a menudo acercarse a ella notando que extrañamente Hinata no suspiraba o se emocionaba por él estando a su lado y ciertamente era algo decepcionante pero eso lo hacía querer acercarse más a ella.

Por supuesto que él desconocía que Hinata y su querido hermano eran amigos de la infancia pero lo que si sabía era que la peliazul detestaba a los chicos playboy y por supuesto que no había ninguna manera de que ella estuviera saliendo con alguien como Naruto.

La sesión de fotos tardo un poco más de lo que Hinata esperaba pero le sirvió para ignorar la disputa de los hermanos. ¿Por qué ellos no se llevaban bien? Hinata no podía entenderlo pero no le prestó mucha importancia.

Toneri era un buen chico, pero no por eso Naruto debía llevarse bien con él ¿Verdad? A veces simplemente aparecen personas con las que no congeniamos, es decir, incluso Hinata no se llevaba bien con sus hermanastras.

Cuando la sesión de fotos finalizo, Naruto se puso muy contentó aunque algo decepcionado de no haber podido ver a Hinata modelando dada su discusión con Toneri y la llevó lejos antes de que el otro pudiera siquiera acercarse.

-Naruto… de verdad no tenía ni idea que Toneri fuera tu hermanastro… y menos que no te llevaras bien con él.

-Es un presumido, pero no importa, no hablamos de eso, aún tenemos un poco de tiempo antes de que te lleve a tú casa ¿Dónde quieres ir?

-¡Hina!-le gritó cierto peliblanco a lo lejos y Naruto maldijo por lo bajo.

-Ah ¿Qué sucede Toneri?-se volteo la joven.

-Hinata, olvidaste esto-dijo poniendo un broche en la mano de Hinata, tenía forma de una rosa y la había usado con el traje que recién acababa de modelar.

-¿Esto?-dijo extrañada.

-Es un regalo de la señorita Kaguya, por todo tu arduo trabajo, te lo habría dado ella misma pero saliste a toda prisa y no le dio tiempo.

-Ah, sí, de verdad lo siento.

-¿Harás algo Hinata? Pensé que tal vez podríamos ir a cenar, es algo tarde y de seguro tienes hambre-dijo el peliblanco sin importarle que Naruto se encontrara presente.

-Me encantaría, pero Naruto y yo iremos a ver a Ino, me pidió que le llevara el ejemplar que saldrá mañana de la revista-dijo pues ya había quedado con Ino que en cuanto la revista estuviera impresa se la entregara antes de que salieran a la venta.

-Ah, ya veo-dijo un poco decepcionado-Por cierto… tú y Naruto ¿De verdad son novios?-no pudo evitar preguntarle.

-¡No!… bueno si… ah es algo complicado-dijo un poco nerviosa la chica-Perdí una apuesta-dijo bajando la cabeza.

-¿Una apuesta?-dijo Toneri extrañado.

-Nada que sea de tú incumbencia- espetó el rubio-Vámonos Hinata, hay que llegar con Ino rápido.

-Sí, tienes razón, nos vemos Toneri-dijo siguiendo a Naruto que la sostenía de la mano.

Hubo un silencio por unos minutos con forme seguían caminando.

-Hey Naruto, sé que no te llevas bien con Toneri ¿Pero no fuiste algo grosero?

-No, para nada-dijo sonriéndole a la chica.

-¿Oh, en serio?-inquirió levantando una ceja-¿Por qué lo odias?

-No lo odio, solo lo detesto con toda mi alma.

-Y eso es por…-dijo Hinata con un tono que demandaba una respuesta.

-Mmm… no te lo pienso decir, dirás que es algo infantil-dijo Naruto.

-Naru-uso un tono un tanto juguetón con una sonrisa y lo abrazo por detrás-Si me lo dices te daré un beso-le susurró al oído en un tono coqueto.

-Je… una oferta muy tentadora, pero ¿Qué tal si primero me das el beso?

-Nope, primero tienes que responder mi pregunta.

-No, no lo creo dijo robándole un beso que tomó muy desprevenida a la chica e hizo que un rubor se extendiera por sus mejillas.

El beso duró un momento y después Naruto salió corriendo, Hinata tardo unos segundos en procesar lo que acababa de suceder y de inmediato comenzó a perseguirlo sonrojada y enojada.

-¡Naruto vuelve acá!

-Vamos Hina atrápame~-canturreó sin dejar de correr.

-¡Cuando te ponga las manos encima pagaras por esto!

-¿Ah, sí? Pues yo no lo creo.

-¡Ya lo veras!

La peliazul aceleró un poco pero de repente Naruto se detuvo dándose vuelta y atrapándola en un abrazo.

-¿Qué rayos?-se sonrojo porque casi parecía que ella había corrido a sus brazos.

-Oye Hinata-dijo con una sonrisa-¿Te puedo robar otro beso?

Ella prácticamente se quedó paralizada y sin habla solo perdida en los ojos celestes del rubio que tanto adoraba cuando eran más pequeños.

-Tomaré eso como un si-dijo inclinándose hacia ella y rozando sus labios con los de la chica-O tal vez… debería esperar a que estés desprevenida.

-Naruto-dijo frunciendo el ceño un poco, muy en el fondo estaba decepcionada de que no la hubiera besado, él estaba tan cerca que con una ligero acercamiento de ella podría saborear nuevamente sus labios.

El rubio vio como la joven lentamente se acercó y por un momento se ilusionó hasta que la peliazul se detuvo y sonrió.

-Caíste-dijo dándole un golpe en el estómago y el rubio retrocedió cubriéndose este.

-Ah, Hinata ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-se quejó, la joven simplemente se pasó una mano por sus sedosos cabellos lanzándolos un poco hacia atrás y después estableció su mano en su cintura.

-Este juego se juega de dos cariño-dijo con una sonrisa burlona caminando a un lado de él-Ahora hay que darnos prisa pervertido.

-Auch eso dolió-dijo siguiéndola.

-Sabes, después de todo sigues siendo muy divertido Naruto-sonrió cálidamente haciendo que el rubio se sorprendiera un poco.

-Tú también Hinata-dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa.

.

.

.

 **Solo les dire que estoy enferma y cargada de tareas asi que tardare 2 semanas en actualizar la historia de porque eres mia porque la próxima semana inician mis exámenes.**

AkimeMaxwell: Tu si sabes, arriba el relleno jajaja.

Tatis GR que bien jeje, seguro nade esperaba relleno XD.

miirellinu : Mujajaja, ahí va el romance se pondrá muchó mas divertido en los próximos capítulos.

Victor: Oh, soy tan feliz por tener 100 puntos, me siento como Kobato jejeje.

DereckContreras: Jeje, otra que se queda clavada con el fic, suele pasar, te entiendo jeje, que bueno que te haya gustado.

Sharmy1000: Creeme, aun falta poco más de la mutad para que esto acabe y esto no termina hasta que se termina.


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 14: Día tres

El amanecer pinto el oscuro cielo ahora iluminado por la salida del sol, nuevamente Hinata se despertaba de una tranquila noche de sueño y lo primero que hizo fue asomarse por la ventana para comprobar lo que con temor sospechaba.

Ahí estaba. Su actual novio Namikaze Naruto esperándola con una sonrisa en la entrada, suspiró abriendo su ropero y buscando la ropa que se pondría para iniciar ese fatídico día.

-"Solo un par de días más"-se dijo mentalmente.

Como Naruto esperaba, la chica bajo a su lado a toda prisa, solo que contrario a lo que él pensaba que sin duda era que ella bajaba rápidamente para poder caminar a su lado solo que no lo admitía porque era una tsundere, la verdadera razón era que Hinata quería ahorrarse de problemas e irse con Naruto antes de que alguna de sus hermanastras despertara y le causaran algún problema.

-Nee, Hina ¿Por qué no me dijiste que conocías a Toneri? En el tiempo que has estado de modelo jamás lo mencionaste-dijo seguro de que al verlo, ya que Toneri es alguien famoso, de inmediato se emocionara por haberlo conocido.

-La verdad no creí que fuera algo muy importante-dijo con un tono un tanto indiferente-Además no creo que sea recomendable mezclar escuela con trabajo así que ahora realmente no le veo él caso a algo tan trivial como que he conocido a Toneri antes, solo he hablado con el cómo seis o cinco veces.

-¿Y de que han hablado?

-Nada en particular, casuales saludos y cosas de trabajo.

-Tal vez también debería conseguirme un empleo de modelo-mustió Naruto en un tono que claramente su querida y adorada novia no alcanzo a escuchar.

-¿Dijiste algo?-la chica giró su cabeza hacia el joven de cabellera dorada a su lado.

-No, nada-le contestó.

Caminaron a las escuela tomados de la mano como si fuera un día como cualquier otro, lo que Hinata no se imaginaba era que las cosas se pondrían para ella un tanto incomodas en la salida.

Ino, Deidara y Kiba estaban en el mismo salón con un plan de estudios a base de ciencias económicas, el maestro de administración había marcado un proyecto prácticamente desde el inicio de clase que los alumnos tardarían un poco en desarrollar y la se encontraban justamente en la etapa final que era llevar todo a la práctica.

Durante el periodo de exámenes Hinata estuvo muy absorta en sus estudios por lo que realmente no presto mucha atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor y mucho menos lo que casualmente Ino le comentaba mientras estaba sentada frente a ella en la biblioteca.

Y mientras la rubia le explicaba a su amiga la situación, la peliazul solo asentía fingiendo escucharla sin preocuparse más que en sus estudios, grave error.

-¿Tienes planes para hoy?-preguntó Hinata levantándose de su asiento una vez que hubo guardado todas sus cosas y sus clases había terminado.

-Tenemos planes para hoy-le dijo el rubio-No es la forma en que quería pasar mi cita contigo, pero supongo que será muy divertido ¿Cierto Sai y Sasuke?-volteó a ver a ambos pelinegros con una sonrisa lo cual extraño a Hinata.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué se trata esto?-preguntó claramente desconcertada.

-Hoy es la presentación del proyecto "jóvenes emprendedores"-le dijo Naruto.

-Ah… si… ¿Y eso que tiene que ver?

-¿Acaso lo olvidaste?-le preguntó el rubio.

-¿Olvidar que?-dijo aún más extrañada.

-El hecho de que iremos a ayudar a Ino, Deidara y Kiba con su proyecto-dijo Sasuke.

-Ah, me parece que Ino dijo algo del proyecto… ¿Qué fue lo que hicieron ellos?

-Hicieron al parecer una cafetería, me parece que el nombre de su proyecto es "Maiden coffié", incluso el comercial les salió muy bien pidieron nuestra ayuda para hoy ya que tiene que vender sus productos y pidieron el salón que esta aun lado del pasillo de trofeos donde se estarán presentando los demás proyectos-dijo Sai-Es algo así como un tipo de exposición ya que ellos y otros salones presentaran sus ideas.

-Creo que debí haberle dicho a Ino que si la ayudaría cuando estaba distraída-lo reflexiono un momento Hinata, de cualquier forma hay que ir a ayudarlos.

.

.

.

-No, no, no y no ¡Me niego rotundamente!-gruñó Hinata con los brazos cruzados.

-Pero prometiste que me ayudarías, no puedes fallarnos a mí, a Kiba y a Deidara-dijo Ino fingiendo estar muy triste-¡Dijiste que estaba bien y que no había ningún problema!

-Eso fue hasta que me entere de que tenía que usar eso-dijo señalando el traje de maid que Ino tenía en sus manos.

Era un muy hermoso conjunto holanado y algo revelador para Hinata, la rubia ya tenía puesto su traje mientras los chicos habían ido a cambiarse.

-Ándale, por favor, solo será un momento-pidió Ino.

-¡Pero yo no puedo usar esa cosa!

-Una promesa es una promesa.

-Pero…-dijo con un tono algo indignado y sabiendo perfectamente que no podía faltar a su palabra.

-Por favorrrr-estiró la última palabra mirando a su amiga con ojos de perrito a medio morir.

La peliazul suspiró aun con su expresión algo disgustada.

-No puedo creer esto-mustió con molestia cruzada de brazos.

…

Los murmullos se escuchaban por el salón que ya estaba acomodado para recibir a los clientes, aún faltaba como media hora para que sonara el timbre de receso para los estudiantes de la tarde por lo que no había casi nadie en los pasillos.

La puerta del aula se abrió llamando la atención de los cinco chicos presentes que de inmediato voltearon a la puerta viendo entrar a Ino y a Hinata ya equipadas con el vestuario de maids solo que…

Tres segundos. Tres segundos fue lo que duro el silencio y el desconcierto de los chicos al ver a Ino y Hinata entrar mientras se concentraban más en como venía vestida su amiga peliazul.

-Si sabes que la falda se usa sin pantalones de bajo ¿No?-le reiteró Sasuke mirando la expresión algo avergonzada que Hinata tenía en su rostro.

La joven se cruzó de brazos algo disgustada sin poder borrar su sonrojo de vergüenza, no por el hecho de que sus amigos la miraran raro por no acceder a quitarse los pantalones y poner se la falda del conjunto de sirvienta sobre este, sino más bien por el hecho de que tuvo que ponerse una falda, si, era cierto que la usaba con el uniforme pero había un gran diferencia entre la falda del uniforme que le llegaba por debajo de las rodillas y la mini falda del traje de maid que le llegaba más arriba de las rodillas.

-Yo seriamente odio las faldas así que no me importa lo que piensen no pienso…

En el momento en que la primera palabra salió de la boca de la chica no se percató de que cierto rubio se le acercaba hasta que fue demasiado tarde y este frente a ella, para la sorpresa de todos, le alzó la falda.

-¡Kyaaaaaa!-gritó bajándola rápidamente avergonzada y con enfado miró al Namikaze-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa?!

A Naruto le intrigó un poco la reacción de la chica puesto a que su acción fue ciertamente irrelevante pero decidió ignorarla.

-Ya puedo presumir que le levante la falda a Hinata-dijo con una pose heroica de victoria cosa que no fue tan extraño para sus compañeros ya que era casi como si lo hubieran visto venir.

-¿Qué demonios? ¡¿A caso estás loco?! ¡Ven, por razones como esta es que no uso faldas!-aclaró la peliazul sumamente disgustada señalando inquisidoramente a su novio.

-Sabes que de no haber tenido pantalones abajo no lo hubiera hecho ¿Cierto?-le dijo Kiba.

-Da igual-dijo entre dientes.

-¿Entonces piensas quedarte así con los pantalones debajo de la falda?-preguntó Sai.

-Por supuesto que sí y me importa un comino lo que tú y la de más gente piense.

-Intente hacerla reflexionar pero sobornarla con roles ya no funciona-dijo Ino un poco decepcionada de que sus esfuerzos hayan sido en vano ya que se había emocionado con el hecho de que finalmente tenía una excusa para vestir a Hinata de maid y conseguir la foto que más ansiaba para su colección.

-¿Qué pasa si alguien más quiere alzarte la falda?-dijo el pelinegro en tono burlón.

-Ningún otro loco pervertido aparte de Naruto haría eso-dijo poniendo sus manos sobre sus caderas.

-Buen punto.

-Vamos Hinata, será la única vez que te pida algo así que por favor quítate los pantalones-rogó Ino.

-He dicho que no, ya hice suficiente con ponerme esta cosa-dijo obviamente refiriéndose al disfraz de maid.

-Sinceramente creo que te verías mejor con solo la falda-dijo Sai a lo cual todos le dirigieron una mirada y especialmente Naruto que lo veía con enojo-Quiero decir, en el buen sentido, con todo el conjunto de ropa-se corrigió Sai nerviosamente dada la malinterpretación de sus palabras por parte de los chicos, cosa que dada su inocencia en esos temas Hinata no logró entender.

-No hay nada que ninguno de ustedes pueda hacer para convencerme de usar solo la falda-dijo la peliazul decidida.

-Ah, eso crees ¿Eh?-dijo Naruto con un tono maligno en la voz pero con un tono profundo estando muy cerca de su querida novia con una sonrisa un tanto siniestra.

-Me… me estas asustando-dijo Hinata dando un paso atrás con un poco de miedo.

.

.

.

-Tú… no lo harías-dijo la peliazul temerosa acorralada por Naruto contra la pared en un lugar donde no había nadie pues su querido novio había pedido hablar en privado.

Cierto, no lo haría, más que nada porque realmente no le convenía, pero mientras ella creyera que era capaz de eso y más bastaba para tenerla chantajeada.

-¿En serio eso crees? ¿Quieres retarme Hinata?-dijo en tono burlón y sumamente arrogante-¿Quién pierde más tú o yo?

-Te odio-dijo ella disgustada.

-Y yo también te amo querida-le dio un fugaz beso en los labios al que Hinata no pudo negarse ni hacer nada-Ahora vamos que nuestros amigos nos están esperando-le dijo con una sonrisa mientras internamente Hinata maldecía.

…

-¡Chicos, hora del fanservice!-dijo Naruto con alegría mientras entraba al salón con Hinata detrás de él sumamente avergonzada de haber accedido al pedido del rubio, a mejor dicho haber sido chantajeada por él.

El timbre sonó de inmediato y los clientes en el lugar no se hicieron esperar junto con una variación de profesores que además de evaluar el trabajo y desempeño de los alumnos en el proyecto degustaba y probaban algunos de los productos hechos por sus estudiantes que demostraban mucha habilidad para esas cosas.

En la mini feria, por así llamarla, se podían observar todo tipo de cosas, desde puestos de cosméticos hechos a base de productos cien por ciento naturales, hasta venta de lámparas hechas con materiales ecológicos y muchas otras cosas.

Había solo tres puestos que vendían comida, uno era hot-dogs y otro de dulces, pero definitivamente el que más llamo la atención fue el café "Maiden coffie" ya que había sido de los proyectos mejor planteados e incluso el video de su comercial había sedo fresco y llamativo.

El proyecto constaba de tres fases, la investigación de mercado y el desarrollo del proyecto hecho a base de un ensaño, el comercial y la puesta en practican y pues, digamos que la buena elaboración y planeación no fueron lo único que llamo la atención.

Los cinco chicos más populares de la escuela estaban vestidos como sensuales meseros que las trataban con mucha amabilidad y respeto y esto sin duda atrajo a las mayorías de las chicas que querían tener una mínima interacción con los príncipes del instituto.

Y por supuesto la sensación del momento no se quedó atrás en cuanto atención, pues lo chicos solo iban por ser atendidos por Hinata, su fama en la escuela había subido mucho en cuestión de días y los jóvenes creyeron que sería fácil acercarse a la peliazul dado que antes de su debut en la revista no era muy popular que digamos, pero estaban sumamente equivocados dado a que la chica siempre estaba en compañía de alguno de los príncipes y para el colmo todos en la escuela sabían que era la novia de Naruto, aunque eso fuera solo por una semana debido a la apuesta que perdió.

Por supuesto la población masculina no perdía las esperanzas de interactuar con la nueva diva de la escuela y por ahora lo único que podían hacer era disfrutar del fanservise en el café, lo único malo es que era la única chica que atendía dado que Ino era la cajera así que nuestra pobre Hinata iba de aquí para allá atendiendo a los chicos con una bien fingida sonrisa que ellos podrían jurar que era hermosa y completamente sincera.

Y así nuestra pobre peliazul era quien más trabajo tenia.

Ino sonreía sumamente contenta de tener finalmente la foto de Hinata en traje de maid y verla en acción.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-le preguntó al rubio que se encontraba cerca tras haber finalizado su trabajo con sus últimas clientas mientras sus demás compañeros seguían atendiendo a las chicas.

-Es un secreto-dijo con una sonrisa satisfactoria-Pero te ayude así que recuerda nuestro trato.

-Sí, Si, el ramen-dijo con un gesto despreocupado-Pero ¿En verdad no me drías como lograste convencerla?-preguntó la rubia.

Naruto lo sopesó un momento y volvió a sonreír de manera un tanto oscura pero victoriosa.

-Solo te diré… que la foto que me diste sirvió para algo-le guiño el ojo.

La joven se extrañó pero de inmediato entendió.

-Je. Y la chantajista soy yo-dijo con ironía.

.

.

.

Este es uno de los capitulos que se baso en una de mis experiencias en la prepa... Si... Me obligaron a usar falda. Se burlaron de mi por usar pantalon debajo de la falda y pues practicamente me humille frente a todos al no querer sacarme la falda, por suerte no fui chantajeada. Pero si, jure jamas usar falda y pues cumpli.

AkimeMaxwell: entonces intenta hacer una prediccion a ver si le atinas a lo que va a suceder aunque lo dudo jejeje.

alekeycancer: seee gracias por leer jejeje.

Tatis-GR: ¿Querias ver traje de maid? Servida "¿Ahora que? ¿Hago que Hinata actue como su yo alterna? Eso quieres?

hinata heartfilia: lo se, solo estoy atareada si no enferma. La unica razon de que suba estos cap es porque ya estaban hechos.

moonkoublack: ¿Porque doy miedo? No lo entiendo XD

DereckContreras: si no lees mucho la cuestion es como leiste esto.


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 15: Día cuatro

Finalmente llegamos al día cuatro en el cual a Hinata ya se le había hecho rutina levantarse temprano para ir a la escuela con Naruto, quien siempre la esperaba en la entrada como si fuera un perrito faldero y de serlo no habría duda que agitaría su colita contento cuando su ama abriera la puerta y se lanzaría a lamerla.

En fin, dejando de lado la típica rutina en donde van tomados de la mano platicando, hasta llegar a sus salones para que luego durante las clases Naruto le lance miradas furtivas a su "novia" suspirando cual enamorado mientras empieza a imaginar a la peliazul caminando hacia el altar con un hermoso vestido blanco mientras hasta en sus ilusiones él se queda embobado viendo la hermosa figura de su amada.

Y tras la hermosa boda y un baile de ellos dos muy apegados cargaría a su dama hasta su nueva habitación en donde la establecería delicadamente para que sin perder tiempo comenzara a posar besos por todo su cuerpo siendo bien recibidos por la peliazul para después comenzar a quitarle el vestido que ya se le hacía estorboso y…

-¿Naruto?-dijo Hinata pasando la mano por la cara del chico quien seguía muy embobado.

-Parece que está soñando despierto-comentó Sasuke cruzado de brazos a un lado de la chica.

-Sí, debe de estar soñando con un mundo lleno de ramen-dijo ella.

-Sí, seguro es eso-inquirió el pelinegro con un tono burlón pues sabía que Naruto no podía estar soñando con algo tan inocente.

-Bueno, como sea iré a ver a Ino-comentó Hinata dirigiéndose a la salida del aula.

.

.

.

A pesar de ser el descanso cierta rubia seguía dentro de su salón sentada frente a su amigo Kiba, Ino simplemente estaba leyendo el libro sin prestar mucho atención a su alrededor mientas sostenía un reloj de bolsillo colgando frente al castaño.

Resulta que un par de días antes el castaño le había comentado a la chica de su problema y este consistía precisamente en que no podía decir no, siempre que le pedían su ayuda para él era imposible negarse y eso solía ocasionarle muchos problemas, precisamente por esa razón creyó conveniente pedirle ayuda a Ino y después de haber intentado un sinfín de cosas llegaron a la conclusión de que lo último que podían hacer era intentar con hipnosis, los dos era escépticos a que ese método funcionara pero no perdían nada con intentarlo.

-Muy bien, mira atentamente el reloj y no lo pierdas de vista-dijo la rubia sin despegar la vista del libro.

-Si, como sea, terminemos con esto-dijo el castaño no muy emocionado.

Ino comenzó a mecer el reloj, sin embargo el moreno no estaba muy interesado en seguirle el juego a la rubia por lo cual no estaba muy al pendiente de ella y lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por lo que ninguno de los dos se percató de la presencia de Hinata detrás de ellos que se había quedado mirando fijamente el reloj.

-Escucha atentamente mis palabras-comenzó a decir Ino-Cuando el reloj pare y oigas un chasquido tu personalidad dará un giro y serás capaz de hacer cosas que conscientemente no harías y volverás a la normalidad al escuchar la palabra Humilde… Bueno, esto es ridículo-paró el reloj de golpe y chasqueo los dedos-¿Funciono? ¿Te sientes diferente?-le preguntó a Kiba.

Hinata ladeo la cabeza algo extrañada y miró a su alrededor un poco desorientada.

-No, no me siento diferente-dijo el castaño.

-Bien, comprobado, la hipnosis es una tontería-dijo la rubia cruzándose de brazos y alzando la vista-Oh, Hinata, no me di cuenta que estabas aquí.

-¿Cómo fue que llegue aquí?-se peguntó la peliazul luego mirando a sus amigos-Ah, es cierto, venía a darle una vista a mis subordinados pero he olvidado la razón, como sea no debió haber sido importante-dijo con un tono de voz algo arrogante cosa que extraño mucho a Ino y Kiba-¿Alguno de ustedes ha visto a mi Darling Naruto?

Ante la mención y el tono meloso en que Hinata pronuncio el nombre de su "novio" tanto la rubia como el castaño quedaron desconcertados.

-Eh… Hinata… ¿Estás bien?-preguntó Ino sumamente extrañada.

-Por supuesto que si ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo? Como sea, iré a buscar a Naru-se dio vuelta para salir del aula.

-¿Soy solo yo o Hinata estaba actuando extraño?-dijo la rubia.

-No, yo también fui consciente de lo que acaba de pasar-dijo Kiba.

-Hay que investigar, vamos-jaló al castaño consigo para ir tras la peliazul encontrándose con que esta estaba frente a un chico a un lado del pasillo.

-Por favor acepta esto junto con mis sentimientos-dijo con los ojos cerrados un chico muy avergonzado que le daba un ramo de flores a la peliazul de largos cabellos que lo miró sorprendida.

Para los chicos era impresionante que uno de sus compañeros tuviera el valor suficiente para confesársele a Hinata, en especial cuando todos sabían que salía con Naruto, a pesar de que supieran que realmente todo era por una apuesta, pero únicamente por este motivo nadie se había atrevido a confesársele a la peliazul.

-Es muy halagador de tu parte y no eres feo-dijo mirándolo de pies a cabeza mientras tomaba las flores-De hecho podrías servirme para alguno de mis planes-dijo con coquetería levantando al castaño de la babilla-Lastima que por ahora salgo con Naruto Bye, bye-dijo continuando su camino dejando al pobre chico muy sonrojado mientras algunos de sus compañeros se acercaban a felicitarlo por su valor.

-¿Viste eso?-le preguntó Ino a Kiba.

-Sí, fue muy valiente por parte de ese chico.

La rubia lo golpeó en la cabeza.

-Eso no idiota, hablo de la forma en la que actuó, eso no es su reacción habitual, normalmente lo habría rechazado con humildad.

-¿De qué hablas? Las chicas siempre actúan de esa forma-dijo Kiba.

Hinata seguía su camino con coquetería lazando besos indirectos y guiñándoles el ojo a algunos chicos.

-Bien, eso no es normal-comento el castaño.

-Exactamente, esas no son cosas que Hinata haría conscientemente… un momento, son cosas que no haría conscientemente, como si se tratara de una segunda personalidad-lo sopeso un momento dando se cuenta de lo que sucedió-Oh no puede ser…

-¿Qué?

-La hipnosis funciono, al parecer sacamos una personalidad alterna de Hinata, solo mírala es del tipo… es todo una diva-Ino no hallaba palabras para describir el actual comportamiento de su amiga.

-Es como… ¿Hinata Road to ninja?-dijo Kiba.

-¿Road to ninja? ¿Qué rayos? ¿De donde saves eso?-le preguntó la rubia intrigada.

-Bueno es que estaba viendo una película donde un ninja termina en un mundo alterno y habia una chica muy parecida a Hinata que en esa realidad alterna era muy atrevida por eso pienso que le queda Hinata RTN.

-Sí, eso le queda bien, juju… me pregunto de qué forma actuara frente a Naruto-mustio la rubia pensativa.

-¿La dejaremos ir por ahí con esa actitud?-preguntó Kiba.

-Tal vez deberíamos vigilarla antes de que haga algo…

-¿Algo como seducir a todos los chicos del instituto? Por qué puede hacerlo y tal vez lo hará.

-Oye ¿Adónde se fue?-preguntó Ino mirando para todos lados.

-Oh, vaya que es rápida, me pareció que doblo en esa esquina-señalo Kiba.

-¡Tras ella! No podemos dejar que vaya por ahí coqueteando y además quiero grabar que hará cuando se encuentre con Naruto.

-Vaya, con amigos así quien necesita enemigos-dijo el castaño.

.

.

.

-Lo que me faltaba-refunfuño Naruto caminando por los pasillos-Me distraigo 5 minutos y Hinata desaparece de mi vista.

-Naruto-kun-dijo cierta pelirroja tomándolo del brazo-¿Podríamos hablar en privado?-preguntó jalándolo consigo.

-Maldita sea Amaru, no tengo tiempo para ti-mustio fastidiado.

-Solo será un momento-pidió ella metiéndolo consigo a un laboratorio desocupado.

Mientras tanto, después de perseguir a Hinata y distraerse un par de veces Ino y Kiba llegaron o lo que al parecer era el club de fans de la peliazul sorprendiéndose con que al entrar todo estaba oscuro vagamente iluminado con velas mientras los chicos se inclinaban ante un poster de la chica.

-Oh, dios ¿Qué sucedió aquí?-dijo Ino mientras solo escuchaba el cantico "Larga vida a la diosa Hinata-sama".

-Tengo una idea de lo que pudo haber pasado-dijo Kiba comenzando por una narración salida de su alocadamente.

Hinata entró al salón de su club de fans buscando a Naruto quien tristemente no se encontraba presente, más los fans estaban emocionados de que la chica estuviera presente.

-"Parece que tengo un número considerable de seguidores. ¡Muy bien gente baja!"-dijo señalándolos con un abanico cerrado-"Alégrense de que estoy aquí, yo la gran Hinata-sama he venido buscando al idiota de Naruto así que háganle un favor a su diosa y sabrá como recompensárselos. Ahahaha"-rio la chica.

-¡Espera, espera, espera!-dijo Ino rompiendo la burbuja de pensamiento del chico-No, no creo que eso haya pasado-dijo Ino escéptica-Además ¿De dónde sacaría un abanico?

-¡Miren! ¡Hinata-sama dejo su abanico!-dijo uno de los chicos del club de fans y al instante todos se lanzaron a la mesa para tomarlo.

-¡Es mío!

-¡No es mío!

Se escuchaban los gritos de todos los jóvenes peleándose por el abanico.

-Larguémonos de aquí-dijo Ino incomoda.

-Sí, vámonos.

-Naruto- _Kun~_ por fin te…-cuando Hinata abrió la puerta del laboratorio, donde los chicos le dijeron que les había parecido ver a Naruto se encontró con una escena algo desconcertante en donde Amaru estaba besando a Naruto apasionadamente.

-¡Quítale las manos de encima a MI Naruto, tu maldita zorra!-dijo la peliazul de inmediato jalando a la pelirroja de una de sus pelos hacia la puerta con un aura sumamente enojada. La empujo fuera del laboratorio-Mas te vale no volver a acercarte a él porque la próxima no vuelves a ver la luz del día-siseo con voz amenazadora cerrando la puerta en la cara de la aterrada chica para sorpresa tanto de ella como de Naruto quien esperaba todo menos esa reacción que más bien parecía una escena de celos.

La chica se dio vuelta acercándose a Naruto con una sonrisa fingida y un poco aterradora.

-Naru~ en verdad estoy algo triste y decepcionada-dijo con falsa voz inocente mientras lo acorralaba contra una mesa y rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos pegando su cuerpo al de él.

-¿Hinata?-dijo el extrañado de la cercanía de su "novia".

-¿Por qué sigues jugando con otras chicas cuando puedes jugar…?-se acercó a susurrar sensualmente a su oído-solo conmigo.

-Ok, quien eres tú y que hiciste con Hinata-dijo alejándola un poco acción bien recibida por una risita divertida de la chica.

Sonó el timbre de regreso a los salones pero Naruto estaba siendo bloqueado por Hinata contra la mesa.

-Creo que deberíamos volver a clase.

-¿A clase? ¿No prefieres divertirte conmigo Naru~?-dijo muy seductiva acercándose mucho más a él.

-No creo que sea buena idea Hinata-dijo nervioso ¿Nerviso? ¿Namikaze Naruto estaba nervioso por el acercamiento de una chica? ¿Cuándo las cosas dieron tal giro? A Naruto le encantaba Hinata, pero la Hinata inocente que solía sonrojarse cada vez que él hacia uno de sus movimientos.

-Entonces te haré cambiar de opinión-besó sus labios deleitándose con la suavidad y de inmediato introduciendo su lengua en la cavidad del rubio quien fue tomado por sorpresa, ah, no, Naruto no iba a perder en una guerra de lenguas y definitivamente no iba a ser el débil en esa relación.

Al mal tiempo buena cara. Por lo que Naruto tomo a la chica de las caderas dándole vuelta para que ella quedara contra la mesa y por un momento él estuvo a punto de ganar hasta que sintió una punzada de dolor en los labios apartándose bruscamente de la chica que en ese instante lo había mordido, acto seguido golpeo su abdomen dejando que el chico callera al suelo por el dolor.

¿Qué diablos había sucedido? En un momento se estaban besando y al otro Naruto ya estaba en el suelo. El rubio se sentó contra la pata de la mesa de laboratorio y Hinata sonrió satisfactoriamente lanzando un poco su cabello al aire y luego se inclinó.

-No no no Naruto-kun-dijo haciéndole una señal negativa con el dedo-Aquí la que manda soy yo y sigo algo disgustada por lo que acaba de suceder-se sentó sobre las piernas del chico quitándose el cinturón de tela que tenía amarrado alrededor de su cintura-Razón por la cual debes tener un castigo, pero no te preocupes, hare que no te duela mucho.

La hábil peliazul ato las manos del rubio a su espalda contra la pata de la silla, Naruto aun desconcertado apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando sintió el fuerte agarre sobre sus muñecas, Hinata se sentó nuevamente en las piernas extendidas del rubio comenzando a desabrochar los botones de la camisa del joven.

-Hinata ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?!-intentó no alzar mucho la voz aún muy desconcertado de lo que estaba pasando pero sin poder hacer algo para detenerla.

-Me voy a divertir-sonrió la chica continuando con su trabajo.

-¡Estamos en la escuela no puedes hacer esto!

-Oh, no te preocupes nadie viene por estos laboratorios a estas horas, todos están en clase ya deberías saberlo, después de todo lo has hecho cientos de veces.

-¡Hinata detente, no quiero hacer esto!-dijo moviéndose para quitársela de encima.

-Oh, bueno, entonces simplemente voy a violarte-sonrió como si no fuera la gran cosa.

-¡¿Qué?!-reacciono sobresaltado.

-¡Hinata ¿Estas…?!-Ino que llegó con Kiba abrió la puerta de golpe encontrándose con una escena muy sugerente. Naruto con las manos atadas alrededor de la pata de una mesa de laboratorio con la camisa abierta y Hinata encima de él-Oh, parece que estoy interrumpiendo algo.

-¡Ino! ¡Hinata quiere violarme!

-Hay, que chillón eres, ni que fueras virgen, además no iba a torturarte, bueno, solo lo suficiente para que entiendas que solo yo soy tu ama.

-Oh, dios Hinata Road To Ninja mode activado-bromeo Kiba.

-Y espero que ustedes dos tengan algo bueno que hacer aquí antes de que sean castigados por su imprudencia-dijo lanzándole una mirada asesina al castaño y a la rubia que los dejo prácticamente petrificados.

-Hinata… Hinata-sama-dijo con un toqué de miedo sin saber que hacer exactamente-¿Sería tan amable de permitir un momento de su valioso tiempo a su humilde subordinada?-preguntó Ino.

La peliazul ladeo la cabeza muy desconcertada nuevamente mirando a su alrededor muy desorientada.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? ¿Dónde….? ¡Kyaaaa!-retrocedió lo más que pudo quitándose de encima del rubio sumamente sonrojada por la posición en la que se encontraban y más porque él tenía todo el pecho descubierto-¡¿Q-Q-Que diablos paso aquí?!

-Yo también quisiera saberlo-dijo Naruto volteando a ver a los dos que estaban parados en la puerta.

-Ja, ja, es una historia divertida porque… ¡Kiba corre!-grito Ino lanzándose a la carrera.

-¿Eh?-mustio Hinata extrañada tocándose la cabeza y volteo a ver a Naruto-Siento que estuve perdida mucho tiempo y ¿Por qué estas atado a la pata de esa silla?-de repente volvió en si poniéndose más roja de lo que era posible al darse cuenta de todo lo que hizo.

-¿No recuerdas nada?-le preguntó Naruto sorprendido la peliazul no sabía que contestar, la forma en la que actuó la avergonzaba y se lo decía a Naruto estaba segura de que no dejaría de molestarla.

-No, jajaja-rio nerviosamente-No recuerdo nada ¿No es extraño?-se puso de pie dirigiéndose a la salida del laboratorio-Y… y tengo que irme adiós-salió a toda prisa del laboratorio dejando solo a Naruto con la perta cerrada.

-¿Qué? No, espera ¡Hinata! ¡No me dejes aquí!-gritó Naruto pero la peliazul ya se encontraba lejos-¡Maldición!

Para la mala suerte de Naruto debido a que había junta de maestros en la escuela todos se retiraban temprano y ya nadie iba a utilizar el laboratorio.

-Esta va ser una larga tarde-suspiró.

Y así finalizo el cuarto día de novios. Con Naruto encerrado y amarrado en el laboratorio y Hinata en su casa con la cabeza bajo las almohadas sumamente avergonzada.

.

.

.

Tatis GR: Oshe cy, eres de mis fans favoritas XD, pues no hay Hinata Tsundere pero tenemos a la Hinata alterna.

AkimeMaxwell: Apuesto a que esto no lo veas venir, ¿Verdad que no?

DereckContreras: Entonces mejor que no leas el de porque eres mia, a menos que sigas eso porque ya lo leiste XD de cualquier forma gracias por el comentario.

Guest : Ya me siento mejor! Pero recuerdo que esta semana inician los examennes y se me pasa el animo.

Guest: ¿Entonces tu quieres o no verlos sufrir?

Hyuga nona: Pues… pues… no puedo decir nada en cuanto a ese tema pero si Sakura aparece seguro que la odiaras jejeje.


	16. Chapter 16

Capítulo 16: Día cinco

Toda la tarde. Cuatro horas para ser exactos, era el tiempo que el pobre de Naruto se había quedo encerrado en el laboratorio de la escuela sin que nadie lo socorriera, había sido difícil y doloroso retorcerse hasta quedar libre y cuando finalmente lo hizo había perdido gran parte de la tarde para una cita con Hinata, a la cual pese a que intentó localizar no pudo.

La pobre de Hinata, que si recordaba lo que hizo en su modo RNT, estaba tan avergonzada que por todo ese día se escondió debajo de su cama sin tener contacto con nadie por el resto de ese día y de ser por ella por el resto de su vida, suerte para ella que no vio a Naruto o no habría podido contener su vergüenza por lo que hizo.

El rubio por su lado estaba claramente disgustado, primero había perdido tiempo valioso de estar con Hinata el día anterior y ahora se enteraba de que su novia se había adelantado para ir a la escuela, Naruto no estaba nada contento.

Y mientras el irritado Namikaze caminaba solo hacia el instituto, cierta peliazul, también malhumorada caminaba hacia su amiga.

-¿Y bien Ino?-preguntó suprimiendo su irritación.

-Oh, hola Hinata-saludo inocentemente.

-Nada de "Hola Hinata"-imitó la voz de su amiga-Explícame que fue todo eso que sucedió ayer, no estoy muy segura pero podría jurar que es culpa tuya-siseó cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Un "Buenos días Ino" es mucho pedir?

La joven aclaro su voz y esbozó una dulce sonrisa fingida.

-Oh, buenos días Ino ¿Podrías decirme exactamente que fue lo que sucedió ayer?

-Por supuesto Hinata-sonrió la rubia-Lo que sucedió fue que Naruto te estuvo buscando por todas partes y no te encontró porque seguramente te pásate el resto del día escondida bajo tu cama ¿Cómo fue Hinata? ¿Estaba fresco ahí abajo?

-¡Sabes que no me refiero a eso y no me hables de Naruto en estos momentos!-exclamó la joven disgustada.

-Hablando de él…

-Hinata…-dijo el rubio detrás de ella cruzado de brazos, la joven se dio vuelta mirándolo con algo de sobresalto.

-Ah, Naruto… eto… ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó con nerviosismo.

-Pues sucede que pase por tu casa y resulta que te habías ido más temprano de lo habitual, el que debería preguntar si sucedió algo en todo caso soy yo ¿No lo crees?-mustió un tanto irritado.

-Es que… bueno, lo que sucede es que quedé de hablar con Ino temprano, ya sabes, cosas de chicas ¿Verdad?-miró a su amiga con cierto temblor esperando que ella la apoyara.

La rubia sonrió, prácticamente tenia a la peliazul donde quería.

-Oh, sí, Hina decidió que quería interrogarme sobre "ciertos temas" pero ya hemos dado la conversación por concluida ¿No es verdad?

La peliazul miró a la joven con un ligero enojo, la rubia estaba zafándose de su interrogatorio.

-Es decir, no es que Hinata esté intentando evitarte por que recuerde lo que sucedió ayer ¿Cierto?-dijo poniendo algo de presión hacia Hinata, Naruto sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería, después de todo había hablado con Ino el día anterior intentando localizar a Hinata y exigió a la rubia una explicación sobre el comportamiento de su amiga.

La chica de iris aperlados se tensó, no estaba en posición de exigirle a Ino nada cuando podía simplemente delatarla con Naruto quien seguro abusaría de sus recuerdos sobre ese comportamiento claramente anormal para el que no tenía ninguna explicación.

-¿Entonces exactamente de que estaban hablando hace unos momentos?-preguntó Naruto.

-Ah pues… era de…-la peliazul miró a su alrededor algo presionada, no estaba preparada para darle una respuesta y miró a su alrededor en busca de una idea, un cartel pegado en el pasillo llamó su atención-Pues le preguntaba a Ino sobre si quería participar en el Really mañana.

-¿Really?-dijo Naruto extrañado.

-Si… el really que se hará mañana en… el parque del poniente-sonrió la chica esperando que Naruto cayera.

El Namikaze puso un gesto pensativo.

-Oh, suena divertido, iré contigo ¿Cuántos participantes se necesitan?

A Hinata le daban ganas de golpear su cabeza contra un muro, de haber sabido esa respuesta por parte de Naruto habría inventado otra cosa, ella nunca había participado en un Really, pero ahora que había dicho aquello tendría que seguir el juego, si el rubio quería participar y de repente ella se negaba podría parecer algo sospechosa para el rubio así que tendría que participar.

-Bueno, la convocatoria está ahí, mira-dijo señalando al cartel en la pared.

-Consta de seis participantes por equipo-informó Ino-Pero me temo que yo no podré ir.

-Y es una verdadera lástima, es muy tarde para formar el equipo dudo que podamos reunir cuatro participantes para mañana-dijo Hinata fingiendo estar decepcionada.

\- ¿Por qué no les dicen a Kiba y Deidara? A Deidara le gustan este tipo de cosas y Kiba no podrá decirles que no.

-Oh, muy buena idea, les preguntare a Sasuke y Sai si quieren ir ¿Qué dices Hinata?-le preguntó el rubio a la chica.

-Ino ¿Que no tienes cosas que hacer?-mustió Hinata algo irritada porque ahora gracias a ella realmente no tendría escapatoria.

-Ah, sí, nos vemos Hinata-dijo la chica dejándolos solos en el pasillo.

-¿Entonces Hinata? ¿Les decimos?-preguntó el rubio que parecía algo entusiasmado.

-No creo que ninguno de ellos quiera participar en algo como esto y seguro tienen otras cosas que hacer-dijo la peliazul.

-No lo sabremos si no les preguntamos, vamos-dijo arrastrando a la joven consigo.

.

-Oh, claro, suena divertido, me encantan ese tipo de cosas-fue la respuesta de Deidara.

.

-Supongo que sí, los ayudare a completar su equipo-contestó Kiba.

.

-Oh, sí, no tenemos nada mejor que hacer ¿Verdad Sai?-dijo Sasuke dándole un ligero codazo a su compañero.

-No, no tenemos nada que hacer-respondió el pelinegro.

-Wao, los cinco chicos más populares del instituto no tienen nada mejor que hacer más que levantarse temprano para ir a un really mañana-dijo Hinata con cierto toque de sarcasmo una vez que se encontraba frente a los pelinegros en su salón-¿Qué no tienen citas o algo así?

-Hey, no todos somos casanovas como Naruto-dijo Sasuke fingiendo estar ofendido.

-¡Oye!-se quejó el rubio.

-Por ti cancelaríamos cualquier compromiso, debemos aprovechar nuestro tiempo contigo antes de que te vuelvas más famosa-sonrió el chico.

-Sasuke, repíteme eso de Casanova-dijo Naruto entre dientes.

-Oh, ¿Prefieres que use la palabra playboy?

-¡Ya no soy un playboy! ¡Estoy en una relación seria con Hina!-abrazó a la joven a su lado de forma un tanto posesiva.

-Naruto, solo estamos saliendo por que perdí una apuesta contigo-dijo Hinata de forma indiferente creyendo que lo que había dicho el rubio era broma sin darse cuenta de que en el fondo lo hirió.

Antes de que Naruto tuviera tiempo de argumentar algo entró el maestro para dar inició a la clase.

Durante el resto de las clases Naruto se limitó a reflexionar ¿Por qué Hinata no le creía? ¿Ella lo quería? ¿Qué haría si ella solo veía esto como algo sin importancia? El rubio de verdad la quería y le dolía que ella no sintiera lo mismo, pero tal vez pudiera hacer que cambiara de opinión.

.

.

.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer hoy Hina?-preguntó efusivamente-¿Ir al cine, la plaza, el malecón? Tú dime y te llevo a donde quieras.

-Iremos a mi casa-dijo sin ninguna expresión mientras guardaba sus cosas.

-¿Tu… casa?-dijo algo intrigado.

-Sip, dado a que mañana iremos al really tenemos que terminar hoy mismo nuestra tarea y prepararnos para la presentación que nos tocó hacer el lunes.

Naruto suspiró un poco decepcionado pero luego reflexiono un momento, iría a su casa, lo que significaba que muy probablemente podría entrar a la habitación de la peliazul y ese sería muy buen progreso ¿No es así?

-Tsk Hina eres aburrida-hizo un puchero-Pero ni modo, trabajo es trabajo ¿No? ¡Vamos!-dijo con ánimo mientras la peliazul alzó una ceja al ver su comportamiento, parecía un niño feliz por ir a una excursión a su lugar favorito, la joven le restó importancia al asunto y decidió apresurarse a llegar a casa.

En el camino lo único que estaba en la mente de Naruto era.

-"Entrare al cuarto de Hina, entrare al cuarto de Hina~"-no paraba de canturrear con una expresión de felicidad en su rostro lo cual perturbaba un poco a Hinata que no sabía que estaba pasando por la cabeza de su "novio".

La peliazul no paraba e preocuparse en que su padre y madrastra le hicieran desplantes a Naruto o que Sari y Matsuri estuvieran apegadas a él, seguramente se arrepentiría de llevarlo a su casa, pero no había muchas opciones.

Una vez en casa de la joven entraron ambos percatándose de lo tranquilo del ambiente.

-Parece que no hay nadie-susurró la peliazul adentrándose más a su "hogar" mientras Naruto la seguía muy de cerca con una sonrisa de victoria.

-¿Se te ofrece algo de beber? Deja tus cosas en la sala mientras yo veo que hay de almorzar en la cocina.

-Solo agua-dijo asentando su mochila en el sillón.

En cuanto vio a Hinata desaparecer de su vista en seguida puso en marcha su plan, sabía que Hinata no lo dejaría entrar en su habitación tan fácilmente por lo que tendría que ingeniárselas.

La joven salió de la cocina con el vaso de agua para el rubio cuando se percató de que no se encontraba en la sala.

-¡Hina! ¡Juguemos a las escondidas, encuéntrame si puedes!-gritó él dese algún lugar de la casa.

-¡Naruto!-refunfuñó ella dejando las bebidas sobre la mesa-¡No tenemos tiempo para esto, tenemos trabajo que hacer!-gritó ella enojada en dirección a su cuarto donde seguramente el rubio se encontraba, pero tras abrir la puerta no se encontró con nadie-¡Maldición Naruto! ¡Sal de donde quiera que estés!-se dirigió a otras habitaciones para buscarlo.

El rubio sabía que ese sería el primer lugar donde Hinata buscaría por lo que se escondió en otro lado y en cuanto la vio bajar las escaleras entró a la habitación de la chica.

-Jeje, hora de collitear por ahí ¡Tal vez encuentre ropa interior sexy de Hinata!-dijo con ánimo-Rayos, soné como un acosador pervertido-lo sopesó un momento-Oh, espera, lo soy-ensanchó su sonrisa.

Naruto tenía poco tiempo así que tenía que encontrar algo por lo que su vida valiera la pena, reviso debajo de la cama sin saber que esperaba encontrar, busco en algunos cajones y finalmente se dirigió a su objetivo principal, el ropero de Hinata.

Había ropa, zapatos y lindos vestidos de Hinata que inconscientemente olfateo disfrutando su aroma.

-Ah, estoy en el cielo-dijo con un suspiro-No Naruto, concéntrate, hay que encontrar algo de Hinata que pueda conservar o algo para usar en su contra-dijo alzando su cabeza que chocó contra la parte superior del ropero-¡Maldición!-dijo sobando su cabeza al tiempo que algo cayó de allá arriba, se agachó a recogerlo y sonrió de oreja a oreja-Pero que tenemos aquí.

Era un libro de color café con un gran candado a lado, si, definitivamente era un diario, pero no cualquier diario, sin lugar a dudas era el diario de Hinata ¿Qué diría? ¿Qué secretos ocultaría su chica? ¿Habría algo sobre él escrito ahí?

La curiosidad era tanta que sentía que se estaba quemando, debía saber que decía ahí a cualquier precio, buscó algo que pudiera ayudarle a abrir el candado y encontró una horquilla, la tomó y con concentración hizo su mejor esfuerzo para abrirla, le tomo unos momentos pero lo logró, comenzó a hojear las hojas sin notar nada interesante, el diario comenzaba desde que ella tenía trece y no decía nada sobre él así que decidió adelantarla a la última página esperando que esta relatara eventos más recientes.

¡Bingo!

 _Querido Diario._

 _El día de hoy me entere de que tristemente perdí la apuesta en contra de Naruto. ¡Maldición! En fin, lo peor de todo es que perdí ante él por un maldito punto ¡Un PUNTO!-_ Naruto soltó una pequeña risita al leer aquello, la expresión en su cara había valido oro en esos momentos _\- ¿Puedes creerlo? Intente evitarlo pero me encontró en el descanso argumentando lo que una buena novia debería de hacer y me obligo a darle de comer en la boca… lo hice y luego el…_

Oh, las cosas comenzaban a ponerse interesantes.

 _¡Me besó! Lo más extraño es que por un momento sentí algo… yo me sentí_

Justo en ese momento la puerta se abrió estruendosamente dejando a ver a una Hinata con un aura asesina mirando a Naruto que sostenía su diario abierto.

¡Oh rayos!

-¡NA_MI_KA_ZE!-dijo pausadamente con voz llena de veneno, el rubio lentamente dejo el diario sobre el buró y retrocedió un par de pasos con las manos arriba como si la chica le estuviera apuntando con algún arma.

-Hinata…-sonrió nerviosamente.

Si había algo que Naruto sabía perfectamente bien era que Hinata era muy dulce y tierna cuando no estaba enoja, pero cuando se enfureces muerta una parte totalmente diferente, oh sí, la peliazul no es como una princesita de cristal sabe muy bien cómo defenderse, puede que sea pésima en los deportes pero es muy fuerte.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos la peliazul lo agarró del brazo logrando de alguna extraña forma torcérselo y levantarlo por sobre su cuerpo de tal manera que lo estrelló contra el colchón de su cama, fue un movimiento tan rápido que Naruto apenas tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando la chica se le iba a lanzar en cima con todo su peso.

Dos cosas salvaron a Naruto de sufrir mucho dolor y daño, la primera fue que por suerte Hinata no lo hizo estrellarse contra el suelo o sin duda le hubiera abierto la cabeza, la segunda fueron sus impresionantes reflejos con los que logró evitar el ataque de Hinata y con un rápido movimiento se subió encima de ella sosteniéndola por las muñecas, la chica estaba forcejeando pero para su desgracia el rubio era más fuerte y tenía control total sobre ella.

-¡Quítatate de encima Naruto!-le gritó algo irritada.

-Ya no eres tan fuerte ¿verdad querida?-dijo en tono burlón acercando su rostro hacia ella con una sonrisa socarrona.

-¡Te voy a hacer papilla!

-No, no Hinata, no deberías hablarme así cuando estas completamente a mi disposición, piénsalo, estamos solos en tu casa-dijo en tono juguetón-Aun debes pagarme tu jugarreta de ayer ¿No creíste que podías intentar violarme y te saldrías con la tuya o sí?

La joven se sonrojo con locura de tan solo recordar lo que había sucedido.

-Y…Yo… no sé de que estás hablando-dijo con cierto toque de nerviosismo y desviando la mirada.

-Ayer me hiciste quedar como un uke y me dejaste por cuatro horas en un laboratorio encerrado así que como veras debía de cobrármelas, ahora ¿Qué decía tu diario sobre mis besos?

-No tengo por qué decirte ¡En Primer lugar no tenías por qué leerlo!-gritó muy avergonzada.

-Bien, entonces me obligas a descubrirlo.

-¿Qué…?

La joven no pudo argumentar nada más cuando sus labios fueron sellados por los suaves y húmedos de Naruto, el impacto sin duda la había tomado por sorpresa, intentó forcejear para quitárselo de encima, la escena no era precisamente tierna sino todo lo contrario, estando ella sobre la cama y él encima parecía como si fuera a ser violada en ese mismo instante.

El rubio introdujo su lengua a la boca de la chica logrando degustarla por completo ¡Demonios, como amaba hacer eso! Esos labios suaves y tersos lo hacían no querer separarse nunca, notó la incomodidad de la peliazul ante su apasionado y forzado beso así que decidió suavizarlo, tenía que hacerla disfrutar lento como el esa deliciosa caricia haciendo su impacto un poco más lento.

Hinata se sorprendió por el cambio de ritmo así que con timidez y delicadeza lo correspondió mientras el joven poco a poco iba disminuyendo la fuerza con la cual sostenía las muñecas de la chica.

Naruto bajo sus manos por el cuerpo de la peliazul con un ligero y sensual toque, él la quería tan mal que con gusto la violaría ahí mismo, los pensamientos de tenerla así para él solo, llenaban su mente, con suavidad subió sus manos por debajo de la blusa de la joven hasta llegar al encaje de su sostén y presiono con ligereza, escuchó un ligero gemido de los labios de Hinata finalizando el besó.

-Na…Naruto…-tartamudeó estando consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Hinata…-susurró con voz ronca y sexy mientras posaba un suave beso en su cuello-Quiero que…

-¡Ya llegamos!-se escuchó gritar a alguien desde abajo.

La joven entro en pánico rápidamente y ante esto golpeo a Naruto ahí en donde más les duele a los hombres logrando que este terminara en el suelo.

-Hina… era solo una broma… ah…me dejaras estéril-dijo en el suelo cubriéndose su zona.

La chica lanzó hacia atrás sus cabellos mirándolo con indiferencia.

-Eso te pasa por "jugar" conmigo, además no veo mucho problema con que quedes estéril, mira el lado bueno, podrás acostarte con varias chicas sin preocuparte de dejarlas embarazadas.

\- ¡Que fría eres!-se quejó infantilmente-¡Yo quiero tener hijos contigo!

La peliazul se sonrojo a más no poder.

-¡Idiota! ¡No digas esas cosas!-le gritó muy ruborizada sin preocuparse si allá abajo escuchaban ya que eso no era posible.

-¿Qué no quieres tener hijos conmigo?

-Y… ¡Ya voy!-dijo fingiendo que la llamaban abajo.

-¡No me ignores!-se dispuso a seguirla.

-Naruto, debemos de estudiar.

\- ¡No me cambies el tema!

-¡A estudiar dije!

-Awww Hinata-se quejó.

Por el resto de ese día no les quedó más que estudiar en la sala con Sari y Matsuri observándolos muy de cerca, como sea, eso era mejor a que los dos se quedaran nuevamente solos.

.

.

.

luzmi.01: No importa, gracias por comentar hoy.

Tatis GR: ¿Contesto el capitulo a tu pregunta? Jejeje, y sobre Sakura… por ahora no piensen en ella.

AkimeMaxwell : Servido jejeje, espero que te haya gustado.

jisseel51 nadie se lo espera jejeje, siempre salgo con cosas algo fuera de lugar lo se.

annie marvell Claro, gracias por el comentario.

victor : cosas tan inesperadas que al final hasta terminen por odiarme jejeje.

26Kaori-San : al fin! Alguien que me entiende! Por suerte a mi no me pudieron hacer nada pero te compadezco, que bueno que te haya gustado la historia jeje.

lucy29set: pues… si, en algún momento, pero no comas ansias para verlo jajajaja.

alekeycancer jajaja, si, también a mi me mato de risa escribirlo, que bien que la hayas disfrutado.


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 17: Día Seis

Hinata golpeaba impacientemente el suelo con el pie mientras observaba su reloj con el ceño fruncido.

-¡¿Dónde diablos están esos inútiles?! ¡Deberían saber que odio esperar y en cuanto les ponga las manos encima los voy a…!

El sonido de su celular sonando la interrumpió y contestó de inmediato sabiendo por el tono de llamada que se trataba de Naruto.

-¡Donde rayos estas! ¡No me digas que te perdiste! ¡Los llevo esperando un buen rato!-refunfuñó ella irritada, llevaba más de media hora esperando señal de él o de sus compañeros, por suerte los había citado una hora antes de que iniciara el evento o no podrían competir en el really.

-¿Perderme? Pero si ya estoy aquí, junto con Sasuke y los demás-dijo algo extrañado-¿Dónde estás tú?

-¿Cómo que ya están aquí?

-Si, en la entrada este como dijiste-le contestó Naruto del otro lado de la línea haciendo que una venita saliera en la frente de la joven mientras apretaba los dientes.

-¿En la entrada este dices?-suprimió lo más posible su irritación-¡LES DIJE ESPECIFICAMENTE QUE EN LA ENTRADA OESTE IDIOTAS!-gritó con voz tan fuerte que el rubio tubo que quitar bruscamente el celular de su oído y sus compañeros alcanzaron a escuchar algo impresionados.

…

-¿Cómo diablos pudieron equivocarse de entrada?-dijo Hinata de brazos cruzados mientras estaban todos reunidos escuchando las indicaciones del evento lo cual a la peliazul tenia sin cuidado.

-Este y oeste suenan muy parecido-respondió Naruto con una nerviosa sonrisa esperando no provocar más enojo por parte de la chica.

-Solo acabemos con esto, a diferencia de ustedes yo si tengo cosas que hacer-dijo cruzándose de brazos con un puchero que al rubio le pareció adorable y soltó una risita.

-¿Cosas como que?-le preguntó él.

-Solo cosas-contestó aun un poco disgustada.

-Seguro no tendrás muñecos vudú con nuestros nombres en tu casa para torturar ¿verdad?

La peliazul sonrió enigmática y maliciosamente ocultando sus ojos en su flequillo con una risita sádica que asusto un poco al chico, si, en ocasiones Hinata solía ser severamente aterradora.

-¿Han entendió lo que debemos hacer?-les preguntó Sasuke algo preocupado de que al parecer él fue el único que atendió a lo que decía el organizador del evento.

-Sí, si ¿Ya nos inscribiste?-habló Hinata intentando no sonar muy interesada pero sin duda estaba muy emocionada dado que era la primera vez que participaba en un really sin embargo no podía darse el lujo de demostrarlo ya que aún estaba algo enojada con ellos, la puntualidad es algo muy importante para ella.

-Sí, somos el equipo amarillo y aquí está la hoja en donde llevaremos el conteo de los puntos, la dinámica es fácil, solo tenemos que cumplir los retos que se nos impongan en las estaciones y juntar los puntos necesarios para enfrentar a los tres jefes, gana quien lo termine en el menor tiempo posible con la mayor cantidad de puntos-explicó el pelinegro.

-Oh, vaya, entonces no suena tan difícil ¿A dónde iremos primero?-dijo la peliazul tomando el papel para ver el nombre de las estaciones.

-Las estaciones están distribuidas por todo el parque, podemos ir a la primera que encontramos-anuncio Sai.

-Un momento-dijo Hinata algo avergonzada después de leer el papel-No es necesario cumplir con todas las estaciones ¿Verdad?

-Pues no lo creo pero tendremos que hacerlo si queremos ganar con la mayor cantidad de puntos-reflexiono Deidara.

-Pero escuche que en una de las estaciones tendremos que hacer yaoi-dijo Kiba logrando que los chicos se miraran entre si poniéndose tensos.

-¡Definitivamente no haremos eso!-dijo Naruto con algo de sobresalto.

-Entonces tampoco iremos a la "Isla pervertida"-dijo Hinata algo indignada de solo pesar en el nombre.

-Eh, pero Hinata-dijo Naruto algo decepcionado.

-¡He dicho que no iremos!-refunfuño ella.

-Lo que digas-dijo Naruto con un suspiró, de verdad tenía ganas de ver que prueba tendrían que superar ahí.

Los chicos caminaron por todo el lugar, el parque ecológico era muy grande y las estaciones estaban u ocultas o muy alejadas unas de otras así que era relativamente difícil poder llegar hasta ellas, sin embargo lograron encontrar las primeras bases con facilidad y las pruebas no eran tan difíciles como se los esperaban, al menos de momento…

 **Primera prueba: Árbol de sabiduría**

-¡Hi!-dijo animadamente la encargada de la estación-Que bueno que llegaron aquí, yo seré quien les ponga la prueba, como ya sabrán en todas las estaciones tendrán que completar distintas pruebas y han llegado a la estación más fácil de todas. Para que yo les selle la casillas correspondiente a los puntos obtenidos que podrían ser 10, 20 o 30, tendrán que responder unas sencillas preguntas que les hare correspondientes a temas muy distintos, únicamente metan la mano en esta bolsita y respondan la pregunta o cumplan el reto que les toque, solo es necesario que participen tres personas del equipo así que decídanse.

-Bien, yo primero-dijo Hinata confiada de sus conocimientos y metió la mano para sacar un papelito, tomo uno sin molestarse en ver y luego lo desenvolvió-¿"Reconocimiento de melodía"?-leyó la nota extrañada.

-Oh, eso significa que pondré una melodía y tienes que adivinar que canción es.

-Ok, no parece tan difícil.

La muchacha procedió a poner la melodía que sonaba muy muy extraña para Hinata, era un tono que reconocía muy bien y lo detestaba era de una de las estúpidas canciones de Justin Bieber (nada personal pero lo odio) sabía que era de él ya que a sus hermanastras les gustaba escucharlo.

-¿Y bien?-esperó impaciente la respuesta de Hinata quien se había mareado de tan solo oír la melodía.

-Es… yo… me rindo-dijo bajando la cabeza decepcionada.

-Pues se llama "Take You"

A Hinata le dieron ganas de estrellar su cabeza contra la corteza del árbol ¡¿Cómo diablos se suponía que supiera eso?! Estaba tan indignada por esa clase de pregunta que le daban ganas de matar a alguien y Naruto como leyendo sus pensamientos puso las manos en sus hombros en señal de apoyo.

-Tranquilízate, no es para tanto-dijo ante la afligida joven.

-Es una estupidez-mustió ella.

-Bueno, ahora voy yo-Naruto tomo un papel y lo sacó para leerlo en voz alta-"Dibuja un personaje del anime llamado One piece en menos de un minuto."

-Vaya, cuando dijo de temas diversos realmente eran muy diversos-reflexiono Sasuke.

-Definitivamente no puedes saber con qué te toparas-dijo Deidara.

-Jeje, Naruto tendrá algunos problemas, no es muy bueno en dibujo-rio Kiba.

El rubio hizo su mejor esfuerzo para dibujar al personaje más sencillo que a su parecer era Chopper y con el tiempo medido no le quedo muy excelente pero era medio reconocible.

-¿Eso es un reno?-dijo Hinata sarcástica ya que por su parte ella era muy buena dibujante.

-Hice lo que pude-dijo entre dientes algo humillado por su dibujo.

-Mmm… le faltan algunos detalles pero creo que pasa, les concedo cinco de los diez puntos que valía la prueba-dijo la joven a cargo-¿Quién es el siguiente?

-Lo haré yo-dijo Sai y metió la mano en la bolsa sacando el papel-"Menciona tres de los seis gases nobles"-Naruto y Hinata voltearon a verlo con algo de celos ante lo sencilla que les resultaba su prueba- A ver pues son Helio, Neón y Argón-dijo de manera sencilla.

-Bien, obtienen 15 de los treinta puntos, ahora uno de ustedes meta su mano en esta otra bolsa y veremos cuantos puntos extra logra sacar, en todas las estaciones les harán un sorteo para ver cuántos puntos extra logran obtener, puedes ser 5, 10, 15 o hasta cero, aunque las posibilidades de que obtengan cero son más.

Kiba metió la mano y saco 5 puntos extra.

-Bueno, es mejor que cero-mustio Deidara.

 **Resultados de la prueba**

Puntos obtenidos: 15 Puntos extra: 5 **Puntuación total: 20**

 **Segunda Prueba: Praderas del drama**

-¡Bienvenidos a las padreas del drama!-dijo efusivamente la chica peliroja que la administraba-Aquí lo único que tienen que hacer es sacar un papel y actuar lo que se les pide, divídanse en parejas de dos y saquen un papel pero no lo habrán hasta que yo se los diga, todo depende de la improvisación y de si supieron actuar la escena sin importar los papeles que les toque representar.

-¡Yo con Hinata!-dijo su novio agarrándola de la muñeca sin darle tiempo siquiera de argumentar nada y saco un papel.

A Sasuke y a Kiba les tocó interpretar una escena de lucha de una película de acción y lograron hacerlo de manera que lograron complacer a la encargada.

A Deidara y Sai les toco interpretar una escena de Hamlet, solo ellos supieron más o menos que hacer ya que no se ponían de acuerdo y por ultimo…

-¿Existe una escena así?-dijo Hinata sumamente sorprendía avergonzada y sonrojada de la escena que les había tocado interpretar.

-Sip, a mí me encantaba ver esa serie cuando era pequeño y me morí de risa cuando vi como Milk convenció a Goku de que cuando crecieran se casara con él.

-Pero yo no la vi ¿Cómo se supone que debo actuar?

-Como he dicho, no importa que la escena no les quede perfecta, basta con que cumplan el objetivo al improvisar-dijo la encargada.

-Bueno, acabemos con esto.

Naruto estaba sentado arriba de una roca mientras Hinata se acercaba algo temblorosa, si, era solo una escena fingida en relación al matrimonio pero eso solo era algo con lo que el rubio podía fastidiarla más adelante.

-Nee, Goku…-dijo refiriéndose a Naruto, en verdad no podía creer que les tocara una escena como esa-¡Cásate conmigo cuando estemos grandes!

-¿Casarse? ¿Qué es eso? ¿Es como comida?

-Emmm, si, es como comida, si te casas conmigo podrás comer toda la comida que desees.

-¿Toda la que quiera?

-¡Por supuesto!

-Bien, entonces me casare contigo.

-Y corte-dijo la encargada con una sonrisa queriendo reírse ante la actuación desarrollada, no era muy buenos pero la habían hecho reír.

-¿Por qué no nos saltamos a la escena de la boda?-dijo acercándose a la peliazul para darle un beso.

-¡Ni lo sueñes aprovechado esto se ha terminado!-dijo apartando el rostro del chico con algo de irritación.

 **Resultados de la prueba**

Puntos obtenidos: 25 Puntos extra: 15 **Puntuación total: 40**

-Ya tenemos puntos suficientes para poder enfrentar un jefe ¿Deberíamos ir?-preguntó Deidara.

-Creo que sería mejor acumular puntos-respondo Kiba mirando la hoja.

 **Tercera prueba: Campo de entrenamiento**

-¡¿Ejercicios?!-dijo Hinata atónita.

-Creo que el nombre lo delataba mucho-dijo Naruto pues a pesar de que no sabían el nombre de la estación hasta preguntársela al encargado a él le parecía más o menos obvio el lugar donde estas se encontrarían según sus nombres.

El encargado de la estación les hizo tres sencillas rutinas de ejercicio, para Hinata ya era suficiente con andar por todo el extenso parque buscando las estaciones para estar fatigada y las rutinas de ejercicios definitivamente no eran lo suyo.

En la primera rutina todos tuvieron que hacer 20 sentadillas, diez flexiones y saltar hasta que el encargado se aburriera.

En la segunda rutina tenían que correr desde determinados puntos y pasar por debajo de las figuras que parecían estatuas o algo así, lo cual pese a lo estrecho para los chicos fue muy fácil pero no para Hinata, no por que estuviera gorda, se quedó atorada por unos segundos pensando.

-"En momentos como estos es cuando uno desearía volver a ser plana"

Finalmente de alguna manera logro desatorarse aplastando mucho sus pechos contra el suelo y así poder pasar.

La tercera y última rutina fue la más complicada ya que constaba en que todos se acostaran en el césped y rodaran unos sobre otros como troncos, eso significaría que los cinco chicos debían pasar por encima de su cuerpo y la cercanía de estos invadiendo su espacio personal era lo último que quería.

-¡Nadie va a rodar encima de mí!-gruñó Hinata avergonzada.

-Pues… no necesariamente tienen que rodar sobre ti, puede cumplir la rutina solo ellos 5 pero la distancia será el doble y es un ejercicio muy cansado.

-¡No me importa no rodaran encima de mí!

-Como caballeros que somos cumpliremos el reto nosotros solo, pero nos debes una Hinata-dijo Sasuke.

-No importa, deberles un favor es mejor que dejar que me pasen encima-dijo la peliazul de brazos cruzados.

Y Así los chicos tuvieron que hacer el ejercicio mientras Hinata tomaba discretamente un par de fotos.

-Juju, los fujoshis mataran por obtener estas fotos-musitó para sus adentros con una sonrisa maliciosa.

 **Resultados de la prueba**

Puntos obtenidos: 30 Puntos extra: 0 **Puntuación total: 30**

Los chicos estaban cansados y adoloridos pero aún les faltaban pruebas por superar.

 **Cuarta prueba: Espacio silencioso**

-El objetivo de esto es que logren entenderse sin decir ni una sola palabra, uno de ustedes sacara un papelito y dibujara lo que le salga, el resto del equipo tratara de adivinar en menos de un minuto.

Por supuesto fue Sai quien se encargó de hacer el dibujo y sus habilidades los hicieron sacar los puntos completos.

 **Resultados de la prueba**

Puntos obtenidos: 30 Puntos extra: 15 **Puntuación total: 45**

 **Quinta prueba: ¿?**

Los chicos caminaron a la estación más cercana que resultó ser una que estaba encima de un cerrito.

-Muy bien, para esta prueba necesito que uno de ustedes se ofrezca, piensen bien quien lo hará porque no pueden haber cambios, proseguiré explicándoles en que consiste el reto una vez que tenga al voluntario.

-¡Lo hare yo!-alzó Hinata la mano para la sorpresa de sus cinco compañeros.

-¿Hinata estás segura?-se apresuró a preguntar Naruto-No creo que debas…

-No hay ningún problema, estoy preparada para cualquier prueba y además se los debo por lo de hace rato así que debo hacerlo.

-Muy bien, entonces tú serás la víctima y uno de ustedes debe sacar tres papeles.

-Lo hare yo-dijo Naruto tomando rápidamente las notas que habían en la bolsa-Nariz, oreja y cuello-leyó en voz alta para la sorpresa de su novia.

Hinata se tensó un segundo intentando procesar lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿Qué significa eso?-preguntó.

-Son los lugares en donde te pondremos la miel y tu compañero las tendrá que lamer.

-¿miel? ¿Lamer?… ¡No me digan que esta es…!-pronuncio atropelladamente tratando de asimilar las palabras.

-Sí, esto es "La isla pervertida"-dijo Sasuke.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOO!-gritó la joven frustrada dejándose caer de rodillas… terminó en el último lugar en el que quería estar.

-Lo siento gatita, pero te ofreciste a pesar de que Naruto te lo advirtió y ahora tendrás que cumplir-dijo Deidara.

-¿Qué? Pero yo no sabía… no podría…-tartamudeo la joven.

-Sera mejor que se decidan por que esta prueba vale por 50 puntos-dijo el encargado.

-¡¿50 Puntos?!-exclamo Sai con sorpresa.

-Sí, varios equipos ya han superado el reto, y les puedo asegurar que pudieron haber tocado regiones peores-dijo el encargado.

-¿Cómo por ejemplo?-interrogó Hinata.

-Muslo vientre y pechos-dijo como si no fuera nada.

-¡¿QUE?!-reaccionó con sobresalto la peliazul.

-Vamos Himata, no te puedes echar para atrás en estos momentos-dijo Naruto-Ya aceptaste así que debes cumplir el reto-sonrió para sus adentros mientras la ayudaba a levantarse y sentarse en la banca que estaba convenientemente cerca.

La peliazul suspiro, no podía fallarle a su equipo y ella misma se había metido en eso ¿Cómo rayos iba a saber que esa era la isla pervertida? Debía ser la que parecía isla en medio del lago que conectaba con dos puentes, eso hubiera sido lo más lógico.

Naruto sonrió malignamente una vez que la miel estaba sobre su querida novia y comenzó lamiendo de una forma muy sensual su nariz mientras la pobre y nerviosa chica mantenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados sintiendo una mezcla de miedo y excitación.

-Tranquila Hinata-lamió con lentitud su oreja-No es como si te fuera a violar a que mismo le dio un ligero mordisco haciendo que ella soltara un ligero gemido.

Los chicos se dieron vuelta algo sonrojados ante la escena.

-Naruto… no Ah~-otro gemido salió de sus labios.

-Saben, esto es mucho más mal pensable ahora que no miramos la escena-dijo Sai.

-Cierto-dijeron todos al uníoslo.

 **Resultados de la prueba**

Puntos obtenidos: 50 Puntos extra: 0 **Puntuación total: 50**

 **Sexta prueba: Valle Unificación**

Esta vez el reto consistía en una variedad de pruebas físicas estando todos atados. Y también una prueba extra en donde Naruto tuvo que disfrazarse de chica y hacer una pose de Sailor Moon, la encargada había dicho que si no querían una prueba física se las cambaba y eso fue lo que les toco hacer.

-Esto es tan humillante-dijo el rubio entre dientes.

-Vaya Naruto, hasta te ves más linda que yo-se burló Hinata.

 **Resultados de la prueba**

Puntos obtenidos: 10 Puntos extra: 5 **Puntuación total: 15**

 **Séptima Prueba: Primer jefe-Lago de ingenio.**

Para enfrentar al primer jefe debían tener 50 puntos, para el segundo jefe también y para el tercero debían tener 100, los chicos ya habían obtenido los 200 puntos exactos y pudieron haber obtenido más de haber ido a las estaciones que les faltaban pero el tiempo iba en su contra además de la fatiga y en esos momentos ya no les importaba ganar o perder, solamente acabar.

El reto consistió en cruzar el lago saltando sobre rocas y después hacer un puente de prendas, para esto último los chicos terminaron por quitarse sus camisas atrayendo la mirada de varias chicas y por supuesto Hinata se negó a quitarse alguna prenda pues su vestuario solo consistía en pantalón y blusa aparte de la ropa interior.

 **Resultados de la prueba**

Puntos obtenidos: 20 Puntos extra: 0 **Puntuación total: 20**

 **Octava prueba: Segundo Jefe-Roca fantasía**

En esta estación los chicos tuvieron que ingeniárselas y tomar fotos relacionadas con la escena de alguna película, el objetivo era poder reconocer la película con tan solo la imagen y lograron hacer las fotos rápidamente, entre las cuales destacaron la de star wars, Marly y yo y finamente la de titanic en donde interpretaban la última escena de jack y Rose cuando el chico estaba muriendo en el mar y extendía su mano para alcanzar a su novia.

Naruto hubiera preferido la parte donde fingía ser el rey del mundo pero no tuvo tiempo de reprocharle a Hinata.

 **Resultados de la prueba**

Puntos obtenidos: 30 Puntos extra: 15 **Puntuación total: 45**

 **Novena prueba: Tercer jefe-Escenario de la interpretación**

Finalmente en la última prueba tuvieron que hacer uso de sus habilidades de ingenio para tomar una canción y cambiar la letra aludiendo a la ecología e interpretarla junto con una coreografía, terminaron haciendo una parodia del Hare hare Yukai sobre la basura.

 **Resultados de la prueba**

Puntos obtenidos: 25 Puntos extra: 5 **Puntuación total: 30**

En el conteo final de los puntos los chicos quedaron en cuarto lugar.

-¡Fue muy divertido, deberíamos hacerlo nuevamente!-dijo Kiba muy animado.

-¡¿Qué?!-reaccionó la peliazul con sobre salto al ver los niños de sus compañeros.

-¡Vamos Hinata será divertido! Escuche que la escuela hará uno próximamente-dijo Naruto.

-Ni hablar, estoy muy adolorida mañana de seguro no podré moverme-dijo intentando sonar fría pero al ver las caras suplicantes de sus compañeros suspiro-Pero supongo que sería divertido hacerlo nuevamente así que.

-¡Esa es mi Hinata!-se lanzó a ella el rubio enjaulando su cuerpo en un abrazo.

-¡Naruto!

-Oh, Hinata, te quedó un poco de miel por aquí-dijo lamiendo su cuello.

-¡No! ¡No es cierto! ¡Quítame tus manos de encima! ¡Kyaaaaaaaa!

-Mmmm, delicioso.

.

.

.

26Kaori-San: Se, lo se, y el futuro lemmon, pues estará por ahí del capitulo 24 asi que tandran que aguantar mas.

DereckContreras: Tal vez sea mejor que no lo leeas, no empieza bien para Hinata.

Victor: Como es mi historia será mejor que no esperes un final feliz ya que yo amo las tragedias jejejejeje, pero quien sabe, siempre me piden finales felices.

lucy29set: Como dije, tendras que aguantar porque ese lemmon es hasta el capitulo 24 jejeje.

AkimeMaxwell : Lo intentara, al terminar la semana lo hara mujajajaja

Hyuga Nona: Es probable que me odies cuando Sakura aparezaca, ella no es mi personaje favorito pero bueno, habran un par de conflictos con ella.

Tatis GR: Y entonces los que querían lemmon fueron trolleados por mi, ah, soy tan malvada mujajajaja.

jisseel51 : Todos quieren ver cosas sukulentas, bien, solo esperen.

 **Solo les dire que jamas vuelvo a ir a un really sola y con 4 chicos… nunca más… TTwTT suerte que no me lamieron o me iban a traumatizar de por vida.**


	18. Chapter 18

Capítulo 18: Día final

Domingo por la mañana, aproximadamente las 8:00 Am, todo en la casa estaba muy tranquilo y eso se debía a que no había absolutamente nadie aparte de la figura de cierta peliazul que estaba inmersa en un profundo sueño.

¿Dónde estaba el resto de la familia? Pues su padre y su madrastra habían ido a ver la competencia de atletismo en la que estaba Matsuri, completamente diferente a su hermana la castaña solía ser un As en los deportes mientras que a Sari más que nada le importaban la moda y esas cosas, era más que obvio que estaba muy celosa de Hinata no solo por su sensual novio si no por ser una modelo en poco tiempo muy reconocida.

Con el intento de frustrar a Hinata ya le había comentado a su padre pero este dijo que su trabajo como modelo estaba bien mientras no interfiriera con sus estudios, él siempre le había dicho que ser cantante como ella quería era una pérdida de tiempo y que era mejor que se enfocara en una carrera y a pesar de que estaba en contra con su trabajo como modelo no se lo prohibió ya que por el momento no causaba problemas.

-¡Hina!-una voz masculina y muy alegre grito su nombre mientras se lanzaba a ella.

La peliazul reacciono a tiempo para ver como el rubio la aplastaba con su cuerpo abrazándola efusivamente como si fuera un niño pequeño lanzándose a brazos de su madre.

-¡Naruto!-gritó ella sobresaltada y empujándolo lejos-¡¿Qué diablos haces aquí?! ¡¿Y cómo entraste si no hay nadie que te abra?!

-Hina eres cruel-dijo sobándose la cabeza después de haberse golpeado contra el suelo por la reacción de la chica-A pesar de que vine muy animado a despertarte, no podemos perder tiempo en nuestro último día-se puso de pie.

-¿Cómo diablos entraste?-gruño ella.

-Oh, eso es fácil, Ino me dio las llaves de tu casa-dijo como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-¿Eh?-reaccionó con sorpresa-¿Cómo es que ella consiguió las llaves de mi casa?

-Pues no tengo ni idea, por otra parte, Hinata… ¿planeas quedarte así?-interrogó señalando su muy sensual camisón azul de lunares-A mí no me molesta, en lo personal creo que el encaje negro resalta la sensualidad de tu cuerpo-este comentario en el tono seductor en el que el Namikaze habló hizo a la peliazul ponerse más roja que un tomate.

-¡Pervertido!-gritó lanzándole su almohada.

-Tu anterior camisón cubría mas ¿Sera que te has puesto ese por mí?-preguntó con un brillo en los ojos.

-¡Ya quisieras! ¡Fuera de aquí, voy a cambiarme!-le lanzó su otra almohada y todo lo que encontró sobre su buró.

-Oh, gracias por tu diario-dijo después de haberlo cachado.

-No ¿Espera que?-dijo algo impactada de haberle lanzado su propio diario sin darse cuenta.

-Debo encontrar algo para abrirlo-sonrió saliendo de la habitación.

-¡No! ¡Regrésamelo!

-¡Atrápame!

-¡Te voy a matar!

.

.

.

Naruto no quería perder ni un solo minuto de su ultimó día como novio de Hinata y había planeado cada una de las actividades que realizarían ese día para divertirse con ella y al final demostrarle de una vez por todas que la queria.

Su actividad favorita fue ir a la pista de hielo con la peliazul.

-Pero… yo… no se patinar-dijo algo avergonzada mientras Naruto le ayudaba a ponerse los patines.

-No te preocupes, es fácil, yo te enseño-dijo él con una sonrisa para después ponerse de pie-Vamos-sonrió extendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse de la banca y dirigirla a la pista de hielo.

-Yo… waa-ella casi cae si no fuera porque su novio la tenía tomada de las manos y ayudándole a avanzar.

-Si estas cerca de mí no te caerás, deslízate con cuidado-le dijo con voz suave.

Hinata se sonrojo, era algo vergonzoso que la tratara como una pequeña solo porque no sabía patinar, mientras tanto cierta rubia observaba con una sonrisa la escena tomando una malteada de chocolate en una cafetería que al igual que la pista de hielo estaba dentro de la gran plaza en un lugar estratégico donde se podía observar a los que patinaban.

Ino había estado todo el día siguiéndolos sin que se diera cuenta y eso se debía a dos grandes razones, la primera era que la verdad no tenía nada mejor que hacer y la segunda fue sobre lo que había platicado con Naruto la noche anterior.

La rubia estaba algo frustrada de no saber exactamente cómo iban las cosas entre Hinata y Naruto, no había tenido mucho tiempo de convivir con ellos dos y cuando Naruto llegó a su casa el sábado en la noche y encendió la luz de la sala se topó con algo que casi le causa un infarto.

 **Sábado 10:48 PM- Ubicación: Mansión de Naruto.**

-¡Por dios! ¡¿Tu qué diablos haces aquí y como entraste?!-exclamó sobresaltado.

-Ah hola Naruto. Ya era hora de que llegaras-sonrió ella bebiendo una copa de vino.

-¿Cómo diablos entraste?-preguntó entre dientes.

-Digamos que tengo mis métodos-dijo con una risita que estremeció al Namikaze.

-Como sea ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?-dijo tomando asiento en la sala de modo que quedo en diagonal a ella-No es bueno que estés a tan altas hora de la noche en casa de un chico-bromeó él.

-Solo he venido a preguntarte que tal va tu relación con Hinata, después de todo mañana es el último día que estarán de novios-dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-Siendo su acosadora número uno creí que ya estarías al tanto de todo.

-Algo así, digamos que con lo de la hipnosis no he podido acercarme a ella jeje-dijo algo nerviosa.

-Pues no ha habido mucho progreso entre nosotros, probablemente cuando esta apuesta termine volveremos a ser enemigos-dijo entristecido.

-Awww~ pobre Naru, cuéntale todo a Ino-chan y ella te ayudara-dijo dándole unas palmaditas en su cabeza.

 **30 minutos después…**

-Waaaaaaaaa Ino, no sé qué más voy a hacer-lloriqueo obviamente fuera de sus cabales.

-Oh vaya, esta cosa hizo efecto muy rápido-dijo mirando la botella con la droga que había puesto en el vino del Namikaze, era una "medicina" inofensiva que haría que Naruto rebelara sus más oscuras intenciones.

Encendió su cámara y comenzó a grabar al rubio.

-¿Y bien Naruto? ¿Qué es lo que sientes por Hinata en verdad?

-¡Yo la amo!-gritó con los efectos de alcohol encima, no estaba borracho sino algo embriagado, pero lo suficiente para que dijera cosas que jamás diría consiente-¡La amo tanto que haría todo lo que me pidiera! ¡Que solo pida y por dios que hare eso multiplicado por diez, no por 100! ¡Hasta por mil si es necesario! Incluso dejare que pizote mi dignidad y me humillare si es lo que ella quiere.

-¿Por qué no le dices eso?-preguntó Ino divertida.

-Aun no, ese será mi último recurso… pero no estoy seguro de que debería hacerlo… si ella en verdad me odia entonces… entonces… ¡Me suicidare!-gritó infantilmente-¡No quiero vivir si ella no me ama!

-¿No crees que estas exagerando?

-Pero…-dijo sollozante-De verdad la quiero… la he querido desde que éramos niños, lamento haberlo descubierto demasiado tarde, fui cegado por Sakura pero me di cuenta que solo fue por la influencia de mi padre-dijo comenzando a derramar lágrimas-¡Quiero que me quiera! ¡Mira como estoy! ¡Jamás había estado así por ni otra chica! Hinata pone mi mundo de cabeza… yo… yo…

-Ya Naru, tranquilízate-Acacio su espalda en señal de apoyo.

-¡Me duele!-gritó abrazándola en busca de reconforte-¡Quiero que me ame! ¡Quiero que volvamos a ser los de antes! ¡De verdad lo quiero!

Y así Naruto se había quedado dormido llorando en las piernas de Ino.

Al día siguiente se despertó a las siete de la mañana con un dolor de cabeza por la alarma a todo volumen de su celular bajo el cual estaba una nota de Ino y alado las llaves de la casa de Hinata.

 **De vuelta en el presente.**

Ino suspiró, de verdad que no se había esperado encontrar esa faceta de Naruto, sabía que de alguna u otra forma los sentimientos del rubio hacia su amiga eran sinceros, pero de verdad quería comprobarlos, no se perdonaría así misma si es que al final las intenciones de Naruto eran solo jugar con Hinata.

Pero le quedaba más que claro que Naruto se moría de amor por la peliazul después de la escenita que orgullosamente grabó, 18 minutos de Naruto llorando y declarando su infinito amor por Hinata algo que de verdad la tomó por sorpresa ¿a quién no?

Después de todo Naruto era un niño mimado y arrogante que siempre conseguía lo que quería sin importar los medios y ahora no era más que un chico atormentado por su pasado que deseaba ganarse con sinceridad el amor de su amiga de la infancia.

El resto del día Hinata y Nnaruto se la pasaron de aquí para allá, muchos decían que hacían una hermosa pareja y algunos otros estaban celosos ya sea los chicos porque eran fans de Hinata o chicas que anteriormente habían salido con Naruto.

Finalmente su última parada del día fue una caminata por el extenso parque en el que solían jugar cuando eran niños, ambos iban tomados de la mano disfrutando de la brisa de esa noche.

-Y pensar que todo se termina esta noche-susurró Hinata.

Su voz hizo que Naruto mirara hacia abajo deteniéndose y por ende también Hinata pues andaban tomados de las manos.

-Naruto… ¿Sucede algo?

El alzó la vista mirándola, sus ojos perla tan hermosos siempre lo hipnotizaban y comenzaba a sentir un dolor en el pecho. Tenía miedo, miedo de ser rechazado por ella, miedo de que volvieran hacer enemigos, miedo de que los recuerdos del pasado para ella no significaran nada, jamás había sentido su pecho tan oprimido y la necesidad de llorar se hacía presente ¿Desde cuándo?

Desde que había aceptado que estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella y convivir con la peliazul se había vuelto algo esencial en su vida, su noviazgo, aunque falso y corto había sido lo mejor que le había pasado en su corta existencia además de conocerla.

-No quiero que termine-dijo firme el Namikaze.

Soportar el dolor y no asustarla, era lo único que rondaba por su mente en esos momentos, no sabía cómo continuar ¿Se declararía o no? ¿Ella le creería? ¿Seguirían juntos?

-¿De que estas hablando?-interrogó incrédula.

-De lo que sea que haya entre nosotros, no quiero que termine.

-Naruto, no puedo entenderte, por favor se especificó ¿A qué te refieres exactamente? ¿A esta tonta apuesta?-dijo inexpresiva.

-La mejor apuesta que he hecho en mi vida-sonrió para sorpresa de la peliazul-Hinata… quiero que sepas que yo… quiero que sepas que yo…

Hubo un momento de silencio.

…

-¿Qué estás haciendo?

-¡Kyaaaaaaaaa!-gritó Ino tras ese susurró en el odio y cayó al agua.

Había estado espiando a Hinata y Naruto desde arriba de un árbol cerca del lago y podía oír toda la conversación dado a el micrófono que había puesto en las ropas de Naruto pero en el momento que perdió la concentración y cayó al agua ya no pudo escuchar nada.

-¡Ino! ¡¿Estas bien?!-salto del árbol Sai corriendo hacia ella para ayudarla a salir del lago.

La parte en la que había caído no era honda y se había lastimado el brazo a causa de una piedra.

-¿De dónde rayos saliste tú?-preguntó con voz algo desdeñosa por lo que acababa de suceder, el que estuviera mojada y lastimada era lo de menos, lo importante aquí era que había perdido el dispositivo de su oreja con el que había estado escuchando la conversación de los dos.

El pelinegro se tensó ante la mirada asesina de la rubia y comenzó a hablar con nerviosismo.

-Ah… pasaba por aquí curiosamente te vi encima del árbol, me preguntaba que hacías y pues me subí… lamento si te asuste y ahora estas lastimada y mojada…ehhhhh ¿Perdón?

-No estoy molesta de mi actual estado-siseó.

-¿Entonces?

-¡Estaba en medio de algo importante!-gritó infantilmente.

-Déjame adivinar, estabas espiando a Hinata y Naruto-dijo seguro de que era la respuesta.

-Eso…Eso… ¡Achu!-estornudo ella-Hay no…. Creo que me enfermare.

.

.

.

Finalmente la rubia tuvo que quedase el lunes en cama por órdenes del doctor, y durmió durante casi todo el día, para su desgracia estaba profundamente noqueada por la medicina para cuando Hinata fue a verla y en su lugar solo pudo estar consciente de la visita de cierto pelinegro.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué haces aquí?-preguntó cruzada de brazos mientras Sai permanecía parado frente a ella.

-Veras, no sé por qué me siento culpable de tu estado-dijo rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo.

-Tal vez por que verdaderamente es tú culpa que yo me encuentre así-mustió inexpresiva.

-Si bueno, ya te dije que lo siento.

-Y te dije que un lo siento no basta, pero ya no importa-suspiró-Dime ¿Cómo están las cosas entre Hinata y Naruto?

Sai se tensó mirándola con algo de susto pues no tenía como iba de cómo responder eso al no saber que sería la reacción de Ino.

-Sobre eso…-el pelinegro retrocedió lentamente-Oh, sabes, recordé que… debo ir a bañar a mi gato ¡Hasta luego!

-¡Sai!-gruño ella haciendo que este se detuviera-¡¿Que es lo que sucedió?!-preguntó con tono irritado.

-Realmente creo que eso… será mejor que lo veas.

-¿Eh?

-Nos vemos mañana-se escabullo rápidamente de la habitación.

Ino se quedó intrigada ¡¿Qué diablos había sucedido esa noche entre esos dos?! Mañana. Definitivamente mañana lo descubriría.

 **Martes 7:30 Am- Pasillos de la escuela**

Bien, podía ser que Hinata y Naruto aun siguieran de novios, tal vez Naruto tuvo el valor de decirle sus verdaderos sentimientos y su querida amiga decidió aceptarlos y ahora por fin eran una pareja, sí, eso realmente pudo haber pasado, Hinata por fin sería feliz y los dos estarían juntos y no habría nada que los separe, eso fue lo que pensó hasta que vio al maldito de Naruto besándose con otra chica mientras la mantenía apoyada contra los casilleros.

-"¡¿Qué diablos está pasando aquí?!"-gritó la perturbada mente de Ino al ver como el estúpido rubio se comía a besos con esa castaña pero lo que hizo estallar su cerebro fue ver a Hinata inexpresiva dirigiéndose al rubio.

¿Qué iba a suceder? ¿Lo abofetearía? ¿Le gritaría? ¿Lo golearía?

En lugar de eso la peliazul solo le tocó el hombro haciendo que el joven desviara su atención a ella.

-Ah, Hinata ¿Sucede algo?-le preguntó con una sonrisa ignorando por un momento a la chica que besaba.

-Aquí tienes tu copia del trabajo que hicimos, el maestro dijo que al final del curso los revisara todos y debemos tener uno cada quien-dijo entregándole una carpeta con hojas dentro.

-Ok, muchas gracias Hinata.

-No hay problema, no vemos Naruto.

La peliazul retomo su camino en dirección hacia ella mientras Ino la miraba boca abierta por lo que acababa de suceder.

-Oh, buenos días Ino ¿Pasa algo?

-¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?

Hinata solo inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha.

.

.

.

26Kaori-San: Me intriga saber que era lo que esperabas de el ultimo dia de noviazgo de ambos.

Hyuga Nona: Pues, la verdad es que amo el Naruhina, seria una lastima se ellos no acabaran juntos al final de este fic jejejeje.

luzmi.01: Si, esas cosas cuelen pasar, en cuanto a tu final feliz, oh claro que lo habrá mujajajajajaja.

DereckContreras : Hey, eso fue error ortográfico jeje. No puedo adelantar el lemmon tendrán que aguantarse, si te hace sentir mejor Naruto ya acepto que esta enamorado jajaja.

Snow White Lu : Mi vida siempre esta patas arriba, no hay gente normal en mi casa jeje, en fin, pues lo del final trágico creo que lo dicen por el fic de Start heart, aunque en general amo la tragedia jujuju.

AkimeMaxwell : Los really son divertidos pero fatigantes, aunque fue sumamente divertido hacer las actividades con mis amigos.

 **Quisiera saber que era lo que esperaban para el final de la apuesta, seguro pensaron que ambos aceptarían sus sentimientos y serian una pareja feliz, seria una lastima que la autora no quisiera eso jajaja.**

 **¿Qué es lo que piensas que sucedió? ¿Por qué razón no estarán juntos? Intenten adivinar.**


	19. Chapter 19

Capítulo 19: ¡Par de idiotas!

-¿Qué carajos acaba de pasar?

Hinata solo inclinó un poco la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-¿Eh?-mustió extrañada-¿De que estas hablando Ino?

-¡No te hagas la tonta Hinata! ¡¿Qué carajos acaba de suceder entre tú y Naruto en estos momentos?!-gritó atónita.

-Ino tranquilízate-le dijo la peliazul seria.

-¿Cómo esperas que me tranquilice si lo que acabo de ver es una verdadera idiotez? ¡Se suponía que Naruto te confesaría sus verdaderos sentimientos admitiendo su sincero amor por ti, tú lo aceptarías y estarían siendo novios oficiales!-dijo rápidamente y a la vez alterada.

-Cálmate, respira hondo y nivela tu humor-habló para tranquilizar a su amiga y no llamar la atención de los pocos jóvenes que se encontraban por los pasillos.

-El domingo por la noche, mientras hablaban en el parque ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?

-Ino…

-¡Solo dime que rayos sucedió!-la interrumpió desesperada agitándola de los hombros.

 **Escena Retrospectiva**

-La mejor apuesta que he hecho en mi vida-sonrió para sorpresa de la peliazul-Hinata… quiero que sepas que yo… quiero que sepas que yo…

-Alto por favor, se lo que vas a decir-musitó Hinata mirándolo inexpresiva.

-¿Lo sabes?-interrogó atónito.

-Por supuesto-dijo orgullosa cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Entonces que respondes?-preguntó con el corazón agitado.

-No, no tengo intenciones de tener otra cita mañana contigo-dijo firme.

-¿Qué? ¡Espera un momento! ¡Yo me refería al algo más serio que una sola cita!-gritó semi-avergonzado pues casi estaba gritándole que quería que fueran novios.

-¿Sinceramente que esperabas Naruto? ¿Qué en esta semana yo me enamorara de ti y que accediera a tener más citas contigo? ¿Era eso? No soy tu juguete Naruto, no puedes jugar conmigo-siseó con cierta irritación, las cosas jamás serian así de fácil.

-Hinata, escucha…-dijo intentando reflexionar con ella sobre que sus intenciones no eran lastimarla, que su amor era verdadero y que haría lo que fuera para denostárselo pero calló en cuanto la peliazul solo suspiró.

-No sé si estoy siendo algo dura contigo, pero creo que desde que nos cono… es decir reencontramos-se corrigió inmediatamente-Las cosas no han ido muy bien entre nosotros y ambos cambiamos, no podemos volver a ser los amigos inseparables que éramos antes pero podemos intentarlo ¿Qué te parece olvidar nuestras rivalidades e iniciar de nuevo?-le preguntó la peliazul extendiéndole la mano-Volvamos a ser mejores amigos-le sonrió con dulzura.

A palabra amigos la cayó como un bloque de hierro a Naruto en la cabeza, no quería solo su amistad, quería besarla y abrazarla como si fueran una pareja, mirarla con amor y estar a su lado para lo que sea, pero… Hinata no confiaba el él y realmente no podía culparla, sentía su corazón hecho trizas pero los sentimientos de ambos no habían quedado muy en claros y esto le daba una oportunidad, le daba la esperanza de que quizás en el futuro pudieran ser una pareja, después de todo Hinata le estaba ofreciendo su mano en señal de amistad y si eso era lo único que podía obtener de ella por ahora, entonces la aceptaría.

-Volvamos a ser amigos Hinata-dijo estrechando su mano.

 **De vuelta en el presente**

-Eso fue lo que sucedió-aclaro Hinata haciendo que la rubia la soltara.

-Hinata, Naruto estaba intentando confesársete, sus sentimientos hacia ti son sinceros, en verdad está enamorado de ti-habló Ino.

-Lo sé-dijo firme para la sorpresa de su amiga.

-Y si lo sabias ¿Entonces por qué…?

-¿Por qué no lo acepte?-completó Hinata la pregunta.

-¿Por qué no? Sabes, él incluso dejaría de ser un playboy por ti.

-Lo se

-Haría lo que fuera posible para hacerte feliz-continuaba la rubia haciendo caso omiso de las respuestas de su amiga.

-Lo se

-Incluso se humillaría si es necesario-completó Ino esta vez sacando a Hinata de sus casillas.

-¡Lo sé!-alzó la voz con los nervios un poco alterados.

-¿Entonces?-dijo la rubia confundida, si la peliazul lo sabía y lo quería, entonces debía corresponderle y estar juntos.

-Quiero que Nnaruto deje de ser un playboy y vuelva a ser la persona que conocí, pero quiero que lo haga por su propia cuenta, no por mí-dijo con firme determinación.

-¿Eso es todo?-preguntó Ino incrédula.

-No pido mucho, es algo muy sencillo, pero si él no puede dejar de ser como es por su propia cuenta entonces no tengo ninguna seguridad de que cambie solo por mí por más que diga querer.

-Y creo que es más que obvio que eso no parece estarlo logrando-mustió Ino.

-No tanto, pero es un poco diferente desde que nos volvimos amigos, ya no está con tantas chicas como creía.

-¿No te dan celos ver que bese a otras mujeres?-interrogó Ino con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Celos? ¿Por qué tendría celos?-preguntó Hinata sin comprender.

-Pues por lo que hace con otras chicas claro está-dijo Ino como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo-¡No te hagas la tonta conmigo Hinata ambos sabemos perfectamente que te mueres de amor por Naruto!-recrimino su amiga.

-¿Y solo por eso debería sentirme celosa?-interrogó levantando una ceja.

-Pues obviamente sí, yo en tu lugar no podría soportar ver a mi amado besando a otras chicas-contestó Ino.

-No siento nada de eso y es simple y sencillamente porque sé que esas chicas no significan nada para él-dijo Hinata con total sinceridad-Muy en el fondo la única en su corazón soy yo.

-¿Por qué no acabar de una vez con todo esto y salen juntos? ¡Es muy sencillo!

-¡Ya te explique por qué no voy a hacer eso!-gruñó Hinata un poco irritada-Ino, sé que has estado ayudando a Naruto, pero debo advertírtelo, mejor será que no le digas nada sobre lo que hablamos o te juro que pasará un año antes de que vuelva a dirigirte la palabra o si quiera notar que existes ¿Entiendes?-amenazó la peliazul seriamente.

La rubia suspiró al tiempo que el timbre de entrada a los alones sonó.

-Tu simple y sencillamente eres imposible, como sea, nos vemos-dijo Ino dándose vuelta para irse a su salón decepcionada y con ganas de asesinar gente, es que simple y sencillamente era una estupidez la situación actual de los dos, no podían amarse sinceramente y fingir que no hay nada entre ellos, apretó los dientes con ira, hora de interrogar al estúpido de Naruto.

.

.

.

Encontrar al rubio fue muy complicado y le tomó todos sus descansos, finalmente casi se rinde de andar tras su pista hasta que finalmente lo vio en los casilleros del ala oeste del instituto coqueteando con una joven muy tímida.

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo se acercó al Namikaze a largas zancadas y lo tomó del brazo jalándolo por la fuerza sin prestar atención a la oposición de este ni la cara de la chica al verlo.

-Disculpa, pero necesito a este inútil para algo hablo con irritación ignorando la reacción de la chica mientras jalaba al rubio lejos.

-Ino… Ino. ¡Ino suéltame!-gruño rompiendo su agarre-¿Qué rayos es lo que te sucede?-musitó disgustado dándole una mirada mordaz a la rubia.

-No Naruto ¿Qué es lo que te sucede a ti? ¿Qué se supone que estabas haciendo?

-Ligando a una chica ¿Qué no vez?

-¿Y se puede saber por qué?-interrogó poniendo sus manos a cada lado de sus caderas en señal de reproche.

-¿Cómo que por qué?

-Si, por qué razón, hasta el domingo por la noche decías amar con locura a Hinata y ahora de buenas a primeras me entero que has vuelto a ser un Spice ¿De qué se trata todo esto? Ya ibas por buen camino mientras salías con Hinata-dijo estresada Ino.

-¡Bien ¿Quieres saber lo que sucede?! Refunfuño el Namikaze-¡Hinata me rechazo, si! Prácticamente me dijo que no podemos ser más que amigos.

-No pongas palabras en su boca que no ha dicho ¿A caso te lo dijo con esas palabras?-gruñó Ino.

-Pues… no, pero eso era más que obvio-controlo el rubio su temperamento.

-Bueno-suspiro la rubia-Dime que fue lo que sucedió ¿Qué te impulso a volver a ser el playboy que todos conocemos y odiamos?

-¡Hey!-se quejó Naruto.

-Solo habla de una maldita vez-dijo entre dientes.

-Yo…-suspiró mirando al suelo-No le dije a Hinata sobre mis verdaderos sentimientos, de cierta manera no quería asustarla, me conformo con que seamos amigos, eso me hace feliz. Después de lo que hablamos ayer no tuve el valor para venir a la escuela… no sabía de qué forma comportarme al verla así que me quede en casa un poco deprimido, Lugo me di cuenta que esto no sería justo para Hinata tampoco y decidí hacerle frente a la situación, así es como estoy aquí.

-Muy bien, pero eso no me explica por qué has vuelto a ser un playboy-dijo Ino de brazos cruzados.

-Es para olvidar lo que siento por ella, con el fin de no pensar que es ella a quien quiero abrazar y besar salgo con otras chicas para suprimir esos impulsos, pero ya ves que eso no funciona, sigo queriendo tener a Hinata-confesó algo entristecido.

-¡Maldición solo humíllate y dile que la amas de una buena vez!-gruñó la rubia irritada.

-¡¿Pero qué estás loca?! ¡No quiero que se asuste y perder la amistad que hay entre nosotros! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuán difícil fue que llegáramos a establecer esta relación?! ¡No voy a perder a Hinata por un impulso estúpido de amor! Simple y sencillamente seguiré estando ahí para ella como su mejor amigo hasta que ella decida que podemos ser algo más-casi gritó el rubio entre dientes.

-Déjame entender esto ¿seguirás saliendo con chicas para suprimir tu amor por Hinata y dejaras de hacerlo cuando ella decida que quiera que sean novios?-dijo Ino.

-Exactamente-respondió el Namikaze-Y más te vale no decirle porque te juró que te haré la vida imposible usando las influencias de mi padre-amenazó el rubio.

La rubia se dio una palmada en la frente con ganas de agarrar o a él o a Hinata a cachetadas. Hinata no iba a aceptar a Naruto a menos que este dejara de ser un playboy y Naruto no se le confesaría a Hinata a menos que esta lo aceptara primero y para colmo de males ella estaba atada de manos.

-Sabes qué. ¡Los dos son un par de idiotas, arréglenselas como puedan que yo ya no pienso intervenir!-refunfuñó Ino dándose vuelta para regresar a su salón a pasos agigantados y muy malhumorada.

Nadie jamás había visto a Ino tan enojada como lo estaba ese día, se suponía que ella era gentil, amable y nunca se enojaba por lo cual varios de sus compañeros se asustaron al verla así y ese día paso a la historia como el día en el que Ino Yamanaka acabo por si sola con el equipo de Karate del instituto al retarlos en un entrenamiento en donde los pobres inocentes acabaron muy adoloridos y probablemente con daños colaterales para los siguientes tres días.

.

.

.

Paso una semana antes de que Ino recobrara su estado de ánimo y a eso contribuyo mucho el ignorar la existencia de los que ella consideraba los dos más idiotas de todo el planeta, pero suspiró, debía dejar de pensar en eso o la ira y la frustración acabarían con sus nervios, como quiera que fuera no le quedaba de otra más que aceptar la actual situación por las malas.

-Y dime ¿Qué es lo que han estado haciendo esos dos?-le preguntó la rubia a Sai mientras estaban almorzando a unas mesas de distancia de donde estaban Hinata y Naruto al parecer platicando animadamente mientras almorzaban.

-A decir verdad las cosas han estado muy tranquilas, todos se sorprendieron con su actual comportamiento, es como si volvieran a ser amigos de toda la vida-sonrió el pelinegro pues gracias a ese comportamiento ninguno de sus compañeros sufría años colaterales de la ira y rabitas que Hinata hacia frecuentemente al discutir con el Namikaze.

-Ah, sí, eso es bueno-dijo indiferente enterrando su tenedor en su comida con algo de irritación.

-Lo que intentabas hacer era bueno-dijo nerviosamente Sai en un intento por reconfortarla-Sé que estas frustrada por que las cosas no salieron como lo esperabas, pero mira el lado bueno, ellos han vuelto a ser amigos y parecen muy felices con eso ¿Lo ves?

-¿Eh?-reaccionó con tranquilidad y los miro riendo y bromeando, una ligera sonrisa curvo sus labios, no se había dado cuenta del lazo tan grande que se había formado entre ellos, realmente parecían amigos de toda la vida-Si, supongo que tienes razón-suspiro-Pero no por eso dejan de ser unos idiotas-sonrió.

-Considero que tus esfuerzos realmente no fueran en vano, si no fuera por tu intervención ellos hoy en día no estarían como los vemos, probablemente seguirían discutiéndose y jurando odio eterno.

-Supongo que debo estar contenta con lo poco que he logrado, aunque tal vez esto hubiera pasado de todas formas sin mi intervención.

-Yo creo que su relación ha florecido de este modo gracias a ti, ahora solo debes dejar que ellos elijan su propio camino y tal vez terminen por ser pareja.

-Ya que estoy atada de manos supongo que tardaran en darse cuenta de los sentimientos del otro.

-Más vale tarde que nunca ¿No lo crees?-sonrió el pelinegro.

-Sí, tienes razón-le devolvió ella la sonrisa-Pero eso solo sucederá con la influencia de un factor externo.

-¿Influencia de un factor externo?-dijo Sai extrañado.

-Algo ajeno a nosotros, más no a ellos, algo como la sorpresa que se llevaran al volver a clases-sonrió la rubia satisfecha.

-Sorpresa al volver a clases…-repitió Sai intrigado mirando como con el sonido del timbre la chica a su lado se levantaba dispuesta a retirarse a su salón.

-Hey, nos vemos en el siguiente descanso en la biblioteca, quiero detalles de que tal fueron las expresiones de Hinata y Naruto, nos vemos-se fue dejando al pelinegro confundido.

Sai se dirigió a su salón muy extrañado por lo que Ino había dicho, pero realmente no tenía ni idea de a qué se refería, tomó asiento pensativo en su lugar que era detrás de Hinata y en diagonal a Naruto.

El profesor de clase entró sacando al joven de su trance.

-Muy bien chicos, es un nuevo semestre y hoy tenemos dos nuevos alumnos en este curso, por favor pasen-indicó el maestro.

-Sus ojos se estrecharon al ver a las dos personas al frente del salón.

Las expresiones de Hinata y Naruto no tuvieron precio.

.

.

.

 **La pregunta aquí es ¿Quiénes fueron los 2 estudiantes que entraron? Creo que es bastante sencillo adivinar asi que intenten.**

miirellinu :Espero que hayas entendido lo que sucedió jeje.

luzmi.01 : Soy de varios lados a si que no puedo decir concretamente que soy de algún lado, por ejemplo, vivi en Peubla. Tabasco, merida y actualemente Campeche.

Tatis GR: Jajajaja , porque soy maléfica? En fin, espero que te haya gustado

jisseel51: Has de estar desvelada jejeje, lo siento ayer estaba ocupada estudiando y se me paso subir el cap.

annie marvell: jajajaja XD si, ni modos.

DereckContreras : jeje XD, lo siento por los errores pero muchas veces no me da tiempo de checar bien los capítulos o los releo y ni cuanta me doy.

Snow White Lu: Tu no dejas de cambiarte de nombre jejeje, bueno si, nadie se esperaba esto y tal vez nadie se espere el final que he planeado mujajajaja.

Victor : No tan loca, casi aciertas, mejor suerte como la próxima.

AkimeMaxwell: Mas o menos jajaja, muy acertada u teoría.


	20. Chapter 20

Capítulo 20: Viejos conocidos

 **En la parte trasera de mi hay dos personas caminando a casa**

.

 **De la forma usual de siempre…**

.

 **Bajo la lluvia nos encontramos…**

Un bello y viejo recuerdo de la que fue sin saberlo la última vez que se vieron, ambos iban caminando hacia sus respectivos hogares que quedaban cerca de su escuela.

 **Caminemos juntos, respiremos juntos, tú sueles**

 **Ser muy amable**

-¿Sabes que es lo mejor Hinata? Mi padre dijo que cuando sea grande me voy a casar con ella-dijo Naruto muy entusiasmado.

-¿Oh, en serio?-mustió Hinata cabizbaja.

-Creo que eso sería bueno porque Sakura me gusta mucho.

Hinata se negó mirarlo y su vista caída seguía fija en su camino en un intento por que Naruto no se diera cuenta de la tristeza que la afligía, ella lo sabía, desde que Naruto había conocido a la pelirosa se había enamorado de ella y no paraba de distanciarse cada vez más de la peliazul hasta el punto en que ella comenzaba a parecer un estorbo entre ellos.

-Por cierto Hinata ¿Había algo importante que querías decirme?-le preguntó el rubio.

Dejamos de avanzar y con un tono de voz, susurraste…

-No, no era nada.

-Ah, ya veo, tengo que ir con Sakura, quedamos de vernos en el parque así que…

 **"Hasta pronto"**

…

 **Una gota cae sobre mi oreja**

 **Que extraño ¿Habré escuchado mal?**

-"Es como si realmente no se dio cuenta de mis sentimientos, pero eran más que obvios así que debió haberlos notado, ¿Los está ignorando? ¿O acaso es tan idiota como para no verlos? no puedo entenderlo"-pensó la peliazul dejando caer su sombrilla.

¿Por qué habrá dicho algo como eso?

-Sea cual sea la respuesta yo… sé que siempre elegirá a Sakura por sobre mí-susurró con el corazón herido e intentando hacerse la fuerte-Pero…

 **No, no, no, no, no ¡Quiero escucharlo!**

-Me pregunto… si aún soy alguien especial para ti

 **Por favor dime que esto es una broma**

 **Quiero escuchar de ti esas palabras**

-Otra pregunta estúpida de la cual ya se la respuesta pero sigo negándome a verla.

 **Mi mundo futuro sería mucho mejor contigo a mi lado**

 **No lo voy a aceptar, un mundo en donde no estés a mi lado**

-Ah, olvide decírtelo… nos mudamos en una semana-susurró como si Naruto estuviera todavía frente a ella bajo aquella lluvia-Pero este es mi último día aquí, me voy mañana.

 **Cada vez más en esta lluvia, en esta**

 **Profundidad, profundidad me hundo**

-Quería que fuéramos a un lugar, juntos, por última vez

 **No puedo hacer nada**

 **Ni siquiera puedo avanzar más el tiempo se detiene**

-Pero ya no importa… de aquí en más quizás tengamos la suerte de no volver a vernos más… je ¿A quién engaño?-dijo cubriéndose el rostro mientras comenzaba a llorar-Me duele y quiero que estemos juntos como siempre, pero al parecer tan solo eso es mucho pedir, porque me tengo que ir.

 **Pensé que hice todo lo que quisiste**

 **¿He hecho algo mal?**

Había pasado tan solo unas semanas desde que se habían mudado, pero ese corto tiempo sin ver a Naruto, a Hinata se le había hecho una eternidad.

 **Aún no para de llover, aún no sale el sol**

 **Algún día ¿será más fácil?**

-No ha sido fácil-susurró con la vista perdida hacia el cielo mientras estaba sentada en el marco de su ventana-Tal vez habría sido mejor no haberlo conocido…

 **Eso es, eso es bueno si yo deshago todo**

 **Olvidar todo lo que hice contigo**

-O tal vez solo deba borrar estos recuerdos.

 **Luego, odiare todo lo parecido a ti**

 **Odio, odio, odio, odio, odio, no puedo hacerlo**

-Creí que sería sencillo, ni siquiera puedo hacer eso-se dijo Hinata a si misma entristecida-Quiero…

Por favor te pido regresar atrás

Quiero empezar todo de nuevo

-Qué tontería, seguro él ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que me fui, debe estar muy atontado con Sakura así que…

 **Un mundo sin ti es realmente doloroso que parte en dos mi alma**

-Si él puede ignorar toda esta situación yo igual puedo…

 **No lo aceptare**

.

 **Que fui abandonada por ti**

.

.

.

Las expresiones de Hinata y Naruto no tuvieron precio.

Sai se fijó muy bien en sus amigos, ambos demostraban sorpresa sin embargo el rostro de Hinata mezclaba su sorpresa e incredulidad con algo de miedo y el de Naruto con algo de ira fijada hacia el chico de enfrente.

El pelinegro supo desde que esos dos entraron que las cosas se complicarían entre Hinata y Naruto pues los dos alumnos nuevos eran nada más y nada menos que las personas que más podían influir a los dos y que estaban relacionados directamente con ellos.

-Mucho gusto, mi nombre es Toneri Tsutsuki y espero llevarme bien con ustedes-dijo el peliblanco con sonrisa de telenovela.

Los murmullos no se hicieron esperar por parte de todo el salón y la pregunta de oro era ¿Qué hacia el famoso Toneri Tsutsuki en ese instituto? No había que olvidar que era una figura famosa entre las jóvenes.

-Yo soy Haruno Sakura y estoy feliz de estar en este salón con ustedes-dijo la pelirosa animadamente.

Los chicos de inmediato comenzaron a comentar la belleza de la pelirosa que estaba muy a la par con la de Hinata además de que todos sabían que venía de una familia rica con el mismo poderío que la familia Namikaze pero según se sabía había estado estudiando en Inglaterra.

Perfecto, la prometida de Naruto por quien la amistad entre los dos se arruino y encima el hermanastro del Namikaze que está enamorado de Hinata y con quien Sai ya había tenido un encuentro cuando le llevó a Hinata por parte de Ino su cuaderno de tareas, Toneri había creído que era el novio de Hinata y declaró que se la iba a ganar.

¿Cómo sabia de la relación de Naruto con esos dos? ¡Fácil! Por algo él y Sasuke eran los mejores amigos del rubio y a juzgar por la expresión del otro pelinegro sabia también como él que la situación era critica con esos dos tan cerca de los dos obstinados.

-"Sencillamente perfecto, las cosas no podrían estar mejor"-pensó el pelinegro irritado al creer que todo eso era seguramente plan de Ino.

Mientras tanto Naruto no dejaba de maldecir internamente, no tenía ni idea de que hacia precisamente Sakura ahí en ese salón pero algo era seguro, de alguna forma la presencia de Toneri tenía algo que ver o de alguna manera tenía que estar relacionado.

-Bien, pueden tomar asiento en…-la voz del profesor fue interrumpida por Toneri.

-Me encantaría sentarme detrás de Hinata, ella es la única razón por la que me he inscrito en este instituto-declaró causando un revuelo en la población femenina de las chicas.

-¡¿Toneri-sama conoce a Hinata?!-pregunto energéticamente una chica.

Sasuke incluso dio un pequeño bote debido al sobresalto de lado de su compañera detrás de él y que la segura respuesta provocaría un desastre.

-Por supuesto que la conozco, somos amigos y compañeros de trabajo ¿No es así Hina-chan?

-Ah… si…-respondió la peliazul con algo de nerviosismo.

Ambos pelinegros se golpearon la frente, esa respuesta insegura daba mucho que pensar para la sorprendente imaginación y creación de rumores de todos sus compañeros.

-Oh y también es mi futura novia y prometida-dijo con una sonrisa divertido causando nuevamente que la impresión estallara en el salón.

-¡Ni lo sueñes Toneri!-gritó Naruto irritado poniéndose de pie, el profesor no sabía qué hacer ante la falta de disciplina en su salón aunque ciertamente estaba anonadado.

-Ya tuviste tu oportunidad con ella hermanito así que fuera del camino, además tú ya estas comprometido con Sakura ¿Recuerdas?

Más noticias que sorprendieron hasta al mismo maestro pero no tenía tiempo para dejar que su salón se hiciera un caos.

-¿Com…prome…tido?-dijo Hinata atónita mirando al suelo a la par que Naruto le gritaba a Toneri, ella habia creido que hace tiempo se rompio ese compromiso.

-¡No empieces, ese es otro asunto!-le gritó y la discusión comenzó por todo el salón.

-¡SILENCIO!-gruñó muy disgustado el maestro-¡No voy a permitir que mi aula se convierta en un puesto de verduras así que si tienen asuntos amorosos que resolver, familiares u de más háganme el favor de salirse de este salón de clases!-gritó muy enfadado.

-Me retiro-salió la peliazul corriendo del aula.

-¡Oh, Hina espera!-se lanzó a perseguirla Toneri.

-¡No te le acerques! ¡Toneri, tu y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes!-gritó el rubio disponiéndose a perseguirlos dejando el salón en silencio por la sorpresa y la mirada asesina que el profesor enviaba a todos.

-¿Señorita, se unirá a nuestra clase o tiene asuntos amorosos que resolver con esos tres?-le preguntó el maestro entre dientes a la pelirosa.

-Lamento lo sucedido maestro-dijo haciendo una ligera inclinación-Me encargaré de que Toneri y Naruto no causen muchos problemas, con su permiso.

Sakura salió de la habitación dejando atónitos a más de un chico que aún no asimilaban tanto la noticia de que la bella chica ya estaba prometida, como lo que acababa de suceder hacia algunos segundos entre los que casi nadie sabía que eran hermanastros.

Sai se golpeó la cabeza y maldijo por lo bajo para después ponerse de pie.

-¿Puedo retirarme de la clase profesor?-le preguntó el pelinegro.

-¿Tienes asuntos amorosos con esos cuatro?-le preguntó este.

-No. Tengo asuntos con la culpable de que se reunieran esos cuatro-rectifico algo irritado hacia la rubia.

-Entonces puedes retirarte.

-Sí, muchas gracias.

.

.

.

Ino tenía hora libre en esos momentos así que realmente no esperaba escuchar a Sai tan pronto pero de la nada este apareció golpeando molesto la mesa con la palma de su mano para captar su atención.

-Oh, aquí estas-dijo cerrando el libro y estableciéndolo cuidadosamente en la mesa.

-¡Nada de: "Oh aquí estas"!-imitó su tono de voz desinteresado y volvió a tomar la defensiva-¡¿Se puede saber en que estabas pensando al traer a esos dos aquí?!-dijo sabiendo que Ino estaba al tanto de que se refería a Toneri y Sakura-¡¿Tienes idea de la escena que se armó en el salón?!

-No, pero me hubiera gustado estar ahí para verlo-dijo sencilla.

-¡Tus niveles de desinterés son impresionantes teniendo en cuenta que esto es culpa tuya!-musitó irritado el pelinegro.

-No. Esto no ha sido mi idea, no tengo nada que ver en que ellos dos entraran a este instituto precisamente en el salón de esos dos. Esto va más allá de mis alcances.

Sai se sorprendió.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres decir? Tú dijiste que… en el almuerzo tú dijiste que…-habló con incredulidad.

-Se lo que dije, eso fue porque los vi esta mañana de camino a la dirección con su carpeta cada quien y creo que era más que obvio para qué.

-¿Eh? ¿Entonces no fuiste tú quien trajo a esos dos?-preguntó sin creerlo.

-Te he dicho que no tengo nada que ver-reiteró la rubia sin expresión alguna.

-Ah~-suspiró el pelinegro dejándose caer en la silla-Tú culpa o no él que Toneri y Sakura estén aquí sigue siendo un problema que puede echar a perder todos tus esfuerzos por lograr un avance en la relación de Hinata y Naruto.

-O por el contrario puede reforzarla –comentó la rubia con un suspiró-A estas alturas ya no es muy de mi incumbencia, dije que ya no intervendría y no pienso hacerlo así que tendrán que arreglárselas solos.

-No sé si eso es bueno o malo-dijo Sai.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-preguntó aun sin mostrar mucho interés, seguía empeñada en mostrarse inexpresiva ya que aún estaba entristecida de la frustración de sus planes para unir a su pareja favorita.

-Pues en pocas palabras, llegaron, hablaron, hubo gritos, Toneri declaro que Hinata seria su futura novia, Naruto se enojó y le grito, Hinata se enteró que Sakura está comprometida con Naruto, ella salió corriendo del salón seguida de Toneri, Naruto fue tras los dos y Sakura salió al final.

-Ah-dijo desinteresada y después de procesar lo que dijo Sai reacciono-Espera ¡¿Qué?!

-Hay Ino, no lo voy a repetir-le contestó el joven.

-Tenemos que buscar a Hinata ¡Vamos!-dijo jalándolo del brazo consigo.

-¡¿Eh?!

.

.

.

-Naruto-la voz de Sakura resonó detrás de él en los pasillos semi-vacios del instituto.

El rubio se dio vuelta lentamente, no sabía exactamente cómo reaccionar ante la pelirosa pero sabía que tarde o temprano algo así debía de ocurrir.

-Hey, ha pasado un tiempo Sakura-saludo intentando sonar normal y despreocupado.

-Sí, ha pasado mucho… no te había visto desde…

-Desde que me enteré de la desaparición de Hinata ¿Cierto?

-Sí, algo así… recuerdo que el día después de que se había ido me pediste que te acompañara a su casa pero ya no había nada ni nadie, y nadie nos supo decir a donde se mudaron, al principio estabas enojado porque se fue sin decirte, a decir verdad me sorprendió que no te lo hubiera comentado viendo lo ligada que estaba a ti, además de que su enamoramiento contigo era más que obvio.

-Si…-mustió afligido al recordar la escena de la Kermes donde Hinata dijo que jamás volvería a enamorarse de él-No me di cuenta y la perdí… sin embargó-dijo con determinación-¡Ahora que la tengo cerca de mí no lo permitiré de nuevo!

-Me alegro por ti-sonrió la pelirosa-Para lo que sea que necesites, no dudes en contar conmigo Naruto.

-Gracias por entenderme Sakura-la abrazó sintiéndose aliviado de que la pelirosa fuera su amiga y no una chica encaprichada con él porque eso le causaría problemas.

-Naruto…-tiró de su ropa y lo alejó inmediatamente solo para que el rubio se diera cuenta de que Hinata había mirado la escena.

-Oh. Veo que estas ocupado-dijo intentando no sonar dolida si no fuerte-Como sea, estaba buscando a Toneri ¿Alguno de ustedes dos lo ha visto?

-¿Para qué? ¿No estabas huyendo de él? ¿De qué tienes que hablar con él?-interrogó el rubio inquieto.

-Nada que sea de tú incumbencia, te dejaré solo con tu prometida tengo cosas que hacer-la peliazul salió corriendo dejando algo confundido al Namikaze.

-¡Hinata espera!-corrió detrás de ella.

-De verdad que eres un idiota Naruto-suspiró Sakura afligida.

 **Por favor dime que esto es una mentira**

 **Quiero escuchar de ti esas palabras**

-No de nuevo-susurró mientras seguía corriendo sin rumbo fijo y soportaba no soltar lágrimas.

 **Un mundo contigo sería mucho mejor que este frio futuro sin ti**

 **No lo aceptare…**

.

 **Que ya no estarás a mi lado**

-No quiero que suceda lo mismo, pero parece que vamos otra vez… las cosas eran más sencillas antes de que ella llegara a la vida de Naruto.

 **Por favor te pido regresar atrás**

 **Quiero empezar todo de nuevo**

-¿Por qué tenía que aparecer ella ahora que por fin podía asimilar mis sentimientos?

 **Un mundo sin ti es realmente doloroso que parte en dos mi alma**

 **No lo aceptare**

 **Que fui abandonada por ti**

-¿Por qué justo cuando me enamore de él nuevamente?

 **No necesito al mundo… no necesito futuro…**

 **Por qué no lo necesito…**

La peliazul chocó con Toneri a la par que unas lágrimas comenzaban a salir de sus ojos resbalándose suavemente por sus mejillas.

 **No lo necesito**

-Hinata ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Qué sucede?-le preguntó el peliblanco preocupado mientras la tenía entre sus brazos.

-Estoy bien-se aferró a él en un suave abrazó ocultando su rostro en su hombro-Solo quedémonos así un momento en silencio… por favor-sollozó.

-Cómo quieras-dijo devolviéndole el abrazo.

-"No lo necesito… ¿Cierto?"-se preguntó mentalmente afligida pero sus lágrimas no paraban.

-No te lo recomiendo-dijo Sakura sosteniendo el hombro del rubio que tenía sus manos en forma de puños con ganas de quebrar esa imagen frente a sus ojos-Si vas ahora ella no escuchara razones y es más seguro que Toneri no te dejara hablar, habrá una pelea entre ustedes dos y lo único que lograras será irritar y entristecer a Hinata. Si quieres hablar con ella tendrás que esperar a que este más calmada y Toneri no esté cerca.

-Debería ser yo quien este abrazándola-golpeó el muro con fuerza descargando su ira sin importarle si se lastimaba.

-Pero no es así dado que eres un idiota-suspiró-Dejemos esto por el momento, hay un asunto importante del que tenemos que hablar y definitivamente no te gustara.

.

.

.

 **Okey, seguro esperaban una Sakura odiosa dispuesta a meterse entre Naruto y Hinata, a pesar de que ella no es mi personaje favorito el papel que le toco en este fic le cayo como anillo al dedo jeje.**

miirellinu: Acertaste con sakura, creo que era bastante obvio que ella iba a aparecer.

victor: Creo que de alguna o otra forma ya lo veias venir jeje, buen trabajo, sospechabas bien.

jisseel51 : Pues si, Toneri ha vuelto señoras y señores mujajaja y creo que lo odiaran.

Tatis GR : ¿Te sigue disgustando Sakura? No te preocupes, ´pasaras altbajos con Toneri y Sakura jajaja.

Snow White Lu : Jaja yo los manipulo (?) XD bueno, aun no los he trolleado con ganas asi que preparense.

Guest: Alias Luzmi.01 Acertaste jeje, pero Shion no, la verdad es que prefiero el Tonehina Oshe cy, porque Shion es copia barata de Hinata y solo la shipean con Toneri por su parecido con Hinata. Chicos digan no a la pirateria, digan no al Toneshion!"!

AkimeMaxwell: Mi duda es de donde demonios Sacan que Shion va a aparecer? En serio que alguien me explique porque creyeron que ella apareceria.

26Kaori-San: Otra... ¿Porque QUe Shion? Me siento trolleada por ustedes.

annie marvell : Okey, hay teorias fumadas pero la tuya me mato de risa ¿Porque Orochimaru? Eso tiene menos sentido a esperar que aparezca Shion.

 **¿DE donde sacaron a Shion?**

 **Ah y una pregunta.**

 **¿Sinceramente se han sentido trolleados por mi a lo largo de este fic? Si es asi sientance libres de decir como y cuando se sintieron trolleados.**


	21. Chapter 21

Capítulo 21

-¿y bien? ¿Qué es eso tan importante que tenías que decirme?-pregunto el Namikaze de brazos cruzados y algo irritado, el solo pensamiento de Hinata abrazando a Toneri le hacía hervir la sangre y le daban ganas de hacer algo doloroso para su hermanastro.

-¿En primer lugar no se te hace extraño que Toneri y yo estemos en este instituto precisamente en su mismo salón?-interrogó la chica.

-¿Soborno?

-Soborno-confirmó la pelirosa.

-Lo puse, después de todo es de las familias Haruno y Namikaze de las que estamos hablando-dijo con una expresión de aburrimiento sin prestar atención a lo que sucedía a su alrededor en la cafetería.

-Como sabrás el compromiso entre tú y yo se estableció con el fin de que hubiera una alianza directa entre nuestras dos familias que por desgracia vienen a ser las más poderosas de todo Japón. Está más que claro que ninguno de los dos quiere casarse, no te ofendas pero realmente no eres mi tipo, solo te veo como un buen amigo e incluso un hermano.

-Sí, sí, no es necesario que me recuerdes algo como eso. Vayamos al punto ¿Qué es exactamente lo que estás haciendo aquí? hasta donde yo sabía no regresarías de Inglaterra hasta que hubieras terminando tus estudios-dijo Naruto distraídamente sin mirar su amiga a la cara.

-Sí, se suponía que eso pasaría pero tú padre prácticamente exigió mi regreso a Japón y aquí estoy-suspiró cansadamente la chica.

-¿Por qué habría hecho algo como eso?-preguntó Naruto más para sí que para la pelirosa.

-Aquí es donde entra tu hermano Toneri.

-¿Eh?-reaccionó el Namikaze con algo de sorpresa.

-¿Sinceramente que diablos crees que estoy haciendo aquí?-preguntó Sakura con algo de irritación.

-Estoy más que seguro que no es solo para ver como he estado –declaró sin mucho interés.

-En verdad que eres un idiota-se quejó Sakura con cierta molestia- Llevo más de un año fingiendo que estoy enamorada de ti para ocultar de mi padre mi romance con Utakata y de buenas a primeras me dicen que debo regresar, en serio Naruto ¿No pudiste ser un poco más cuidadoso con tus relaciones? ¡Hasta yo estoy enterada de tu comportamiento como playboy!

-Precisamente por eso me resulta extraño que mi padre haya pedido que regresaras a Japón, él está enterado de que salgo con varias chicas y nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés respecto al tema.

-Parece que durante mucho tiempo te lo dejo pasar, eso fue hasta Toneri le dijo que estabas en una relación seria con alguna de las chicas y como te habrás dado cuenta eso no es conveniente para ninguna de nuestras dos familias. En pocas palabras como todos creen que estoy enamorada de ti me enviaron para destruir tu relación con aquella chica-declaró con firmeza.

-Ese maldito Toneri. ¡Quiere quedarse con mi Hina pero no se lo voy a permitir! ¡Hinata es mía!-sentenció en rubio con enojo.

-¡idiota!-lo golpeó la pelirosa en la cabeza haciendo que se volviera a sentar -¡¿que acaso quieres que todo el mundo se entere?!

-Estaría bien si todo el mundo se entera-dijo Naruto sobándose la cabeza.

-¡por supuesto que no! Recuerda porque razón estoy aquí.

-Sí, sí lo que digas-dijo restándole importancia despreocupado.

El Namikaze sabía que su hermanastro estaba interesado en Hinata pero no creyó que iría en una táctica tan baja como para involucrar a Sakura. Algo era seguro, definitivamente no dejaría que le quitara a su Hinata.

La pelirosa suspiro.

-Pero cuando me dijeron que empezabas a tomarte las cosas enserio con una de las chicas jamás pensé que fuera precisamente con Hinata. ¿Cómo fue que se reencontraron? ¿Te explicó porque se fue sin decir nada? ¿Cómo va su relación hasta ahora?-bombardeó energéticamente al chico con sus preguntas.

A Naruto le daba vueltas la cabeza ante esas interrogantes que no sabía de qué forma responder. De alguna manera no le extrañaba la inquietud de Sakura respecto a ese tema ya que siendo su querida amiga podía contar con ella y no se habían contactado en un buen rato. Después de la desaparición de Hinata la pelirosa lo había apoyado mucho. Incluso no era novedad que ella pudiera reconocer a la peliazul más rápido de lo que él pudo dado que la chica tenía muy buena memoria.

Cierto era que el rubio tuvo problemas al reconocer a su amiga después de ese lapso de separación entre ellos. Incluso se preguntaba qué hubiera pasado si no hubieran tenido aquellos collares.

Tal vez los dos seguirán odiándose a muerte o también había la posibilidad de que Naruto se hubiera enamorado de la chica de cualquier forma y ella siguiera odiándolo.

-¿Naruto? ¡Hey, estas escuchándome!-le reprocho irritada.

-Si…-se rascó la nuca con nerviosismo-Sobre eso… veras la relación entre Hinata y yo no es oficial.

-¿A qué te refieres exactamente con eso?-inquirió la chica con algo de intriga.

-Ja, ja… es una historia muy larga-sonrió nerviosamente.

-Explícate-exigió la pelirosa de malhumor.

-Pues veras…

.

.

.

-Definitivamente no puedo entenderlo-dijo Sai mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto con Ino.

-¿Te lo tengo que explicar?-preguntó la rubia en un tono algo molesto.

-Serviría de mucho. Hasta ahora Hinata no ha mostrado reacción ante el comportamiento de playboy que Naruto tiene incluso cuando se ha besado con otras chicas frente a ella y ahora resulta que la presencia de Sakura le afecta.

-Eso es porque…-suspiró pesadamente-Veras Hinata teme que Naruto elija a Sakura por encima de ella nuevamente. Hinata no le prestaba atención a las coqueterías de Naruto porque estaba más que segura de que para él no eran de importancia, sin embargo con Sakura es distinto ya que Naruto aún puede tener sentimientos por ella.

-Oh…-dijo comprendiendo a lo que Ino se refería.

-El hecho de que el estúpido Namikaze no le haya dicho a Hinata sobre su compromiso solo aumenta la desconfianza entre esos 2.

-Parece que Naruto tendrá las cosas un poco difícil, en especial con la declaración de guerra por parte de Toneri a pesar de que Sakura no represente amenaza para Hinata.

Ambos se detuvieron en aquellos pasillos por los que no había mucha gente mirando extrañamente como Naruto pasaba corriendo a toda velocidad a lado de ellos y detrás de él iba la pelirosa como alma que lleva el diablo.

-¡Sakura detente por favor!-gritó el Namikaze aterrado.

-¡Eres un verdadero idiota! ¡Lo arruinaste todo! ¡Debería asesinarte y hacerte picadillo, eso es, si te elimino ya no tendré que casarme contigo! ¡No te preocupes, lo haré rápido y sin dolor jeje!

-¡Hey, se suponía que ese era mi trabajo!-reprochó infantilmente Ino viendo a esos dos perderse en los corredores-Hasta tenía un plan de cómo eliminar a Sai si se metía en mi camino-musitó audiblemente.

-¡oye!-alegó el pelinegro indignado.

-¿Qué?-se alzó de hombros la rubia-Era por si acaso.

-¿En verdad hiciste un plan así?-preguntó él con curiosidad.

-Bueno, no tenía nada que hacer y tú tienes tendencias a involucrarte en mis planes.

-Así que básicamente en tu tiempo libre planeas como eliminar a los que se entrometan en tus planes.

-Básicamente-confirmó Ino como sin nada-Aun que mayormente me concentro en el diseño de nuevos vestuarios para Hinata, ahora que lo pienso eres muy entrometido.

-¡Y tú tienes tendencias yanderes!-se defendió Sai.

.

.

.

Naruto prácticamente no sabía qué hacer, solo habían pasado tres días desde la llegada de sus nuevos compañeros y cada intento por acercarse a Hinata para hablar con ella resultaba inútil, Toneri no la dejaba ni un segundo a solas y cada vez que veía una oportunidad para hablar con ella Hinata argumentaba que tenía otras cosas que hacer.

Finalmente Naruto decidió que hablaría con ella a como diera lugar y ese jueves al termino de clases se fue directo a la casa de Hinata.

-¿Qué diablos estás haciendo aquí?-interrogó la peliazul escéptica.

Durante los últimos días se había negado a hablar con él debido a ciertas cosas que le dijo Toneri, debía admitir que él la había ayudado a ignorar el asunto de Naruto pero aún se sentía algo incomoda después del beso que el peliblanco le había dado declarándole su amor luego de que ella llorara en sus brazos.

Verdaderamente la chica no se esperaba una maniobra así de Toneri por lo cual sencillamente no le presto mucha importancia, pero agradecía que el peliblanco pudiera comprender que por esos momentos no buscaba más que amistad por parte de cualquier chico.

Volviendo al tema de Naruto ella estaba ciertamente deprimida y no tenía ni ganas y mucho menos intenciones de hablar con él, en cierta forma se sentía usada y traicionada, tal vez era como dijo Toneri y ella solo era un juguete para distraer a Naruto hasta la llegada de su amada Sakura.

Aunque en un principio se mostró indiferente al tema muy en el fondo le dolía pero no estaba dispuesta a mostrar esa parte tan débil de sí misma ni a Naruto ni a nadie.

-Hinata, he venido a hablar contigo y no me iré de aquí hasta que me escuches-declaró decidido.

-Pues buena suerte con eso porque no tengo intenciones de escuchar lo que sea que quieras decir-dijo sacando las llaves de su bolsillo para abrir la puerta de su casa-Será mejor que te retires de aquí por que escuche que una gran tormenta se aproxima.

-No me iré de aquí sin antes hablar contigo-dijo tomándola de la muñeca.

-Bien, has lo que quieras-se soltó bruscamente la peliazul entrando a la casa.

Naruto suspiró.

Durante dos largas horas el obstinado rubio se quedó parado frente a la casa en un lugar estratégico desde donde Hinata podía verlo perfectamente por la ventana, en el trascurso de ese tiempo la peliazul se asomó un par de veces y después ignoraba el hecho convenciéndose de que en cualquier segundo se iría y dejaría de molestarla.

El Namikaze por su parte, a pesar de estarse muriendo de sed y de hambre se negó a hacer algún movimiento, definitivamente no se quitaría de ahí hasta que Hinata accediera a escuchar lo que tenía que decir pero la peliazul únicamente salió para ayudar a su familia a meter a la casa las compras de la semana.

Hinata estaba segura de que su insistente compañero había regresado a su mansión en cuanto comenzó llover por eso de las cinco de la tarde por lo que en ningún momento se tomó la molestia de confirmar sus lógicas sospechas.

Tras una deliciosa cena la joven tomó una larga y reconfortante ducha antes de irse a dormir vistiendo un ligero camisón, jamás volvería a usar el que Ino le regalo desde ese día en que Naruto se lo vio puesto.

Miró el reloj, eran cerca de las 11:30pm, ya todos en la casa debían estar dormidos, las cortinas de su ventana no estaban muy bien cerradas y recordando lo que Naruto le había dicho acerca de los acosadores se dispuso a cerrarla logrando observar algo bastante peculiar.

Iluminado débilmente debajo del poste de luz Naruto cayó de rodillas tosiendo, el corazón de la peliazul se aceleró inquieto y preocupado al ver aquello, sin el pleno control de su cuerpo abrió alterada la ventana y salto hacia el árbol cercano en un intento desesperado por llegar a Naruto cortando camino.

Antes de que se diera cuenta ya tenía el cuerpo de Naruto en sus brazos rogándole desesperadamente que despertara mientras la lluvia seguía cayendo y ella se limitaba a ignorar el frio que inundaba su cuerpo.

-Naruto… por favor despierta-pidió con voz quebrada a punto de romper en llanto.

La risita divertida de Naruto la hizo caer en cuenta de que no había pasado nada grave y a pesar de aquella broma de mal gusto se sentía muy aliviada de que el Namikaze estuviera muy bien, por ese efímero momento de preocupación la sola idea de haber perdido a Naruto la había aterrado.

El rubio estaba seguro de que había firmado su sentencia de muerte al haber fingido aquella escena pero en lugar de eso recibió un ligero golpe en la frente.

-Eres un idiota-sonrió ella tristemente.

-Pero soy tú idiota-le devolvió la sonrisa sin molestarse en levantarse estando acostado en las piernas de la peliazul.

-¿Por qué lo hiciste?

El Namikaze suspiró.

-Perdóname, era la única forma de hacerte salir para que accedieras a escucharme.

-Sabes perfectamente que tu cuerpo es propenso a enfermedades graves-mustió ella pues podía recordar muy bien que Naruto tenía una salud muy débil y frecuentemente sus resfriados terminaban por ser tratados en el hospital, la primera vez que Hinata se percató de eso fue cuando se enfermó de gravedad cuando ella lo incitó a jugar bajo la lluvia.

-Ya no soy tan débil como cuando era niño, pero supongo que dado el pronóstico del clima debí traer un paraguas conmigo-se rio-¿Piensas escucharme?

La peliazul suspiró.

-Bien-dijo poniéndose de pie-Pero creo que es mejor que conversemos adentro.

-¿Por cierto como llegaste tan rápido?-preguntó levantándose y se percató de la ventana abierta en el segundo piso.

.

.

.

La rubia caminaba por los pasillos de la escuela y se acercó a su amiga peliazul quien tenía el tobillo vendado.

-¡oh, cielos Hinata!-exclamó-¿Qué fue lo que te sucedió?-preguntó con preocupación.

-Es una larga historia-mustio ella.

.

.

.

victor : premio… eto pues… no se me ocurre un premio jeje, pero vere que hacer ¿QUisas quieras un one-shot?

DereckContreras: Seee, tu no me dejaste comentario eeeee, estaba esperándolo y nada T.T y eres diabólico, sho amo a Toneri XD

AkimeMaxwell : creo que ya se arreglaron jejeje, aunque eso lo verán en el siguiente capitulo XD.

Guest : Esto te sale porque es tu comentario como invitado, asi aparece a los que se les olvida poner su nombre en el comentario. Nope no Tonehina TTwTT Noooooo! Y creo que tendre que comenzar a matar personajes para darle mas impacto a la historia jejeje.

Tatis GR : Sakura no me gusta, su personalidad no me agrada, pero en esta historia debía ser asi.

Snow White Lu : Ya se jejeje. Pero no odies a Toneri, yo lo amo T-T es como el cupido del Naruhina jejeje. Y no, Sasusaku no, esa pareja no me gusta asi que será mejor que no esperen que haga un fic sasusaku porque no estoy dispuesta a hacer eso, lo siento.

26Kaori-San : Seee, eso suele pasar, yo lo hacia jajaja. Jaja no se de donde saldría orochimaru como estudiante de intarcambio pero bueno, a mi tampoco me agrada Sakura pero le toco ser la chica buena, de momento jejeje.

Hyuga Nona: Bueno, si, me gusta mucho el Naruhina asi que esa seria la única pareja Canon del fic y si acado el Saino, pareja que la verdad no me esperaba, pero bueno, que bien que te agrade la historia.


	22. Chapter 22

Capítulo 22: Vamos a cuidar de Naruto.

Ino miraba con aburrimiento el reloj colgado encima del pizarrón de su salón mientras contaba los segundos para él último timbre de ese viernes. Después de que Hinata le explicó el porqué de la herida en su tobillo no pudo evitar sentirse algo aliviada ahora que las cosas entre ambos estaban arregladas pues la indiferencia de su amiga hacia el Namikaze le había preocupado, en especial porque Sakura no representaba una amenaza para su relación con Naruto sino que fácilmente podía ser todo lo contrario.

La explicación que el rubio le había dado a Hinata parecía ser más que suficiente para que ella volviera a confiar en él, Ino estaba enterada de todo respecto a ese tema, después de todo no era difícil obtener información acerca de una de las familias más poderosas de todo Japón.

La madre de Naruto había muerto cuando él apenas tenía seis años, su accidente de tráfico apareció en todos los noticieros, el señor Namikaze había quedado devastado se volvió más frio con su hijo y a pesar de ser cuidado por distintos sirvientes Naruto prácticamente creció solo, él tomaba sus propias decisiones y fue por eso que estudio en una primaria normal en lugar de un colegio de riquillos.

Dejando de lado la forma en que se conoció con Hinata, Naruto no interactuaba mucho con su padre pero cuando lo hacía trataba de ser perfecto, en ese entonces no le afectó mucho que lo comprometieran con Sakura pues quería ser de utilidad para su padre y la pelirosa le parecía linda. Con la desaparición de la peliazul de su vida se dio cuenta de lo que verdaderamente sentía pero eso se desvaneció cuando habló con su padre.

Ino se enteró por Sai que el padre de Naruto le había dicho que sus asuntos le daban igual cuando este le pidió que le ayudara a buscar a una niña cuyo nombre el pelinegro no recordaba pues eso había sido hace tiempo. Al final su padre le dijo que le daría la libertad de salir con cuantas chicas quisiera pero que a fuerzas se casaría con Sakura.

La relación entre Naruto y Toneri era más o menos del dominio público pues los noticieros cubrieron por completo la boda de Minato Namikaze con la famosa planificadora de bodas Kagura Tsutsuki. Todo el mundo sabía que Naruto era el heredero de las empresas Namikaze y que Toneri Tsutsuki era el hijo de Kagura que había utilizado su apellido de casada.

No había nadie que no conociera al famoso actor y cantante Toneri, sin embargo de su relación con el Namikaze no se sabía casi nada. Debido a los viajes de negocios de la familia Namikaze se podía decir que nadie salvo Naruto vivía en la mansión, Toneri prefería rentar una casa antes que pasar un día bajo el mismo techo que su hermanastro y eso para ambos era algo bueno.

El timbre de salida sonó sacando a la rubia de sus pensamientos, recogió sus cosas topándose en el pasillo con la precisa persona que quería ver.

-Ah Ino-sonrió algo nerviosa la peliazul

-Déjame adivinar, Naruto está enfermo.

-Eh, si ¿Cómo lo sabes?-preguntó la peliazul algo desorientada.

-Pues basada en lo que me dijiste esta mañana y el hecho de no ver al Namikaze en ninguno de los descansos lo deduje, en verdad hoy en día solo los idiotas se resfrían-suspiró la joven.

-Creo que es mi culpa-dijo la peliazul algo decaída-Debí haber accedido a escucharlo, lo menos que puedo hacer es cuidar de él mientras está enfermo, como en los viejos tiempos por eso necesito que me hagas un favor.

-Ya sé adónde va esto, quieres que si alguien me llama yo les diga que estas en mi casa mientras pasas el fin de semana con Naruto.

-Sí, exactamente eso te iba a pedir-confirmó Hinata.

-Supongo que no tengo, más opción que hacerlo.

-¡Hina!-se acercó cierto peliblanco muy entusiasmado, estar cerca de él se le hacía difícil después de lo fue Naruto le había dicho.

Hinata aun no podía creer que Toneri hubiera sido el causante del regreso de Sakura, la situación ya parecía de telenovela con él queriendo separarlos a ella y a Naruto y si había algo que Hinata odiaba eran los clichés de los dramas absurdos de las telenovelas.

-Ah Toneri ¿Qué sucede?-sonrió ella fingidamente.

-Pues pensaba que podíamos… ya sabes ir al cine o algo así, como amigos claro-se apresuró a decir actuando a la perfección su faceta de chico bueno.

-Lo siento pero este fin de semana es enteramente de chicas, me la pasare en casa de Ino así que no puedo salir contigo.

-Lastima Tsutsuki si fueras chica podrías venir con nosotras-se burló Ino-Vamos Hinata.

.

.

.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-le preguntó Hinata algo preocupada sentada a lado de donde Naruto descansaba recostado.

-Hinata, no es necesario que me preguntes eso cada cinco minutos, el doctor ya te informó mi situación, no es tan grave como para que me internen en un hospital.

-Más si lo suficiente para que alguien te tenga que cuidar-musitó ella.

-Hina estoy muy feliz de que hallas venido a cuidarme, realmente te intereso ¿Verdad?-dijo muy alegre.

-Solo vine a cuidarte porque no tienes a nadie que lo haga, no es como si fuera tu amante preocupada o algo así-habló con un porte orgulloso y algo sonrojada.

-Yo sé que en el fondo me amas tanto como yo a ti y el simple hecho de que estés aquí me lo demuestra.

-Tu fiebre debe de estar causando el mal funcionamiento de tu cerebro-dijo poniéndose de pie-iré a buscar unas comprensas frías.

-¡Hinata dime que me amas!-se lanzó hacia ella abrazándola por la espalda y tirándola al suelo sin soltarse de la peliazul.

-¡¿Qué rayos te pasa?! ¡Quítate de encima!-gruñó irritada intentando librarse, definitivamente el rubio no estaba en sus cabales.

-¡Si no me dices que me amas me suicidare!-gritó el Namikaze vual niño pequeño aferrándose a ella.

-¡Muere de una vez me ahorrarías muchos problemas! ¡Maldición! Olvide lo complicado que te pones cuando estas enfermo-siseó ella disgustada aun en el suelo.

-Dices que muera pero cuando eso suceda estoy seguro de que lloraras-musitó soltándola al tiempo que la chica quedó cara a cara con él que prácticamente estaba encima de ella-¿Quieres hacerme sufrir Hinata?-se acercó peligrosamente al rostro de ella que se mantenía apoyada en sus codos-Tal vez yo no he sido un chico modelo.

-N-Naruto-susurró algo nerviosa de su cercanía pero no se sentía capaz de alejarse un solo centímetro.

-Sé que ni siquiera soy digno de un corazón tan puro como el tuyo-rozó los labios de ella con suavidad-Y aun sabiéndolo me creo con el derecho de tenerte, no es porque tenga el anhelo de llevar a cada chica con la que me topó a la cama. Tú no eres una de ellas, tu eres a la que estuve buscando en ellas-dijo abrazándola suavemente.

-¿De que estas hablando?-preguntó algo desconcertada.

-Sé que esa excusa patética no justifica mi comportamiento… pero te amo tanto que cuando aceptaste que volviéramos a ser amigos no pude decir nada y solo seguí saliendo con chicas para suprimir un poco mis sentimientos por ti-la estrechó más fuerte en sus brazos-Cuando te vi con Toneri comprendí lo mala persona e indigno que soy de ti…-Hinata podía sentir el aliento del rubio en su oído-¿Está mal tener el pensamiento egoísta de que seas solo mía?-susurró para después mirarla a los ojos.

Hinata lo miraba sin entender si sus palabras eran reales o solo decía esas cosas porque la fiebre ya lo estaba enloqueciendo ¿Podía confiar en él realmente o todo eso era fingido? Los labios de Naruto estaban tan solo a milímetros de los suyos y la peliazul jamás había sentido más nerviosa, casi por reflejo cerró fuertemente los ojos esperando con ansias el beso.

-Nunca tolerare que te enamores de alguien más Hinata-dijo para darle un beso en la frente y caer de lleno sobre ella.

-Arg, esto puede ser-frunció el ceño algo irritada muy en el fondo se habia quedado con las ganas del beso pero claro que no lo iba a admitir.

Hinata no podía creer lo desestable que se encontraba por las acciones y palabras del Namikaze ¿Intentaba jugar con ella? Quería creer él pero algo le advertía que las cosas no terminarían bien, podía jurar que algo malo iba a suceder e iba a sufrir y no quería correr ese riesgo.

¡¿Por qué diablos no la había besado en los labios?! Era lo que pensaba irritada mientras checaba la medicina que tenía que darle al rubio, estaba tan frustrada que se descargó con la tapa del medicamento y al abrirlo bruscamente la mayoría de las pastillas cayeron por el lavabo.

-¡Maldición!-musitó ella y se dispuso a marcar números en su celular, seguía algo alterada dando vueltas de aquí para allá-Ino, necesito otro favor.

Al día siguiente…

La puerta de la mansión se abrió dejando pasar a la rubia que de inmediato detectó a su querida amiga recostada boca abajo en el sillón y notando el desastre de la sala.

-¿Qué acaso hubo una fiesta? ¿Hinata estas bien? ¿En dónde está Naruto?-preguntó con cierta curiosidad y la peliazul señalo el sofá frente a ella sin levantar la cabeza.

Ino fijo su vista al lugar encontrándose con Naruto amordazado y profundamente dormido.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué sucedió?

Finalmente Hinata levanto la cabeza sin molestarse en voltear a ver a su amiga.

-Él es peor que un niño de seis años con hiperactividad, estuvo de aquí para haya toda la noche, tuve que amarrarlo para que se estuviera quieto, no sé cómo lo hace pero se me escapo tres veces.

La verdad es que no se le había escapado si no que esas tres veces lo había dejado ir por que el rubio prácticamente la había acosado sexualmente.

En la primera ocasión mientras lo amarraba él le lamio el cuello dándole un mordisco y ella salió corriendo a ver si no le había dejado marca, por suerte no era muy notable.

En la segunda ocasión se acercó a él y lo primero que hizo fue cubrirle la boca pero él en un rápido metió las manos debajo de su blusa quitándole en un abrir y cerrar de ojos su sostén, ella huyo de él quitándoselo de inmediato y ocultándose en el baño para volvérselo a poner.

Y en la tercera a pesar de que la peliazul ya le había amarrado manos y pies este se liberó mientras ella tomaba una pequeña siesta y le había amarrado las muñecas a la cabecera de la cama y bueno lo que paso después fue un poco subido de tono pero por suerte habia sobrevivido con la pureza intacta. Hinata había aprendido a estar alerta ya que Naruto era en exceso escurridizo y no podía descuidarse ni un segundo, si se suponía que estaba enfermo no se explicaba como tenía tanta energía para todo lo que hacía.

-Bien te traje la medicina que pediste y un cambio de ropa-dijo tomando asiento-Y aunque me gusta ver a Naruto amordazado y esas cosas ¿No crees que deberías soltarlo y ayudarlo a llegar a su habitación para que descanse?

-Después de que tome una ducha, no lo pierdas de vista siempre se escapa cuando menos te lo esperas así que vigílalo bien-dijo tomando algo adormilada la bolsa donde Ino tenía su cambio de ropa.

.

.

.

Ciertamente Hinata perdió la noción del tiempo y aun después de la ducha se sentía adormilada, Ino por su parte leía tranquilamente una revista.

-Hinata me elegiría a mí-dijo Naruto débilmente.

-Sí, sí, eso es lo que tú crees-dijo acariciando la cabeza del Namikaze sobre el cual estaba sentada mientras él seguía amarrado.

-Es verdad, es verdad-replicó pataleando cual niño pequeño-Aunque fueras chico ella me querría más a mí que a ti.

-Independientemente de eso no creas que yo te la dejaría tan fácil, créeme sería un peor enemigo que Toneri-dijo con satisfacción mientras Naruto hacia sus berrinches.

-Eres mala Ino, en verdad eres mala-chilló él.

-Jeje, esta personalidad tuya es entretenida y tierna Naruto-se rio la chica muy divertida-Lastima que solo te comportes así cuando te enfermas.

-Tú me odias verdad-dijo con cara de perrito a punto de llorar lo cual solo le causo más gracia a la rubia que casi se le salen las lágrimas de la risa al ver al famoso playboy que ahora parecía un shota.

-No, Naruto no te odio-admitió volviendo a la normalidad y desatando los nudos-De hecho te traje un regalo para que te mejores más rápido.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué es?

-Oh, lo veras en un momento.

-¡I-N-O!-siseó Hinata con aura asesina-¡¿Se puede saber qué diablos significa esto?!.

La peliazul traía puesto un traje de enfermera de color rosa pálido que se le veía muy coqueto.

-¡Naruto ataca!-dijo la rubia para después salir corriendo, al instante el rubio se abalanzo a abrazar a la peliazul.

-¡Hina! Eres tan linda vistiéndote de enfermera solo para mí, me siento muy alagado-dijo frotando su mejilla con la de ella.

-¡Esto no fue para ti!-dijo intentando separársele-¡Ino! ¡Hey Ino!-la vio dirigirse a la salida con las ropas que se había quitado.

-Hey Hinata de verdad lo siento, confundí tus ropas pero no te preocupes me llevare estas para lavarlas y te las traigo mañana. ¡Nos vemos!-cerró la puerta.

-¡Ino! ¡No me dejes aquí!

-Enfermera, su paciente necesita una revisión de cuerpo entero ¿Por qué no hacemos travesuras en el consultorio?-le susurró en un tono seductor que la hizo temblar.

-¡Naruto quítame tus manos de encima!-gritó alterada-¡Ino vuelve!

.

.

.

Victor: adelante, propon un tema y lo hare, pero tardare un poco porque también le prometi un shot a uno de los seguidore de mis historias de RinxLen y sigo en exámenes.

luzmi.01 : Jejeje seeee, me confundi ¡Tonehina es amor, Tonehina es vida! Pero sigo amando el Naruhina XD. En fin, te reconoci por las preguntas eran como que secuenciales jeje.

Tatis GR: Ta bien, próximo capitulo lemmon, jejjejeje asi que lo disfrutaran.

AkimeMaxwell: Eso es un misterio hasta para la creadora XD, bueno solo le explico lo que ya sabíamos.

alekeycancer : Gracias jejeje, que bien que te guste el fic.

Snow White Lu: Uff, gracias al cielo nadie me pide Sasusaku porque tendría que decepcionarlos, aunque a Tatis GR le debo Shikatema.

DereckContreras: Pero sho lo amo! Toneri is mine! Asi que quieres premio eh, pues adivina a que personaje de esta historia matare primero y te llevas tu premio mujajajaja. Asi que quieres que mate a Toneri he, seria una lastima que me desquitare con otro personaje.

Hyuga Nona: Ya casi se acaba esta historia asi que no comas ansias.


	23. Chapter 23

**Este capitulo solo pueden leerlo mayores de 18 años estan advertidos.**

 **Y como lo prometido es deuda, espero que lo disfruten pervertidos, no estoy segura de que sea suficiente bueno pero ustedes opinan.**

Capítulo 23: Confesiones

-¡Naruto quítame tus manos de encima!-gritó la peliiazul alterada.

-Mi Hina~-canturreó el rubio sacando a la joven de sus casillas.

-¡Bien, esto ya es suficiente! ¡Tú me obligaste Naruto!-con fuerza devastadora Hinata golpeó el estómago de chico dejándolo inconsciente-Al fin me suelta-suspiró aliviada pero tuvo que sostener al rubio antes de que se estampara contra el suelo-Upss, creo que me pase un poquito…

Dejar a Naruto inconsciente en principio fue una buena idea porque le dio a la peliazul el tiempo suficiente para arreglar el desastre de la mansión que el Namikase había causado el día anterior, por desgracia no pudo cambiarse de ropa por que la única ropa de mujer que encontró en toda la casa fue un traje de sirvienta y la verdad no sabía cuál de los dos era la peor opción para vestir con un Naruto pervertido que en cualquier momento podía asaltarla.

Finalmente la peliazul decidió suspirar y darse por vencida, no le quedaba más opción que quedarse vestida de enfermera si no quería provocar más a Naruto.

La locura de la fiebre del rubio estaba sacando de quicio a la pobre Hinata y era tanta que al perder de vista a Naruto este había terminado en el techo de la mansión y subió consigo la escalera para que la rubia no pudiera atraparlo.

-Nota mental: Cada vez que Naruto se enferme hay que darle pastillas para dormir y dejarlo inconsciente hasta que se cure-se dijo Hinata a si misma.

-Hola Hina-saludo el Namikase muy animadamente desde el techo.

-¡Naruto baja de ahí en este mismo instante!

-No~-canturreó-No lo hare hasta que… Mmm ¡Solo no lo haré!-dijo él.

-¡Vamos Naruto baja de ahí, no hagas que suba yo por ti!

-Quiero verte intentarlo Hina.

Fue suficiente. El Namikase no se iba a burlar de ella de esa forma oh no lo haría y decidió que llegaría a donde Naruto estaba sí o sí. Intento subir escalando y apoyándose con lo que estuviera a su alcance pero eso no funcionó.

Sopesó llamar a la policía o los bomberos pero sería sumamente complicado explicarles como ella perdió el control de la situación y un Naruto débil escapo de ella y se subió al techo, finalmente y sin opciones recurrió a su último recurso.

-Naruto, si no bajas en este instante te juro que tomare todo el rammen de la cocina y los tirare a la basura.

-No lo harías-dijo un poco sorprendido de la declaración.

-Oh, solo mírame hacerlo-dijo saliendo de la vista del rubio.

-¡Eso es jugar sucio Hinata!-se quejó el bajando la escalera y en cuando tocó el suelo fue emboscado por Hinata que lo atrapo metiéndolo a un costal.

-¡Naruto vine a visitarte por que supe que estas….!

La escena que Sai vio fue de Hinata arrastrando a fuerzas un costal dentro del cual sin lugar a dudas estaba Naruto intentando liberarse.

-Ah, hola Sai-le sonrió la rubia al peliazul que estaba algo desconcertado por la escena que había presenciado.

-Oh, hola Hinata… emm ¿De dónde sacaste un costal y porque estas vestida de enfermera?-preguntó con algo de nerviosismo.

La peliazul lo miró seriamente.

-Hay cosas que es mejor que no sepas-declaró con frialdad.

-Okay…. Fingiré que esto nunca paso y me ira a casa a cuestionarme inútilmente lo que sucede aquí. Nos vemos-dijo el pelinegro dándoles la espalda.

.

.

.

El día resulto un poco más complicado de lo que Hinata hubiera esperado pero finalmente de alguna manera había hecho que a Naruto se le agotaran las fuerzas y cayera en cama rendido, o eso era lo que ella creía.

-Te ves tan calmado cuando estas dormido-susurró después de comprobar la temperatura del rubio que por suerte no era muy alta-Bueno, creo que yo también debería irme a dormir.

Se dio la vuelta dispuesta a salir de la habitación pero en un par de segundos ya se encontraba acostada en la cama con Naruto encima de ella mientras intentaba procesar lo que había sucedido. En su breve descuido el rubio la había jalado de la muñeca lanzándose en la cama y estableciéndose encima de ella con sus rodillas a cada lado de la cadera de la chica y sosteniendo sus muñecas al nivel de su cabeza.

La peliazul parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida y notó la sonrisa juguetona del Namikase que ocultaba sus ojos tras su flequillo.

-Hinata…-susurró su nombre inclinando su cabeza hacia el cuello de la chica y sintiendo su suave aroma, con delicadeza, casi como si tratara de evitar forzarla rozo sus labios con la tersa y suave piel de la peliazul haciendo que la recorriera una corriente eléctrica.

-N-Naruto…-tartamudeó sonrojada e incómoda.

-Hinata… Te amo-dijo mirándola a los ojos con cierta chispa de determinación.

-¿Qué?-dijo desconcertada-No…-su voz tembló temerosa de que su mente le estuviera jugando una mala pasada-No puedes estar hablando en serio, amas a Sakura, es a ella a quien siempre has querido en lugar de mi-dijo intentando hacerlo entrar en razón y que no jugara así con ella, no después de haber añorado esas palabras durante tanto tiempo guardando el deseo de escucharlas como un sueño lejano e infantil.

-No lo es, te amo a ti, siempre ha sido así solo que no me había dado cuenta, fui un estúpido Hinata, perdóname, necesito que me perdones, no tienes ni idea de lo mucho que he sufrido por ti ¡No te lo puedes ni imaginar!

-¡Por favor no mientas!-rogó ella con tal desesperación que podía sentir que las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en las esquinas de sus ojos-¡No me digas que me amas solo para jugar conmigo!

-¡No es un juego y no estoy mintiendo!-apretó con enojó contenido sus muñecas-¡Te amo, te amo, te amo, te amo! ¡¿Por qué no puedes entenderlo?!-gritó con desesperación.

-Yo…-Hinata desvió la mirada pensando que probablemente Naruto actuaba así debido a que se encontraba enfermo y algo drogado por los medicamentos.

-Te amo, voy a repetírtelo todos los días si es necesario-soltó una de las muñecas de la chica acariciando su mejilla y haciendo que la peliazul se estremeciera con su cálido tacto.

-Naruto no…

Antes de que terminara de hablar o dijera cualquier otra cosa los labios del Namikase se impactaron contra los suyos en un apasionado beso en el que el joven intentaba demostrarle toda su devoción a la chica, suavizando la tan anhelada caricia, intentando transmitir sus verdaderos sentimientos.

Hinata se removió intentando liberarse de los hambrientos labios del rubio pero este de inmediato al ver sus intenciones mordió su labio inferior e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad de la joven degustando cada rincón de ella.

La chica no supo cómo reaccionar y sin darse cuenta ya le estaba devolviendo el apasionado beso, finalmente Naruto se despegó de ella dejándola con la respiración agitada y sonrió para sus adentros.

-Hinata ¿Tú me amas?-le preguntó.

La peliazul abrió los ojos y con tristeza desvió la mirada sin saber cómo responder a esa pregunta, quien tenía más que perder era ella porque a pesar de que se juró que no volvería a caer para Naruto ahí estaba como una pobre mariposa atrapada en las redes de una araña y lo peor del caso es que eso le gustaba pero el poco orgullo que le quedaba le impedía admitir tal cosa, al final quien acabaría destruida y sin esperanzas seria ella cuando la magia del sueño romántico se quebrara en mil pedazos y tibiera que recoger los pedazos triturados mientras el rubio salía de su vida tal y como habia llegado.

Hinata tenía miedo, miedo de que tarde o temprano los sentimientos del Namikase se desvanecieran dejando nuevamente a su corazón herido.

-Oh, ya veo…-dijo aun sin recibir respuesta y beso suavemente su frente-Entonces tendré que hacer que me lo digas-besó su nariz-Yo te amo-besó sus labios con suavidad-Te quiero y te deseo-susurró al oído de la chica haciendo que se tensara-Y voy a hacer que me devuelvas esas palabras, te voy a demostrar lo mucho que te amo porque lo que te voy a hacer no volveré a hacérselo a ninguna otra chica.

Dicho esto el rubio comenzó a besar y lamer el cuello de la joven debajo de él sacándole un par de gemidos, el calor que recorría el cuerpo de Hinata había comenzado a aumentar y su sensibilidad al entorno era tal que la excitación ante las acciones del Namikase era palpable. Naruto era el que estaba enfermo ¿Entonces por qué demonios era ella la que se sentía tan débil? No sentía tener las energías suficientes para hacerlo a un lado aun sabiendo adonde se dirigía todo eso.

El joven sin perder tiempo comenzó a desabrochar la camisa de la chica, Hinata desvió la mirada avergonzada cuando Naruto pudo observar el sujetador de encaje con un broche que convenientemente se desabrochaba de adelante.

La peliazul no sabía que decir o cómo actuar, sabía que debía parar todo eso pero simple y sencillamente no podía, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y comenzaba a sentirse algo adormilada y un poco mareada como si hubiera…

-La medicina hace efecto muy rápido-susurró el Namikase y fue así como lo entendió, al parecer ambos estaban bajo efecto de las pastillas, aun un Naruto semi-inconsiente le jugaba trucos sucios para ganársela.

-Es el efecto de las pastillas ¿No es cierto? ¿En qué momento…?

-No fue intencional, se puede decir que los dos estamos en la misma situación, por error te tomaste el jugo que me habías dado con la medicina disuelta, aunque solo lo restante pero suficiente para que te sientas tan débil y pueda tenerte a mi disposición-susurró con un brillo maligno en los ojos.

-Esto no es bueno… Naruto detente-pidió la peliazul pero fue silenciada de inmediato por el rubio.

Ella comenzó a forcejear débilmente pero no podía librarse del Namikase y sus deliciosas caricias que comenzaban a encender todo su cuerpo.

-Soy una pésima persona ¿Lo sabes no? Estoy tan hambriento de ti que no me importaría tener que forzarte en esta situación, aun así la mejor opción es demostrarte lo mucho que deseas esto tanto como yo-mordió el lóbulo de joven y ella contuvo un suspiro-Se que prácticamente estoy abusando de la situación, pero soy tan egoísta que no me importa siempre y cuando pueda hacer esto contigo, déjate llevar Hinata, admite que ansias esto tanto como yo-susurró el sensual rubio deshaciéndose con habilidad de la falda de la joven.

-¿Que estas? ¡Ah!-gimió al sentirlo presionando su área privada, sin miramientos la mano del Namikase se introdujo en sus bragas acariciando esa zona tan sensible y húmeda,

-Voy ser suave contigo-le dijo besando su frente.

La peliazul tembló, los besos de Naruto se sentían tan cálidos y llenos de amor que sin darse cuenta cayó en su trampa, se dejó llevar por aquellas deliciosas sensaciones mientras el joven acariciaba todo su cuerpo y ella se estremecía gimiendo ligeramente.

El vaivén de sus dedos en su interior la hizo sentir una extraña sensación de intrusión y comodidad, el rubio sabía exactamente donde tocar.

Naruto no estaba 100% en sus cabales o de lo contrario no hubiera actuado tan seductivo en esa situación, lo único que sabía era que tenía la oportunidad de disfrutar todo de Hinata y era más que obvio que no lo iba a dejar pasar.

Ella se había vuelto su obsesión, algo sumamente necesario para que pudiera continuar viviendo, estaba dispuesto a conformarse con su amistad pero desgraciadamente la quería mucho más de lo que podía asimilar y Naruto no era alguien noble, su mayor defecto era la necesidad que sentía de tener a Hinata solo para él.

Entre besos y caricias el rubio ya no podía resistirse las ganas de poseer a la chica debajo de él y con sus dientes sensualmente fue bajando las bragas de la chica quien sintió un escalofrío ante el tacto y como gran rapidez se introdujo en ella de una sola estocada acallando sus gritos al bloquear sus labios con los de él, acariciándola en un intento por hacer que el dolor se le pasara y su mente se concentrara solo en la placentera sensación que la iba hacer experimentar.

Hinata intentó moverse pero finalmente decidió quedarse queita para no hacer más grande su dolor, cuando Naruto despegó sus labios de joven escuchando un leve gimoteo por parte de ella, con delicadeza limpió sus lágrimas y la besó en la frente con tanta ternura como le fue posible mostrársela en esa situación.

-Iré despacio hasta que te acostumbres-le dijo el acariciando su cabello con tal devoción y una mirada de anhelo y devoción que la peliazul asintió sin ser consciente de nada más que la calidez que sentía en su interior al sentirse completa.

Fue suave y lento, el dolor comenzaba a desaparecer, Naruto tuvo que usar cada gramo de su poco autocontrol para no acelerar su ritmo, el interior de Hinata era tan cálido, tenía ganas de penetrarla más rápido y más fuerte pero no quería lastimarla, tomo un par de minutos escuchar sus leves gemidos de placer mientras se aferraba al cuello del chico.

El rubio comenzó a acelerar cada vez más hasta que finalmente fue libre de moverse dentro de ella sin restricciones, con cada estocada que le daba se sentía en el cielo y más sabiendo que los gemidos provenientes de sus labios eran causados por él y era el primero en escucharlos y quería ser el único que pudiera provocarlos.

-Hinata, dime que me amas-susurró.

-N-Naruto-ella gimió cuando él se introdujo en ella más fuerte y ambos se encontraban muy cerca del climax.

-Por favor, dime que me amas, aunque sea una vez, aunque sea mentira-pidió él con algo de desespero, si alguien le hubiera dicho hace un par de meses que estaría mendigando amor de una chica probablemente se hubiera burlando sonoramente, pero ahí estaba él, añorando ver cumplida la ilusión de un amor completo.

-Yo ¡Ah!-sus paredes virginales se estrechaban apretando el miembro de su amante-¡Te amo!-gritó cuando sintió un líquido llenando su interior y Naruto se desplomó a un lado de ella atrapándola entre sus brazos rápidamente.

-Dilo otra vez-rogó apegándolo lo más que pudo a su cuerpo y dejando que ella escuchara su agitado corazón mientras ambos intentaban regular su respiración.

-Te amo-dijo ella acurrucándose en su pecho con una sensación de comodidad.

-Y yo a ti-susurró el Namikase antes de que los dos cayeran en un profundo sueño.

.

.

.

Al día siguiente Hinata fue la primera en despertar, se desconcertó al sentir unos fuertes brazos rodeándola pero al levantar su rostro y encontrarse con un apacible y dormido Naruto su expresión no tuvo precio. Soltó un grito sobresaltada cayéndose de la cama y las imágenes de lo sucedido esa noche vinieron a su mente como un balde de agua helada, había hecho el amor con Naruto.

-No, no, no… Tranquila-se dijo un poco alterada-Cierto, Naruto estuvo bajo efectos de medicina seguro que no recuerda nada de lo que sucedió anoche, si ese es el caso debo irme pronto de aquí y fingir que nada paso, si eso hare-se dijo intentando guardar la calma.

De inmediato comenzó a recoger sus ropas y tomo su celular marcando rápidamente un número.

-Oh, si Sai, veras, surgió algo y hoy no puedo quedarme a cuidar de Naruto ¿Podrías hacerlo en mi lugar? Te lo agradezco.

.

.

.

Finalmente en ansiado Lunes de volver a clases llegó, Hinata no supo que paso el domingo con Naruto, ese día tras despertar se marchó de la mansión a torturar a Ino por lo que sucedió la rubia no tenía ni ida pero tras lo que su amiga dijo le quedo claro que había sucedido, más porque la culpaba de todo.

La peliazul caminaba cabizbaja entre los pasillos hasta que finalmente sus ojos se toparon con Naruto que había estado hablando con Sai y Sakura, en cuanto la vio se despidió de sus amigos y de inmediato se acercó a la chica.

-Hinata, tengo algo muy importante que decirte.

Con solo verlo la rubia se sonrojo al recordar los sucesos de su noche en la mansión pero como Naruto seguro no recordaba nada de aquella noche tuvo que esforzarse por guardar la compostura.

-Si dime-sonrió nerviosamente.

El rubio se puso de rodillas y sacó una cajita de su bolsillo, abriéndola le mostro a la chica un hermoso anillo de compromiso.

-Hinata, cásate conmigo

La chica tardo un segundo en reaccionar.

-¡¿Qué?!

-¿No me escuchaste? Bien, le lo repetiré más fuerte HINATA CAS…

La chica rápidamente le quitó la caja al Namikase y le cubrió la boca para evitar que todo el mundo visualizara la escena.

-Jeje, aquí no pasa nada-dijo jalándolo consigo y hábilmente sin que nadie se fijara se metió con él al armario del conserje.

-¡¿Que acaso estás loco?!-le reprochó-¡¿Cómo diablos se te ocurre hacer esto?!

-Pues tu y yo hicimos el amor ¿No es cierto? Entonces simple y sencillamente decidí tomar la responsabilidad y casarme contigo.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijo sumamente roja y nerviosa-Tu y yo no hicimos nada jeje, debió ser producto de tu imaginación-retrocedió hasta toparse con la pared.

-No, no creo que haya sido producto de mi imaginación-la acorralo y lamió su cuello haciendo que ella soltara un leve gemido-¿Ves?

-N-Naruto

-Tu voz se oía justo así-la besó de inmediato y la peliazul se estremeció e intentó liberarse-Y tus labios tenían el mismo sabor no pudo haber sido un sueño.

-Fue un sueño muy realista así que…

-Bueno, en ese caso quizás deba comprobar si aún eres virgen-susurró apegando a él su cuerpo.

-Yo…¡Eso fue violación!-se sonrojo fuertemente desviando la mirada y el Namikase rió.

-No es violación si te gusto Hina-dijo acariciando su cabello-Bueno, bueno, tal vez pedirte matrimonio fue muy apresurado pero ¿Al menos podemos ser novios?

Ella lo sopesó por un momento y asintió muy avergonzada.

-P-Pero si somos novios tiene que ser en secreto.

-Lo que tú digas princesa, aunque me gustaría que conservaras el anillo, no tienes que usarlo todavía pero será una prueba de mi determinación, ten por seguro que me casare contigo.

.

.

.

Hyuga Nona: pues me presionaron para subirlo asi que espero que estén satisfechos.

Victor: No te preocupes, este fic esta cerca de su final jejeje.

AkimeMaxwell: pero si no perdió tiepo jejeje Se aprovecho por completo de la situación.

DereckContreras: Toneri sufrirá, no de la forma que esperabas pero lo hara, por otro lado, mejor dejare que descubras si tu respuesta es verdadera o falsa hasta el capitulo donde muere el personaje, muere en un accidente jeje ya veras quien fue en el cap 29 y si, te reconoceri porque eres el único que odia a muerte a Toneri.

luzmi.01 : Oshe cy mitsuhima yey! Me encanta la idea de esa pareja. Tal vez haga un fic de ellos.

26Kaori-San: Lo se, todos querían lemmon asi que me convencieron de subirlo XD.


	24. Chapter 24

Capitulo 24

Ino podía decir que estaba pasando algo entre esos dos, la forma en que se miraban o como era que platicaban de vez en cuando no era normal, a pesar de que todos los miraran como amigos la rubia sabía que algo estaban ocultando.

Para Naruto era una verdadera tortura tener que ser el novio secreto de Hinata, tenía que mantenerse en calma cuando los chicos se le acercaban a la peliazul despistada intentando coquetearle, le daban ganas de echarles en cara que Hinata era suya en más de un solo sentido, recordar la noche que la tomó por primera vez era una satisfacción.

Pensar que debían ocultar de todos su relación era algo estresante para la pobre peliazul. Y más porque Ino era muy perspicaz y Naruto se había puesto muy cariñoso, a menudo la llevaba a lugares vacíos de la escuela para besarla hasta que se les acabara el tiempo.

Sakura sabía, por la expresión feliz de su amigo que algo estaba sucediendo.

-Hinata-se acercó la pelirosa a la peliazul con una sonrisa-¿Podemos hablar?

La chica había quedado con Naruto de verse en la parte de atrás de la escuela para caminar un rato juntos pero aparentemente tendría que retrasarse un poco y siguió a Sakura hacia los laboratorios vacíos de la parte este del instituto.

-¿De qué querías hablar Sakura?-le preguntó la joven.

-Escúchame bien peliazul oxidada-siseo con irritación-¡Mantente alejada de mi Naruto! ¡EL ES MIO Y SE VA A CASAR CONMIGO!

Hinata se quedó pasmada mirando a la pelirosa en silencio sin saber cómo contestar, una carcajada por parte de la joven rompió el tenso ambiente.

-Apuesto a que eso es lo que esperabas que dijera-sonrió Sakura, Hinata no supo de qué manera reaccionar y se limitó a quedarse callada-Naruto y yo estamos comprometidos pero es únicamente por negocio, a mí me gusta alguien más al igual que a Naruto que le gustas tú, por eso estoy feliz de que las cosas entre ustedes estén bien y mantengan su romance en secreto.

-¡¿Eh?!-dijo con sorpresa-¿Cómo sabes acerca de eso?

-Simplemente lo deduje, conozco muy bien a Naruto y en base a su comportamiento me di cuenta que solo podía estar feliz si ya eran novios, gracias por mantener su relación en secreto, si el padre de Naruto se entera yo también tendré muchos problemas ya que se suponía que mi misión aquí era separarlos.

-Bueno, es solo que supuse que no era conveniente que todos se enteraran de eso-dijo Hinata con cierta timidez ante lo rápido que la pelirosa los había descubierto y estaba algo desconcertada por su reciente comportamiento.

Es decir, hasta donde Hinata sabia Naruto siempre había estado enamorado de Sakura y no dudo en pensar que con su regreso lo más probable es que volvieran a aquellos tiempos donde el rubio únicamente se concentraba en la pelirosa y lentamente se iba olvidando de ella.

-Bueno Hinata-dijo tomándola muy entusiasmada de las manos-Espero que tú y yo seamos muy buenas amigas y puedes contar conmigo para lo que necesites, aún falta resolver como librarnos a Naruto y a mí del compromiso pero seguro se nos ocurrirá algo en el futuro no te preocupes-dijo energéticamente.

-Ah, si… muchas gracias.

.

.

.

-Oh, Hinata, ahí estas ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-le preguntó su ahora novio.

-Perdón Naruto, es que estaba teniendo una charla con Sakura-sonrió la peliazul-¿Nos vamos?-dijo extendiéndola la mano al rubio para que la tomara.

-Por supuesto-le devolvió la sonrisa tomándole la mano para empezar a caminar.

-LO SABIA-dijo cierta rubia saliendo de unos arbustos con un aura oscura.

-¡Waaa, Ino!-gritó Hinata sin ocultar su sorpresa.

-Ino, tranquilízate, que estén de la mano no significa nada-dijo Sai saliendo también de los arbustos e intentando calmarla.

-¡Cállate bobo pelinegro! ¡Por tu culpa me caí del árbol otra vez idiota! ¡¿Por qué siempre tienes esa extraña costumbre de asustarme cuando estoy en mis asuntos?! ¡¿Tienes idea de cuando me dolió la caída?!-se quejó la joven molesta.

-Ya me disculpe como 20 veces ¿Qué más quieres?-preguntó algo intimidado.

-¡Que ya no lo vuelvas a hacer!-le reprochó irritada.

Hinata y Naruto retrocedieron lentamente pero sus movimientos fueron captados por la rubia al instante.

-¡Ni un movimiento más ustedes dos! ¡Quiero una explicación de por qué diablos mantienen una relación en secreto!

-Ino, juro que yo quería que fueras la primera en enterarse pero Hinata me dijo que debía ser un secreto-se excusó rápidamente intimidado por el aura asesina de su compañera.

-¡Naruto!-le reprochó la peliazul.

-¡Lo lamento Hinata!-se disculpó el Namikaze.

-Sé que son novios por que los he estado observando desde hace dos semanas. ¡A mí no me engañan!

-Bien Ino nos descubriste ¿Ahora que se supone que vas a hacer?

-¿Eh?-la rubia lo sopeso un momento, realmente no había planeado nada ya que su objetivo era emparejar a los dos-Pues…

El ambiente se quedó en silencio por unos segundos, si Hinata no le había dicho ni a ella que ya era novia oficial de Naruto entonces una muy buena razón debía de tener, además de que realmente no podía reclamarle nada dado que hasta ella tenía cosas que no le había dicho a Hinata como por ejemplo el video que grabo de Naruto declarando su amor infinito por ella.

Considerando lo que había hablado con Naruto sobre su boda obligatoria en el futuro y la presencia de Toneri entonces todo tenía mucho sentido. La joven suspiró.

-Supongo que no se puede hacer nada-se encogió de hombros-Sai, vamos a tomar un helado, yo invito.

-¡Yey, helado!-dijo el pelinegro muy feliz siguiendo a su amigo.

Los dos se quedaron un poco desconcertados.

-Lo tomó demasiado bien-murmuró Hinata.

El celular de la peliazul sonó en ese mismo momento.

-Si ¿Bueno?-contestó ella distraídamente-¿Eh? ¿En serio?

.

.

.

Las revistas con la figura de Hinata habían estado vendiéndose rápidamente y su popularidad había aumentado inmediatamente, las ventas de ropa de las líneas que modelo se habían vendido como pan caliente y ya contaba con un sitio web que tenía cientos de seguidores, tanta era su fama que fue invitada al programa "Buenos días en familia" para una pequeña entrevista.

-Y regresamos a su programa favorito con la nueva estrella juvenil Hyuga Hinata-la presentó la conductora y la peliazul entró saludando, tras lo que posteriormente tomo asiento en diagonal a la presentadora de forma que ambas podían mirar al público.

-Hola y muchas gracias por invitarme a este programa señorita Lia-sonrió la chica.

-No, muchas gracias a ti por venir, bueno, por aquí todos sabemos que eres una modelo pero se ha comentado que tienes una hermosa voz y al parecer se ha estado planeando que próximamente hagas tu debut ¿Cómo te sientes con eso?

-Bueno a decir verdad me siento alagada, me gusta mucho cantar pero realmente no soy muy buena cantante ni modelo, soy solo una chica normal-contestó Hinata.

-Oh vamos, no seas humilde-dijo la conductora.

Hinata ladeó un poco la cabeza y se percató inmediatamente de su entornó.

-Escuchamos que tienes una linda voz así que nos gustaría que interpretaras la canción "World is mine" que ha sido muy sintonizada últimamente.

-Bueno-dijo poniéndose de pie y caminando en dirección al escenario-Supongo que puedo darles el honor de escuchar mi hermosa veo-sonrió confiada.

La pista comenzó y Hinata se estableció en su lugar lista para comenzar.

- _Sekaide ichiban joo-sama (soy la gran reina del mundo)_

Todos notaron de inmediato el cambio de la letra, especialmente Naruto e Ino que se encontraban en el público.

 _Soyuu atsukai kokoroete (debes saber cómo tratarme)_

 _Nasai (Así)_

 _Sono ichi, itsumo to chigau kosui ni kigatsuku koto (Numero uno. Nota cuando use un perfume diferente)_

 _Sono ni, Chanto neiru made miru koto ii? (Número dos. No me dejes de ver por nada ¿Bien?)_

 _Sono san, Watashi no hitokoto ni wa "wa ite," ka "hai" ka de henji suru koto (Número tres. Si yo te digo algo tú debes responder "si" o "si")_

 _Wakattara hizamazuite itte, joo-sama yo (Si entendiste debes arrodillarte, soy la reina)_

La actitud de Hinata al cantar era completamente diferente a la Hinata normal, esta era más extrovertida e Ino lo entendió de inmediato.

-¿Qué es lo que está sucediendo con ella?-preguntó Naruto pues de alguna manera intuía que era culpa de la rubia al ver su mirada nerviosa.

-Bueno ¿Recuerdas la vez que Hinata te quiso violar?

-¿Cómo olvidarlo?-dijo irónicamente.

-Bueno digamos que accidentalmente hipnotice a Hinata para que cambiara de personalidad, en pocas palabras cada vez que oiga la palabra humilde entrara en modo Hinata RTN y parece que Hinata Road to ninja mode ha regresado.

-Ah-dijo Naruto hasta que finalmente comprendió la gravedad de las palabras-¡¿Qué hiciste que?!

-Iyanara iya de kamawanai ndakedo Kimi no komatta kao mitao dakena no kawaiikara (lo odio, odio esa actitud tuya, te vez preocupado, solo piensa que soy adorable)

 _Sekaide ichiban joo-sama (soy la gran reina del mundo)_

 _Kizuite yo hora hora. Mata seru nante shinitai no (Me di cuenta de algo, vamos, vamo. Hacerme esperar es muerte segura)_

-Sí, Hinata RTN mode ha regresado-dijo tras inspeccionar la forma en que cantaba.

-¡Tienes que hacer que vuelva a la normalidad!-la zarandeo Naruto alterado pues la última vez esa Hinata lo había asustado, recordemos que casi lo viola y lo hizo quedar como el uke de la relación y eso no le gustaba al Namikase para nada.

 _-"Sukoshi demo hayaku aitai" Nate ienai! ("Espero verte pronto un rato" tan si quiera de eso.¡ Ya no me importa!)_

 _No nandaka pindon ga nomitai! Ima sugu ni yo (¡Quiero una bebida! Ahora mismo…)_

 _Ketten? Utsukushii no machigaidesho Monku wa mitomenaikara (¿Defectos? Más bien quieres decir hermosuras. No permitiré ni una queja tuya)_

 _Ano ne, watashi no hanashi chanto kiki ni nasai? Mattaku! (Oye, ¿Me estas escuchando hablar así? ¡Maldición!)_

 _A, sobre kara kuroi kokyu-sha kima~tsu terudecho? Mukae ni kite (Ah, quiero que me lleves en un lujoso automóvil negro ¿Entendiste? Ven y búscame)_

 _Wakkattara kashizuite te ototte "joo-sama" tte (Si comprendes, muévete toma mi mano y dime "mi reina")_

 _Betsuni wagamama nate i~tsu tenaideshou?_ _Datte tozen no kotodakara shikatanai w ato ne?_ _(Te digo ¿Estoy diciendo cosas egoístas? Porque… naturalmente es inevitable ¿Cierto?)_

 _Seikai de watashi dake no kishi naito-sama_ -Hinata le dirigió una mirada a Naruto y le guiño un ojo ante a lo que al rubio le recorrió un escalofrió por la espina dorsal _(Eres el mejor caballero del mundo por la noche)_

 _Kizukanai? Ne nee Kuchiciru ga sabishii yo(¿Te lo dire? Oye, oye echo de menos tus besos)_

 _HEtare de yasashii kishi naito-sama No dochite! (Hay caballeros no calificados y gentiles por la noche Rayos ¡Por que!)_

 _Kigatsuite yo hayaku Do you get what i mean?_ _(Pronto date cuenta ya ¿Entiendes lo que quiero decir?)_

 _You probably wouldn´t understand it anyways (Probablemente no lo lograras entender de cualquier modo)_

 _Yakei no sutekana resutoran Kaiin gentei kokyu esute (Ir a un restaurante por la noche, solo con miembros de dinero y belleza)_

 _Min na min na sukida mono Gaman nate shinai wa yo (Me gustan todos, todos los chicos no estoy tratando de ponerte así)_

-¡Ino! ¡Te asesinare si no me devuelves a mi Hinata!-gruñó entre dientes ante la coqueta Hinata RTN que hacia fanservice en el escenario.

 _Wagamama datte shi~tsu teru wa Iya ni na~tsu tari shinaidesho? (sé que estoy siendo egoísta ¿No te molesta todo esto?)_

 _Tozen yo ne!_ _Datte watashi wa (¡Por supuesto! Porque yo…)_

 _Sekaide ichiban joo-sama (soy la gran reina del mundo)_

 _Chanto tsuite kite doko ka ni i~tsu chau yo (Todo va ir bien, o veras que me iré a otra parte)_

 _Fui ni dakishime rareta Kyu ni nani yomou! (De repente me abrazas ¡Lo haces tan de repente!)_

" _Hyaku-nen hayai… ka no na?" so itte te o hanasu kimi ("Me pregunto si… ¿Cien años atrás?" dices eso y me dejas ir)_

 _Mosukoshi dakisimete i nasai (Mejor mantén ese abrazo)_

Al término de la canción el lugar estallo en aplausos y el público masculino declarando su amor por la peliazul abiertamente mientras esta solo les sonreía con autosuficiencia.

.

.

.

-¡Naruto-Kun!-corrió hacia su novio la hermosa peliazul-¿Cómo lo hice?-preguntó abrazando el brazo del chico.

-Explícame eso de " _Me gustan todos, todos los chicos"_ –exigió Naruto intentando no mostrarse muy irritado.

-Kya, no me digas que estas celoso Naruto-dijo juguetonamente-¿Qué tal si en compensación vamos a hacer travesuras?

-¿Qué tipo de travesuras Hina?-sonrió malignamente tomando a la joven de la cintura para estrecharla contra su cuerpo.

-Unas que nos incluyen a ti y a mí en la cama-dijo coquetamente.

De repente a Naruto comenzaba a gustarle la Hinata alterna, era más atrevida que la Hinata normal y esto podía ser muy conveniente.

Inmediatamente el sonido estruendoso de un Gong rompió el momento de ambos y Hinata cayó al suelo tapándose los oídos.

-¡¿Qué diablos te pasa Ino?!-se quejó el Namikaze irritado.

-Ya está, le quite a Hinata la hipnosis y volverá a ser la misma de siempre ya no tienes de que preocuparte Naruto-dijo la rubia animadamente-El libro decía que se puede romper con un sonido estridente así que conseguí este gong y ya no tendremos que liderar con Hinata RNT nuevamente.

-¿Qué está sucediendo?-Hinata se puso de pie con un terrible dolor de cabeza-¿Qué fue lo que paso?

-Ino-dijo Naruto poniendo las manos en los hombros de la rubia-¡Tienes que darme ese libro!

-¿Eh?-dijo desconcertada la chica.

-¡Lo necesito! ¡Necesito ese libro y me lo tienes que dar!-gritó el rubio comenzando a perseguir a la rubia.

-Ni hablar Naruto, primero querías que le quitara el efecto de la hipnosis y ahora quieres que te de el libro ¡Ni lo sueñes!-gritó huyendo algo alterada.

-¡INO!

-¿Qué rayos les pasa?-se preguntó la peliazul extrañada de que esos dos salieron corriendo.

-¡Ahí está! ¡Hinata-sama!

Un montón de chicos corrieron hacia ella y algo le decía a la peliazul que debía de huir de inmediato, ella comenzó a correr con todas sus fuerzas sin entender por completo si quiera la razón de ser perseguida.

-¡Hinata-sama la amamos! ¡De nos su autógrafo! ¡Hinata-sama!

-¡¿Qué diablos está sucediendo aquí?!-grito la chica sin dejar de huir.

Había una horda de jóvenes persiguiéndola y ella no sabía nada.

.

.

.

annie marvell : Jeje gracias, esta es de las historias que he escrito mi favorita.

26Kaori-San: Me alegro de que te haya gustado jejeje, temi decepcionarlos con el cap.

Victor: Yo siempre voy a sorprender a los seguidores de algunas de mis historias, asi que esperen lo inesperado.

Snow White Lu: Claro… lastima que lo lindo no les vaya a dirar mucho jajajaja.

naruzarevelo : Tu comentaste en el cap 15 pero de todas formas me apareció el comentario jejeje.

Tatis GR : Oye si, yo buscando tu comentario pero me presionaron para subir el nuevo capitulo asi que fueron los dos seguidos jeje. ¿Miedo? Mujajajaja no saben la que les espera con el final de esta historia.

luzmi.01: Mi especialidad al parecer es trolear gente mujajajaja ¿Soy buena en ello?

Chicos esta historia esta por llegar a su fin, asi que disfruten los últimos capítulos que le quedan (7 caps) y para las que me presionaron para subir el cap quiero que sepan que mi editora se enojo por ello y yo me vengare con por ello… ya verán de que forma me desquito mujajajaja.


	25. Chapter 25

Capítulo 25

Sakura e Ino se miraban fijamente sentadas una frente a la otra durante el almuerzo, ninguna de las dos creyó encontrarse jamás en una situación tan incómoda como la que se estaba desarrollando esos momentos.

El éxito de Hinata fue contundente, tanto así que habían en Tokio varias disqueras interesadas en enviarla al éxito y por supuesto Ino seria su representante pero antes habían varias cosas que ver, en esos momentos la peliazul había faltado a la escuela debido a su última sesión de fotos en la revista FashionLove, Naruto al parecer había decidido acompañarla ya que Toneri estaría muy cerca y no quería dejar que hiciera un movimiento sobre su Hina, lo que nos deja con sus amigos incomodos de la ausencia de los novios secretos, cada uno de los chicos decidió irse por su lado y finalmente acabamos con Sakura e Ino almorzando juntas.

Hinata les dijo que regresaría antes de que el descanso terminase y que mientras tanto intentaran llevarse bien.

A Sakura no le molestaba estar con la rubia pero se sentía un poco cohibida, Ino por su parte no estaba para nada cómoda con la situación, había cierta tensión entre esas dos ya que no se conocían para nada y la rubia no paraba de pensar que la chica frente a ella se traía algo entre manos.

-Entonces Sayuka…

-Es Sakura-repuso la pelirosa.

-Eso dije-musitó Ino con desinterés-En fin, espero que podamos llevarnos de maravilla-sonrió falsamente estirándole la mano a la joven sentada frente.

-No es necesario que finjas que te caigo bien, de hecho, para ser sincera, tú tampoco eres santo de mi devoción-dijo la joven con sinceridad haciendo que Ino se irritara un poco.

-Oh, ya veo Sakuya, parece que tú y yo no llegaremos a nada-musitó entre dientes.

-Ara, no deberías estar enojada solo porque yo logré que Hinata y Naruto salieran juntos sin siquiera intentarlo-dijo con soberbia y en tono un poco burlón.

-Anda, primero destruyes su relación y ahora te haces la santa arreglándola-bufó Ino con una sonrisa falsa.

-Oh, alguien parece celosa, no te preocupes no voy a usurpar tu lugar como mejor amiga de Hinata aunque fácilmente podría supérate ojo-sama-sonrió de igual manera que la rubia.

Podía sentirse la inmediata rivalidad entre las dos jóvenes que sonreían forzadamente pero por dentro querían matarse una a la otra.

-No hay forma de que eso suceda, puedo apostar que te traes algo entre manos para separarlos pero te aseguro que no te funcionara-musitó la joven.

-Debes estar paranoica. En todo caso de quien habría de desconfiar es de ti.

-Ara, pelirosa oxidada ¿Acaso estas buscando pelea?

-¿Cómo crees? No es de señoritas iniciar peleas, pero si podemos terminarlas-dijo Sakura con su bien fingida sonrisa.

-Si tienes algo que decir escúpelo Saruka-gruño parándose irritada.

-¿Cuál es tu problema rubia sin chiste?-imitó la joven su acción

-¡Chicas!-saludó Hinata acercándose entusiasmada mientras detrás de ella iba Naruto que tuvo la suerte de no haberse encontrado con Toneri.

-¡Hinata!-voltearon las dos con una sonrisa ignorando su airada discusión.

-¿Qué tal todo? ¿Lograron congeniar?-preguntó la rubia con curiosidad.

-¡Por supuesto!-dijeron las dos fingidamente.

-Sakura y yo ya somos buenas amigas ¿Verdad?-colgó su brazo alrededor del cuello de la pelirosa.

-Ah, si ¿Lo ves?-dijo copiando la acción de la joven rubia y ambas rieron nerviosamente.

-Ya veo, eso es bueno-sonrió la joven-Naruto y yo iremos a comprar nuestro almuerzo, espérennos aquí.

-Siii-dijeron las dos al unísono y una vez que ambos chicos estuvieron lejos se soltaron rápidamente y se miraron con irritación.

-¡Ni en el infierno que voy a ser amiga de alguien como tú!-gruñeron la una señalando a la otra con irritación.

.

.

.

El tiempo pasa volando cuando estas en tú último año de preparatoria, ya se encontraban en los exámenes finales y faltaba poco para la graduación, a Hinata verdaderamente le pareció que todo paso en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, pero entre el estudio, su trabajo de modelo, Naruto y finalmente su próxima carrera como cantante todo parecía ir a la velocidad de la Luz.

Dada la fama en ascenso de la rubia rápidamente consiguió un contrato con Vocal Records, la compañía más famosa en Japón que cuenta con varios artistas, actualmente estaban interesados en Hinata así que una mujer se presentó en su casa para hablar con ella pero de inmediato fue mal recibida por el padre de Hinata que la corrió enojado.

-Escúchame bien Hinata, te deje hacer lo que te placiera con todo eso de ser modelo pero ser artista es algo completamente diferente, no voy a dejar que te envenene con esas tonterías de la fama que seguramente no van a durar ¿Crees que vas a ser una cantante famosa y reconocida? Antes de que te des cuenta tu momentánea fama pasara al olvido. Estudiaras una carrera y punto final-había dicho su padre molesto cuando ella intentó convencerlo de que al menos escuchara a la representante.

El sueño de Hinata desde pequeña había sido ser cantante, le encantaba cantar, era algo que había heredado de su madre… ella adoraba a su padre, cuando su mamá los abandonó sabía que su papá la estaba pasando mal e hizo todo a su alcance para complacerlo siendo la hija responsable y perfecta, sin embargo cuando él se volvió a casar la relación entre padre e hija se fragmento en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Y a ella le dolía la forma indiferente en la que comenzó a ser tratada por su padre y a pesar de todo seguía queriéndolo, solo esperaba que él abriera las cosas y se diera cuenta de que la maldita mujer con la que se había casado le estaba llenando la cabeza de ideas nocivas, a menudo solía llorar antes de dormir deseando que ojala esa tipa jamás hubiera entrado a su vida.

Era más que obvio que esa señora quería deshacerse de ella y el recuerdo de su madre, aun así Hinata permaneció a lado de su padre como buena hija y pesé a lo frio que este se había vuelto la peliazul seguía creyendo que algún día dejaría a esa mujer y volverían a ser solo ellos dos como en los viejos tiempos.

Incluso Neji le había ofrecido que se fuera a vivir a su casa, había visto como a menudo era tratada por sus hermanastras o madrastras ya que frecuentemente era insultada pero ella decía que no podía dejar solo a su padre a pesar de que ya se había dado cuenta… ya se había dado cuenta que no pertenecía a esa familia y que no había lugar ahí para ella, aun así quería creer que la situación podía cambiar.

-¡Hey Hinata!-la voz de su compañero la saco de sus pensamientos.

-Toneri ¿Qué sucede?-preguntó la peliazul algo intrigada mientras recogía sus cosas para salir del salón.

-Solo quería felicitarte, escuche que Vocal Records está ofreciéndote un contrato para convertirte en Idol-dijo el albino con una sonrisa.

-Oh, sí, podríamos ser compañeros de trabajo-le devolvió la sonrisa Hinata.

-¿Aun no has aceptado el contrato?-preguntó él.

-Bueno, me lo acaban de proponer apenas ayer y me dieron una semana para decidir, aun no estoy muy segura, parece que tendría que mudarme a Tokio-dijo un poco nerviosa la chica.

-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?

-No lo sé…-dijo sin mucho animó, aun quería cumplir su sueño de ser cantante pero sin el apoyo de su padre sentía que era un objetivo vacío.

-Yo creo que es una buena oportunidad para ti y aunque te conviertas en Idol aun puedes estudiar una carrera, de todos modos con tu inteligencia estoy seguro que incluso lograrías entrar a la mejor universidad de Tokio.

-Ah, gracias, de hecho Ino ira a Tokio a estudiar diseño de modas y me dijo que por cualquier cosa podía contar con ella.

-También puedes contar con todo mi apoyo-dijo Toneri-Pero sabes, no deberías dudar ¿No era este tu sueño? Si es lo que quieres hacer solo deberías hacerlo.

-Solo hacerlo eh ¿Aun si no cuento con el apoyo de nadie o si mis familiares se oponen?

-Hinata, para empezar ¿Por qué razón querías ser una artista?-le preguntó el albino.

-¿Por qué…?-repitió algo intrigada viniéndole a la mente un recuerdo del pasado, su madre solía decirle que le gustaba su voz y quería que todos la escucharan, ella quería ser cantante por que le gustaba, aun si su madre los había abandonado la seguía queriendo… tal vez su madre desde donde quiera que estuviese estaría preocupada… si tan solo pudiera de alguna manera llegar a ella y mostrarle que todo estaba bien y lo mucho que había crecido entonces sería feliz-Lo había olvidado…-mustió con tristeza.

-¿Hinata?-dijo extrañado.

-No, no es nada solo que… debo pensar muy bien algunas cosas… nos vemos luego Toneri-dijo saliendo del salón apresurada.

La peliazul camino bajo el iluminado cielo anaranjado pasando cerca de un parque que le traía nostálgicos recuerdos.

¿Qué pasaría una vez que se volviera una Idol? ¿Sería eso un cambio bueno en su vida?

Hinata aun no podía estar completamente segura de nada… tal vez su padre tenía razón y su fama solo duraría un corto lapso de tiempo y en lugar de perderlo en tonterías debería aprovecharlo estudiando una buena carrera.

Hace tiempo que no recordaba a su madre… no sabe muy bien lo que sucedió entre ella y su padre pero algo era seguro, le había afectado a los dos ¿Quién traicionó a quién? En esos momentos ya era lo de menos pero no podía evitar pensar en que había sido de su madre.

¿Ella se preocupaba por cómo había estado? ¿Por qué aun después de la separación legal no había ido ni una sola vez a verla?

Tal vez nunca podría resolver esas preguntas, solo sabía que aunque fuera una vez quería volver a ver a su madre después de tanto tiempo, quizás porque creía que era la única familia que en verdad le quedaba… aquel al que llamaba padre ya no sabía si podía seguir nombrándolo así, después de todo pareciera como si ahora no fueran más que desconocidos.

Una mujer manipuladora sabe muy bien cómo cambiar a un hombre y al parecer eso había pasado con su papá y aunque Hinata no lo creyera su madre aún se preocupaba por ella.

Al llegar a casa subió inmediatamente a su habitación sin prestar atención de que en la casa no había nadie más que ella y su madrastra, ese día no había podido ver a Naruto en todo el día por alguna extraña razón, lo cual le pareció raro así que decidió llamarlo desde el teléfono que quedaba cerca de su habitación en el segundo piso y al levantar la bocina escuchó una rara conversación.

-¿Cómo conseguiste este número?-preguntó irritadamente la voz de su madrastra.

-Tengo mis maneras, cuando estaban en Okinawa estuve a punto de dar con ustedes-respondió la voz del otro lado de la línea-¡Y déjame decirte esto, voy a investigar a donde se mudaron y voy a dar con el paradero de mi hija!-sonó decidida y a pesar de los efectos de la distorsión del teléfono Hinata podía saber muy bien a quien pertenecía esa voz tan familiar.

-¿Mamá?

-¡Hinata! ¡¿Eres tú verdad Hinata?!-aquella mujer dijo con sorpresa-¡Escucha yo…!

La línea entera se cortó y la rubia se quedó paralizada… su madrastra había cortado la línea directa desconectando el teléfono de abajo.

-¡Ah Hinata! ¡Mira lo que hiciste! ¡Tú padre se va a enojar cuando sepa que cortaste el cable del teléfono!-gritó la mujer desde abajo.

Estaba segura de que era ella, definitivamente la que había llamado era su madre y a juzgar por la conversación con esa señora su mamá había estado intentando encontrarla y ahora por culpa de su estúpida madrastra ya no podría dar con ella, el teléfono no tenía identificador de llamadas y la única manera de saber los números era con el recibo del teléfono que siempre enviaban por correo cuando ella estaba en la escuela… no había forma de volver a contactarse con su madre.

-Tú papá te va a castigar-dijo aquella mujer subiendo las escaleras.

-¡Para lo que me interesa!-gritó en su límite tirándole el teléfono a la mujer que por suerte lo esquivo antes de que le diera en la cabeza y luego salió corriendo a su habitación mientras la mujer no paraba de gritarle una sarta de tonterías como siempre lo hacía.

Ya era suficiente, para Hinata ya era su límite, estuviera a no su padre enterado de que su madre quiso contactarlo no cambiaría nada, por mucho tiempo aguanto los desplantes y groserías de esa mujer y sus hijas, en verdad intentó que nada de lo que le hacían le afectara pero ya no había opción.

Con los ojos llorosos amenazando con derramar lágrimas tomó sus cosas más importantes y las metió en una maleta, seguido de lo cual saltó por la ventana hacia en árbol y de ahí hacia el suelo… cualquier lugar al que fuera era mejor que quedarse en esa casa, solo lamentaba no haberse largado antes de ese infierno… aun sin saber que sucedería en el futuro se dirigió a casa de Ino donde estaba segura que sería bien recibida por la rubia.

Ese mismo viernes Naruto por desgracia se encontró con la razón por la cual no había podido ni ir a la escuela ni ver a Hinata en todo el día.

El rubio se había levantado muy ansioso por ir a la escuela para ver a su adorada Hinata, lo único malo es que ahí estaría Toneri que acababa de regresar a la escuela después de algunos asuntos que tuvo que atender y al salir de su habitación le sorprendió ver a mayordomos y sirvientas correr de aquí para allá.

La mansión casi siempre estaba vacía y solo había de vez en cuando una sirvienta que pasaba a limpiar pero cuando había tanta gente no significaba nada bueno.

-Joven amo, el desayuno está listo, por favor pase al comedor principal antes de irse al instituto.

Definitivamente el Namikase ya tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que iría a suceder pero seguía sin saber nada ¿Es que acaso Toneri había llevado gente y finalmente quedarse en la mansión en lugar de rentar habitaciones de hotel?

Bueno, no era que le importara, se dirigió al comedor principal encontrándose con…

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

jisseel51: Seria una lastima que yo decidiera matar a Ino verdad?

AkimeMaxwell: lo intentare, mi editora anda perdida.

Tatis GR: Seee, se me ha pasado pero mi editora anda extraviada sospecho que sigue molesta jeje. En fin, gracias como siempre por el comentario y esta vez Hinata no recordaba nada porque la hipnosis fue rota por completo.

DereckContreras: Si no dejas de odiar a Toneri dejo de actualizar este fic, estas advertido, bueno, sabemos que eso no pasara de todas formas.

Hinata Hyuga –HxN: Lo siento jejeje, pero es que la canción esta directamente relacionada con lo que siente el personaje, esto seria como un musical.

Swon White Lu: Creo que ya me desquite un poco con los fans por no haber podido subir el capitulo.

Luzmi.01: No se si te has dado cuenta pero mis otros fics tiene de pareja principal a Rin y Len porque amo a esos gemelos y el Incesto 7w7, XD pero solo de ellos y tal vez algo de BoruHima? Pero Mitsuhima es mi amor.

26Kaori-san: Seee Naru siempre de aprovechado, esta bien, su rol va a cambiar jejeje.

Yoo: No lo se ¿Deberia matar a Neji o a Ino? Debe ser alguien relevante, alguien cuya muerte impacte a la protagonista.

Maziixd: Seee, lo admito, no soy buena haciendo Lemmon, pero en este fue más suave que en los otros, en la de la sirenita el Lemon será diferente o al menos voy a intentarlo lo prometo, de igual forma gracias por el comentario, XD creo que inconsientemenete dejo a Naruto como el malo como venganza contra el personaje después de haber tardado tanto en notar a Hinata.

 **¿Aquien quieren que mate?**


	26. Chapter 26

Capítulo 26: Ruptura

La sorpresa de Naruto no fue nada grata cuando al entrar al comedor se encontró siendo abrazado efusivamente por Sakura que se apegaba a él como colegiala enamorada, al fijar la vista en la mesa encontró la razón de la impulsiva actuación de la pelirosa.

La única palabra en la mente de Naruto era INFIERNO.

Sentados en la mesa y ya disponiéndose a desayunar estaban los padres de Sakura junto con Toneri y para colmo de males el señor y la señora Namikaze, definitivamente algo no estaba bien en esa visión y en su mente rogaba desesperadamente porque todo no fuera más que una pesadilla.

-¿Qué sucede Naruto? Pareciera que acabas de ver un fantasma o algo así-se burló su muy querido y adorado hermanastro.

-Toma asiento hijo, los Haruno y nosotros estábamos discutiendo sobre el futuro de nuestras empresas-habló su padre.

-Estamos en problemas-había susurrado Sakura discretamente al tiempo que lo jalaba consigo a la mesa para que se sentara a su lado.

El rubio estaba por demás desconcertado y tenía un mal presentimiento de lo que iba a suceder, se limitó a escuchar disimuladamente la plática entre sus padres y los de su amiga esperando a que el maldito desayuno terminase para poder largarse a la escuela y así ver a su adorada Hinata con quien estaba seguro se le pasaría el susto de esa mañana.

Una vez que su martirió hubo terminado, se sitió un poco aliviado ya que al parecer no se había hablado de nada importante que implicara su futuro y el de Sakura y antes de que la familia Haruno se retirara para llevar a su hija al instituto, esta le dio una mirada de preocupación como diciéndole que realmente habrían problemas.

-Yo también me retiró al colegio-dijo Naruto poniéndose de pie para dirigirse a la salida.

-Espera un momento Naruto-la voz fría de Minato le hizo congelarse-Tú y yo debemos hablar en mi despacho inmediatamente-tras decir esto el rubio mayor se adelantó al lugar designado.

Toneri soltó una risita burlona antes de mirar a su hermanastro.

-Suerte-le dijo para después salir del comedor dándole a entender que él sabía de qué era de lo que su padre quería hablar si es que no venía siendo algo causado por él.

Naruto realmente no tenía una buena relación con su padre y menos cuando él se casó con la madre de Toneri, si tuviera que definirse la relación entre ellos sería la de Jefe-empleado, el rubio maldijo por lo bajo dirigiéndose al despacho de su padre.

-¿Qué era exactamente de lo que querías hablar conmigo?-preguntó intentando no sonar tan hostil como realmente quería serlo.

El rubio mayor tiró unas fotos sobre el escritorio en donde él se encontraba en situaciones muy románticas con Hinata, de las cuales se supone nadie debería saber.

-Toneri ya me lo había advertido y creí que traer a Sakura aquí haría que te alejaras de esa chica pero al parecer me equivoque porque has estado saliendo con ella en secreto.

-¡¿Estuviste espiándome?!-reaccionó indignado.

-Naruto, debes saber que como mi hijo legitimo tu deber es administrar las empresas Namikaze y tu unión futura con la heredera de los Haruno es de vital importancia, olvídate de esa cazafortunas y preocúpate más por tu futura esposa.

-¿Cuándo entenderás que no quiero casarme con alguien a quien NO amo?-recalcó el rubio, precisamente por esa razones no le gustaba verse con su padre, odiaba que él quisiera controlar su vida diestra y siniestra cuando ni siquiera se interesaba mucho por involucrarse en esta.

-Eres mi hijo y harás lo que yo diga. En vista de que aparentemente estas muy encaprichado con tu actual noviecita no me has dejado más opción que enviarte a estudiar administración a los Estados Unidos.

-¡¿Qué?!-reaccionó el con sorpresa.

-Tienes terminantemente prohibido volver a hacer contacto con ella después de irte, dejare que te despidas y le dejes en claro que entre ustedes no podrá haber nada más nunca para que ella no vuelva a buscarte o de lo contrario me encargare de hundirla a ella y a su familia si es necesario, tengo entendido que su mayor sueño es ser una cantante, sería una lástima que por tú culpa eso no se realizara ¿No lo crees?

Naruto bajo la mirada con impotencia y suprimiendo su rabia, esta vez su padre había llegado demasiado lejos y él no podía hacer nada, odiaba sentirse como su maldito títere.

-Si has entendido, entonces retírate, tu vuelo sale pasado mañana al medio día, hasta entonces espero que te hayas deshecho de esa molestia, ahora retírate que soy un hombre muy ocupado, tener que ponerte en tu lugar me ha quitado mucho de mi valioso tiempo.

-Si padre-dijo entre dientes para después salir del despacho, ahora entendía perfectamente la mirada de pena que le había dado Sakura, sin duda ya estaba enterada de que tendría que irse a Estados Unidos y viendo bien las cosas era posible que ella fuera obligada a irse también para de alguna manera mantenerlos juntos.

Realmente no se esperaba que su padre investigara a fondo lo que sucedía con Hinata, solo podía estar seguro de que todo era culpa deToneri, si, con él fuera del camino y muy lejos no había nada que pudiera hacer para alejarlo de su adorada peliazul.

Golpeó la pared con enojo, maldita sea la hora en el que le tocó tenerlo de hermanastro, si había llegado tan lejos solamente por alejarlo de Hinata entonces mínimo esperaba que no se atreviera a lastimarla u obligarla a salir con él.

Pero Hinata… ¿Cómo reaccionaría ella?

Tenía que pensar con detenimiento como decírselo, hacer que lo odiara sería la mejor opción para que a ella no le doliera pero eso dejaría espacio para Toneri, ese maldito bastardo… al menos él sí podría casarse con ella sin que su padre se lo impidiera porque a Minato no le hacía mucha importancia lo que sucediera en la vida de ese rubio, al no ser hijo legitimo no tenía que cargar con las responsabilidades que tenía Naruto por el simple hecho de portar el apellido Namikaze.

Si él no podía estar con Hinata entonces no quería dejar que nadie pudiera pero al reflexionarlo se daba cuenta de lo egoísta que estaba siendo, ella se merecía ser feliz aun si no era a su lado, él no debía darle falsas esperanzas de un futuro inexistente, mientras su padre estuviera vivo no había forma de que ellos dos estuvieran juntos.

Incluso huir no serviría de nada, Minato los encontraría.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo lágrimas resbalaban por las mejillas del rubio mientras un sinfín de emociones se arremolinaba en su interior, miedo, tristeza, ira, rabia, impotencia y preocupación.

Como hubiera deseado haber nacido en otra familia, de esa manera no había nada que le impidiera estar con Hinata, lo dejaría todo por ella, lo haría todo por ella pero desgraciadamente el destino no quería verlos juntos.

Ese día entero Naruto no vio a Hinata, ahogándose en sus problemas ignoraba lo que sucedía con su adorada peliazul para quien el día no había sido mejor que el de él.

Y mientras Hinata corría desesperada mente a casa de Ino esa noche, el Namikaze confrontaba a su hermanastro.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste?!-gruñó el agarrándolo por el cuello de la camisa y estrellándolo contra la pared mientras lo miraba con rabia.

Toneri sonrió enigmáticamente pues sabía perfectamente a lo que se refería y no tenía sentido negar nada.

-En la guerra y el amor todo se vale Naruto.

-Lo que hiciste fue muy bajo hasta para ti-siseó él.

-No querido hermano, el que fue muy bajo fuiste tú, enamorar a Hinata sabiendo que en el futuro no existiría un "ustedes" a causa de tu compromiso ¡Sabias desde un inicio que te ibas a casar con Sakura y te atreviste a meterte con Hinata! ¡Solo jugabas con ella!-le gritó Toneri con irritación.

-¡No es verdad! ¡Yo la amo!

-¿Amar? ¿Alguien como tú que se ha acostado con miles de chicas rompiéndoles cruelmente el corazón se atreve a decir que puede amar? ¡No me hagas reír!-le gritó el mayor-¡Si realmente la amas déjala en paz y déjala ser feliz conmigo!

-¡Contigo nada! ¡Ella ni siquiera te quiere!-gruñó el rubio.

-¡Si lo hace! ¡Pudo haberme amado a mí si tú no te hubiera metido en su camino! ¡Siempre estabas tras de ella y alejándola de mi porque sabias que podía llegar a quererme tanto o más que a ti! ¡No soy como tú Naruto! ¡Contrario a lo que crees yo no me acerque a ella para tomarla como un juguete!

El Namikaze reaccionó con algo de sorpresa ante lo que acababa de decir su hermanastro.

-¿Acaso la quieres?-interrogó incrédulo.

-La amo-sentenció Toneri-Cuando se acercó a mí por primera vez creí que era como las demás chicas que solo venían a mí por mi fama, me porte algo hostil diciéndole que si quería un autógrafo o algo así se largara a molestar a otro lado, en lugar de sentirse ofendida y alejarse se sentó cerca de mí con una sonrisa "debe ser difícil ser alguien famoso ¿Verdad? Descuida, no vengo a molestarte, al igual que tu estoy esperando a la señorita de la revista" me intrigó y sin darme cuenta fui acercándome más y más a ella, termine por enamorarme porque me trataba como si fuera uno más de sus amigos y cuando te vi cerca de ella sabía que tenía que alejarlos para que no la lastimaras, creí que ella no caería en tu juego.

-Mis intenciones nunca fueron jugar con ella-respondió con sinceridad ya que al principio lo único que quería era humillarla a como diera lugar-La amo de verdad.

-Si es así simplemente acepta que no puedes estar con ella y déjasela a alguien que jamás le hará daño, desde un principio fuiste muy egoísta acercándote a Hinata, Naruto.

El rubio desvió la mirada afligido, sabía que lo que decía Toneri era verdad, se prometió que nunca iba a lastimarla pero estando con él iba a terminar muy dañada.

Aun así, aun así… no quería dejarla ir.

.

.

.

Hinata no podía evitar sentirse algo preocupada por Naruto, él ya llevaba dos días sin asistir a la escuela contando ese, había notado lo afligida que Sakura se veía e intento preguntarle porque pero ella dijo que no quería hablar de eso y la peliazul sentía que de alguna manera el incidente tenía que ver con el Namikaze.

Tras haber intentado llamar 7 veces al número de su novio únicamente recibió un mensaje de su parte que decía "Nos vemos en el parque después de que salgas del instituto".

Lo malo para Hinata era que parte de Naruto tenía que hablar con su padre y dejarle en claro que no pensaba vivir más en esa casa, después de todo ya casi cumplía 18 pero no iba aguantar otro par de meses en esa casa infernal.

Al llegar al lugar citado la joven notó que su novio no parecía estar en mejor estado que ella, la chica se acercó y se detuvo a su lado notando que Naruto parecía algo tenso y deprimido.

-¿Esta bien si te tomó de la mano?-preguntó él, cosa que extrañó a la peliazul pero asintió y ambos jóvenes comenzaron a caminar pero parecía que ninguno podía decir ni una palabra.

-¿Qué es lo que ha sucedido Naruto?-se atrevió a preguntar ella sin necesidad de mirarlo a la cara, sabia por su raro comportamiento que algo andaba mal, esa sensación de estremecimiento en su corazón le advertía que las cosas no iban a acabar bien, que algo malo iba a suceder.

Él se detuvo y apretó fuertemente su mano llenándose de valor para decir aquellas palabras dolorosas que tanto había pensado en como dejarlas fluir.

-Tenemos que terminar.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras las dos figuras permanecían inmóviles mirando el horizonte, lentamente la mano de Hinata fue soltándose de la de Naruto y se dio vuelta para mirarlo de frente.

-Lo sé-dijo con cierto deje de tristeza.

-¿Cómo?-interrogó el también volteando a verla.

-Supe que algo andaba mal con Sakura y Tú, cuando pase por la oficina escuche que ustedes dos se iban mañana y estaban arreglando los papeles pare enviárselos a Estados Unidos.

-Hinata…

-¿Qué ha sucedido?-preguntó ella con una mirada que le exigía a Naruto absolutamente toda la verdad.

-Mi padre lo descubrió, me envía a los Estados Unidos para alejarme de ti y además me amenazó con que te hundiría a ti y a toda tú familia si era necesario para que ninguno de los dos volvamos a relacionarnos. No quiero que por mi culpa tú sufras las consecuencias y no puedas cumplir tu sueño de ser una cantante… por eso es mejor que las cosas acaben en este instante-dijo con toda la dificultad del mundo.

-Ya veo-dijo con algo de tristeza intentando no ser tan débil mientras sentía por dentro su corazón desgarrarse, no podían huir, no podían luchar, solo se podían resignar-Parece que por más que queramos, nuestros caminos se cruzan y se entrelazan, pero nunca se unen… aunque supongo que fue lindo mientras duro-ella intentó sonreír.

-No digas esas cosas Hinata sin importar lo que pase yo siempre…

-Me alegro de no haberte amado Naruto-lo interrumpió inmediatamente antes de escuchar el final de esa frase ya que eso solo lo haría más doloroso-Hasta nunca -salió corriendo inmediatamente mientras sus lágrimas comenzaban a resbalar de sus mejillas.

No debía pensar en él, no debía llorar por él… pero le dolía.

El Namikaze tan solo estiró la mano al verla alejarse pero la cerró en un puño bajándola, quería seguirla y consolarla, pedirle que no llorara, que todo estaría bien pero solo estaría diciéndole mentiras y a la larga terminaría siendo más doloroso.

Él odiaba las despedidas, no quería hacerlo, habría sido más fácil simplemente irse sin decir nada pero Hinata se merecía que él le dijera adiós de frente, era lo mínimo que podía hacer y aun así se sentía inconforme con esa despedida, sus últimas palabras retumbaban en su cabeza, ella las había dicho como si podría olvidarse fácilmente de todo y eso solo lo lastimaba, casi sentía que él solo había sido su entretenimiento y que por primera vez en su vida había invertido papeles.

Así que así se sentían todas las chicas a las que él dejaba ¿Eh?

Y en el fondo simple y sencillamente no pudo evitar pensar que se lo merecía, se había ganado ese triste final.

.

.

.

Hinata sabía que sus últimas palabras a Naruto le habían afectado, el "no haberte amado" sonaba tan vacío y distante y hasta esa mañana el rubio seguía lamentándose, mientras la joven se afligía por esa enorme mentira, tenía muchas otras cosas para preocuparse pero especialmente ese asunto no saldría de su cabeza, Ino lo sabía e intentó animarla.

-Lo único que tienes que hacer es ser sincera y dejar las cosas en claro-dijo la rubia.

-Pero…-el timbre de su celular la interrumpió y contestó de inmediato.

-¡Hinata!

-¿Sakura?

-¡Acabo de enterarme que el vuelo de Naruto sale al medio día! ¡Tienes que ir a despedirte! ¡Si te das prisa todavía lo alcanzas!

-Pero Sakura…

-No estoy al tanto de lo que sucedió entre ustedes ayer pero Naruto parecía realmente triste cuando intente hablar con él, si puedes de alguna manera animarlo antes de que parta…

-No sé si realmente quiero hacerlo-colgó la peliazul entristecida, tal vez no sería capaz de superar el verlo una última vez y dentro de poco tenía una junta muy importante que decidiría sobre su carrera artística.

-Si no haces algo vas a acabar por arrepentirte de por vida-dijo Ino-El final de una historia es solo el inicio de otra.

En el aeropuerto un sinfín de cosas rondaban por la cabeza del rubio, principalmente su ahora inexistente relación con su adorada Hinata, ahora más bien parecía que ella lo había votado rompiéndole el corazón en mil pedazos a pesar de que sabía que en parte a la peliazul también le había dolido esa separación pero no podía sacarse esas palabras de su cabeza.

"Pasajeros del vuelo número 103 con destino a Nueva York favor de pasar a bordar el avión"

Naruto miró su boleto confirmando que su vuelo estaba cerca de salir y con pesadez camino para abordar el avión hasta que el gritó de su nombre lo hizo reaccionar dando vuelta de inmediato solo para comprobar que era Hinata quien se acercaba a él corriendo.

-Tú…-dijo con sorpresa cuando ella instintivamente lo abrazó, sin duda ella se había sobre esforzado corriendo ya que podía sentir su respiración agitada.

-Perdón, llegó tarde, estaba algo ocupada pero por suerte Sakura me dijo a qué horas saldría tu vuelo para venir a despedirme.

-Hinata…

-Lamento lo que dije ayer, realmente no quería herirte… solo…

-¡Hinata apresúrate, tenemos una reunión importante!-le gritó Ino desde atrás algo agitada de seguirla corriendo.

-¡Ya voy!-le gritó la peliazul, después de lo cual se lanzó a los labios del rubio en un tierno y apasionado beso.

El joven lo correspondió sin dudárselo dos veces mientras sentía como si ambos estuvieran comunicándose por ese beso, no se dio cuenta de cuando la peliazul deslizaba un papel dentro del bolsillo de su pantalón, él habría deseado que ese ligero beso durara para siempre pero todo lo bueno tiene que acabar.

Ella se separó con la mejor de sus sonrisas y se apresuró a irse con su amiga.

-¡Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Naruto!

-Hasta que nos volvamos a ver Hinata-susurró él con una sonrisa viéndola desaparecer, no era como si eso marcara el final de su historia, de alguna manera, tal vez en el futuro esta podría continuar en un capitulo diferente para la vida de los dos.

Cuando el avión partió y una de las aeromozas pido su boleto al sacarlo junto con otro papel, él se extrañó, abrió la nota para ver de qué se trataba.

"A pesar de que no nos volvamos a ver estoy muy feliz de:

Que te amé

Te amo

Y te amaré siempre"

El rubio esbozó una sonrisa, definitivamente aun no era el final.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **Espero que les haya gustado la historia, no olviden comentar ETC.**

Hyuga Nona: No quiero que me odien T.T

Jissseel51: Solo por llamarme diabólica voy a matar a alguien que todos adoren mujajajaja. Se que también aman a Sai.

AkimeMaxwell: Pues acertaste ¿Me he vuelto tan predecible? A puesto a que nadie se esperaba que los 2 amantes se separaran.

Miirellinu: Si, seria impactante para Hinata pero asi no los vere sufri a ustedes asi que NO.

Victor: Nope, no se fugan, ahora por eso van a estar separados muchos años mujajajaja.

Luzmi.01: Okey, tu si que te inventaste una telenovela mexicana en un par de minutos jajaja.

26kaori-san: Pfff, no quieren que mate a nadie a si no sirve.

Tatis GR: tal vez debería matar a Sai y todos contentos jejeje. Pero No, lo que sucederá será impactante.

Annie marvel: seeeee, sip, ahí acabo la cosa mujajajaja soy malévola lo se.

DereckContreras: Note que eras tu por el odio injustificado a toneri, ahora si puedes odiar a Toneri jajaja, ya te di una razón valida.

Se que no se la creyeron XD pero por asi acaso les reitero que son 31 capitulos.


	27. Chapter 27

Capítulo 27: Por distintos caminos.

Tan solo había pasado un mes desde que había llegado a los Estados Unidos, maldijo a su padre hasta la muerte al enterarse de que estaría viviendo con Sakura, quien estaba de más decir que no parecía muy contenta con la idea en cuanto llegó, de hecho y para el alivio del rubio, Utakata, el novio de su prometida, la siguió hasta allá y le ofreció que podrían vivir juntos rentando una casa, ella acepto encantada pero de vez en cuando tendría que dormir en el departamento de Naruto para no levantar las sospechas de los padres de ambos.

EL rubio estaba muy aburrido de tener un departamento tan grande, habían como seis habitaciones lujosas en él y estaba equipado con todo lo que necesitara, cortesía de sus padres para mantenerlo cómodo, después de todo no lo iban a mandar sin nada tan lejos siendo que eran tan ricos que podían hasta comprarle una mansión y toda la cosa.

En la soledad de la sala se quedó recostado sobre el sofá leyendo un libro, faltaba muy poco para el inició de la universidad y quería aprovechar la paz y tranquilidad que le brindaban los últimos días de sus vacaciones, normalmente estaría de paseo ligando chicas para llevárselas a su cama, pero había dejado de hacer algo como eso desde que había empezado a salir con Hinata, las muchachas simplemente ya no le satisfacían como antes porque había encontrado a su chica ideal, incluso ahora, ya no le veía ningún sentido a ligar, tal vez porque sentía que eso era como engañar a Hinata.

-¿Cuánto tiempo has estado ahí recostado?-preguntó su amiga pelirosa que acababa de llegar.

-El suficiente para morir del aburrimiento-dijo bajando el libro y sentándose para observar a su amiga.

-¿Otra vez leyendo Romeo y Julieta? Shakespeare tiene muchas otras obras ¿Sabes?

-Sí, ayer terminé de leer "Sueño de una noche de verano" pero a final de cuentas me gusto más este libro-comentó el rubio despreocupado.

-¿Por qué será?-preguntó irónicamente alzando una ceja.

-Quien sabe.

-Deberías salir y divertirte un poco Naruto, si sigues así morirás de aburrimiento-comentó sarcásticamente la chica.

-¿Salir a divertirme? ¿Contigo y Utakata? Olvídalo, siento que no le caigo muy bien a tu novio por el simple hecho de ser tu obligado prometido-cerró el libro estableciéndolo sobre la mesa.

-Pero traje visitas con las que te vas a divertir mucho-sonrió animadamente la pelirosa-Y por cierto, ellos se quedaran contigo por un muuuuuuy largo tiempo.

-¿De qué diablos estás hablando?-preguntó Naruto mirando a la chica extrañado.

-Estos días solo ten han vuelto muy amargado-comentó cierto pelinegro con una sonrisa burlona seguido de otros tres chicos.

-Hey Naruto ¿Tienes un poco de helado?

-¿Estés es el departamento que estas rentando? Sakura tenía razón, es muy grande.

-La conejita te envía saludos y te envía un CD con su primera canción-dijo un rubio mostrándole un disco con la portada de Hinata.

-¡Sasuke, Deidara, Kiba, Sai! ¡¿Qué están haciendo todos aquí?!-exclamó tan sorprendido que hasta se puso de pie.

-¿Así saludas a tus amigos después de un tiempo de no vernos? Que frio eres Naruto-comentó Sasuke.

-Fue un largo viaje hasta acá así que en verdad agradecería un poco de helado-dijo Sai.

-No nos pongas esa cara, es como si hubieras visto fantasmas-habló Kiba.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde podemos dejar nuestras maletas? Estaremos fastidiándote por un tiempo-dijo Deidara.

-Sí, Sí, lo que sea ¿Podrían explicarme que rayos hacen aquí?-interrogó el rubio.

-Pensamos que nuestro mejor amigo se sentiría muy solo aquí así que todos nos pusimos de acuerdo para venir y estudiar en tu misma universidad-comentó Sasuke despreocupadamente.

-Eso y también venimos a cuidar que no vuelvas a las andadas y salvar los corazones de las chicas con quienes te topes-dijo el rubio.

-¿Qué tan mala imagen tienes de mi Deidara?-preguntó Naruto con una gotita en la cabeza.

-No le hagas caso, venimos a apoyarte y ayudarte a superar tu situación con Hinata-dijo Sasuke.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Estoy perfectamente, no me pongo a llorar cuando pienso en ella ni grito su nombre entre sueños o investigo cada cosa que hace-musito el joven con algo de nerviosismo.

-Tranquilo Naruto-le palmeó la espalda Sai-Sabemos que no ha sido fácil para ti tener que dejar a Hinata para evitar que salga perjudicada por la influencia de tú padre, no tienes que ocultarnos cómo te sientes.

-¡Pero si ya les dije que estoy bien!-exclamó el rubio.

El pelinegro le hizo tomar asiento y todos se sentaron frente a él.

-Muy bien Naruto, tranquilo, sabemos que no es fácil, en especial porque siendo Hinata tan linda es fácil que encuentre a alguien que pueda llenar el vacío que tú le dejaste-comentó Sasuke.

-¿Adónde quieren llegar con esto?-preguntó él frunciendo el ceño.

-Solo queremos que expreses tus verdaderos sentimientos y lo dejes salir todo, no es bueno que sigas guardándote las cosas para ti mismo, por eso somos tus amigos-le dijo Kiba sacando un disco de su mochila-Sakura, por favor por esto en la DVD.

-Ok-dijo ella animada y tomándolo.

-¿Qué es esto? ¿Un grupo de terapia?-habló en tono despectivo-No quiero seguir escuchándolos ¡Ya les dije que estoy bien!-les gritó el rubio un poco irritado poniéndose de pie para ir a encerrarse en su habitación.

-No iras a ninguna parte hasta que hayamos conversado de esto Naruto-sentenció Deidara frio-Sai, sabes que hacer.

-Entendido-dijo el pelinegro sacando de la mochila de Kiba una soga.

-¿Por qué tienen eso? Sai ¡¿Qué estás haciendo?! ¡Suéltame en este mismo instante! ¡Esto es un atropello! ¡Estas violando mi derecho a la libertad!-gritó Naruto que estaba siendo amarrado de pies a cabeza por el pelinegro que únicamente lo dejo entado en el sofá.

-Los siento Naruto, pero es por tú propio bien-mustió el pelinegro.

-Ahora Naruto, cuéntanos cómo te sientes-le animó Sasuke.

-¡Ya les he dicho que estoy bien así que suéltenme en este mismo instante!-gruñó el rubio.

-Deja de mentir, sabemos que no estás bien, Sakura nos comentó que tú estado de ánimo está muy decaído, si sigues negado cómo te sientes en verdad vas a terminar mal-Deidara se cruzó de brazos recargándose contra el respaldo del sofá.

-No quiero hablar de eso-musito el rubio-Tan poco es que este de esta manera por Hinata.

Los cuatro chicos suspiraron ante la obstinación de su compañero.

-Bueno Naruto, no queríamos llegar a esto pero nos estas obligando-comentó Kiba-Ponle play Sakura.

El video comenzó con Naruto bebiendo un líquido indistinguible dentro del vaso.

-"¿Y bien Naruto? ¿Qué es lo que sientes en verdad por Hinata?"-había preguntado la voz de Ino.

-"¡Yo la amo!"-gritó un ebrio Naruto completamente bajo efectos de alcohol, el rubio se tensó al ver la escena que se desarrollaba-"¡La amo tanto que haría todo lo que me pidiera! ¡Que solo pida y por dios que hare eso multiplicado por 10, no por 100! ¡Hasta por mil si es necesario! Incluso dejare que pisotee mi dignidad y me humillare si es lo que ella quiere."

Todos los presentes excepto Sai miraban expectantes la escena, el pelinegro era el único de todos que había visto el video con anterioridad.

-"¿Por qué no le dices eso?"-preguntó la voz divertida de Ino.

-"Aun no, ese será mi último recurso… pero no estoy seguro de que debería hacerlo… si ella en verdad me odia entonces… entonces… ¡Me suicidare! ¡No quiero vivir si ella no me ama!"

-"¿No crees que estas exagerando?"

-"Pero…"-sollozó el chico-"De verdad la quiero… la he querido desde que éramos niños, lamento haberlo descubierto demasiado tarde, fui cegado por Sakura pero me di cuenta que solo fue por la influencia de mi padre"-él estaba comenzando a llorar-"¡Quiero que me quiera!"

-¡Paren eso!-pidió Naruto desesperado.

-"¡Mira como estoy! ¡Jamás había estado así por ninguna otra chica! ¡Hinata pone mi mundo de cabeza… yo… yo…

-"Ya Naruto, tranquilízate"-la rubia le acaricio la espalda.

-"¡Me duele! ¡Quiero que me ame! ¡Que volvamos a ser los de antes! ¡De verdad lo quiero!"

Sai apago la tele con el control remoto.

-Bueno, basándonos en lo que acabamos de ver… es muy obvio que no podrías estar bien-comentó Sasuke aun algo impactado con el viendo.

-¡¿De dónde rayos sacaron eso?!-gruñó el rubio avergonzado.

-Ino me lo mostró, no sabes cuánto me costó que me diera una copia, en verdad me sorprendió la primera vez que lo vi-comentó Sai.

-¿Seguirás diciendo que te encuentras bien?-le preguntó Kiba.

-Podemos estar aquí toda la noche si es lo que quieres hasta que confieses tu verdadero estado de ánimo, tenemos tiempo de sobra-dijo Deidara.

El joven bajo la vista.

-Estoy bien-dijo sintiendo que el corazón le dolía.

-¡Deja de repetir eso cuando sabes que no es así!-gruñó Sasuke-De la forma en que estas no vas a poner superar la separación y afrontarlo será cada vez más difícil.

Hubo un momento de silencio mientras unas lágrimas se resbalaban de los ojos de Naruto.

-¿Cómo esta ella? ¿Le ha estado yendo bien?-preguntó aun cabizbajo.

-Al menos ella acepto su dolor y ahora está mucho mejor-le contestó Sai-Se desahogó con Ino.

-¿Tú estás bien?-le preguntó Kiba.

-No, no lo estoy-dijo con voz quebrada-Me duele… duele mucho-sollozó.

-Ya pasaste de la negación a la aceptación, eso es un progreso-comentó Deidara.

-Desahógate Naruto, venimos aquí para apoyarte-le dijo Sai.

Él lloró hasta que no pudo más, les contó exactamente como se sentía y que estaba aliviado de que estuvieran ahí, al menos ya no estaría solo, porque sus amigos estaban ahí para apoyarlo y habían ido a estudiar a los Estados Unidos con el único propósito de estar con su amigo y ayudarlo.

.

.

.

Suspiró por novena vez ese día mientras su mente divagaba mucho.

-Hinata, por favor, intenta concentrarte-pido su amiga rubia mirando como la peliazul suspiraba nuevamente y se recostaba sobre la mesa, había estado así por un par de días y estaba preocupada porque tenían una fecha límite para entregar su trabajo, trabajo en el que la peliazul no había avanzado mucho.

-Es solo que no estoy de humor para escribir nada-levantó la cabeza apoyando su brazo sobre la mesa y su mejilla sobre su palma.

Habían pasado tan solo dos meses desde que debutó en el mundo artístico, con la canción Onegai sekai que había escrito sobre su relación con Naruto, cabe destacar que de inmediato comenzó a hacer fama y al ser de las pocas cantantes que escribían sus propias canciones era muy admirada, tras su éxito con su primera canción destacó en las listas de popularidad con Bioloid, Dolls y por supuesto, con su propia versión de World is mine que fue muy aclamada en la radio, junto con otra que iba dirigida especialmente a Naruto y que esperaba que pudiera escucharla donde quiera que estuviera.

Pronto tendría que entregar una nueva canción y estaba algo distraída desde la llamada de Sakura de hacía unos días, casi al mismo tiempo que Naruto, la pelirosa había tenido que viajar a Estados Unidos para estudiar su carrera y en su llamada se había ofrecido a comunicarle a detalle todo lo que hiciera su ahora exnovio a pesar de que su ruptura no había sido completamente acordada por ninguno de los dos.

Tan solo era que Naruto había viajado a otro continente, pero tampoco era como que tuviera una relación a distancia tomando en cuenta que el rubio tenía prohibido cualquier contacto con ella, Hinata por supuesto estaba enterada de aquello y había sido advertida por parte de Sakura que tuviera mucho cuidado con Toneri y se alejara de él.

Por desgracia eso era algo imposible para la chica debido a que Toneri había sido su mejor soporte hasta ahora, siempre estaba ahí cuando lo necesitaba y la había apoyado en todo sin esperar recibir nada a cambio, él había limpiado sus lágrimas y ayudado a seguir adelante, no podía simplemente alejarlo solo porque era sospechoso de que su relación con Naruto se hubiera terminado al poner al corriente a su padrastro de su relación con él, incluso cuando lo confronto diciéndole que no necesitaba su lastima y que no siguiera a su lado por sentimientos que ella no podría corresponder, él ni siquiera se inmuto.

-"No necesito que me correspondas, solo quiero estar a tu lado ayudándote en todo lo que pueda como un amigo, por favor, déjame hacer tan siquiera eso"-había dicho con cierto rastro de tristeza.

Y como muestra de que había superado su relación con Naruto compuso "Just be friends", porque tal vez, a pesar de la próxima vez que se vieran tendrían que seguir separados y era mejor quedar como amigos.

Ino alguna vez había dicho que su historia con Naruto parecía como la de Romeo y Julieta, dos personas que se amaban pero que al final no pudieron estar juntas, en ese aspecto, su historia se era muy parecida.

Porque a pesar de la distancia, no podía dejar de amarlo, ella pensó en lo cursi que sonaba, pero verdaderamente no le importaba, simplemente no podía evitar pensar en ¿Cómo estará él? ¿Pensara en mí en algún momento?

Seguir con su vida como si nada hubiera pasado no era una opción, como una niña pequeña no dejaba de soñar que la próxima vez que se vieran podrían volver a estar juntos, pero tenía que afrontar la realidad de que eso podía ser solo un sueño imposible ¿De la misma manera se sentía Julieta cada vez que pensaba en su Romeo?

Y así, como si estuviera actuando el papel de Julieta, pareciera que sus pensamientos viajaban tomando su lugar.

Duermo sola dentro de este libro ilustrado

No debo olvidar mis recuerdos

No debo olvidar mi nombre

Yo soy inconsciente de que en algún lugar lejano

Nuestra promesa de ahogo

Trato de orar en este lugar, pero al final mi oración es inútil

Mi esperanza está encerrada en una jaula.

Solo sus ojos, solo su mirada, me dan ganas de volver a esos días.

Estamos atados por un sentimiento invisible

Lo que no está mal somos nosotros dos

Yo entiendo solo ahora

Cada día un deseo sin fin desaparece en este paisaje.

En un momento me siento como si yo no existiera

Estoy completamente mojada por las lágrimas

Más allá de este mundo cerrado

Quiero encontrarte para recordar

¿Mi sonrisa donde esta?

Presiono la punta de esta cuchilla hacia mí,

Para auto eliminarme de este mundo

Mi deseo definitivamente es débil

Desde que fue coloreado por mí ya que estaba sola.

Estos son mis lamentos que nadie ve

Amaba cuando estábamos juntos a pesar del dolor que sentía

Pero ahora es como si el mundo se acabara aquí.

Duermo sola dentro de este libro ilustrado

Sé que dentro de él está grabada la respuesta

¿Pero qué significa?

Repetimos la tragedia en este escenario

Lo que no está mal somos nosotros dos

Yo entiendo solo ahora

Defendiendo un día sin final

Desaparecemos los dos dentro de este escenario

Hey, muéstrame una vez más

Tu sonrisa…

Romeo.

Si, en esos momentos se sentía como Julieta, pero no quería ser ella.

Ojala esa canción también Naruto pudiera escucharla, al menos él no estaría solo, ella miró a su compañera de departamento y sonrió, Ino la había apoyado en todo volviéndose su representante, sus canciones que todo el mundo escuchaba, esperaba que también pudieran llegar a Naruto y que su madre las escuchara con la esperanza de que pudieran reencontrarse, solo quería verla y disculparse por pensar todo el tiempo mal de ella, tan solo eso.

Si el destino quería, entonces no solo podría volver a ver tarde o temprano a su madre, sino también a Naruto, porque cuando menos te das cuenta, el tiempo pasa volando.

.

.

.

jisseel51: que puedo decir? Amo jugar con los lectores o sorprenderlos, al menos con esta historia ha sido con las que mas sorpresas, giros y vueltas he dado. XD si soy diabolica.

annie marvell: XD soy malevola, seguro tambien te creiste el final falso, lo siento pero fue inevitable hacerlo.

AkimeMaxwell:Amo dejar a los lectores a la espectativa de lo que sucedera, por ejemplo, que intenten predecir que sucedera en el capitulo de mañana.

victor: vaya gracias, y yo pensando que me hace falta meterle sentiento a la historia, algo para hacerlos llorar, en fin, sigue esperando el arrepentimiento porque nunca llegara.

26Kaori-San: pero si Toneri es un buen chico, no seas influenciada por dereck que lo odia sin razon y no, Hiashi no morira.

luzmi.01: vaya, si caiste en la trampa jajaja, muchos otros cayeron en el grupo donde la estoy aubiendo, tranquila, solo estaba trolleando.

Tatis GR: porque amo trollear gente mujajajajaja, ahora que saben que malvada soy vayan preparandose para mas XD.

DereckContreras: pero Toneri es un buen chico, he is my love, tu solo lo odias por interponerse entre Naruto y Hinata.

Melody Hyuga: eh... Gracias jejeje.

Laurita Pte XD: jeje, no se si creiste que ahi acababa la cosa.


	28. Chapter 28

Capítulo 28

Un hombre rubio de 23 años revisaba calmadamente los papeles en su despacho sin fijar su concentración en nada más que su trabajo, últimamente su obstinado padre le había dejado mucho más de lo normal seguramente solo en un intento por hacerlo sufrir y no dejarle ni tiempo para ir a almorzar.

-"Señor, tiene una visita"-había informado su secretaria a través del comunicador.

-¡Maldición Riza, te dije que no tengo tiempo para nadie!-gruñó él molesto sin despegar la vista de los papeles.

-¿Ni siquiera para mi cariño?-preguntó burlonamente una voz que lo sacó de quicio.

-¡¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí Sasuke?!-dijo en un tono de entre sorpresa y enfado-¿No deberías estar atendiendo muertos en lugar de estar ahí parado?

-Huy, que carácter, que tu padre te haya cargado de trabajo no es para que te desquites conmigo Naruto-contestó el ahora medicó forense.

-Dime que quieres y que sea rápido, no tengo tiempo que perder con tus tonterías así que acabemos con esto de una vez-gruñó el rubio.

El pelinegro ni se inmuto ante la amenazante advertencia de su compañero y lanzó una revista frente a él por encima de sus papeles, Naruto se sorprendió al ver la persona que estaba en la portada de la revista y de inmediato busco la página donde estaba la noticia relacionada con ella, leyéndola a la velocidad de un rayo y abriendo desmesuradamente sus ojos.

-¡¿Ella estará aquí?!-exclamó con sorpresa.

-Así es, pensaba que ya lo sabias pero me di a la tarea de comprobarlo, me extraña que no te hayas enterado siendo que tú eres su más grande fan-dijo con algo de burla el pelinegro-lo que es irónico tomando en cuenta que su padre te prohibió terminantemente estar relacionado con ella.

-Dijo que no podía hablar con ella, más no me prohibió saber sobre ella y su exitosa carrera en el mundo artístico, por otro lado eso explica porque el viejo me cargo de trabajo-suspiró pesadamente.

-Si bueno, hice algunas investigaciones y resulta que se hospedara en el hotel Fiesta del norte, muy interesante ¿No lo crees?

-¡¿Qué?!-reaccionó con sobre salto poniéndose de golpe de pie-¡No puedo creer que se hospede precisamente en ese hotel y yo ni enterado!

-Reclámaselo a Ino si quieres pero tendrás que gastar mucho en una llamada de larga distancia y ver si la susodicha se digna a contestarte-soltó Sasuke una risita-En fin, cumplí con mi trabajo así que nos vemos-dijo dándose media vuelta para irse como llegó y dejándolo solo en la oficina.

Naruto estaba rebosante de felicidad, por fin, después de tanto tiempo podría reunirse nuevamente con su amada Hinata, con una sonrisa boba se dispuso a terminar su trabajo lo más pronto posible, se reencontraría con Hinata y definitivamente nadie podría evitarlo.

.

.

.

Hinata se encontraba bebiendo té en una cafetería junto con Toneri, ambos encubiertos para no ser molestados por la prensa o los reporteros que únicamente estarían hostigando, como lo habían hecho anteriormente, debido a cosas como esas había decidido que su romance con Toneri quedara en secreto, hacia tan solo una semana que después de tanta insistencia por parte del peliblanco había aceptado salir con él.

En los 6 años que habían pasado desde que no había tenido noticias de Naruto habían sucedido un sinfín de cosas, gracias a la música y el crecimiento de su carrera artística había logrado volverse una cante y actriz reconocida, dada su fama pudo reencontrarse con su madre y disculparse.

Había sido algo muy rápido y fugaz, cuando su madre la había encontrado ella se estaba atareada con todo el trabajo como recién Idol que estaba teniendo y apenas y tuvo tiempo de hablar con ella, para cuando finalmente Ino pudo hacer tiempo en su apretada agenta se dio cuenta perfectamente de lo que más temía.

Su madre, ya tenía una familia y definitivamente ella no estaba incluida, era por demás incomodo pasar tiempo con su esposo y su ahora hermana, al ver a su madre tan contenta con esa pequeña familia supo que no pertenecía a ese lugar, pero tal vez después de todo era mejor de esa manera.

Ella juró que ya no lloraría por nada más desde que derramó lágrimas al sentirse fuera de lugar sin tener una familia, debía admitir que hasta cierto punto estaba muy celosa de Ino, a pesar de que ella no pasaba mucho tiempo con sus padres, cuando lo hacían podía notarse lo que realmente parecían una familia feliz y perfecta.

Reflexionando caía en cuenta de lo triste y trágico que resultaba no tener nada llamado familia ni lugar al cual pudiera llamar fijamente hogar, definitivamente no podía volver si quiera a hablar con su padre, esa casa no era un lugar al cual quisiera regresar y menos después de la terrible discusión que tuvo con su padre acerca de seguir sus sueños, creyó que encontrándose con su madre encontraría el calor hogareño que tanta falta le hacía, pero la realidad era que estaba muy equivocada.

Sitio un enorme hueco en el pecho al darse cuenta de que estaba sola y su único apoyo, era, había sido y siempre seria Ino pero no podía estar atareándola con sus problemas y esos sentimientos decidió que era mejor guardárselos para ella.

Lo único que le quedaba era la leve esperanza de volver a estar con Naruto, un sueño que le parecía lejano e imposible pero realmente no se imaginaba con otro que no fuera él, muchas veces se preguntó si lo mejor era olvidarlo y seguir adelante, pero por más que lo intento no pudo sacarlo de su mente.

No era que hubiera aceptado salir con Toneri para olvidarlo, sus motivos eran muy diferentes. ¿Han sentido que se esfuerzan mucho por conseguir algo que al final no fue lo que esperaban? Pues eso era seguramente por lo que Toneri estaba pasando, eso era lo que Hinata creía y casi podía jurarlo por una sencilla razón.

Shion.

Había conocido a la hermosa y perfecta rubia extrañamente similar a ella que era la amiga de la infancia de su ahora novio y por ende su mejor amiga, no había que ser un genio para darse cuenta de la forma en que Shion miraba a Toneri, es decir, hasta un ciego se daría cuenta de que entre ellos dos había algo más.

El problema.

Ninguno de los dos parecía darse cuenta o lo ocultaban.

Hinata había observado atentamente la forma en que actuaban los dos, Toneri tenía a Shion en un pedestal, ante ponía su bienestar por sobre cualquier cosa y solo habían dos razones por las cuales su ahora novio jamás se le había confesado a su mejor amiga. La primera era simple y sencillamente porque creía que ella lo vería como un hermano y no quería arruinar la relación que ambos llevaban desde hace mucho tiempo, se conformaba con verla sonreír aunque esa sonrisa no fuera para él. Y la segunda razón era porque temía que las cosas no acabaran bien y la terminara perdiendo por alguna estupidez.

Fue entonces cuando Hinata se dio cuenta, Toneri si estaba enamorada de ella, pero no por ser quien era, sino porque era extrañamente parecida a Shion en muchísimos aspectos y en parte porque ella lo veía solo a él, no a un famoso y rico Idol, pero él debía de entender que a pesar del parecido ella no era Shion y las cosas no funcionarían, por eso decidió demostrárselo, accedió a ser su novia para mostrarle que ella no era lo que él esperaba, de esa forma se daría cuenta de que jamás podría sustituir a Shion y al mismo tiempo esa chica podría darse cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia Toneri.

Jamás había jugado a ser casamentera pero esta vez tendría que intentar, lo que más quería es que ellos dos fueran felices pero primero debía ayudarlos a decidirse, sin duda Toneri ya le habría contado de su nuevo noviazgo a Shion, lo sabía muy bien ya que él mismo le había dicho que más tarde iría a visitarla, ella se encontraba en Estados Unidos desde hacía unas semanas por un asunto de trabajo y él iría a verla en cuanto ella se fuera al hotel.

La peliazu suspiro pesadamente, no era la primera vez que se encontraba en Estados Unidos, claro, a pesar de eso ella no tenía ni idea de que se encontraba en la misma ciudad donde vivía Naruto, agradeció mentalmente que Ino se hubiera tomado la molestia de arreglar todo su itinerario para que al final de su semana de trabajo tuviera un merecido descanso de tres semanas.

¿Y porque su representante no estaba a su lado en esos momentos? Fácil, aparte de ser su representante Ino había logrado debutar como una famosa diseñadora de modas y en esos momentos tenía un desfile en Paris, Hinata le dijo que no se preocupara por nada y que solo le diera su horario, con eso se despidieron e Ino le prometió encontrarse con ella en una semana, mientras tanto se podría decir que Hinata debía arreglárselas sola.

Después de haber platicado con Toneri la famosa peliazul no tardó en dirigir al hotel en el que Ino había hecho las reservas, había sido un día muy cansado, después de todo el viaje la dejo algo aturdida y lo único que quería hacer era llegar y dormir, dio rápidamente su nombre y se encamino a la habitación que le indicaron, a pesar de ser las tres de la tarde decido que con el dolor de cabeza que tenía por las horas en el avión su mejor opción era dormir.

Cayó en los brazos de Morfeo al instante en el que toco la cama y se quedó profundamente dormida, mañana sería un día muy atareado para ella tomando en cuenta las cosas que debía de hacer, si lo pensaba bien debió haber contratado un guarda espaldas que alejara a los fans pero contaba con que podía pasar rápidamente desapercibida.

Cuando Hinata volvió a abrir los ojos se dio cuenta de que ya habían dado las ocho de la noche, sacó un vestido de su equipaje y se lo puso disponiéndose a ir a cenar a algún restaurante, pero poco sabía que sus planes cambiarían radicalmente al momento en que una joven llamó a su puerta.

-Señorita Hinata-llamó la joven esperando a que la susodicha abriera la puerta.

-¿SI?-preguntó abriendo la puerta.

-El dueño del hotel está muy emocionado con su presencia y la invita a cenar en el penhause, dice que le gustaría mucho hablar con usted, me parece que es un gran fan.

La peliazul se extrañó ante lo dicho.

-Supongo que también me gustaría hablar con él-contestó guiada por la curiosidad, ahora que lo pensaba no tenía ni la menor idea de a quien pertenecía el hotel pero supuso que como mínimo debía conocer a su misterioso fan.

-Perfecto señorita, esperare a que se vista para llevarla con él.

-Sí, muchas gracias-sonrió la peliazul volviendo a entrar, sin mucha prisa se cepillo el cabello, se colocó un collar y unos aretes y se maquillo ligeramente, no era que pasara horas para prepararse, no iba a coquetear sino a charlar un rato con el dueño del hotel ya que no estaría de más hacer alguna amistad tomando en cuenta que su único apoyo en ese lugar era Toneri.

Inmediatamente fue guiada al penhause en donde al entrar pudo percatarse de la elegante cena para dos que había preparada pero del misterioso anfitrión ni sus luces.

-No se preocupe, el señor no tardara nada en venir, por favor siéntase cómoda y espere.

Antes de que Hinata pudiera siquiera reprochar algo la joven ya había desaparecido del lugar, suspiró pesadamente y se sentó sin dejar de observar a su alrededor, el dueño del hotel sin duda debía ser una persona rica pero no se explicaba cuáles serían sus intenciones, mientras esperaba comenzó a imaginarse que tal vez sería un hombre de unos 35 ya que había escuchado algo de que el dueño de esa cadena de hoteles era un joven empresario o algo así.

De algo respecto a ese hombre estaba segura, no era un caballero ya que sin darse cuenta llevaba un buen rato esperándolo, algo irritada se levantó para dar vueltas por el lugar, uno de los defectos de Hinata era que odiaba esperar, era muy impaciente y la verdad no estaba para perder tiempo tomando en cuenta lo limitado que lo tenía al ser una famosa estrella pero antes de salir del lugar algo le llamó mucho la atención al fondo había una habitación que si su vista no la engañaba tenia gravado su nombre.

Nuevamente presa de la curiosidad se acercó a aquella puerta notando que efectivamente tenía "Hinata Hyuga" grabado, se fijó si el dueño no estaba cerca y giro lentamente la perrilla aventurándose a entrar y encender la luz solo para llevarse la mayor sorpresa de su vida, por todo el lugar había fotos enmarcadas y noticias relacionadas con ella desde el momento en que su carrera inicio cuando solamente era una cantante de Japón.

La peliazul simplemente no sabía de qué manera reaccionar al ver todo lo que había en esa habitación, era algo perturbador y escalofriante, demonios, seguro había aceptado la invitación de un loco acosador que seguro la drogaba y violaba en cualquier momento, aun sin salir de su estupefacción se acercó instintivamente a algo que llamó mucho su atención, era un acta de matrimonio enmarcada donde claramente podía leerse su nombre y el de…

-¿No le enseñaron que la curiosidad mató al gato señorita? Esto es violación de privacidad-preguntó sensualmente una voz en su oído que la hizo estremecerse.

Hinata casi sentía su corazón estallar en mil pedazos cuando ese hombre detrás de ella estableció las manos en su cintura y olfateó o su cabello, sintió sus piernas temblar pensando en que en cualquier momento se resbalaría sintiéndose sumamente débil y aturdida cuando esos brazos la envolvieron aún más y sintió como él estampaba un dulce beso en su mejilla.

No quería voltear, tenía miedo, mucho miedo de que al voltear ese hombre se desvaneciera y nada fuera real.

-No…No es invasión a la privacidad si todo lo que hay aquí está relacionado conmigo… estas obsesionado, Naruto-declaró con un toque de nerviosismo.

-Era lo único que me hacía sentirte cerca Hinata-confesó dándole vuelta a la chica que tenía los ojos fuertemente cerrados y temblaba ligeramente, él sonrió acariciando con ternura y delicadeza la mejilla de la peliazul-Abre los ojos-ordenó con suavidad pero ella negó con la cabeza.

-Temo que si lo hago tú te desvanezcas, que tu presencia y lo que estoy sintiendo no sea más que un sueño que acabara cuando abra los ojos.

-No es así, soy real, mírame-pidió Naruto.

Ella abrió lentamente los ojos vislumbrando el rostro ya maduro de su amado, ¡por el amor de dios! Era mucho más guapo de lo que podía recordar y su presencia seguía siendo tan embriagante y cautivadora como recordaba, poso las manos sobre las mejillas del rubio aun sin poder creer que fuera real y se encontrara frente a ella.

-En verdad eres tú-sonrió con lágrimas amenazando con desbordarse de sus cristalinos orbes zafiro.

-Sí, soy yo y estoy aquí contigo-dijo juntando su frente con la de ella.

Hinata lo abrazó y por meró impulso lo besó, sus labios se fundieron en una caricia que demostraba lo mucho que se habían extrañado en todos esos años y la felicidad de ambos al volver a verse, Naruto no tardó en intensificar el beso ¡Demonios! Llevaba tanto tiempo sin ni un contacto físico que en esos momentos lo único que quería era llevarse a Hinata a la cama, marcarla nuevamente como suya y si es que hubieron otros hombres borrar toda marca de ellos.

Se separaron jadeantes, Hinata estaba más roja que una cereza sin darse cuenta de a qué horas había rodeado el cuello de Naruto con sus brazos.

-Realmente no te creí cuando dijiste que enmarcarías nuestra acta de matrimonio de aquella kermes y mucho menos que aun la conservaras.

-Y yo no estaba muy seguro-deslizó la mano por el cuello de la joven tomando su collar-De que aun conservaras esto-dijo jalando la cadena para dejar al descubierto el anillo que hacía muchos años le había regalado como su promesa de amor y que ella ocultaba entre sus ropas.

-Pensé que lo más seguro era que me hubieras olvidado-susurró ella con cierto deje de tristeza.

El levantó su rostro de la barbilla.

-Eres alguien difícil de olvidar, en especial para mi cariño-dijo dándole un casto y rápido beso en los labios.

-Eso último es difícil de creer señor Spice-comentó ella haciendo un pequeño mohín.

-¡Te juro que desde que me acosté contigo no lo he hecho con nadie más! ¿Sabes lo que no tener sexo en años le hace a un hombre? Mi cuerpo ya está pasando factura solo por tenerte cerca y tú tendrás que pagar los daños-dijo el rubio en cierto tono de reclamó y mirándola algo hambriento y no precisamente de comida.

-¡Hey! Yo no te pedí que me fueras fiel, aunque de hecho jamás pensé que lo harías-dijo retrocediendo un paso con un poco de sobresalto por la declaración de Naruto ¿Significaba eso que quería tener sexo con ella apenas se reencontraban?

-Eso hiere mi ego Hinata-dijo sonando falsamente herido y la jalo de la muñeca pegándola a su cuerpo-Al menos dime que nadie más ha tenido el placer de tocarte.

Ella se sonrojo desviando la mirada al verse descubierta.

-Tú deberías saberlo mejor que nadie considerando lo muy de cerca que has seguido mis pasos, puedes sentirte orgulloso de que no hubo nadie más que tú-confesó ella.

-Supongo que eso me hace sentir livianamente mejor pero la cama tú y yo tenemos una cita-sonrió pícaramente dejando a la peliazul sonrojada y algo desconcertada.

-Por desgracia esa cita tendrá que esperar porque no pienso serle infiel a Toneri cuando apenas llevamos una semana de novios.

-¡¿Qué qué?!-reaccionó Naruto con sobresalto ¿Y cómo no? Si estaba más que seguro de que Hinata jamás saldría con nadie que no fuera él y menos con el idiota de su hermanastro quien fue la causa de su separación-Definitivamente terminas con él hoy mismo ¡Tú eres mía Hinata!-le gritó con enfado.

¿Qué era esa sobreposecion que manifestaba cuando ellos dos no eran nada y definitivamente no tenían futuro? Reflexionándolo debió haber aguantado el impulso de besarlo, eso solo fue la chispa que dio inicio a la inminente discusión por la que tendría que pasar tarde o temprano.

-¡Yo no soy de nadie y mucho menos tuya Naruto!-le recriminó la chica-¡Si quiero salir con alguien no debería importarte tomado en cuenta que muy pronto te vas a casar! ¡No sé en qué rayos estaba pensando cuando te bese pero ten muy en cuenta que no estoy dispuesta a ser tu amante!

-¡Sé que muy pronto me voy a casar no tienes que recordármelo!-le gritó Naruto-¡Incluso si dices que no eres mía estas mintiendo! ¡Lo fuiste y siempre lo serás así que acéptalo de una buena vez Hinata!

-¡No lo aceptare! ¡El que no me haya acostado y salido con nadie más no significa que sea tuya, simplemente no me apetecía salir con nadie más! ¡El que debe entender su posición aquí eres tú Naruto! ¡No tenemos futuro!-exclamó con cierta irritación y dolor pero antes de que el rubio pudiera objetar algo una tercera voz interrumpió.

-¡Suficiente ustedes dos! ¡Puedo escuchar sus gritos desde la entrada!-se quejó la mujer.

-¡Sakura!-reaccionaron con sorpresa Naruto y Hinata.

-Por dios, hago un esfuerzo por reunirlos y lo primero que hacen es gritarse, se suponía que se declararían amor eterno y buscarían una forma de que su relación funcionara sin que el padre de Naruto interviniera-dijo la pelirosa.

-¿Lo planeaste tú?-preguntó Naruto incrédulo.

-¿Por qué demonios crees que tú padre no te envió a otra ciudad en cuanto se anunció la llegada de Hinata aquí? ¿Tienes idea de lo mucho que me costó desviar su atención? A pesar de que hace años dejo de vigilar a Hinata sigue al pendiente de cada vez que visita Estados Unidos para que no se encuentre contigo así que le hice creer que yo me encargaría de que no se encontraran.

-Debí suponerlo, sabía que tú y los chicos se traían algo entre manos relacionado con Hinata ¿Se trataba de nuestro reencuentro?

La pelirosa bufó muy divertida.

-Esto es solo el inicio de nuestro plan, ahora señores, tenemos cosas muy importantes de las cuales hablar-sonrió victoriosa.

Ninguno de los dos se imaginaba la larga noche que los esperaba ni lo que causaría y las tragedias que traería.

.

.

.

Luzmi.01: Si, tambien me ha pasado jejejee, pero Bueno, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, más bien los 2 capitulos mujajajajaj, ah, soy tan maligna.

AkimeMaxwell : Seria una lastima que la autora fuera una complete malevola y compla solo una parte de ese pedido XD.

26Kaori-San: Despues de leer los 2 capitulos ni una lagrima? Bueno, creo que eres dura jejeje.

Naruhina : Nunca, Toneri debe vivir sin importar que por su culpa Narutu tuviera un acc… eto, mejor lee el capitulo 29.

DereckContreras: No me engañas, estas convenciendo a todos para que quieran que mate a Toneri, pero por desgracia para ti si el personaje que sospechabas que moriría era el que elimine en el capitulo 29, felicidades mujajajaja.

Snow White Lu : Bien, espero seriamente tu opinión acerca de mis locuras jejejeje, a puesto a que nadie se lo esperaba, soy bien malévola lo se.

jisseel51 : ¿Se cumplieron tus sospechas, digo, creo que les di algunos indicios debido a que les dije que seria alguien cuya muerte seria impactante para Hinata pero a Dereck fue al que más indirectas le di jeje.

Tatis GR : Jajajaj ¿Hasta ahorita te das cuenta? Cy, soy bien malvada XD.

annie marvell : No como platanos, lo siento jejeje.


	29. Chapter 29

Capítulo 29

Se sentía abrumada, mareada y con un intenso dolor de cabeza ¿Y cómo no? Si en lo que iba de la semana la pobre peliazul tuvo que acatar el apretado horario que Ino le había organizado, hasta perdió la noción del tiempo y eso que apenas había pasado semana y media, tiempo en el que por cuestiones obvias no había podido hablar con Naruto y ni mucho menos con Toneri.

Y ahí se encontraba ella, en una fiesta organizada por Sakura sin ningún acompañante debido a que su ahora novio no reconocido oficialmente se encontraba tal vez discutiendo con su padre o a saber que, debía ser un tema muy exclusivo si Shion se encontraba también en la fiesta sin saber dónde se encontraba él.

La peliazul suspiró pesadamente, con discreción miró como el actualmente importante hombre de negocios, Namikaze Naruto platicaba cómodamente con otros tres, él se percató al instante y sonrió arrogantemente haciéndole una ligera indicación para que hablaran afuera en los jardines donde nadie pudiera verlos, ella simplemente parpadeó esperando que ningún invitado se percatara de sus planes y con sigilo se movió hacia la salida más cercana al amplio jardín trasero de la mansión de Sakura.

La pelirosa sonrió para sus adentros al percatarse de cómo Hinata salía del salón según lo indicado por Naruto, la joven se dirigió a la peliazul a unos metros a quien conocía de hace algún tiempo por medio de Toneri.

-Hola Shion-saludó con una sonrisa.

-Ah ¿Qué tal Sakura? Es una linda fiesta-dijo la joven para después tomar un trago de la copa de champaña que sostenía.

-Sí, es una lástima que Toneri se la esté perdiendo ¿No crees? ¿Tienes idea de que este haciendo?

-Él fue a ver a su padre, tengo entendido que tenían algún tema que tratar-contestó la rubia con sencillez mientras reacomodaba su cabello.

-¿Algún asunto como la planificación de una boda?-indagó Sakura desconcertando por demás a la chica de orbes zafiro.

-¿Cómo dices?-preguntó saliendo de su atraganto Shion.

-Si bueno, tengo entendido que lleva mucho tiempo persiguiendo a Hinata, no me extrañaría que ya estuviera planeando casarse con ella para no dejarla ir ¿No lo crees?

-eh… si-dijo ocultando su desconcierto con el tema.

-Pero sabes… por más que Hinata lo quiera creo que jamás será suficiente, no para olvidarse de la persona a la que más ama-comentó dándose media vuelta para perderse entre la gente-Si tienes dudas pregúntale a él-dijo señalando a la salida que daba al jardín donde Naruto sigilosamente se escabullía.

.

.

.

Hinata suspiro pesadamente, sentada frente a una fuente del hermoso jardín esperaba pacientemente la llegada de Naruto, sabía que no acudiría inmediatamente a su encuentro debido a que no debía levantar sospechas, se encontraba un poco nerviosa pues después de discutir con Sakura sobre sus planes a futuro un solo error en los cálculos podría arruinarlo todo.

-Dicen que los suspiros son besos no dados ¿Debo suponer que ese beso indirecto iba dirigido hacia mí?-susurró aquella juguetona y sensual voz a su oído haciendo que su corazón diera un vuelco, increíblemente, después de tantos años aun reaccionaba de aquella manera sobresaltada a sus acercamientos.

Aun sus toques la ponían nerviosa y su voz la hechizaba manteniéndola únicamente centrada en él y todo lo que su presencia conllevaba, hacia años, cuando apenas estaban saliendo, podía disimular bien sus reacciones, pero actualmente Naruto se las arreglaba para tomarla por sorpresa y sus acercamientos llegaban hasta cierto punto a cohibirla.

El rubio se sentó a su lado y tomo con suavidad su mano dándole un tierno y dulce beso en la mejilla logrando que la chica se sonrojara a sobre manera.

-Estos últimos días no hemos podido ni vernos fugazmente, pero muy pronto todo habrá valido la pena, pienso recuperar todos y cada uno de los años que perdimos separados-le informó Naruto decidido fijando su vista hacia al cielo mientras con suavidad apretaba la mano de la joven con más firmeza.

-Las cosas no son tan fáciles como Sakura las hace ver-escuchó Shion con extrañeza la voz de Hinata que sin lugar a dudas se dirigía a Naruto.

La recién llegado rubia no podía procesar lo que la charla de esos dos significaba ¿Por qué estarían los dos solos en medio del jardín? Había escuchado por parte de Sakura que ambos tuvieron un romance en el pasado, pero se suponía que ahora Hinata salía con Toneri ¿Entonces por qué estaba tan cómodamente acurrucada en el hombro de su hermanastro en una escena salida de una novela romántica de William Shakespeare?

-Entonces huyamos juntos-propuso el rubio poniéndose de rodillas ante la chica sin soltar sus manos en ningún momento-Huyamos a un lugar donde nadie nos conozca.

-Huir no servirá de nada de nada, tu padre sin lugar a dudas moverá cielo mar y tierra sin cesar hasta encontrarnos y nuevamente seremos separados-dijo Hinata denotando tristeza.

-Por ti sería capaz de cambiar mi nombre y mi apellido, después de todo una rosa sigue siendo una rosa aun con otro nombre.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa soltando una risita.

-Sí, cambiemos nuestros nombres, yo seré Romeo y Tú serás mi Julieta-le dijo él.

Hinata apretó las manos de su enamorado con suavidad y lo miró a los ojos con algo de melancolía.

-Yo no quiero ser Julieta, ella y su Romeo no tuvieron un final feliz, los dos murieron, sin embargo, tú no puedes ser otro más que Romeo, pero entonces yo quiero ser cenicienta, porque ella si logro quedarse con su príncipe.

Naruto sonrió con dulzura acariciando la suave mejilla de la peliazul.

-Entonces crearemos juntos una nueva historia, la historia de Romeo y Cenicienta-posó un casto y lento beso en los labios de la joven de orbes perla.

-¿Y a qué lugar iríamos?-preguntó con inocencia.

-¿El lugar importa?-interrogó él a su amada.

-Pues… supongo que si hemos de irnos debe ser a un buen lugar en donde no puedan seguirnos ni encontrarnos-contestó ella.

-El lugar será una sorpresa, confía en mi cielo-dijo mientras deslizaba sus dedos por el sedoso cabello de la peliazul.

-Confió en ti con todo mi corazón, no lo dudes-informó Hinata mirándolo con determinación.

-Perfecto, partiremos mañana en la noche, ya tengo todo arreglado, nos veremos en la fuente del parque principal ¿Te parece?

-Sí, vayámonos.

Shion aún no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar.

-¿En verdad se irán?-preguntó con incredulidad saliendo de su escondite.

-Si lo haremos-se puso de pie la joven seguida de su enamorado soltándose de su mano para caminar hasta quedar a un metro frente a su amiga.

-¿Qué hay de Toneri?-interrogó la otra rubia.

-A Toneri lo quiero… pero no de la misma forma que a Naruto, pero esto es bueno ¿No? Si me voy finalmente podrás quedarte con él.

-¡¿Eh?!-exclamó Shion sonrojada dando un paso hacia atrás-No es… yo… es decir ¿Te diste cuenta?-preguntó con cierto nerviosismo.

-Sí, lo note-sonrió ella suavemente-Tendrás el camino libre así que no veo de que debas preocuparte, podrás estar con él como siempre has querido ¿Eso es bueno no lo crees?

-Yo supongo…-musitó por lo bajo sin saber que más decir.

-Entonces ya está, esta puede ser la última vez que nos veamos Shion, me alegra haberte conocido y hacernos amigas-Hinata esbozó una sonrisa sincera.

-A mi…-titubeó de su respuesta-A mí también.

.

.

.

Ella se preguntó si estaba haciendo lo correcto ¿Debería estar en esos momentos en ese lugar? Después de conversar con Sakura había tomado una decisión pero de ningún modo podía saber si era o no buena.

-Shion-su nombre salió de los labios de la persona que más quería ver.

-Ah, Toneri… yo vine… bueno yo… la verdad es que…-la rubia no sabía que decir o hacer en esos momentos, más la voz de su amado mejor amigo interrumpió sus pensamientos.

-¿Sucede algo? Pasa-dijo jalándola hacia adentro.

La decisión estaba tomada ¿No? Con Hinata fuera del camino ella podría consolar a Toneri cuando se enterara de la partida de Hinata y entonces confesarle sus verdaderos sentimientos…

Pero al ver durante todos esos años lo duro que Toneri se esforzaba por obtener la atención de Hinata un dolor se clavó en su pecho, él no se merecía eso, no se merecía que su adorada Hinata desapareciera sin advertencia alguna y ella no podía aprovecharse de la debilidad de Toneri, eso era un truco muy sucio.

Tal vez ya era momento de afrontarlo, no importa cuánto se ensueña, no había forma en que Toneri notara sus sentimientos o tal vez se había percatado de ellos hacía mucho tiempo y no quería arruinar la amistad de ambos por lo cual se hacía de la vista gorda.

Toneri nunca la iba a amar como amaba a Hinata, ya era tiempo de dejarse de hacer falsas ilusiones cual colegiala enamorada y avanzar hacia un futuro donde ya no necesitara de Toneri a su lado, porque ahora su egoísmo no le dejaba conformarse únicamente con su compañía, quería más de lo que él podía ofrecer.

Inexplicablemente lagrimas comenzaron a bajar por las mejillas de Shion preocupando a su amigo que desconocía el motivo de su llanto.

-¿Qué pasa Shion?-preguntó claramente preocupado.

-Perdón por haber dudado… No hay tiempo que perder-dijo algo exaltada.

-¿De que estas hablando?-interrogó el peliblanco extrañado.

-¡Hinata se ira! ¡Huira con Naruto! En este momento debe estar esperando en la fuente del jardín principal, si no quieres perderla debes ir de inmediato.

-¿Qué? ¿Hinata se va?-musitó con incredulidad.

-Apresúrate o la vas a perder-dijo la rubia empujándolo ¡Corre!

.

.

.

-Cuando Ino se entere…-la voz de Sai solo hizo que Sakura soltara una risita burlesca de satisfacción.

-Para cuando se entere ya todo habrá terminado, le echare en cara que mi plan fue un éxito y ella no pudo hacer nada.

El pelinegro suspiró con irritación.

-Pensar que te las arreglaste para meternos a todos en el embrollo que armaste y ni siquiera…-la voz molesta del joven fue irrumpida por la de su amigo.

-Ya está hecho Sai-comentó Sasuke sentado y bebiendo té como sin nada.

-Así, es, no veo porque razón te exaltas tanto-habló esta vez Deidara que también se encontraba en aquel comedor degustando unas galletas.

-Pero… Ino se va a morir cuando se entere de que todo es culpa de Sakura, deberíamos al menos prevenirle sobre…

Sai fue interrumpido nuevamente por Sasuke.

-Ya estoy harto de escucharte "Ino esto, Ino lo otro, Ino, Ino, Ino", por favor danos un respiro, a estas alturas ya no hay mucho que hacer con respecto a ella-dijo Sasuke ya un poco fastidiado-Cuando Ino se entere de la verdad entonces déjala actuar, no creo que sea tan débil como piensas como para derrumbarse.

-¡Muy bien! Pero Sakura, si el plan falla tu serás la única culpable de todo-dijo el pelinegro con cierta molestia-Aun no confió del todo en ti al igual que Ino, como bien sabes nunca acabas de conocer a una persona.

-Sí, sí, todo será mi culpa-sonrió con burla.

.

.

.

-¿Lo ven por algún lado?-la voz de un hombre interrogó.

-No señor, pero debe estar cerca-comentó uno de los agentes que estaban reunidos.

-¡Sigan buscando! ¡El heredero de empresas Namikaze no debe desaparecer así por así!

-¡SI señor!-contestaron los hombres al unísono para disiparse.

Naruto suspiró con alivio mientras intentaba controlar los latidos de su corazón con miedo a que estos retumbaran por los callejones vacíos donde se encontraba oculto, maldijo su suerte, estuvo muy cerca de no poder huir de la mansión pero gracias al cielo se escabullo arropado por el velo de la noche cuya protección oculto su escape en las oscuras sombras nocturnas.

Ellos no sabían a donde se dirigía, tendría que andar con mucho sigilo para llegar al lugar donde Hinata lo estaba esperando, seguro que ella se enojaría por llegar tarde pero lo comprendería después de que le explicara lo sucedido.

Justo cuando había logrado salir de la mansión unos agentes de seguridad contratados por su padre habían salido ya en su búsqueda demasiado antes de lo que había calculado, sabía que sin duda lo seguirían pero no esperaba que sucediera tan pronto, aquello lo había tomado por sorpresa y se las ingenió para perdérselos de vista durante un momento, rogaba al cielo que no se topara con algún agente o las cosas se complicarían en verdad.

¡Maldita Sakura! Pensar que hablaba muy en serio sobre la puntualidad y esas cosas… por un momento nada de lo que pasaba por la cabeza de esa chica tenía sentido, ¿en serio no era bipolar o algo así?

Hinata se encontraba sentada mirando al suelo mientras balanceaba sus pies esperando la llegada de Naruto que había tardado un poco más de lo previsto, no pudo evitar preocuparse pensando en que podría estar haciendo ese rubio pero aquel sentimiento fue remplazado rápidamente por uno de felicidad al escuchar apresurados pasos que se dirigían hacia ella.

-Ah, Naruto ya…-su sonrisa se borró y su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa-Toneri…

-¡Hinata!-exclamó mientras trataba de recuperar el aliento tras correr desenfrenadamente para darle alcance.

Ella retrocedió un paso sosteniendo con fuerza su bolso.

-No esperaba verte aquí…

-No lo hagas… no te vayas con él Hinata-dijo él casi en una súplica.

-Lo lamento Toneri… yo… no puedo quedarme, las cosas habrían sido más fácil se me enamoraba de ti, pero ambos sabíamos que eso no pasaría… perdón por darte falsas ilusiones pero en verdad no puedo quedarme contigo…

-¡Hinata!-la inconfundible voz de Naruto del otro lado de la calle llamó la atención de los dos.

Imprevisto, un auto plateado solo vigilaba la escena esperando el momento indicado para actuar.

-¡Naruto!-la peliazul se apresuró a correr hacia su amado siendo rápidamente detenida por Toneri.

-No te vayas Hinata-pidió Toneri estrechándola en sus brazos, aun podían alejarse de Naruto tomando en cuenta que la distancia era considerable, sin embargo el rubio pudo notar perfectamente la escena y se dirigió con rapidez hacia ellos, no permitiría que su hermanastro se la llevara de su lado.

Lo siguiente sucedió demasiado rápido, Hinata empujo a Toneri con todas sus fuerzas soltándose de su agarre y corriendo hacia Naruto quien al mismo tiempo se dirigía hacia ella, el auto plateado aceleró al tiempo que el rubio cruzaba la calle sin fijarse, el sonido del motor a toda velocidad rompió el silencio del ambiente y se alejó tan rápido como su sonido se fue perdiendo seguido del grito desgarrador de Hinata.

El cuerpo de Naruto salió volando por los aires, el conductor de aquel auto sonrió satisfactoriamente siguiendo de largo sin detenerse.

La peliazul corrió con todo lo que pudo al tiempo que Toneri observaba pasmado que acababan de atropellar a su hermanastro, ella llegó a lado de su amado manchado de sangre. La sensacion de horror y miedo invadio por completo el cuerpo de Hinata.

-No…-susurró con voz temblorosa mientras su corazón se estrujaba y las lágrimas amenazaban con salir al hacerse la peor idea-Naruto… Naruto… ¡Naruto!

Él no reaccionaba, la chica estallo en llanto ante la imagen del joven que yacía en el piso, su mente indediatamente saco la peor conlcuison posible.

En aquella oscura y fría noche, en aquellas calles abandonadas… lo único que podía escucharse era el llanto de una joven y los latidos de aquel que poco a poco iban perdiendo fuerza.

.

.

.

 **Sinceramente ¿Cuántos se esperaban que esto sucediera?**

 **Recivire gustosa sus comentario, abstengan de hacer una huelga y como parte de mi venganza, la cual adverti en cierto grupo, se quedaran con la intriga posiblemente hasta que Comunidad Naruhina llege a este capítulo, considerando que lo suben diario y hoy deberían subir el 23, creo que tendrán que esperar 6 días para saber que sucedió mujajajajaja.**

 **Nos vemos chicos, espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrutare leer sus comentarios.**


	30. Chapter 30

Capítulo 30

La camilla con el herido avanzó a toda prisa a través del lugar, Hinata la seguía muy de cerca con extrema preocupación e inmediatamente se percató de la presencia de Sai saliendo de una de las habitaciones del hospital y este miró impresionado la escena.

-¡Doctor, el paciente está muy mal herido, debemos atenderlo de inmediato!-dijo uno de los paramédicos que guiaba la camilla por el lugar.

-Llévenlo a la sala de emergencias de inmediato, Hinata, tú debes quedarte aquí-dijo el pelinegro deteniendo a la peliazul cuya expresión pálida y temblorosa de volvió una de ansiedad.

-¡Tengo que estar con él Sai! Necesito… necesito…-su voz sollozante dejaba ver el pésimo estado de ánimo en el que se encontraba y las lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas sin tregua alguna.

-Tranquilízate, yo me encargare de Naruto, te prometo que todo estará bien, guarda la calma y espera, preocupándote no ganaras nada.

-Él tiene razón Hinata, tienes que calmarte-dijo Toneri que en un par de segundos le había dado alcance, apenas y había podido de salir del shock de ver a su hermanastro ser atropellado y no pudo siquiera reaccionar cuando los paramédicos subieron con Hinata a la ambulancia, apenas salió de su estupefacción manejo con rumbo hacia el hospital.

Tal vez no debería estar ahí, sentía que lo que acababa de sucederle a Naruto había sido su culpa por intentar retener a Hinata a su lado, pero sentirse culpable no iba a solucionar nada y sabiendo que Hinata iba a derrumbarse él tenía que ser fuerte e intentar apoyarla no como su novio, si no como un amigo sincero.

-Toneri, encárgate de ella, hare todo lo posible por salvar a Naruto-habló Sai intentando sonar lo más profesional posible para después retirarse a la sala de emergencias.

-Si Naruto muere yo… si él…-pronunciando con dolor las palabras entre sollozos cubría su rostro intentando parar su llanto, de nada servía llorar.

-El estará bien Hinata, Sai se encargara y ya verás que en un par de horas esto no habrá sido más que un buen susto-dijo Toneri abrazándola.

Ella guardo silencio sin dejar de gimotear mientras las lágrimas empapaban el pecho de su amigo. Ninguno de los dos supo cuánto tiempo paso mientras esperaban angustiosos que el pelinegro les diera buenas noticias sobre el estado de Naruto.

Las horas se les hicieron eternas, en la larga espera apenas y se dieron cuenta de que comenzaba a amanecer, tenues rayos de luz comenzaban a iluminar el cielo, Hinata no había movido un solo musculo desde que había tomado asiento temiendo que en cualquier momento Sai regresara y no la encontrara, Toneri por su parte sabía que debía haber llamado a Shion para informarle que había logrado detener a Hinata pero las consecuencias de esa acción habían sido desastrosas y si en ese momento se sentía extremadamente culpable de lo que había sucedido su amiga de la infancia lo sentiría más al ser ella quien le había informado de los planes de Hinata para frustrarlos.

Finalmente Sai se acercó a ellos con una expresión sombría, pero lo más perturbante era que no iba solo, Sasuke caminaba a lado de él manteniendo el mismo semblante, ambos temieron que sus miedos serian confirmados pues sabían perfectamente que tal y como Sai, Sasuke también era un doctor, solo que él era un realidad un médico forense.

Ambos pelinegros se detuvieron con miradas indescifrables, Sai suavizo su expresión cambiándola por una que denotaba tristeza y un deje de ruego por compasión.

-Hice todo lo que puede Hinata, en verdad lo siento-comentó lamentándose.

La reacción en el rostro de Hinata fue indescriptible, por un momento parecía como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido en ese mismo instante, ella esbozó una triste sonrisa.

-Vamos Sai, no bromees con cosas como esas Naruto no puede estar muerto ¿cierto?

Sasuke y Sai se miraron para después voltear sus miradas a la temblorosa chica.

-Falleció Hinata-le confirmó el primero-El impacto fue tan fuerte que quebró sus costillas haciendo que se incrustaran en sus órganos destruyendo varios tejidos.

-No… Naruto no puede estar muerto-cayó de rodillas como si su fuerza hubiera desaparecido de golpe y un grito desgarrador salido de su garganta al tiempo que su llanto descontrolado comenzó a brotar.

Naruto había muerto.

.

.

.

Esa persona se aseguró de deshacerse del coche con el cual había efectuado tan terrible acto, no le resultó más que necesario el cambiar las placas y el color de auto, tal vez ni siquiera era necesario que lo hubiera hecho tomando en cuenta que el auto pertenecía su agencias de venta de automóviles por lo que nadie pensaría que un auto que no había sido comprado era el causante de la muerte del heredero de la familia Namikaze.

Avanzó entre los pasillos de aquel lugar iluminado y al abrir la puerta se encontró con la persona que había ideado todo el plan de la muerte de Naruto, ella dio vuelta a su silla giratoria para encontrarse con él.

-Misión cumplida Sakura, todo salió tal y como lo pensabas.

-Buen trabajo Kiba, con esto Naruto Namikaze oficialmente ha sido eliminado ¿Tuviste dificultades para efectuar el trabajo?-preguntó la pelirosa con una sonrisa embustera.

-No… a decir me da escalofríos lo bien calculado que tenías todo, puedo comprender que fue fácil suponer la hora exacta en la que Naruto saldría de la mansión Namikaze y llamar a que la seguridad lo detuvieran, eso aunado al hecho de que indujiste a Shion a escuchar el plan de fuga de los enamorados me hace pensar en lo mucho que tu perversa mente trabajó para efectuar un plan de tal magnitud que nos involucrara a todos.

La pelirosa esbozó una sonrisa cual gato Cheshire, mientras el castaño tomaba asiento frente a ella.

-Soy una genio ¿Qué puedo decir?-habló vanagloriándose a sí misma.

-¿Cómo supiste que Shion le contaría a Toneri el plan de escape de Hinata y Naruto? Es decir, si estaba tan enamorado lo más obvio seria que tanto por la fidelidad de amiga que tenía con Hinata como su amor por Toneri se mantuviera callada.

-Eso es muy simple-suspiró pesadamente-Shion es demasiado buena, si bien no se hubiera atrevido a traicionar la confianza de Hinata en otras circunstancias pese a que ella sea su rival de amor, tampoco traicionaría la confianza de Toneri al no revelarle la futura desaparición de su reciente novia, ella fue testigo de los esfuerzos de él por llegar a Hinata y a pesar de que se ausencia provocara una gran oportunidad para consolar a su amigo de la infancia y confesarle sus sentimientos sirviendo como soporte, eso simplemente sería algo que ella no haría. Porque el amor de Shion es verdadero y no quiere que Toneri esté a su lado solo por despechó, ella no es egoísta, habría sido feliz mientras Toneri lo fuera aunque eso significara desistir de alcanzarlo.

-Supongo que puedo entenderlo, después de todo, hace mucho tiempo que sabía que Hinata no era para mí-sonrió con algo de tristeza-Pero dime ¿Qué es lo que sucederá con esos dos?

-Sin duda Toneri debe estar sintiéndose culpable del accidente y no le comentara nada a Shion ya que sabe que a su vez esta se sentirá infinitamente culpable, ignoro el método que utilice para evitar que ella se entere de la muerte de Naruto, pero puedo asegurarte que ellos se volverán más unidos… especialmente después de la muerte de Hinata.

.

.

.

-¿Bueno?-el pelinegro contestó distraídamente el teléfono sabiendo perfectamente quien lo llamaba.

-Hola Sai-la rubia sonrió del otro lado de la línea.

-Ah, hola Ino, hace un tiempo que no llamabas ¿Sucede algo?-preguntó él.

-A decir verdad no… lo que pasa es que he estado muy ocupada con la línea de ropa y el gran desfile que debo organizar y por eso no he podido llamar.

-Ya veo, espero que no te sobre esfuerces, recuerda que cuando regreses aun tienes que hacerte cargo de algunas cosas como representante de Hinata-habló Sai con suavidad.

-Hablando de Hinata… estoy algo preocupada por ella, le he estado llamado todo el día de ayer pero no contesta ¿Estará bien?

El pelinegro guardo silencio por un momento, desde que Hinata había salido del hospital y Toneri la había llevado a su hotel se había encerrado durante dos días sin salir ni hablar con nadie, la noticia de la muerte del heredero de los Namikaze había corrido como pólvora y precisamente mañana se efectuaría el funeral, era algo extraño que Ino aun no hubiera escuchado la noticia de la muerte de Naruto pero seguro había estado demasiado ocupada para ver los noticieros o leer el periódico, pero algo era seguro, en cuanto se enterara de aquello dejaría inmediatamente Paris y volaría lo más pronto posible para estar al lado de Hinata y apoyarla.

Era mejor no preocupar a Ino ahora, ya se enteraría de la verdad llegado su momento y no era a él a quien le correspondía darle información que pudieran arruinar el plan que se había armado y menos era algo que le pudiera decir por teléfono.

-Sí, Hinata está bien, solo ha estado tan ocupada como tú con su itinerario, seguro se queda profundamente dormida cuando llega de trabajar y apaga su celular y es por eso que no escucha tus llamadas.

-Mmm… eso supongo y… ¿Se ha encontrado con "él"?

Estaba por demás aclarar que a "él" se trataba de Naruto.

-No… no lo ha hecho-mintió lamentándose de ocultarle esa verdad a Ino por amenazas de Sakura.

-Ya veo…-la voz de la rubia no sonó muy convencida, sabía que algo estaba pasando en Estados Unidos y apostaba su nombre a que lo iba a descubrir pero tenía un mal presentimiento acerca de todo eso.

.

.

.

Toneri podía asegurar que Hinata ni siquiera comía estando en esa habitación encerrada, después del ataque de alteración que tuvo en el hospital tuvieron que anestesiarla para poder controlarla antes de que terminara haciéndose daño a sí misma, cuando despertó horas después ya estando en su suite acompañada de Sasuke, Sai y Toneri lo único que pudo hacer fue llorar en silencio tratando de asimilar la muerte de Naruto.

-"Estoy bien"-había dicho con voz quebrada mientras silenciosas gotas cristalinas rodaban por sus mejillas-"No necesitan preocuparse por mí, solo necesito tiempo para afrontar que… él ya no está… por favor, necesito estar sola"

Como buenos amigos que eran los tres hombres presentes, insistieron en quedarse hasta que se sintiera mejor pero ella negó rotundamente con la cabeza y les rogó que la dejaran sola, sin más opción salieron de la habitación, no sin que antes Sai le entregara y prescribiera una nota sobre anti-depresivos.

Toneri iba a visitarla al menos tres veces por día pero ella ni siquiera respondía o se dignaba abrir la puerta y mucho menos contestar sus llamadas, por supuesto que él no era el único que intentaba contactarse con ella pero los demás tuvieron los mismos resultados.

Era simple y sencillamente increíble que en esos dos días el padre de Naruto no hubiera ido a culparla por la muerte de su hijo, de hecho nadie tenía idea de que la muerte de aquella figura tan importante había sido a causa de intentar fugarse con Hinata aquella noche, los medios de comunicación únicamente informaron sobre su desafortunado accidente al ser atropellado y se hacían muchas especulaciones acerca de que en realidad pudo haber sido un asesinato.

Al fin de cuentas los investigadores privados no tenían ni una sola pista ni sobre quién hubiera salido beneficiado con su muerte, ni mucho menos el más pequeño indicio que los llevara al asesino y tampoco al arma homicida que en este caso sería un coche de cuyo modelo no tenían la menor idea pues aparte de Toneri, quien por cierto no pudo dar ninguna descripción exacta del coche, no hubo testigos ya que él en ningún momento menciono a Hinata al ser interrogado pues no quería que en el estado en el que estaba encima fuera agobiada con un intensivo interrogatorio, además de que si Minato Namikaze se enteraba que ella había presenciado la muerte del rubio indagaría hasta saber la verdad sobre porque ella estaba ahí esa noche.

Esa mañana se llevaba a cabo el funeral de Naruto, pero Hinata no fue capaz de poner un pie ahí, por supuesto que ni Toneri ni Shion esperaban que se presentara y mucho menos estando Minato ahí ya que sin duda enfurecería al verla y se haría sus conjeturas, por suerte el hombre de negocios no había prestado atención a que la misma Hinata de la cual su hijo había estado terriblemente enamorado se encontraba en esa misma ciudad y la verdad era que el asunto no le interesaba, más que nada estaba frustrado por no poder proceder con el trato hecho con la familia Haruno y la pelirosa terminaría casándose esta vez con quien deseara.

La peliazul se encontraba encerrada en su suite en un estado muy deplorable pues después de tanto haber llorado su voz se había quebrado y sus lágrimas se habían secado, planamente consiente de que el funeral de Naruto estaba siendo llevado acabo ella simple y sencillamente no tenía el valor suficiente, no para presentarse, lo habría hecho y le habría echado en cara a Minato su derecho de estar ahí al menos como amiga de Naruto, pero por desgracia no tenía el valor suficiente para ver el cuerpo frio e inerte de él durante el velorio ni mucho menos ver cómo le daban entierro.

Si Hinata era buena actriz entonces Sakura se encontraba a su altura, pues nadie si quiera se atrevía a pesar que las lágrimas que derramaba aferrada al brazo de su novio secreto eran falsas, ni mucho menos que Kiba siendo el causante de su muerte se encontraba dándole su más sentido pésame al señor Namikaze, nadie sospechaba nada y nadie nunca lo haría dado que el plan de Sakura había sido perfecto y muy pronto tendría a lugar la fase dos: La muerte de Hinata.

La joven de orbes perla comenzó a mover su mano con suavidad impregnando letras en aquella hoja de la libreta previamente establecida frente a ella.

 _De: Hinata Hyuga_

 _Para: …_

 _Hey, Naruto. ¿Qué se supone que deba hacer ahora?_

 _Tan solo pronunciar tu nombre se ha vuelto muy doloroso, creo que ni siquiera podrías entender lo que siento cada vez que pienso en ti pero intentare explicártelo, es como si una espada a travesara con rapidez mi pecho y se enterrara directo en mi corazón para después avanzar tortuosamente con lentitud y atravesarme por completo._

 _La primera vez que nos vimos pensé que podríamos llegar a ser buenos amigos, aparentemente no me equivoque porque congeniamos muy rápidamente y ¿Sabes qué? Me vasto tan solo un par de días para enamorarme profundamente de ti y otro par para darme cuenta… aun así… no te dije nada porque en esos momentos estabas enamorado de Sakura y yo no quería arruinar nuestra amistad, pero estabas tan obsesionado con ella que ni siquiera te diste cuenta como poco a poco nos fuimos alejando hasta el momento en que yo desaparecí de tu vida creyendo erróneamente que sería para siempre._

 _Cuando nos volvimos a ver te odie._

 _Me molestaba ver la fama de playboy que tenías por la simple y sencilla razón de que hasta tú nombre era parecido al de mi amigo de la infancia al cual vaga mente recordaba y en ningún momento se me ocurrió pensar que eras tú, de hecho aun cuando tú me lo confirmaste, con el collar que plenamente dude, que, a diferencia de mi aun conservaras, no quería creer en lo que te habías convertido._

 _Tuvimos muchas peleas ¿No es cierto? Pero aun así, de alguna manera terminamos juntos y la verdad fui muy feliz en nuestros días de prepa, incluso habría saltado de felicidad cuando me propusiste matrimonio si no fuera por lo sorpresivo que fue y que en esos momentos debíamos ocultar nuestra relación, además de que quería seguir aparentando ser una chica fría frente a ti antes de que dominaras mi corazón por completo y terminara muy gravemente herida._

 _¿Eh? No, de ninguna manera fue porque no confiara en ti. Sabía que tu no serias capaz de hacerme daño, me lo demostraste cuando me confesaste que tu padre te había amenazado para aléjate de mí._

 _Yo presentía que algo como eso podía suceder, fue por eso que a pesar de que en esos momentos ya te amaba profundamente no lo quise aceptar y mucho menos confesártelo, estaba segura de que lo que sentía por ti no era más que un "Te quiero" pero solo me estaba engañando a mí misma y al final termine por confesártelo en aquella nota, que me sorprendió que aun conservaras después de tantos años, pues pude verla en aquel cuarto que tenía mi nombre en tu suite._

 _Mas lagrimas ruedan por mis mejillas pero ignóralas, a un no he terminado de decir todo lo que no pude decirte cuando estabas con vida, por favor, no te sientas triste ni solo, estoy segura de que mis sentimientos pronto llegaran a ti… al igual que yo…_

 _Esa última vez que hablamos en el parque, fingí ser una chica fuerte para que así no tuvieras que preocuparte una vez que hubieras desaparecido de mi vida por lo que podría jurar, esta vez, seria para siempre._

 _Yo… ya no tengo fuerzas para continuar sin ti a mi lado, estos días han sido un calvario para mí, no podría seguir soportándolo y no pienso hacerlo… si tú ya no estás en este mundo… entonces yo ya no veo motivos para seguir existiendo y puesto a que en este triste escenario interpretamos la terrible tragedia de nuestro autor favorito, me veo obligada a interpretar el papel de Julieta hasta el final… si… las pastillas ya están haciendo efecto, muy pronto caeré un profundo sueño del que estoy segura que al despertar tú serás lo primero que vea…_

 _Muy pronto yo…_

La mano de Hinata cayó y la pluma rodo por los suelos, antes de escribir la carta, la peliazul había ingerido una considerable cantidad de pastillas segura de que esto la llevaría a su fin y no estaba equivocada ya que poco a poco su cuerpo fue sintiéndose pesado, sus parpados amenazaban por cerrarse para no volver abrirse…

Y finalmente el efecto de las pastillas la supero cayendo en su profundo sueño con lagrimas y una sonrisa, deseando profundamente que, al despertar, lo primero que sus ojos vieran fuera el rostro de su amado Naruto.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Fin.

 **Creo que ya no van a caer con este fin, pero técnicamente si es el final de la historia porque el siguiente capitulo es el epilogo contado desde el punto de vista de Ino, recuerden, esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba.**

Guest: Yo se que secretamente todos me aman, me encantraria saber cuantos Kokoros rompi y seguir viendo el mundo arder mujajajaja.

Odiando a Toneri: Sabia que eras tu dereck también quisiera saber cuantos de mis fans lloraron o rieron con esta historia asi que espero que me respondan en el epilogo lo que les pareció la historia, en fin, ya deja a Toneri el no ha hecho nada malo ¬¬.

damianbelli12: ahora que has de estar pensando de mi? Me dijiste malota XD

AkimeMaxwell : Se que secretamente al igual que todos me amas mujajajajaja, lo se XD.

Yoo: pero no los odio, simplemente un dia me desperté con ganas de ver el mundo arder asi que decidi matar a Naruto jejeje.

annie marvell: ¿Cuál huelga? Esta era mi venganza porque hicieron que mi editora se molestara conmigo.

Victor: ya pues, no aguantan nada, ahora si sufran porque el próximo cap es el gran final mujajajajaja.

Tatis GR : gracias por el comentario, pues ya te di tu consuelo y como soy bien benevolente también les adelante el capitulo ¿A poco no soy un amor?

miirellinu : creo que les di suficientes pistas para afirmar que esto terminaría como romeo y Julieta jajajaja, espero que lo hayas disfrutado, yo disfrute leyendo los comentarios.

luzmi.01 : Si, ya se que soy malévola ¿Te esperabas esto?

26Kaori-San :_ ah, esta huelga, ¿Qué esperabas? Soy mexicana XD, no quiero ni imaginarme tu cara al leer este capitulo jejejeje.

Montse: amo ver el mundo arder y torturar gente a distancia.

lsrr ¿Qué? Toneri is my love! Nunca morira lo siento.

Marccelaporras: la expresividad en tu comentario es impresionante.

Sharmy1000 : lamento decepcionarte pero si, mate a Naruto, el debía morir mujajajaja y ahora también me deshice de Hinata.

Guest: jajaja, era inevitable por algo les di tantos indicios de romeo y Julieta, bueno, 2 pero saben a que me refiero.

 **Levanten las manos los que me odian ^^**


	31. Chapter 31

Capítulo 31: Final

Yo sabía que algo estaba sucediendo, a pesar de no poder comprender muy bien cómo es que Sai no quería decirme nada de Hinata supuse que todo estaría bien, pero muy dentro de mi sabía que algo andaba mal y no puede evitar sentir esa incomodidad que inevitablemente sientes cuando hay o va a haber un problema, fue por eso que en cuanto termine mi trabajo tome el primer vuelo a Estados Unidos dispuesta a tener una intensa charla con Hinata sobre contestar sus llamadas.

Ahora mismo me encuentro recostada mirando el techo sin poder procesar lo que ha ocurrido hace dos días… pero es que no puede ser cierto ¿Verdad? Algo debe estar mal, el cuerpo que los para médicos se llevaron no podía ser el de Hinata ¿Cierto?

Tarde en procesarlo, nunca debí dejarla sola, tal vez después de todo fue mi culpa… pero después de leer su carta sé que en realidad no es culpa de nadie, en realidad no pensé que ella pudiera derrumbarse después de la muerte de Naruto, pensé alguna vez que si algo así llegaba a pasar ella sería más fuerte y trataría de superarlo… lamento mucho no haber estado aquí para ella cuando me necesitaba.

Por más que mi cabeza de vueltas no puedo lograr aceptar que Hinata haya hecho algo así, yo incluso le reclame a Sai sobre no haberme dicho nada y aunque estoy algo resentida con él sé que solo lo hizo para no preocuparme… hay algo raro en la forma en que murió Naruto… y el suicidio de Hinata no me tiene muy convencida, sé que algo no cuadra.

De mala gana y algo irritada me apresuro a ponerme ropa negra, el idiota de Sai vendrá por mí para irnos al velorio de Hinata, la decisión más sabia ha sido cremar su cuerpo, sé que eso es lo que hubiera deseado, me detengo un momento al mirar la televisión encendida, ah cierto, había olvidado apagarla pero de alguna forma es lo único que me matiene en contacto con la realidad recordándome que efectivamente mi mejor amiga ha muerto y no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Curioso, los llamaron Romeo y Julieta de la vida moderna, igual que en su novela favorita terminaron en tragedia ¿Qué ironía no? Ah, ahora que recuerdo el novio de Sakura está próximo convertirse en el director de ese canal… de hecho creo que ya está a cargo hace algún tiempo por la enfermedad de su padre pero aun no es oficial.

Sai llama a la puerta, me mira algo entristecido, supongo que no está muy acostumbrado a verme tan deprimida como estoy, aun así me ofrece su brazo para irnos, no veo ni si quiera el tiempo pasar, las cosas fueron muy rápido y ya me encontraba frente inerte y pálido cuerpo de Hinata, ella se veía tan pacifica que si no tuviera la certeza de que está muerta diría que estaba profundamente dormida, como si en cualquier momento pudiera despertar pero me convenzo rápidamente de que no es cierto, ella se ha ido y no volverá.

Intento evitar que las lágrimas resbalen por mis mejillas, ella no querría verme llorar pero eso no quita el hecho de que me duela, el diagnostico de Sasuke post-mortem comprobó que murió intoxicada, Sai no puede evitar sentirse culpable pues fue el quien le recomendó los medicamentos para su depresión y yo no sé cómo actuar frente a él por lo cual me mantengo rígida, sé que él no tiene la culpa y aun así no puedo hablarle con la libertad de antes.

Suspiro inevitablemente perdida en mis pensamientos, tan perdida estaba que a decir verdad no me fije muy bien de la persona que se había acercado al ataúd de Hinata, no repare en lo más mínimo en su presencia hasta que chocó contra mi hombro dejando caer algo y salió del salón a toda prisa.

Me incliné a recoger lo que estaba tirado en el suelo y al verlo bien llegue a pensar que se trataba de una mala pasada de mi mente.

-Ya estoy enloqueciendo-susurré para mí misma enderezándome una vez teniendo ese objeto entre mis manos, tal vez solo era similar.

Pero al abrirlo este tenía claramente grabado en su primera página de Hinata y sus sucesoras tenían escritura que definitivamente era la de ella ¡Era su diario! ¿Cómo es que su diario acabo aquí? ¿Por qué ese tipo lo traía?

Me apresure a salir de la sala para alcanzar a ese hombre de la gorra y los lentes, tenía que saber porque razón el cargaba el diario de Hinata, él debía saber algo sobre su muerte, estoy segura pero mi camino por el pasillo fue interrumpido por Sakura y su novio.

-Ino ¿Qué sucede?-me preguntó algo preocupada, supongo que la expresión que tenía era como la de-Parece que hubieras visto un fantasma o algo así-dijo.

-¿De casualidad no vieron un hombre sospechoso? Acaba de salir de la sala hace un par de segundos-les dije de forma apresurada, ellos podrían decirme hacia donde fue y podría hacerle un par de preguntas.

Ellos se miraron entre si extrañados ¿No podían responderme de forma rápida? ¡Tenía mucha prisa!

-Lo sentimos, a decir verdad no hemos visto a nadie salir además de ti.

¿Eh? Eso no puede ser posible, yo vi atravesar a ese tipo la puerta hace algunos minutos y la única forma y la única forma de salir de la funeraria es a través de este pasillo estoy segura.

-Ino ¿Estás bien?-Sasuke que también estaba dentro de la sala se acercó a mi algo preocupado-Te vi salir algo apresurada hace algunos minutos ¿Sucedió algo?

-Tú lo viste ¿No?-le pregunte al pelinegro con algo de desespero.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas?-preguntó algo incrédulo.

-Del tipo que se había acercado al ataúd de Hinata hace algunos momentos ¿Qué no lo viste?

Él me miro con extrañeza.

-Ino, no había nadie más cerca de ahí además de ti-comentó.

Sus palabras me impactaron ¿Qué no había nadie? Pero ese tipo yo… yo estoy segura de haberlo visto él estaba ahí ¿Verdad?

-Ino, sabemos que te ha afectado mucho la muerte de Hinata, tal vez deberías descansar-comentó algo preocupado la pelirosa.

Pero yo estaba segura de lo que vi, si no es así ¿Cómo llegó el diario de Hinata a mis manos? A decir verdad preferí guardar silencio y pesar detenidamente en ello, algo no estaba bien ¿o será acaso que la muerte de mi mejor amiga me ha trastornado?

Aun con la mente envuelta en mil preguntas avance hasta regresar al salón y esperar a que terminara la cremación del cuerpo de Hinata, una vez que todo aquello hubo terminado Deidara se acercó rápidamente a mí al parecer siguiendo a Sakura mientras Kiba se retiraba del lugar sin decir ninguna palabra, a decir verdad y apenas había reparado en los presentes, pero incluso Neji y Tenten estaban ahí, estaba tan distraída que ni siquiera los vi retirarse del lugar.

-Ino, se cuánto te ha afectado todo esto-me habló la pelirosa con voz compasiva-Creo que lo mejor sería que te tomaras unos días en un lugar algo alejado de todo.

Ella me tendió un boleto de avión y unas llaves, yo la mire extrañada ella no aparto su vista de mi reacción haciendo una diminuta seña con la cabeza de que cogiera aquellos objetos y sin darme cuenta lo hice mirando el destino del boleto… ¿México, hacia la capital de Puebla?

Hinata siempre dijo que le gustaría pasar una temporada en México por sus sitios turísticos y su riqueza cultural, por alguna razón a ella siempre le había atraído la historia antigua, decía que le gustaría despertar en México con vista a los famosos volcanes del lugar.

-Tu vuelo sale mañana temprano, te enviare un mensaje con la dirección pero no te preocupes, en cuanto llegues un chofer te llevara ahí-comentó ella intentando ¿Animarme?

-Pero…

-No digas nada, tal vez yo no comprendo muy bien por lo que estás pasando pero… a pesar de que no somos las mejores amigas siento que debo ayudarte de alguna u otra forma así que por favor acepta, tengo una casa verdaderamente linda en Puebla, ve solo por unos días, te aseguro que hallaras tu estadía interesante.

-¿No arreglaste todo para que mi vuelo se estrellara cierto Sabura?-le pregunte intentando de alguna manera volver a los viejos tiempos y no sentirme tan vacía como lo hacía.

-Muy graciosa Ino, no te preocupes, tu vuelo no se estrellara pero no te prometo que no serás secuestrada-rió levemente y yo también lo hice ¿Cómo pude juzgar mal a esta chica? A decir verdad Sakura es una buena amiga pero no se lo diré, no por ahora, me gusta la relación de falso odio entre nosotras y de algún modo me alienta.

-Está bien gracias, supongo que necesito distraerme un poco.

-Oh, aprovechando que viajaras a México ¿Podrías entregarle esto a Neji y a Tenten? Ellos acaban de irse de viaje justo al mismo lugar según se, con suerte y te los topas-me dijo Deidara entregándome un sobre.

-¿Qué es?-no pude evitar preguntar al pensar en el algo sospechoso contenido del sobre, a todas luces se intuía que trataba sobre algún asunto legal.

-Solo algunos papeles que van a necesitar, nada importante pero requiero que se los entregues ¿Podrías?

-Por supuesto

Aun sin muchos ánimos me dirigí al hotel para empacar mis cosas, fue un gesto muy amable de parte de Sakura el prestarme su casa en Mexico, quería entregar los papeles de inmediato a Neji y Tenten pero al parecer su vuelo salió inmediatamente después de que salieron de la funeraria, bueno, ya se los entregaría cuando nos viéramos en Puebla, aunque me pareció verlos cuando yo salí del lugar, tal vez verdaderamente empiezo a alucinar y me hace falta un descanso.

Llamaron a mi puerta, realmente no esperaba a nadie por lo que me sorprendió mucho ver a Toneri y Shion frente a mí.

-¿Podemos pasar?-me pregunto el peliblanco-Sabemos que te iras mañana temprano así que queríamos hablar contigo y disculparnos.

-¿Disculparse?

-De alguna manera sentimos que tenemos la culpa de la muerte de Naruto y por ende la de Hinata… yo quería evitar que escaparan juntos, a decir verdad no planeaba impedírselos del todo pero me hubiera gustado que Hinata no hubiera tomado esa decisión tan abrupta-confesó Toneri.

-Tal vez después de todo no debí hablar-comentó Shion cabizbaja.

-No fue tu culpa Shion, aunque ellos hubieran logrado escapar ten por seguro que Minato no se iba a quedar de brazos cruzados con la desaparición de su heredero, dios sabe que solo muerto Naruto se libraba del control de su padre.

-Supongo entonces que él podrá descansar en paz-comente yo casi queriendo restarle importancia al asunto-Ustedes no tienen que sentirse culpables, esa tragedia pudo ocurrir de igual forma, no tienen que sentirse mal por ello, piensen que ellos no querrían vernos así.

-Si, tal vez no fue culpa de nadie-dijo él.

Conversamos un rato de cosas sin importancia, al parecer ellos también querían animarme, me hablaron de la graduación de Sasuke y Sai en medicina, sabía que eran unos genios que solo se hacían idiotas, después de todo lograron acabar rápidamente sus respectivas carreras.

Les comente de hecho que Hinata había estudiado Química Ambiental, lo cual fue algo raro para mí pero logro graduarse aun con todo su trabajo como artista, ella había dicho que cuando su fama se acabara quería tener algo conque apoyarse, al parecer ser famosa comenzaba a cansarla ya que me había comentado que muy pronto pensaba dejar el mundo del espectáculo ya que este medio había cumplido su objetivo de poder llegar con su música a su madre.

Me comentaron lo rápido que Kiba había quedado a cargo de la empresa automotriz de su padre y como Naruto fue presionado en su trabajo para las empresas del señor Minato, como quiera que fueran las cosas me gustó mucho hablar con ellos antes de irme.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí instantáneamente al aeropuerto y curiosamente me encontré con Neji y Tenten.

-¿No se suponía que habían viajado a Puebla?-les pregunte algo extrañada, así que después de todo no habían salido de viaje.

Al parecer ellos planeaban responderme algo pero antes de que hablaran saque de mi bolso el sobre que cierto rubio me había dado para ellos.

-Deidara me pidió que les entregara esto-comente extendiéndoselos pero ninguno de los dos lo tomo, más bien sonrieron con complicidad.

-Ah, eso-dijo la castaña-No es nuestro, por ahora será mejor que los lleves contigo, estamos seguros que sabrás a quien dárselos.

No entendí sus palabras, se anunció un vuelo con destino a Japón.

-Bueno, es hora de irnos, nos vemos luego Ino-dijo Neji retirándose con Tenten y dejándome algo descolocada, justo cuando planeaba pedirles una explicación mi vuelo fue anunciado, debido a mi distracción los perdí de vista y no pude seguirlos, después arreglaría asuntos con ese par de castaños ¿Cómo que no era de ellos?

Una vez en el avión me sentía un poco sola y vacía, ya sé que no debería estar triste pero es algo relativamente inevitable suspire pesadamente, curiosa por el sobre entre mis manos decidí abrirlo, después de todo no tenía idea de a quién debía entregarlos y supuse que dentro tendría la información necesaria.

Papeles, todos eran documentos, actas, curps, y demás cosas necesarias para un cambio de identidad, ciertamente Deidara al trabajar en la suprema corte tendría que asignar nuevas identidades para proteger testigos o cosas así pero no tenía idea que él podría conseguir este tipo de documentos, además no son de mucha ayuda ¿A quién se supone que debería entregárselos y porque yo?

Mi vista quedó fija en la primera acta de nacimiento.

 **N** ill **A** ron **R** omero **U** rias

y la otra tenía el nombre de

 **H** ilary **I** rina **N** ovelo **A** lbarez

No pude evitar pensar en lo extraño que era, no revise más, habían otro par de sobres donde seguro estaban las credenciales y pensé que ya había fisgoneado demasiado.

El resto del camino decidí dormir y despejar mi mente, no debía pensar en nada pero supongo que eso era imposible, me pareció muy curioso que los empleos de nuestros amigos pudieran estar tan allegados a las muertes de Hinata y Naruto, desde los médicos hasta Deidara que podía levantar fácilmente sus actas de defunción y además del trabajo de Utakata para difundir la noticia sin hacerla ver tan amarillista como otros canales.

Antes de darme cuenta ya me encontraba cerca de la dirección que Sakura me había enviado según el chofer, al bajar le agradecí por haberme traído hasta la casa y él solo asintió retirándose, cuando me disponía a abrir la puesta sonó mi teléfono, era Sakura así que de inmediato conteste.

-¿Ya llegaste?-fue lo primero que me preguntó pero mi mente estaba algo desorientada por el ladrido de un perro en el patio trasero ¿Sakura tenía aquí un perro? ¿Por qué me pareció escuchar un par de risas?

-Sí, he llegado-le comente dejando la maleta en la sala y dirigiéndome al patio trasero.

-A decir verdad olvide decirte que un par de personitas están quedándose en aquella casa pero…

No pude seguir escuchando su voz ya que deje caer mi celular de la impresión… en ese patio jugando con un perro había un par de personas que yo reconocía muy bien y no pude evitar sonreír ante la escena, aun si lo que había frente a mí era una jugarreta de mi mente no pude evitar sentirme feliz.

Fin.

.

.

.

 **Espero sinceramente que les haya gustado el final y se hayan divertido leyendo esta historia tanto como yo me divertí escribiéndola y leyendo sus comentarios.**

 **En dado caso de que no hayan entendido el final les dire que un dato curioso es que los nombres que reviso Ino forman la palabra NARUHINA si ven la inicial de los nombres y apellidos de las 2 personas que nombro, entonces creo que de esa forma les quedo claro quienes fueron las 2 personas que Ino encontró en casa de Sakura.**

 **Todo fue un plan de Sakura para finguir la muerte de Hinata y Naruto y que ellos pudieran estar juntos lejos del dominio de Minato, absolutamente todos confabularon para llevar el plan maestro y fue una suerte que sus trabajos tuviera que ver con la muerte de sus amigos.**

 **Kiba finguio atropellar a Naruto, quien si salió un poco herido pero no murió, les costo trabajo que pareciera que lo atropellaron y pues como Kiba es dueño de una automotri ¿Dónde esta el arma homicida, no hace falta que les explique que hicieron Sai y Sasuke o como contribuyo Deidara porque creo que más claro ni el agua, al menos si supieron leer entre líneas como las 2 personitas que el el grupo de facebook dedujeron el final de esta historia.**

 **En fin, espero sus comentarios y saber en general que les pareció esta historia.**

miirellinu: pues, espero que te haya gustado, todos fueron trolleados por mi, ámenme por darles si final feliz.

Kaguya Moon: perdón, jajaja, pero me fue inevitable hacerles creer que ambos estaban muertos.

Guest: Era obvio que eras tu dereck, pero bueno, no se si leeras esto, fuiste vilmente trolleado por mi, asi que sufre, nadie esta muerto.

Akime Maxwell : yo se bien que ahora me amas.

Uzumaki Tsuki-Chan: jajajaja, ese no era el final, les di pistas para que sacaran sus conclusiones, no se como no lo vieron venir.

CONEJA: cerca, pero no, legalmente ellos si murieron.

Tatis GR: ahora me amaras, y no te preocupes, tengo muchas ideas para fics XD, bueno, no tantas pero si.


	32. Chapter 32

Bueno como lo prometido es deuda les traigo el omake que desde hace tiempo les debo a los fans de esta historia XD.

Omake 1

Sin palabras, así se encontraba Ino luego de ver a esas 2 figuras que se le hacían tan familiares, puede que sus aspectos hubieran cambiado un poco, por un momento creyó que se trataba de una ilusión pero cuando la pelinegra volteo a verla y la saludo con una resplandeciente sonrisa supo que no era mentira.

-¡Estas viva!-exclamó con júbilo corriendo hacia la joven ojiperla y de inmediato se aferró a ella en un abrazo mientras no dejaba de sollozar sonoramente al tiempo que lágrimas, que no sabría decir si eran de felicidad, frustración ira o nostalgia, resbalaron por sus mejillas, la aludida la consoló algo extrañada-¡Estas viva! ¡De verdad estas viva!-repitió una y otra mientras restregaba su cara contra el pecho de la mujer cual niña pequeña.

-Por supuesto que estoy viva Ino-trató de calmarla sonriendo con algo de nerviosismo mientras a su lado Naruto miraba la escena aguantándose una risita y es que le pareció en gran medida cómica la expresión de la rubia al volver a verlos y a juzgar por su tan emotiva reacción supuso que seguramente Sakura no le había informado nada de la farsa acerca de su muerte.

-¡No puedo creer que estés viva! ¡Tienes que explicármelo todo!-exigió abrazando a la ahora pelinegra mucho más fuerte de lo normal.

-No seguiré viva por mucho tiempo si sigues apretándome así…-dijo la joven difícilmente intentando tomar algo de aire.

-¡Ino! ¡Vas a dejarme viudo antes de si quiera casarnos!-le reclamó el ex-rubio intentando separar a Yamanaka de su amada-Suéltala…

-No seas egoísta ¡Déjame seguir abrazándola!-se aferró más a ella conteniendo sus lágrimas.

-No respiro…-murmuró la ojiperla.

-¡No volveré a separarme de Hinata!-declaró Ino.

-¡Esa es mi línea!-refunfuñó el Namikaze con un infantil gesto de celos mientras jalaba a la joven hacia él-¡Ella es mía!

-¡Devuélvela! ¡Tú maldito ex-playboy llorón!-tomó de un tirón el brazo de la peliazul jalándola hacia ella.

-¡De ninguna forma loca lesbiana!-le gritó el rubio haciendo evidente la oleada de celos que lo invadía, tiró hacia si a Hinata que estaba muy confundida y mareada por los forcejeos de ambos por ella-¡Suéltala!

-¡No tu suéltala!

-Emmm… chicos-la queja de la ex-peliazul se perdió entre los gritos de ambos que luchaban por ver a quien le pertenecía.

-¡Basta Ino! ¡Hinata es mía y fin de la discusión!-gruñó ya desesperado.

-Aw, al cabo que ni quería-dijo haciendo un puchero infantil justo después de soltar a su amiga, el forcejeo termino con ambos jóvenes en el piso ya casi mirando estrellitas después de tremenda caída.

.

.

.

Bueno, la rubia sabía que debió de haber actuado un poco más madura, pero vamos, después de enterarse de que su mejor amiga seguía viva no pudo controlar la felicidad que la invadió y una vez asimilado que ella no estaba muerta y más bien andaba de parranda, la siguiente emoción que se apodero de su ser fue ira. ¿Quién diablos le iba a devolver las lágrimas derramadas en vano? No era bonito haber estado de luto, menos por una persona que más que una amiga podía considerar su hermana del alma.

Por si fuera poco Sai no contestaba sus llamadas, apretó su teléfono deseando asesinarlo seguía intentando con su manos libres mientras lanzaba una mirada fría a los pelinegros sentados frente a ella en el sillón de la sala.

-¿Y bien?-dijo con seriedad en un tono un tanto molesto-¿Piensan decirme que rayos fue lo que sucedió o se van a quedar callados?

Hinata solo sonrió nerviosamente mientras Naruto simplemente soltó un suspiró.

-Creo que las personas más indicadas para darte una explicación no somos nosotros sino ellos-el rubio volteo su mirada hacia la entrada y 2 figuras traspasaron con sutileza el umbral de la puerta.

-Debiste ver la expresión de tu cara jajajaja-se burló sonoramente cierta pelirosa, bueno, de alguna manera la persona que la había enviado a esa casa tenía que ver con todo el rollo de la muerte de sus amigos.

-¡Maldita Sabura!-dijo poniéndose de pie indignada, le habían jugado una muy mala pasada.

-¡Es Sakura!-le reclamó la joven.

-¡Juro que voy a matarte pelirosa teñida!-gruño dirigiéndose hacia ella pero Sai se interpuso en su trayectoria mirándola con una expresión que no supo descifrar.

-Perdóname por no haberte dicho nada-murmuró entristecido.

La Yamanaka retrocedió un paso desviando la mirada algo herida, sinceramente no esperaba que el pelinegro hubiera sido parte del plan, justo como antes no sabía de qué forma actuar ante él porque a pesar de saber que lo sucedido no era su culpa no podía evitar querer dañarlo y no le gustaba tener esa sensación de dolor en su pecho al pesar en él, Sai siempre la ponía en una encrucijada.

-Idiota-golpeó su pecho como si no tuviera la energía suficiente para dañarlo-¡idiota!-lo golpeó nuevamente un poco más fuerte pero sin ánimos de lastimarlo-¡Idiota, Idiota! ¡Idiota!-le siguió gritando a la par que golpeaba su pecho con ambas manos-¡Ya hasta había planeado como deshacerme de ti Idiota!-murmuró entre dientes.

Si bien no lo había dicho Ino culpaba tanto a Sakura como a Sai de la muerte de Hinata y estaba por demás decir sus razones.

-¿Qué?-preguntó extrañado.

Ino analizo sus palabras para después esbozar una sonrisa nerviosa y forzada-N-Nada-dijo moviendo sus manos frenéticamente intentando convencer al joven de que no había dicho nada, escuchó por medio de sus manos libres una llamada entrante y contesto inmediatamente dándole la espalda al pelinegro.

-Ya estamos en posición, solo esperamos sus órdenes-la voz de un hombre le informó del otro lado de la línea.

La Yamanaka miró a su alrededor notando que un punto de luz roja apuntaba al brazo de Sai mientras que otro estaba fijo en el hombro de Sakura.

-¡Aborten, repito aborten!-susurró con ahínco.

En el techo de la casa de al lado el líder del escuadrón que tenía como misión asustar a Sakura y Sai dio la señal de abortar.

-Chicos, levanten, volvemos a casa, levanten.

El pelinegro arqueó una ceja ante el repentino comportamiento extraño de la diseñadora.

-¿No habrás contratado sicarios para que nos dieran un susto de muerte a mí y Sakura por creernos culpables de la muerte de Hinata verdad?-rio con burla debido a lo estúpido que sonaba eso.

Ino imitó su risa un tanto forzada.

-Jajjajaja, por supuesto que no ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso?

Escucharon algo romperse en el patio.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó él detectando instantáneamente el sonido.

-Se suponían que era un escuadrón swat-murmuró entre dientes desviando la mirada con una sonrisa forzada y una venita en la frente.

-¿Eh?-volteó a ver a Ino sumamente extrañado pues había logrado escuchar ese comentario.

-No nada. Digo ¿Qué?-ocultó lo mejor que pudo su nerviosismo.

-Acabas de decir….

\- Ah, eso me recuerda-lo interrumpió rápidamente dándole una mirada seria tanto a él como a la pelirosa que se acercaba-Espero que tengan una muy buena explicación para lo que sucedió porque no me tienen nada contenta.

-Bueno sobre eso…-Sai se rascó nerviosamente la mejilla.

-Necesitábamos que alguien le diera credibilidad a la muerte de Hinata-comentó Sakura tomando asiento a lado de sus amigos de manera que quedo frente a la rubia.

-¿Credibilidad?-interrogó desconcertada.

-Veras, yo quiero mucho a Naruto, es como un hermano para mí y no podía seguir viendo como a pesar de tener amigos y gente que se preocupaba por él seguía enterrándose poco a poco en la depresión de no tener a la mujer que amaba, muy a pesar de que los chicos estuvieran a su lado apoyándolo, estos años fueron para él un martirio y lo único que mínimamente lo alegraba era recibir noticias sobre la carrera de Hinata como cantante y actriz, así que comenzó a obsesionarse un poco con ella y almaceno en un cuarto todo lo que tuviera que ver con la estrella.

-Eso explica muy bien el cuarto lleno de posters y recortes de periódico referentes a mi carrera-dijo Hinata haciendo memoria de ese lugar, Naruto rio ligeramente.

-Era eso o el suicidio y digamos que la primera opción me salvaba de la locura.

-No, pare ese entonces a habías enloquecido tanto que si no fuera porque te lo impedí hubieras mandado a ro…-el rubio de inmediato le tapó la boca mientras sonreía de manera sospechosa, Sakura había estado a punto de revelar que por poco y contrata un par de agentes que obtuvieran lo único que le hacía falta en su preciada colección a parte de la misma Hinata, el tesoro más preciado de Ino, el álbum con fotos de la peliazul modelando distintos trajes.

-Jaja Sakura, no hay que desviarnos del tema, ¿sí?, Ino quiere un explicación de porqué no la incluiste en tu plan de hacernos pasar por muertos y es mejor dársela antes de que pierda la paciencia.

La pelirosa frunció ligeramente el ceño empujando a Naruto hacia un lado.

-Bueno, continuando, debido a que este idiota-dijo enfatizando el hecho de que hablaba del rubio lanzándole a este una mirada-Andaba en su etapa emo y toda la cosa, pase muchísimo tiempo planeando la forma de reunirlo con Hinata, pero sabía que, puesto a que nuestro compromiso era inquebrantable y que la única forma en que Naruto se liberaría del dominio y las influencias de su padre era muerto planee absolutamente todo para hacerle creer al mundo que había sido atropellado.

-Prácticamente si fui atropellado, aún sigo algo adolorido por el impacto ¿No pudiste decirle a Kiba que lo hiciera de forma menos brusca?-se quejó el rubio llevándose una mano al costado sintiéndose aun algo adolorido.

-Si bueno, Kiba dijo que se lo debías por humillarlo frente a esa chica en el centro comercial cuando te llevo a la fuerza para intentar animarte.

-Pero si me disculpe por tirarle la comida encima…-contestó Naruto en su defensa.

-Naruto, solo le diste lo siento de forma indiferente, luego le dijiste que es pésimo para subir el ánimo y lo dejaste a su suerte.

-Bueno, tal y como lo dices suena como si yo hubiera sido un desconsiderado.

-¡No se desvíen!-les regaño Ino ya casi sacando humitos de la cabeza puesto a que sentía que solo le estaban dando vueltas al asunto.

-Bueno, sí, continuando, hacer pasar a Naruto por muerto no fue difícil debido que Sai arregló todo en el hospital para que pareciera que murió por el impacto del coche y Sasuke se encargó de hacer el informe de la morgue, con Naruto fuera de la jugada el compromiso de nuestras familias se rompía dejándolo libre para que viviera como quisiera sin que su padre estuviera hostigándolo, además con un asunto sin registro de la automotriz de la familia de Kiba, sin el arma homicida no había forma de comprobar que fuera un asesinato ni si el impacto fue realmente tanto como para matarlo ya que no podrían comprobar las abolladuras del coche.

-Entiendo que hicieran pasar al playboy por muerto pero… ¡¿Por qué tenían que matar a Hinata?!-reclamó infantilmente la rubia.

-A eso voy, no comas ansias, no tengo que decírtelo, pero todos saben que una estrella aun después de renunciar al mundo del espectáculo sigue siendo vigilada por los paparazis, para que ellos 2 pudieran estar juntos sin que alguien descubriera que Naruto estaba vivo era necesario que Hinata renunciara a su carrera de cantante, esto lejos de alejar la atención de ella haría que incrementara pues sería muy controversial que renunciase cuando estaba en la cima de su carrera, lo único que se podía hacer era también fingir su muerte.

-¡Pero yo la vi! ¡Ella estaba muerta, ustedes estuvieron en su funeral, el que estaba en ese ataúd era su cuerpo, estoy segura!-exclamó Ino desorientada.

-Sí, era ella, pero no estaba muerta solo daba la impresión de estarlo, existe una medicina especial que puede hacer que el paciente entre en un estado de sueño total, baja el ritmo cardiaco de manera que no se puede sentir el pulso, dando de inmediato la ilusión de que ha muerto-comentó Sai.

-Es una suerte que Sai y Sasuke hayan estudiado medicina, con la colaboración de ellos todos dieron a Hinata y Naruto por muertos, lo demás fue sencillo, Deidara como juez de la corte nos consiguió actas y documentos falsos, Neji y TenTen también ayudaron la noticia fue difundida por las influencias de Utakata y se encargó de que información de la farsa no se filtrara, ante el mundo entero la historia de los 2 enamorados tuvo el mismo final que Romeo y Julieta-dijo Sakura con orgullo de que su plan hubiera sido tan perfecto.

-Ah, sí fue un muy buen plan, tuvo un lindo final y todo pero… ¡¿Se podría saber porque demonios no me dijeron nada?!-reclamó conteniendo su ira, estaba sumamente enojada.

-Te lo dije, necesitábamos a alguien que le diera credibilidad a la muerte de Hinata, en primer lugar eres pésima actriz, si hubieras sabido desde el inicio nuestro plan lo más probable es que en algún momento te hubieras delatado, el padre de Naruto contrato a detectives, desde que se supo que Hinata iría a Estados Unidos estábamos siendo vigilados así que un solo paso en falso hubiera levantado sospechas. Y en segundo lugar no era algo que pudiera contarte por teléfono, corríamos el riesgo de ser descubiertos, además, vamos, no te quejes, Toneri y Shion tampoco se enteraron de la verdad, la única que tenía pistas para deducirlo todo eras tú, por eso Naruto chocó contigo en el funeral y dejo caer el diario de Hinata, fingimos no verlo para que comenzaras a sacar tus deducciones, tu vuelo, lo de Neji y TenTen, todo fue planeado de manera en la que pudieras darte cuenta de que todas eran extrañas coincidencias para finalmente llegar a ellos.

Ino rememoró brevemente, incluso los nombres de aquellas actas dejaban ver que sus sospechas no estaban del todo erradas pero por un momento creyó haber estado enloqueciendo y había sido por ese motivo que había decidido ignorar esos detalles tratando de no perder la cabeza pero al final todo tenía sentido.

La Yamanaka sintió una mano posarse en su hombro, levanto la vista topándose con el rostro de Sai quien la miraba con algo de tristeza, su corazón se movió inquieto, pensar que había tratado de odiarlo aun sabiendo que la muerte de Hinata no era su culpa la hacía sentirse sumamente contrariada.

-Sé que debí decírtelo, pero estaba siendo vigilado por Sakura, lo siento Ino… ¿Podrías perdonarme?

A pesar de la confianza que ambos habían desarrollado la rubia se había sentido algo traicionada por Sai, le había dolido que le hubiese ocultado algo muy importante, pero tal vez ella hubiera hecho lo mismo de estar en su lugar. La joven se puso de pie aun sin poder mirarlo a la cara, el pelinegro bajo la vista un tanto decepcionado resignándose a que probablemente jamás fuera perdonado.

Ella lo abrazo ocultando su rostro en su pecho.

-Te perdono-susurró por lo bajo y él le devolvió el abrazo.

Sakura sonrió con calidez al igual que ambos enamorados ante la conmovedora escena.

La Haruno lo había notado, Ino se había comportado raro con Sai tras la supuesta muerte de Hinata, como era obvio indirectamente lo culpaba puesto a que se suponía que la peliazul había muerto a causa de consumir en exceso la medicina antidepresiva que él le había recomendado. Pero una vez que ellos había vuelto a ser los mismos, lo único pendiente era reunir al resto de los chicos y planear la boda de Naruto y Hinata. Sakura con felicidad comenzó a planear la boda de sus amigos y si tenía suerte juntar definitivamente a Sai y a Ino.

.

.

.

.

Continuara en el Omake 2/3

FaryLu: Espero que este omake te haya aclarado mejor como sucedieron las cosas, muchas gracias por seguir esta historia.

Yukiiii1MC : En verdad muchas gracias por el comentario y pensar que la primera vez que escribi la historia no pensé que fuera a llamar tanto la atención como lo hizo.

DereckContreras: Si ¬¬ y encima me obligan a hacer Omakes, pero bueno, al publico lo que pida, excepto pa muerte de Toneri, esa nunca.

26Kaori-San Jajajaja me hubiera gustado ver tu reacción XD, me alegra que te haya gustado la historia y sobre lo de no hacer sufrir… pero sho amo la tragedia asi que se tendrán que aguantar las cosas que mi alocada cabezita genere.

raul : solo los muy observadores hubieran notado esas pistas, bien por ti! Gracias por leer esta historia

miirellinu : Amo trolear genta mujajajajaja, gracias por haber leído esta historia y espero quye te haya gustado.

Victor: pues no es un epiligo si no omakes, pueden o no ser considerados parte de la historia y este principalmente fue para aclarar a los que no entendieron el final XD.

Guest : Seeee, startheart fue la que mas me encanto escribir, amo las tragedias, lo Kagamine me enviciaron.

luz mi.01: Todos me amaodiaron con esta historia, XD soy tan malota.

: Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer esta historia.

Melody Hyuga : y yo que crei que el drama no era lo mio y que la historia iba a ser otro típico romance escolar XD

Nana: No secuela pero si omakes, siento que si alargo la historia perderá el encanto.

Ludogar: Y no sabes como me rei de lo lindo trolleandolos a todos.

Hinata Uzumaki 23: Deseo concedido, porque después de todo, al publico lo que pida jajaja.

Hima Hyuga: Entiendo tu extrema confusión, pero espero que con esto lo hayas entendido. Okey, me dejaste mas de un comentario XD, te agradezco haber leído la historia y comentar, me hico muy feliz leer tus comentarios.

Guest : Me siento tan alagada de que me agradezcan por la historia TTwTT yo ame escribirla

Tatis GR : Es mi especialidad, trolear gente y hacer que me odien y me amen mujajajaja.

marcelaporras : Esa era la idea, hacerles creer que habían muerto y al final dejarles con la incognita pero bueno, creo que todo salió bien.

Snow White Lu jajaja y eso que me convencieron de cambiar mis planes de no hacer que Naruto y Hinata quedaran juntos en una historia triste que iba a hacer jajaja. Y si sigo haciendo fics me encargare de que no puedan saber que curso tomara la historia mujajajaja.

hime chan3: jaja no fue tan trágica pero bueno+

Akime Maxwell: Deseo concedido XD me exiguieron mucho algo asi como una continuación y bueno, aquí estoy.

Stella T. Whiteney Ni tan inesperado si lo sospechabas pero bueno, gracias por leer hasta el final.

dark dragon Hades: Si bueno, me confie demasiado de mi editora ya que esto es una adaptación del Fic que originalmente habia escrito en versión Vocaloid RinxLen.

IZZY: Muchas gracias jejeje.

Forever MK NH: ojala tengas suerte jejeje.

albertocampos creo que mi fic los hizo a todos bipolares….

Guest: Muchas gracias!

Guest: Me alegra que hayas disfrutado de la historia.

Solo me resta decir, Volvere mujajajajaja.

Ah y si a alguien le gusta Vocaloid le invito cordialmente a Darle like a mi pagina Kokoro no Vocaloid XD ahí podrán encontrar muchas cosas acerca de Vocaloid y especialmente de Rin y Len ya que amo a los Kagamine y soy la que mas publica.


End file.
